


The Yin to my Yang

by Raquellu47



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 132,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Jane Rizzoli se guía por corazonadas. Maura Isles solo confía en la ciencia. Ambas mujeres son como el agua y el aceite, el sol y la luna, el Yin y el Yang; totalmente contrarias. Pero todos sabemos que los polos opuestos se atraen irremediablemente y que no hay nada mejor que un homicidio para forzarlas a trabajar juntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dejar claro de antemano varios aspectos:
> 
> Jane es consciente, y no se avergüenza, de la atracción que siente hacia algunas mujeres, en especial cierta rubia que todos conocemos. Aunque nunca ha llegado a hacer nada con una mujer, admitir esa química hará que no se corte un pelo y sea más atrevida que en la serie. Maura, por el contrario, va a ser más picantona, provocadora, ya me entendéis.
> 
> Luego, aunque este fanfiction comience como el primer capítulo de la serie, no tiene NADA que ver, así que no esperéis ciertas cosas específicas. Sí utilizaré conversaciones que ya han salido pero ahí se queda, no me voy a dedicar a retransmitir los capítulos de la serie, tranquilos.
> 
> Actualizaré todos los viernes.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya estoy de vuelta Bostonianos, y con las pilas cargadas para animaros esta calurosa tarde. Como estamos en medio de una ola de calor, ¿por qué no subimos aún más la temperatura con algunos súper éxitos…?_

\- Frankie, ¿qué haces escuchando a Bruce Cooper? – preguntó Jane haciendo girar la pelota de baloncesto entre sus manos. Su rostro perlado de sudor mostraba una expresión que el mediano de los Rizzoli conocía muy bien: desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué? – Se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros – Ponen buena música.

\- Sí, cuando no está demasiado ocupado oyéndose a sí mismo. Apaga esa porquería, ¿quieres?, no me deja concentrarme.

El pequeño de ambos hermanos refunfuñó y se acercó a la radio para apagarla. La grave voz del locutor se vio interrumpida a mitad de una frase, todavía parloteando. Jane suspiró de alivio cuando el único ruido de ambiente fue el de las deportivas de ambos haciendo chirriar la gravilla de la entrada, el retumbar del balón golpeando el suelo, los pájaros cantando suavemente, la brisa caliente haciendo murmurar las hojas de los árboles y ella misma riéndose de su hermano.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. La bola chocó contra el tablero, rodó por el aro y se coló a través del mismo.

Frankie recogió el balón y se lo volvió a pasar a su hermana, que estaba aprovechando esa pequeña pausa para secarse la frente con la manga de la chaqueta a pesar de las veces que su madre la había regañado por hacer precisamente eso. La detective casi podía escucharla…  _¿Para qué existen las toallas, Janie?_

\- Todavía pierdes por diez puntos – le recordó su hermano para que no se lo creyera tanto.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia e hizo botar al balón, pasándolo de una mano a la otra y vuelta otra vez.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, dame algo de tiempo.

\- ¡Me ganas en todo! – protestó el pequeño de ambos hermanos. – Déjame ser bueno en algo.

\- Agh, venga, vamos. – Todavía sonriendo, se inclinó hacia delante en posición de ataque. Notaba la aspereza de la cubierta del balón contra la palma de su mano y era una sensación agradable.

Fingió que iba por la derecha para luego escaparse por la izquierda y la exclamación de su hermano hizo que comenzara a reírse, perdiendo la fuerza y logrando que el balón botara cada vez más bajo hasta que simplemente rodó hasta la esquina que hacían la puerta del garaje y la verja que les separaba del chalé vecino. Ambos se lanzaron a por ella, riéndose, y Frankie fue el que la recuperó, volviendo a la entrada del garaje para comenzar un ataque.

\- ¡Ja! Está bien, está bien. Aquí vamos, punto de partido – anunció con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Jane se quedó resollando frente a él, con las manos reposando en las rodillas en actitud cansada pero totalmente alerta, esperando el próximo movimiento de su hermano. Este se chuleó un poco, botando la pelota entre las piernas y murmurando cosas que la detective, demasiado concentrada en sus movimientos, no estaba escuchando. Cuando vio su oportunidad, se lanzó a por él por su espalda de manera que no la viera venir.

Efectivamente, Frankie no sabía que la tenía tan cerca y se giró en ese preciso momento para lanzar, llevando ambos brazos de la derecha hasta la izquierda y dejando que la pelota se deslizara de sus dedos.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó con extrema felicidad y recogiendo el balón que caía a través del aro.

Se volvió para restregárselo a su hermana, pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro al verla cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos e inclinada hacia delante. Jane parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos y masculló un  _mierda_  ahogado por sus manos. Notaba la sangre deslizarse hasta sus dedos y un dolor punzante y constante en la nariz.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – inquirió Frankie.

\- Sí, sí, - contestó ella pasando a presionarse ambos orificios nasales con el pulgar y el índice e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No, vamos, déjame ver eso – pidió su hermano cuando la detective le rehuyó y continuó dándole la espalda.

\- Qué no, estoy bien. – Para tranquilizarle, se giró hacia él.

\- Oh, eso pinta mal, vamos – El mediano de los Rizzoli arrugó la nariz mientras observaba el reguero de sangre cayendo de la nariz de su hermana mayor. La cogió del codo tirando de ella hacia la casa de sus padres.

\- ¿Mal? – preguntó Jane comenzando a asustarse.

\- Venga, vamos a ponerte hielo ahí. – Caminaron juntos, Frankie indicándole a su hermana que mantuviera la cabeza levantada. – Vamos, vamos – la instó abriendo la puerta y guiándola hacia la cocina.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, pero no me toques – añadió la morena cuando leyó las intenciones de su hermano. Este echó la mano hacia atrás y se limitó a mirarla de nuevo.

\- Oh, sí, está rota – informó.

\- ¿Está rota?

\- Déjame ver – ignorando el aviso previo, agarró la nariz de su hermana con dos dedos pero la soltó enseguida ante el grito de dolor de Jane.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Dios! – siguió quejándose esta. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Consígueme algo de hielo!

Entraron ambos en la cocina, uno actuando de enfermero sin conocimientos y la otra más tranquila pero dolorida.

\- Mantén la cabeza hacia arriba – ordenó Frankie mientras cogía una bolsa de guisantes congelados del congelador.

\- ¡Ya está arriba! – protestó la detective con molestia. – Venga, date prisa – le instó agitando su mano tendida, manteniendo la otra en la nariz rota. – Antes de que vuelva mamá.

\- Vale, vale, toma – le pasó los guisantes.

\- Gracias – replicó la morena entre el sarcasmo y la honestidad. Se colocó la bolsa congelada en la nariz agarrándola con un paño de cocina que su hermano le había pasado y justo cuando pensaba que se iba a librar…

\- ¿¡Con el paño bueno?! – exclamó Angela Rizzoli haciendo acto de presencia en la pequeña cocina de su casa y dejando apresuradamente las llaves y el móvil sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó Frankie en el mismo tono.

\- Discúlpame – Jane sintió un tirón y soltó el paño de cocina a regañadientes porque sabía perfectamente qué iba a ocurrir a continuación. Se apoyó contra la encimera, a la espera. - ¡Oh! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La detective le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, que se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros, riéndose.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo te las apañas siempre para convertir la cena del domingo en un circo diferente cada semana? – Protestó la madre de Jane mientras lavaba el paño manchado de sangre en la encimera, totalmente ajena a la discusión silenciosa que mantenían ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó la morena con incredulidad.

\- Sí, tú.

\- ¡Es  _su_  culpa! – exclamó señalando acusadoramente a Frankie, que trataba de escaparse desapercibidamente de la cocina.

\- Es mi culpa, Ma. – Admitió el joven alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

\- No, sé que tú no tenías intención de hacerlo – le perdonó Angela secándose las manos al aire porque el paño estaba mojado.

Jane cuadró la mandíbula y se preparó para aguantar la bronca de siempre. ¿Por qué se la tenía que tragar siempre ella? Sus hermanos, sin embargo, eran unos santos para su madre. Suspiró internamente.

\- ¿Así que esto – hizo un gesto hacia su nariz y el pañuelo que recogía parte de la sangre que seguía cayendo de ella – es mi culpa?

\- Mira, te lo digo todo el tiempo: No pelees con él.

La detective sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No comprendía por qué seguía sorprendiéndole la reacción de su madre, debería haberse acostumbrado a ella ya que era la misma que había escuchado accidente tras accidente mientras crecía. Se sentó en una silla sin ganas de luchar más.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba. Alguien, Bird creo, continúa llamándote.

Jane alzó la mirada, sorprendida y molesta.

\- ¿El Detective Crowe? – inquirió arqueando las cejas.

\- ¡Ese! – asintió Angela.

\- ¿Has contestado mi teléfono? – Espetó la detective. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. - ¿Por qué no me lo dices simplemente?

Decidiendo que no quería escuchar una sola palabra más de su madre, salió de la cocina sin preocuparse por el aspecto que debía lucir.

\- Porque estabas pasándotelo tan bien, teniendo tu… - continuó Angela persiguiéndola hasta la mesa de la entrada.

Jane alzó una mano, silenciándola, y contestó al móvil.

\- Rizzoli.

\- Soy Frost – la voz dulce de su compañero no mostraba su alegría habitual, signo de que la escena del crimen le había hecho devolver su comida detrás de algún arbusto. – Estamos en Beacon Hill.

\- Vale, voy de camino.

Cortó la comunicación y lanzó una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo a su madre y hermano, ambos observándola con clara preocupación.

\- Papá y Tommy llegarán en cualquier momento para cenar – le reprochó Angela.

\- Te dije que estaba de guardia.

Su madre suspiró a sabiendas de que no había forma posible de evitar que su hija se presentara en esa escena del crimen. La detective se colgó la bolsa deportiva del brazo, móvil y llaves del coche en mano, y expresión desafiante.  _Atrévete a pararme_ , parecía decir.

\- Toma, no estarás atractiva si se te hincha la nariz – dijo finalmente su madre tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de hielo. Ante el ceño fruncido de su hija, se encogió de hombros ligeramente. – Nunca sabes con quién te vas a encontrar.

\- ¡Ma! – exclamó Frankie.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó la aludida con expresión inocente.

\- Claro, porque conozco a tantos tipos geniales en las escenas de los crímenes – replicó Jane optando por el sarcasmo. Estaba demasiado cansada como para enfadarse otra vez. – Lástima que estén todos muertos. – Se puso el hielo en la nariz con un pequeño quejido y le dio un suave puñetazo a su hermano en el pecho. – Hasta luego, idiota.

\- Lo siento – contestó este sonriendo.

\- No, no lo sientes.

\- Touché. ¡Diviértete!

\- Oh, sí, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta de la calle tras ella y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba fuera, ya era libre.

Aprovechó cada semáforo en rojo que pilló para limpiarse cuidadosamente la sangre que todavía le manchaba la barbilla y cuello. La camiseta de deporte estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el asiento trasero y Jane iba abrochándose una camisa blanca cuando podía, botón a botón, agradeciendo la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, que, aunque caliente, ayudaba a aliviar el sofocante calor contenido en el interior de su viejo Crown Victoria. Ya era el tercer día de la ola de calor y lo peor era que ningún meteorólogo parecía saber cuándo iba a terminar.

La detective se bajó apresuradamente del coche nada más frenar, tanto que casi se le olvidó apagarlo. A su derecha, sobre una gran extensión de césped perfectamente cortado y cuidado, sin una sola mala hierba, había una congregación de detectives, uniformados, vecinos curiosos en batas de seda y zapatos de piel de andar por casa, y técnicos. Eso sin contar las múltiples furgonetas de la televisión.

¿Un crimen en Beacon Hill, la zona más rica y pacífica de Boston? Matarían por conseguir una exclusiva.

Esquivó a los mirones y apresuró el paso hasta el punto de casi echar a correr. Una vez hubiera cruzado el precinto policial, los periodistas no podrían tocarla y serían más fáciles de despachar. Un policía la vio venir de lejos y subió la cinta amarilla para que ella no tuviera que agacharse tanto, lo cual le agradeció con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza. La morena se apartó un mechón que se le había soltado de la coleta y lo recogió tras la oreja, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la bolsa de hielo en el coche.  _Puf, eso ya está derretido_ , se consoló.

\- Jane – la llamó Korsak desde los escalones de madera brillante del porche de una mansión. El pobre tenía la frente perlada de sudor y su camisa azul carito estaba empapada por algunas zonas. La aludida dio tres largas zancadas y se plantó al lado de su compañero, mirándole inquisitivamente. - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño en cuanto reparó en la nariz herida de su compañera. Esta hizo un gesto para que se olvidara del tema.

\- ¿Y Frost?

El detective no contestó, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia el extremo del jardín delantero menos concurrido. Un joven yacía sentado, solo, en un banco de piedra, la cabeza entre las manos. Jane se compadeció de él y se acercó amistosamente, sentándose junto a él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Señaló con la cabeza una pelota de color marrón muy parecida a una de las bolsas que te dan en los aviones para los mareos.

\- Una broma – contestó Frost con voz ahogada.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó dándole un suave golpe con el hombro.

\- Supongo que bien ahora que no tengo nada más que vomitar.

\- No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Frost.

\- ¡Ey, novato! ¿Quieres otra bolsa? – gritó Crowe desde la entrada de la casa antes de reírse a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Decías? – inquirió su compañero con ironía, lanzándole una mirada lánguida.

\- Por dios, Crowe es un gilipollas, no le hagas caso. – Viendo que, dijera lo que dijera, no le iba a animar, decidió centrar la conversación en el crimen. – Así que… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Recorrió con la mirada el césped y la mansión de color blanco roto y columnas victorianas en la entrada.

Frost suspiró y se levantó haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera. Jane dejó su cómodo y frío asiento, situándose al lado del joven detective. Fueron hasta la acera y se pararon frente a la casa vecina, destartalada y con aspecto de abandonada. La detective miró la casa y luego a Frost, preguntando sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Señor y Señora Wildchail deciden que, ya que la casa vecina está abandonada, la van a comprar y juntar a la suya para hacerla más grande.

\- ¿Perdón? – le cortó la morena mirándole con incredulidad. Se volvió hacia la mansión, tres veces la casa en la que ella se crio. - ¿No les parece lo suficientemente grande?

\- Ya sabes cómo es esta gente con dinero.

\- Sí, unos locos inconscientes. ¡Estamos en crisis, por el amor de Dios!

\- Bueno, pagan por la casa, llaman a un arquitecto, dibujan los planos, etc. El día que les da por entrar a ver si hay algo dentro que pueda resultar dañado en la obra…

\- Sorpresa sorpresa – intervino Korsak a sus espaldas, sobresaltándoles. – Se encuentran con un bonito regalo en el sótano.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el sótano? – resopló Jane.

Se abanicó con las manos en un intento de refrescarse un poco pero el aire era sofocante y empeoraba el calor que ya sentía. Comenzó a lamentar su elección de vestuario, la camisa se le pegaba a la piel y la hacía sentir incómoda. Imaginó que en el interior de aquella casa de piedra haría más fresco así que echó a andar hacia allí.

Pero una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndola. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay que esperar a que llegue el forense.

\- ¿Todavía no ha llegado? Qué raro, si Pike es un escrupuloso…

\- Jane, Pike ya no es forense – la cortó Frost mirándola con extrañeza. – Se retiró, ¿no te acuerdas?

\- Oh, cierto. – Claro que se acordaba, había sido un horror de fiesta en el que todo el mundo se había aburrido y, como resultado, habían acabado borrachos. Reprimió un escalofrío y frunció el ceño al caer en la implicación de que Pike se hubiera jubilado. – Así que tenemos nuevo forense…

\- Sí, Dr. Illes o algo parecido – el joven detective sacudió la cabeza, no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Y tiene pensado presentarse al trabajo o qué? – preguntó Jane con impaciencia.

\- Llamó a Crowe hace cinco minutos para avisarle de que llegaría un poco tarde por culpa del atasco.

\- Genial. – Una simple palabra pero destilaba sarcasmo. La morena se secó el sudor y echó un vistazo al reloj.

Una moto rodeó la esquina y enfiló por la calle, llamando su atención con su rugir. Jane clavó la mirada en ella, observando cómo disminuía de velocidad a medida que se acercaba a las casas, hasta que se metió en el hueco que la detective había dejado entre el morro de su coche y el culo de un patrullero, calculado a la perfección para tener espacio para maniobrar.

\- Genial – repitió – Ahora me las voy a ver y desear para salir. Esperad aquí, voy a pedirle que aparque en otro lado – informó a sus compañeros.

La morena se encaminó por la desierta carretera hasta su destartalado Crown Victoria haciendo una nota mental de pasar por algún túnel de lavado de 24h camino a casa. Centrando de nuevo su atención en la moto, de un negro inmaculado, se dio cuenta, sin poder evitar una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa, de que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de una Honda Shadow Aero. Su hermano Frankie estaba obsesionado en su etapa adolescente con comprarse una de segunda mano, había estado ahorrando y todo, pero al final se había gastado el dinero en un portátil nuevo. Aprovechando que el motorista estaba de espaldas a ella, se deleitó con la estética de la moto por unos minutos. Ella misma había tenido la oportunidad de conducir una, un amigo suyo del instituto le había enseñado y habían dado una vuelta por el barrio. Jane aún recordaba con deleite la sensación del aire tirando de sus rizos, el viento golpeando su cuerpo, el fuerte ruido llenando sus oídos, el rugir del motor y el ronronear de la moto entre sus piernas.

El conductor se bajó, sacando a la detective de su ensoñación, y procedió a quitarse la cazadora de cuero, dejando al descubierto una blusa roja de manga sisa. La morena se quedó paralizada, no esperaba que aquella moto perteneciera a una mujer por la simple razón de que, en ese barrio tan pijo, son los hombres los que compran motos mientras les regalan a sus mujeres Ferraris o Maseratis. Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó su mirada por la delgada figura de la mujer, desde su cabeza oculta por el casco, sus largas y firmes piernas embutidas en unos ajustados vaqueros negros que marcaban sus curvas en los lugares adecuados; y sus botines de tacón alto, de un rojo intenso a juego con la blusa. Entonces, la mujer terminó de guardar la cazadora de cuero y llevó ambas manos al cierre del casco, soltándolo con un suave click. Tiró de la protección hacia arriba y una cascada de rizos rubios, casi dorados, cayó sobre su espalda de manera alborotada. Se los peinó despreocupadamente y, al mirarse en el espejo retrovisor para adecentarse, pilló a la detective observándola.

La mujer giró sobre sus tacones, su pelo siguiendo su movimiento y haciendo lo que podría denominarse como porno. Unos impresionantes ojos verde avellana delineados en negro se clavaron en los de la morena, la curiosidad marcándose en los suaves rasgos de la motorista. Ladeó la cabeza, sus labios, de un rojo suave, se curvaron en una sonrisa indecisa.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó con una voz dulce y preocupada.

Jane sintió la boca seca y se le olvidó el motivo que la había llevado a acercarse. Las rodillas le temblaron y temió que dejaran de sujetar su peso de golpe.

\- Erm… -  _Vamos, Rizzoli, no seas estúpida._  – Ese es mi coche – dijo señalando con el dedo índice al automóvil aparcado junto a ellas.

La rubia se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer.

\- Quiero decir que has aparcado justo enfrente y no me dejas salir. – Se explicó la detective.

\- Oh, ¿te vas ya?

\- No.

\- Entonces no entiendo el problema.

Jane comenzó a temer que estuviera ante uno de esos casos de belleza extrema pero falta de cerebro.

\- Verás, soy detective y probablemente esté aquí hasta bien tarde así que me gustaría que dejaras la moto en otro sitio para no tener que despertarte cuando me vaya. ¿Comprendes ahor…? – se cortó a sí misma cuando una risa musical escapó de entre los labios de la motorista. - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Esto es todo un malentendido. – La mujer dio un paso hacia Jane, estirando su mano. – Soy Maura Isles.

\- Jane Rizzoli – La detective estrechó la mano que la mujer le tendía por no ser grosera, pero en su rostro estaba bien claro que no comprendía nada.

\- Maura Isles, ¿la nueva forense? – repuso la rubia tanteando el terreno.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con comprensión - Perdón, me habían dicho mal tu apellido, Dra. Isles.

\- No te preocupes. Ahora que ya está todo aclarado… – se giró y cogió un maletín negro del hueco bajo el asiento de su moto. Lo abrió, sacó su identificación y se la colgó del cuello. - ¿Dónde están los cuerpos?

\- Mmm… Por allí – Jane señaló la casa abandonada y la forense, sin esperar ninguna indicación más, se encaminó taconeando fuertemente hacia ella.

La detective se quedó un poco más rezagada, aprovechando para deleitarse una vez más con la figura de Maura Isles.

Entonces un pensamiento se abrió paso entre la neblina del deseo. Era la forense. Era  _su_  forense. Eso significaba que trabajaría cuatro pisos por debajo de ella. La vería todos los días, en todas las escenas del crimen. Atendería a sus autopsias y acudiría a ella para los informes.

Miró la Honda y se giró para ver a su dueña acercarse a sus compañeros. Respiró hondo y dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, uno largo y lastimero.

Aquello iba a ser difícil de manejar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que actualizaría los viernes pero mañana estaré sin internet y no podré.
> 
> Así que aquí llega la continuación.

Jane se acercó con parsimonia al pequeño grupo formado por sus dos compañeros, el detective Crowe y la Dra. Isles, quien otorgaba un poco de disparidad y color.

\- Ya era hora – la recibió Crowe con una mueca. – Tienes que enseñarle a tu madre dotes secretariales.

\- ¿Perdona? – Espetó la detective poniendo los brazos en jarras.

A su derecha, Korsak rodeó a Maura para tener mejor acceso a su compañera en caso de necesitar sujetarla. Era bien conocida en toda la comisaria la enemistad existente entre Crowe y Jane, habían chocado ya desde el primer día por la actitud machista y prepotente del detective, que se negaba a reconocer el talento de Rizzoli porque era una mujer y las mujeres no pueden ser exitosas fuera del ámbito de la casa. No sería la primera vez que casi habían llegado a los puños, parados únicamente por algún compañero que se interponía en el momento justo.

\- Te he llamado como diez veces y tu madre dijo que te pasaría el recado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que eso fue hace exactamente… – miró su Rolex.  _Probablemente falso,_  pensó la morena enarcando una ceja con escepticismo ante el poco disimulo con el que el detective alardeaba de su dinero. - …una hora. - Se rascó la barbilla de manera pensativa. – Ah, ya sé qué paso. Seguro que se olvidó mencionártelo porque tu hermano delincuente llamó para deciros que salía con la condicional, ¿verdad?

Jane dio un paso hacia delante amenazadoramente, su rostro, sumido en las sombras nocturnas, tenía una expresión fiera que solo adquiría cuando el tema estaba relacionado con su familia. Frost lazó una mirada furiosa a un Crowe muerto de risa mientras Korsak sujetaba suavemente a la detective por el brazo, disuadiéndola de hacer cualquier tontería. Esta se soltó con un gesto brusco y se acercó al hombre que tendría que estar dando gracias a que las miradas no matasen. Rizzoli era alta y usó eso en su provecho forzando a Crowe a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara.

\- Darren – dijo con gravedad. Alzó una mano y vio una sombra de miedo cruzar rápidamente por los ojos del detective, pero se limitó a apoyarla sobre su pecho con la palma estirada. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…? - quitó una pelusa inexistente de la camisa del detective con delicadeza, necesitaba mover las manos para resistir el impulso de estampar su puño en la mandíbula de Crowe. - ¿…que dejes a mi familia en paz? No, no contestes, todos lo sabemos. Y si tienes alguna queja sobre mi puntualidad, haces como yo: te callas la boca y ya se la dirás a Cavanaugh; porque lamento informarte de que… - se inclinó hacia él bajando el tono de voz hasta un susurro. - …no eres mi superior. – alisó la camisa del detective y separó de él.

Al girar, sus ojos tropezaron con los de la forense. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, midiéndose. Maura se mordió el interior de la mejilla, levemente excitada por la actitud sobreprotectora de la mujer plantada frente a ella. La primera vez que había oído la voz de la detective, se le había secado la boca. Era gutural, ronca, sexy. Y esa sensualidad inconsciente que desprendía la morena… Sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con Jane, que se giró hacia sus compañeros.

\- ¿Entramos o tenemos que esperar a alguien más? – No pretendía que sonara como un reproche y deseó que la forense fuera consciente de ello.

\- Estamos todos – musitó Crowe con el ego por los suelos. Se estiró cuan alto era pero, aun así, solo llegaba al hombro de la detective.

Traspasaron la gran puerta de madera de roble de aquella casa señorial. Ahora estaba cubierta por el musgo y diferentes clases de hongos y plantas, pero Jane supo que, en su época, había resultado imponente con la combinación de madera y piedra.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva abandonada? – inquirió carraspeando a causa del polvo que flotaba densamente en el aire.

\- Casi quince años – contestó Frost leyendo la información de su pequeña Moleskine.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó la detective abriendo los ojos exageradamente. Giró sobre sus talones en el amplio recibidor con suelos de mármol que debían de desprender un brillo casi cegador una vez limpios. Su curiosa mirada recorrió los paneles de madera que recubrían las paredes y dotaban al interior de una calidad chocante con la frialdad del exterior. - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Bueno, hay rumores circulando sobre lo que les pasó a los últimos propietarios. – El joven pasó unas cuantas hojas y comenzó a leer como si se tratara de una novela fantástica. – La familia Roach oyó que les habían matado en un robo que salió mal; a los Wildchail, sin embargo, les contaron que el marido había asesinado a la mujer empujándola escaleras abajo y luego se había suicidado al lado de su cuerpo sin vida. - En ese preciso momento, Jane estaba admirando la gran escalera de roble que bajaba describiendo una suave curva de manera que los peldaños de la zona derecha eran más estrechos que los de la izquierda. Bajó la mirada hacia el trozo de suelo que estaba pisando y dio un paso atrás por precaución, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien hubiera sido asesinado justo donde ella estaba parada. - Pero los Smith creen que la mujer envenenó a su marido, harta de sus constantes infidelidades, y terminaron los dos muertos por una confusión con la comida.

\- ¿Y la historia real?

\- Lo estamos investigando.

La morena asintió y reemprendieron el camino hacia la cocina, donde había una escalera que daba al sótano. De nuevo, se colocaron en fila india para descender, uno a uno, los viejos escalones que crujían bajo su peso. Crowe fue el primero en llegar abajo del todo y sacó su linterna para alumbrar el camino a los demás. Jane bajó la última, su haz de luz iluminando el polvoriento suelo que pisaba. Giró sobre sus talones para hacerse una idea de la fría habitación: las paredes de la derecha estaban cubiertas con estanterías metálicas llenas de botellas de licores y vinos, mientras que el resto estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de un rincón donde había una pila de leña, ya podrida, para la chimenea.

\- Hala, es un Remy Martin – exclamó la morena en voz alta inconscientemente. Sopló para quitar el polvo del cristal e hizo girar la botella entre sus manos enguantadas.

Un suave taconeo la advirtió de la identidad de la persona que se aproximó por su espalda. El aroma a cítrico y vainilla de la forense inundó las fosas nasales de Jane, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sabías que hay un hombre que posee la botella de Remy Martin más antigua del mundo?

La detective alzó la mirada y tropezó con aquellos ojos verde avellana que lograban que se olvidara hasta de su nombre. Frunció el ceño para concentrarse y ladeó la cabeza con interés.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Data de 1780.

\- Woah, eso sí que es tiempo – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. Captó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de la forense pero bien podía ser un efecto de las sombras que provocaban sus linternas apuntadas hacia el suelo.

\- De hecho, es la única de su colección que se niega a vender. Alega que la heredó de su padre y que, no es tanto el amor a la marca sino la historia que encierra, lo que hace que le sea imposible desprenderse de ella. – El delicado rostro de Maura adoptó una expresión absorta. – Es curioso el valor sentimental que le otorgamos a algunas cosas…

Jane abrió la boca para preguntarle cuál era su objeto más preciado cuando unas manos cayeron sobre los hombros de ambas mujeres, sobresaltándolas y rompiendo el momento.

\- ¿Qué andáis cuchicheando? – preguntó Crowe con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿A ti qué más te da? – espetó la morena desembarazándose del agarre del detective. Una mirada le bastó para ver que la forense se había escudado detrás de una máscara de profesionalidad. No pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza.

Suspiró y recorrió una vez más la habitación. Su linterna captó una triste bombilla colgando del techo y alzó una mano para encenderla, estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo cuando su mano se enredó en una tela de araña. Tiró del cordón y la bombilla emitió un chisporroteo antes de iluminarse.

\- Así mej…

No pudo terminar. En cuanto el viejo cristal se calentó, estalló bruscamente, esparciendo sus trozos por todos lados pero principalmente por los alborotados rizos de la detective.

\- Jane – llamó Korsak con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, solo… - resopló con frustración sacudiendo la cabeza. Algunos cristales tintinearon al caer al suelo pero ella sabía que aún le quedaban muchos más por quitar. – Estoy bien, tranquilo.

\- ¿Detectives? – Esta vez fue una voz dulce, pero seria, la que habló en la oscuridad del sótano. Tres linternas se giraron para iluminar a la Dra. Isles, que entrecerró los ojos con ligera molestia. – Me gustaría ir examinando el cuerpo antes de que perdamos más evidencias.

Dos técnicos enfundados en monos azules con letras amarillas impresas en la espalda bajaron por las inestables escaleras cargados con maletines y focos. En un momento estaban pasando junto al pequeño grupo y, al otro, ya no se les veía por ningún lado. Frost vio la confusión escrita en el rostro de su compañera y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hacia un lateral.

\- Los constructores detectaron una pared falsa justo ahí – señaló con la linterna hacia un conjunto de maderas clavadas de cualquier manera. Había un estrecho hueco en el medio, lo necesario para que una persona pudiera pasar agachado hacia el otro lado. – Comenzaron a quitar tablones y se encontraron con algo inesperado.

Él fue el primero en cruzar. Ahora que la falsa habitación estaba iluminada con los potentes focos de los técnicos, Jane atisbó una pared de cemento justo enfrente, así como lo que parecían más tablones de madera colocados en una montaña ordenada en el suelo y sacos de escombros, y un polvoriento suelo gris en el que se adivinaban manchas de pintura de diversos colores. Crowe y Korsak también desaparecieron tras el hueco y la detective le hizo un caballeroso gesto a la Doctora para que pasara primero.

\- Gracias – replicó ella con la sombra de una sonrisa en los ojos.

Rizzoli se encogió de hombros y se limitó a observar cómo la elegante Maura Isles se inclinaba hacia delante, sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento a pesar de sus altos tacones, y entraba a la falsa habitación. Jane fue justo detrás y no pudo evitar apreciar el firme, tentador y perfectamente definido culo de la forense. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se regañaba interiormente. ¿Dónde estaban sus modales?

La vista que la recibió al otro lado hizo que se arrepintiera de no haber cogido una imagen más clara del trasero de Maura. Un ligero olor acre persistía en el aire, restos de la descomposición del esqueleto que yacía sentado en una silla, brazos y piernas atados a la misma. Trozos de ropa y piel muerta colgaban todavía de algunos huesos amarillentos y roídos, manchados en ciertos sitios por un moho grisáceo con motas verdes.

\- Oh, dios… - murmuró acercándose al cadáver y situándose al lado de la Dra. Isles. Señaló una de las marcas. - ¿Es eso…?

\- Una mordedura de roedor, sí – contestó Maura leyéndole la mente. Pasó un dedo enguantado por encima, notando las irregularidades. – Probablemente fueron ratas, la humedad del sótano las mantiene frescas en días calurosos y, en invierno, pueden cobijarse entre la leña.

Volvió a sumirse en su examinación. Sacó un bisturí de su bolsa negra y el reflejo de la luz sobre la hoja hizo que Jane tragara saliva notablemente y diera un paso atrás inconscientemente, refrenando a duras penas las ganas de poner toda la distancia posible entre la herramienta y ella. A la forense no le pasó por alto esa reacción pero optó por no decir nada. Cuidadosamente, fue cortando los restos de cinta americana que todavía tenían apresados los brazos y tobillos de la víctima. Guardó los trozos en una bolsa de plástico transparente que entregó a uno de los técnicos mientras ella retomaba su trabajo.

\- Tiene fracturas en las falanges proximales de ambas manos – informó en voz alta para que los detectives la oyeran bien. Cogió el brazo, estirándolo y volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio solo para repetir el mismo proceso con el otro. Luego se pasó a lo que debería ser una rodilla pero que presentaba el aspecto de un amasijo de pequeños fragmentos amarillentos sosteniéndose juntos por algún tipo de intervención divina. Con la parte posterior del bisturí, la Doctora procedió a retirar los restos y dejarlos caer en otra bolsita de pruebas. Algo metálico cayó del interior de la rodilla, rodando por el suelo con un tintineo hasta frenarse al chocar con el zapato de Jane.

La detective se agachó para cogerlo y lo hizo girar en su palma estirada. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la pieza ligeramente alargada.

\- ¿Le dispararon a la rodilla? – inquirió sujetando la bala entre el índice y el pulgar.

\- Eso parece – Simple y concisa, sin arriesgarse a dar datos que no sabía, Maura le quitó la bala a la morena y la guardó. Notó la penetrante mirada de la detective clavada en ella pero estaba decidida a ignorarla y centrarse en su trabajo. No debía olvidar el motivo que la había empujado a abandonar California e irse al otro extremo de los Estados Unidos a trabajar.

\- ¿Causa de la muerte? – presionó la morena al ver que la forense no se pronunciaba al respecto.

La rubia hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y rodeó el esqueleto, sujetando cuidadosamente el cráneo entre ambas manos. Con el tiempo y el desgaste del aire, los huesos se vuelven frágiles, y esos habían contado con la ayuda de roedores que habían mordisqueado y dañado las articulaciones. Si no tenía precaución, podía quedarse con…

Un chasquido reverberó por la habitación y todos miraron con los ojos como platos la cabeza esquelética que ahora reposaba en la palma de Maura. Esta resopló, regañándose mentalmente por haberse distraído unas milésimas de segundo. Sin embargo, ahora que podía mover el cráneo con más facilidad, lo hizo girar en sus manos hasta encontrar una melladura en la zona de la sien.

\- Tiene una fisura orbitaria superior.

\- O sea, que le mataron de un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo la forense alzando la mirada hasta tropezar con los ojos marrón chocolate de la persona que había hablado.

\- Bueno, es una deducción lógica – contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

\- No, estás asumiendo, que es totalmente diferente a deducir. Tener pruebas no implica que sean las definitivas. Este golpe podría haber sido para dejar a la víctima inconsciente y atarla a la silla. ¿Pudo haber causado una hemorragia interior fatal? Probablemente, pero no lo sabré a ciencia cierta hasta que no haga la autopsia.

Jane parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito. Era la primera vez que Maura hablaba tan de seguido y había pronunciado las palabras casi con rabia, como si estuviera harta de encontrarse siempre con el mismo problema una y otra vez, como si estuviera harta de trabajar con incompetentes. De repente, la detective comenzó a sentir algo parecido al desagrado.

\- Tenemos un crimen que resolver, Doctora. Quizá tú te puedas tomar todo el tiempo del mundo para darnos una causa de muerte pero nosotros no. – Dio varios pasos hacia la forense adoptando una actitud defensiva al cruzar los brazos fuertemente.

\- ¿Piensas hacerlo esta noche? – replicó Maura sin amedrentarse un poco, sino incorporándose y quedando a centímetros de distancia de la morena.

La habitación casi pareció contener la respiración. Los hombres presentes se removieron en sus sitios, incómodos, pero sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a la reacción de ambas mujeres, demasiado centradas en taladrarse mutuamente con la mirada como para ser conscientes de lo que las rodeaba.

\- No – contestó Rizzoli secamente.

\- Entonces creo que esperar hasta mañana a primera hora no supondrá un problema para ti,  _detective_  – Pronunció el cargo de manera extraña mientras arqueaba una ceja. No se estaba burlando ni lo hacía con desprecio, sino que lo remarcaba como si quisiera dejar claro quién de las dos estaba más capacitada para discutir sobre aspectos médicos.

Jane suspiró con cansancio y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, relajando la tensión de sus hombros. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible ante el dolor de su nariz.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Maura dejándola confundida. – Tu nariz, ¿puedo evaluar los daños? – repitió la rubia con paciencia.

La detective frunció el ceño, desconcertada por el brusco cambio de humor de la Dra. Isles: un segundo antes la trataba con dolorosa frialdad al segundo siguiente su voz adoptaba esa particular dulzura y suavidad.

\- Erm, sí, claro.

La forense rodeó delicadamente la barbilla de Jane con sus largos dedos y la morena contuvo un estremecimiento ante el hormigueo que provocó su roce. Maura la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia delante.

\- Parece una fractura pero no estoy segura – diagnosticó sin apartar la mirada de la nariz rota. – Lo que sí sé es que está dislocada.

\- ¿Sabes colocarla? – inquirió la morena dubitativa.

\- Sí, puedo hacerlo por ti.

Jane se perdió en sus ojos verde avellana, en lo cálidos que parecían. Se imaginó lo que sería despertarse todas las mañanas y que lo primero que viera fueran esos enormes ojos sonriéndole todavía con las legañas y la bruma del sueño en ellos.

\- ¿Detective? – la llamó la rubia. Sus ojos adquirieron un matiz burlón que terminaron por sacarla de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Hum? – musitó.

\- He dicho que puedo colocártela si quieres.

\- Oh, sí, claro… Hazlo, por favor.

\- Dolerá un poco – la previno con las yemas de los dedos rozando delicadamente las mejillas de la detective.

\- No hay problema, he soportado cosas peores.

De manera inconsciente, sus manos volaron la una a la otra, rozando las burdas cicatrices que adornaban las palmas. Comenzaron a dolerle como todas aquellas veces que hacía frío o había mucha humedad, o como cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla en la que su monstruo personal volvía para rematar el trabajo. Se las frotó en un intento de suavizar las punzadas y trató de concentrarse en el roce de la piel de la forense contra la suya propia. Aguantó un quejido cuando los expertos dedos de Maura presionaron los laterales de su nariz.

Con un desagradable crujido, la rubia recolocó el hueso en su sitio. Jane se apartó de su toque llevándose ambas manos a la cara, su grito de dolor ahogado por el gesto.

\- ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Dijiste un poco! – protestó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces mientras apretaba los dientes.

\- Sobrevivirás – contestó la Doctora con una sonrisa ladeada que no pudo reprimir.

Otros dos técnicos aparecieron a través del pequeño hueco de la pared con una bolsa negra y una camilla. Situándose al lado del cadáver y escuchando las breves indicaciones de la forense, comenzaron a depositar cuidadosamente los huesos sueltos dentro de la bolsa antes de trasladar el esqueleto entero con la ayuda de los otros dos técnicos que ya habían recogido pruebas y fotografiado la escena del crimen.

\- Aseguraros de coger varias muestras de esta mancha rojiza de aquí – pidió Maura señalando el suelo bajo la silla.

\- ¿Por qué no dices que es sangre? – inquirió Jane con curiosidad.

\- Porque no lo sé con certeza.

\- Ah, ¿volvemos al problema de asumir y deducir?

\- Exactamente – asintió la rubia recogiéndose un rizo tras la oreja.

\- Pues aquí es totalmente una deducción.

La forense no contestó, se limitó a arquear las cejas escépticamente, como retándola.

\- Mira, coincide justo bajo la rodilla que recibió el disparo – indicó la detective.

\- Podría ser pintura que hubiera estado ahí anteriormente – contradijo la Doctora haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a dos botes grandes de pintura que estaban medio ocultos tras los sacos de escombros.

\- Que gran coincidencia, ¿no? Debes saber, Dra. Isles, que, como detective, no creo en las coincidencias.

\- Yo tampoco. Pero creo en las evidencias, Detective Rizzoli, – replicó Maura con la misma formalidad. – y la experiencia me dice que las apariencias engañan.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues mi experiencia me dice que cuando te encuentras una mancha roja en una escena del crimen, debajo de la víctima, el 99% de las veces es sangre.

\- Y mi labor es examinar ese uno por ciento de posibilidades restantes – cortó la forense. Recogió su bolsa de cuero negra, la cual había dejado apoyada en el suelo, y limpió la base de polvo. – Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a casa. Tengo una autopsia que hacer a primera hora de la mañana – le lanzó una significativa mirada a la detective antes de girarse hacia la salida, su pelo siguiendo sus movimientos con gracia.

Se agachó y Rizzoli volvió a caer en la tentación de admirar su trasero, pero este fue sustituido pronto por la cara de Maura.

\- Estás invitada a observar.

A Jane se le cayó la mandíbula y agradeció mentalmente que la forense ya hubiera desaparecido escaleras arriba. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la autopsia, pero la mente de la detective no había podido evitar tergiversarlo a su favor.

Estaba invitada a observar.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, se afirmó a sí misma que eso mismo iba a hacer para contrarrestar de alguna manera la exasperación que le producía Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

En cuanto giró sobre su espalda en la cama para apagar el infernal ruido del despertador lo notó.

Su cabeza comenzó a latir dolorosamente como cada vez que una migraña la acechaba. Sentía el cuello rígido, sobrecargado, y supo sin lugar a dudas que iba a ser un largo día lleno de ibuprofenos que no conseguirían suavizar sus dolencias. Con un suspiro de resignación, luchó contra el mareo que se apoderó de ella al levantarse y se encaminó al baño en busca de un poco de claridad.

Dejó que el agua caliente empapara sus rizos, alborotados después de girar mil y una veces en la cama tratando de huir de los monstruos que la perseguían en sueños. De  _el_  monstruo. Ese que siempre volvía a ella en cuanto se dormía, en cuanto la oscuridad la rodeaba. Ese que deslizaba su reluciente bisturí por el cuello ya lacerado de ella, su aliento caliente contra su piel. Abrió y cerró las manos mientras observaba el agua resbalando por ellas, esquivando las cicatrices que sobresalían en un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido un año atrás. Pero no era esas marcas las que preocupaban a Jane, sino las de carácter permanente que hacían que retrocediera cada vez que veía un bisturí, cada vez que alguien le comentaba que olía a lavanda.

Un poco más relajada muscularmente hablando, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Quitó el vaho que había cubierto el espejo y se observó a sí misma: el agotamiento se leía en su rostro. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban apagados, sin su brillo travieso habitual; se dijo mentalmente que solo era culpa de la falta de sueño y del dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado, pero bien sabía quién era el verdadero culpable de todo aquello. Desde hacía un año, rara era la noche que no se despertaba gritando, toda sudorosa, y con las palmas de las manos palpitándole horriblemente, como si todavía estuvieran clavadas al suelo. Un estremecimiento la recorrió violentamente, haciendo que la toalla resbalara de su despreocupado enganche y cayera hecha un guiñapo a sus pies. Un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo antes de salir desnuda del baño y vestirse le bastó para ver que su madre tenía razón cuando la regañaba diciéndole que no se cuidaba nada, que tenía que comer más sano.

Hizo una mueca al ponerse la camiseta, pasando de llevar una interior debido a la fina capa de sudor que ya lucía su piel a pesar de acabar de salir de la ducha. Sí, había sido con agua caliente pero, al fin y al cabo, era agua. Odiaba esas olas de calor, más aún si coincidían con un día que tenía migraña. El calor solo hacía que se sintiera más embotada de lo que ya estaba, más lenta en sus razonamientos, casi febril.

Con otro suspiro de cansancio, salió de su casa sin desayunar, diciéndose a sí misma que seguro que ya llegaba tarde a la autopsia. Permitiéndose solo una breve parada en Boston Joe's para comprar una taza de café para llevar, bien cargado, y usando la excusa de una "emergencia policial" para saltarse la cola que casi llegaba a la puerta de entrada; frenó con más brusquedad de la necesaria y, reprimiendo un gemido por el bote que dio su dolorida cabeza, sacó las llaves del contacto y cerró el coche a sus espaldas. Entró corriendo en la comisaria, casi arrasando a una familia de expresión compungida que se disponían a salir en ese preciso momento, y dejó que su disculpa flotara tras ella mientras hacía un sprint por el pasillo y se precipitaba escaleras abajo. Brevemente, pensó que era una suerte que se hubiera olvidado el café a medio tomar en el reposavasos del coche porque, a ese ritmo, se lo habría derramado por encima.

Irrumpió en la planta baja como un huracán de alborotados rizos negros.

\- ¡Chang! – saludó a la técnico cuando se cruzó con ella.

\- Oh, hola, detective Rizzoli – respondió la joven nerviosamente. Jane no comprendía por qué se ponía tan alterada cuando ella andaba cerca. - ¿Está aquí por la autopsia?

\- Sí, espero no llegar muy tarde.

\- Bueno, la Dra. Isles hace una hora que llegó pero me comentó que se lo iba a tomar con calma porque había mucho daño en los huesos.

La detective contuvo una mueca y le agradeció a Susie su ayuda, a lo que esta replicó con una sonrisa y, recolocándose las gafas, continuó su camino. Jane, por su parte, respiró hondo ahora que podía antes de abrir lo más discretamente que pudo la puerta de la morgue y entrar dentro.

En seguida, una ola de aire frío chocó contra su piel, erizándola y desvaneciendo la capa de sudor adherida a ella como si fuera una cubierta protectora. Las fuertes luces de la sala de autopsias le forzaron a guiñar los ojos, lanzando punzadas de dolor a sus sienes. El olor a descomposición mezclado con desinfectante abrasó sus fosas nasales y le quemó la garganta al coger aire. _Respira por la boca,_  le había aconsejado el detective Moore cuando había presenciado las arcadas de la joven, _te resultará más fácil engañar al cerebro y lo hará más llevadero. Si no, siempre puedes recurrir al VapoRub._  Solo la forma de sonreír del veterano había disuadido a Jane de rendirse y aplicar una suave capa en su labio superior, de manera que, cada vez que respirase, solo captara olor a mentol. Desde aquel día, no podía evitar considerar débiles a los que usaban el VapoRub.

\- ¿No saludar es tu forma de indicar que no estás nada interesada en mantener una conversación? – La voz de Maura hizo que la detective perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza, tratando de discernir si era un comentario borde. La rubia se giró ligeramente para mirarla y Jane solo vio curiosidad, como si quisiera oír la respuesta únicamente para saber cómo actuar.

\- No, perdona, me he quedado algo abstraída – se disculpó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la mesa metálica que ocupaba su esqueleto.

\- No sabía que la ciencia pudiera resultarte tan atractiva.

Jane resopló con sorna. Enganchó los pulgares en la hebilla de su cinturón como siempre hacía, un gesto inconsciente.  _¿Por qué no?_

\- No es la ciencia lo que encuentro tan atractivo.

 _Oh, sí._  Maura giró sobre sus talones, mostrando brevemente una expresión de desconcierto, como si no terminara de creerse lo que había escuchado. Abrió la boca para replicar, entrecerrando sus ojos al observar la actitud de total diversión de la detective, pero decidió abstenerse de hacer algún comentario sobre aquel burdo intento de ligar por parte de la morena y lo eliminó de su cabeza sin vacilar. Por su parte, Jane contuvo una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la rubia.

\- En ese caso, te informo de que casi he terminado.

\- Pero Susie me dijo que…

\- Me he dado cuenta de que, para una persona sin experiencia forense, las fracturas se ven de manera más clara en los rayos X.

La morena acusó el golpe sin saber si Maura lo había dicho con el propósito de molestarla o si había sido un comentario totalmente inocente. Por la mirada que la forense le lanzó, Jane se inclinó más por la segunda opción. Los ojos verde avellana de la Doctora mostraban sinceridad pero ni una pizca de malicia. La detective se dijo a sí misma que se encontraba frente a un caso inédito: una mujer de impresionante belleza, solo comparable a su inteligencia, con el inconveniente de que carecía de filtro al hablar. Suspiró, sabiendo que el futuro le deparaba grandes dosis de desconcierto cada vez que estuviera con Maura.

\- Vale. – Aceptó sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una persona sin experiencia. - ¿Has podido averiguar la identidad de nuestro John Doe? – inquirió dejando que su mirada abandonara la figura de la forense para centrarse en el esqueleto que yacía en la mesa metálica, totalmente expuesto bajo el potente foco de luz blanca que colgaba sobre ellos.

\- Estoy a la espera de sus informes dentales – replicó Maura sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba terminando de escribir. Con un gesto vago, señaló con el capuchón del bolígrafo la perfecta hilera de dientes que, a pesar del tiempo, se habían mantenido en buen estado. – Con el aspecto que presentan y, a juzgar por la fina barra metálica colocada tras los dientes inferiores, llevó aparato, así que tiene que haber un…

\- Registro que nos diga quién es – terminó Jane por ella sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se encontraron, cada una a un lado de la camilla, y la morena fue la primera en apartarlos ante la intensidad de la mirada de la forense.

\- Respecto a la causa de la muerte, – continuó la rubia como si jamás la hubiera interrumpido. – no fue por la fisura orbital superior, como tú creías. Eso le habría causado diplopía, parálisis de los movimientos extraoculares, incluso ceguera; pero en ningún momento la muerte.

\- ¿Diplo qué?

\- Diplopía, comúnmente conocida como visión doble.

\- ¿Entonces qué le / la mató?

\- Oh, definitivamente le. Fíjate en la pelvis, – un dedo enguantado señaló el hueso en concreto, guiando las explicaciones de Maura. – el arco púbico es agudo, si fuera mujer sería amplio. Además, el sacro es más largo en los hombres dado que tienen pen…

\- Vale, vale – la cortó Jane alzando una mano con cara de disgusto. – Lo he captado. Es un hombre.

Creyó ver la sombra de una sonrisa reprimida en los labios de la forense pero fue un gesto tan fugaz que bien se lo podía haber imaginado.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nuestro John Doe murió de shock.

\- ¿Shock en plan… - puso expresión de susto – o en plan…? - se llevó una mano a la garganta y comenzó a fingir espasmos.

Esta vez Maura sí que no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada. Sacudió la cabeza, dejando que un mechón rubio cayera momentáneamente sobre su rostro antes de volver a recogerlo tras la oreja. Por primera vez, la detective apreció la belleza de su sonrisa. Le iluminaba la cara entera, sus ojos chisporroteaban, su expresión se suavizaba.

\- Ninguno de los dos – contestó con los restos de la risa en su voz. – La víctima habría mostrado piel pálida, fría y pegajosa; sudoración, dolor torácico, pulso acelerado pero débil, respiración superficial y probablemente pérdidas de conocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Jane. Aquello había captado su atención.

\- Porque fue torturado.

\- R&I –

Frost se sentó en su silla por primera vez desde que había entrado a las cinco de la mañana en la comisaría y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Secándose el sudor de la frente, se aflojó la corbata lo suficiente para soltarse los dos botones superiores y librarse de esa sensación de ahogo que sentía cada vez que los llevaba abrochados.

Su mirada tropezó con la mesa vacía de su compañera, justo frente a la suya. Frunciendo el ceño, sacó el móvil de la funda que tenía colgada en la cadera y miró la pantalla vacía. Sin señales de vida por parte de Jane. Aunque este era un comportamiento cada vez más normal por parte de la detective, Barry no podía dejar de preocuparse.

\- ¿Esperando algo en especial? – preguntó Korsak desde su sitio, a la izquierda de las mesas de Frost y Rizzoli, encarándoles.

\- Solo miraba si Jane me había contestado – replicó el detective con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

El excompañero de la morena arqueó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a su ocupación: estar frente al ventilador para combatir el calor.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal – aconsejó al joven. – A veces se lía a trabajar y se abstrae del mundo hasta horas más tarde.

\- Lo sé, solo que… Con lo que pasó…

Korsak apretó la mandíbula y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada dolida a Frost.

\- Eso fue cosa de una vez – sentenció entre dientes.

El moreno asintió sin convicción y volvió a girarse hacia su mesa, pasando hojas con la información que había recabado sobre los diferentes propietarios de la casa y que Jane le había pedido con urgencia.

\- Prueba en la morgue – habló Vince sin mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La Dra. Isles probablemente estará haciendo la autopsia y a Jane le gusta estar presente.

Frost titubeó, dudando entre su impulso de darle lo que había conseguido a Rizzoli y su repulsión hacia los muertos. Siempre que le era posible rehuía cualquier contacto con la planta baja fuera de lo estrictamente limitado al laboratorio, a donde bajaba esporádicamente cada vez que su compañera recibía el aviso de que un informe estaba listo y no quería lidiar con Pike o estaba ocupada con otra cosa. Tragó saliva, recogiendo su Moleskine de la mesa y dirigiéndose al ascensor con la vitalidad de un hombre que sabe que está cavando su tumba.

\- No es como si te fueran a atacar los muertos, ¿sabes? – le gritó Korsak con una expresión de infinita diversión.

\- Uh, mira quién habla, al que solo le falta sacar la lengua para parecer un perro – espetó el moreno marchándose antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar.

Vince se quedó mirando el ventilador que tenía colocado para que le diera en la cara y lo apartó de un manotazo. Mientras tanto, Frost pulsó el botón de la última planta y casi pudo imaginarse que ya sentía el olor a muerto y desinfectante enrareciendo el aire. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, para cuando cruzó el pasillo acristalado que llevaba tanto a la morgue como al laboratorio, se sentía enfermo y con ganas de vomitar.

\- Detective Frost – le llamó una suave voz de mujer. Se giró y encontró a Susie, la ayudante de Pike y ahora de la Dra. Isles, mirándole con preocupación. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Mmm, más o menos. ¿Está Jane por aquí?

\- Sí, la Det. Rizzoli llegó hace unos minutos, está en la morgue.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a través de los gruesos cristales a la amplia habitación, intensamente iluminada y llena de mesas metálicas vacías a excepción de una, donde un esqueleto,  _su_ esqueleto, descansaba totalmente expuesto, la sábana doblada cuidadosamente a sus pies. Barry tragó saliva, notando su estómago retorcerse y un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Entonces su mirada tropezó con la Dra. Isles y Jane. Ambas mujeres estaban paradas frente a las cajas de luz y examinando unas placas de rayos X allí colgadas. Maura estaba enfrascada en una explicación, su dedo enguantado señalando lo que explicaba; y Jane, por raro que le pareciera al detective, estaba escuchando y asentía, proponiendo cosas que, a veces, arrancaban sonrisas a la rubia. En esos momentos, la detective dejaba de prestar atención para observar atentamente a la mujer que tenía junto a ella.

Notando la química entre ambas incluso desde fuera, Frost se olvidó momentáneamente de su propio malestar y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Con eso, tendría material para picar a Jane por meses. Pero lo más importante es que hacía tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de su compañera, y eso le alegraba.

\- Pensándolo bien… – habló girándose hacia Susie y guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. – no es tan urgente.

\- R&I –

\- Nuestro John Doe mostraba numerosas fracturas – comenzó a explicar Maura aproximándose a las radiografías. Haciéndole un gesto a la detective para que se acercara, se giró, encarando las placas. Comenzó con la de la pierna derecha. – La rodilla estaba destrozada por la bala, los huesos hechos papilla…

\- Puré – la corrigió Jane.

La forense perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír la voz grave de la detective en su oído derecho, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena alcanzando el suyo. No necesitaba mirarla para adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando le había dicho que se acercara, había estado pensando en tenerla a su lado, no pegada a su espalda. Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Se dice "hechos puré".

\- Pues hechos puré. Los dedos de las manos están rotos, y con intervalos de tiempo entre unos y otros a juzgar por los diferentes grados de calcificación de los huesos. – Señaló hacia una radiografía colgada a su derecha, junto a su rostro, y sintió el cuerpo de Jane inclinándose sobre el suyo para captar mejor los detalles. – Si te fijas, el pie izquierdo muestra señales de un golpe contundente que destrozó su escafoides.

\- ¿Eso se puede causar con un pisotón? – inquirió la detective girándose para mirarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el pequeño espacio que separaba sus rostros, hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, y Maura casi olvidó la respuesta que tenía pensada.

\- Erm… Tendría que hacer algunas pruebas para darte una contestación segura.

\- ¿No puedes hacer una suposición momentánea?

\- Como ya te he explicado, Detective, yo no supongo. Yo solo aporto datos fiables. – Replicó la forense con un tono más frío de lo que pretendía.

\- Está bien – suspiró Jane. – Esperaré.

La rubia asintió, conforme, y volvió a centrar su atención en los rayos X, tratando de olvidar el cuerpo de la detective casi rozando su espalda, su respiración acariciando su cuello desnudo.

\- La fractura ocular superior fue causada con un objeto de base redonda. Un golpe seco y directo a la sien habría bastado para crearla.

\- Podrían haber intentado que perdiera el conocimiento.

\- Bueno, en cierto modo, lo habría hecho. Le habría dejado paralizado y mareado, incluso ciego de un ojo. Pero fueron todas las lesiones en conjunto las que hicieron que su presión sanguínea bajara drásticamente y sufriera un shock.

\- O sea que, supongamos… - un carraspeo la detuvo. Giró la cabeza y una mirada de aquellos ojos verde avellana le bastó para comprender qué pasaba. – Es un nosotros genérico. – No, eso tampoco valía. – Vale, vale – dijo con exasperación. – Como yo me imagino que pasó, John Doe recibió un disparo en la rodilla con el fin de evitar que huyera. Le ataron a una silla y comenzaron a torturarle.

\- Primero el pie – dijo Maura. - ¿Ves el color blanco de los huesos justo en el borde fragmentado? Cuanto más intenso sea, más tiempo tienen las heridas.

\- Bien, entonces primero le dieron un pisotón. Como vieron que así no contestaba, comenzaron a romperle los dedos uno por uno, pero tomándose su tiempo. ¿Entonces para qué golpearle en la cabeza? – hizo la pregunta mirando a la forense pero sin verla realmente, perdida en sus pensamientos, los pulgares enganchados en la hebilla de su cinturón una vez más.

\- Eso queda en tu campo de trabajo – Con un encogimiento de hombros, la rubia puso una necesitada distancia entre Rizzoli y ella. La claridad volvió a su mente, calmándola inmediatamente. No le gustaba sentir que no controlaba la situación.

Jane frunció el ceño con más intensidad, pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse. Su cerebro funcionaba lentamente, sumido en una neblina de atontamiento. Se masajeó el cuello en un intento de relajarlo y suavizar la tirantez que subía a lo largo de su nuca y parecía hundirse profundamente dentro de su cabeza, como una garra que se apretaba cada vez más, amenazando con hacerla explotar si seguía acumulando tanta presión. Dibujó suaves círculos en las sienes, aplicando presión, recordando que su madre solía hacerle eso cuando sufría de migrañas y que siempre conseguía rebajar un poco el dolor.

Soltó un gemido de frustración cuando vio que no funcionaba antes de recordar dónde se encontraba y con  _quién_. Alzó la mirada, ligeramente asustada, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos verde avellana observándola atentamente.

\- Han llegado los registros dentales – informó Maura para sorpresa de la morena. – Vamos a mi despacho y…

A Jane se le ocurrieron múltiples formas de terminar esa oración y ninguna de las cuales sería en la que la forense estaba pensando. O sí.  _Quién sabe…_  La Doctora cerró la puerta de caoba detrás de ellas, otorgándole a la habitación un aspecto de confidencialidad, como si cualquier cosa que se dijera entre esas cuatro paredes no pudiera salir de allí por arte de magia.

\- Bonito despacho – comentó la detective girando sobre sus talones con curiosidad.

\- Gracias.

\- Es mucho más acogedor ahora que cuando los diplomas de Pike colgaban de todos sitios – Rizzoli sonrió con picardía. – Cada vez que entraba aquí, había uno nuevo. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que los imprimía solo para tapar huecos.

La fría mirada que le lanzó la rubia hizo que Jane dejara de hablar y se dedicara a investigar más de cerca la lujosa máscara que estaba expuesta en un mueble.

\- ¿Has estado en África? – preguntó jugueteando con una de las pajas que sobresalían de un penacho.

\- No – replicó la forense sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. – Bueno, sí, pero no la compré allí, si es lo que quieres saber.

\- En parte – confesó la morena. - ¿Y cómo es?

\- ¿El qué? ¿África?

\- No, el Polo Norte. ¡Claro que África!

\- Pues… Árido – dijo Maura escuetamente. – Y pobre. Es una experiencia conmovedora.

La detective murmuró algo a modo de asentimiento y se acercó hasta la estantería acristalada de exposición. Inclinándose contra el cristal, inspeccionó lo que había dentro, pero pronto perdió el interés por los pequeños objetos cuidadosamente colocados y fue hasta la mesa de la Doctora. Sentada en un borde, hizo girar la voluminosa bola del mundo hasta que su dedo la hizo parar sobre un sitio aleatorio.

\- ¿Y qué te llevó a África?

\- Fui con Médicos Sin Fronteras.

La morena se llevó otra vez una mano al cuello, dibujando pequeños círculos con la cabeza. Consciente de la incomodidad de Maura, decidió dejar el tema de su viaje y centrarse en otra cosa, lo que ella pareció agradecer ya que se relajó notablemente y cogió una hoja recién salida de la impresora. Se la tendió a la detective, que la miró con curiosidad.

\- Son los datos de nuestro John Doe – informó la Doctora.

\- Perfecto, gracias.

\- Un placer. – Y no mentía. Aunque a veces Jane la hiciera sentir incómoda, encontraba su compañía refrescante e interesante.

Rizzoli asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho todavía masajeándose el cuello.

\- Detective – la llamó Maura antes de que girara el pomo para salir.

La aludida giró sobre sus talones, encarándola.

\- No he podido evitar notar que te duele el cuello y, por tus gestos ante los ruidos fuertes, la cabeza. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Sé lo incómodo que es trabajar en esas condiciones, por no decir casi imposible. Teniendo la posibilidad de rebajar tu dolor, no veo por qué no debería ayudarte.

Jane pareció dudar pero finalmente asintió con sequedad y se acercó hasta el centro del despacho, donde se quedó parada a la espera de indicaciones. La rubia se levantó y rodeó su mesa, alisándose en un gesto reflejo los pantalones azules del uniforme forense. Señaló una de las banquetas blancas colocadas al otro lado de su mesa y la detective tomó asiento mientras observaba atentamente cómo Maura se acercaba a la estantería de la izquierda y cogía lo que necesitaba.

La detective abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio la caja que la forense depositó en la mesa junto a su brazo.

\- Ni de broma me vas a clavar eso – avisó señalando las agujas que la rubia acababa de sacar.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tienen una eficacia más rápida que un simple masaje.

\- Maura, no me voy a dejar pinchar. – Le salió solo. Sin pensar. Sus labios formaron el nombre y su lengua lo pronunció antes siquiera de que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesarlo. Pero si a la Doctora le molestó, no lo mostró.

\- Bueno, entonces voy a necesitar que te recojas el pelo.

\- Eso sí puedo hacerlo.

Una vez tuvo sus alborotados rizos negros bien sujetos a lo alto de la cabeza, esperó la siguiente indicación. La rubia había guardado las agujas de vuelta en su caja y las había sustituido por una crema de rosa mosqueta.

\- Mmm… ¿Jane? – Su voz sonaba insegura pero la detective sintió un agradable cosquilleo ante la forense diciendo su nombre. – Voy a necesitar que te quites la camiseta.

Y adiós cosquilleo. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente por segunda vez en poco tiempo, mirando a Maura con una mezcla de sorpresa, incomprensión y, para qué negarlo, lujuria.

\- ¿No te andas con rodeos, huh? – trató de bromear, sus dedos sobrevolando el bajo de su camiseta pero sin decidirse a levantarla.

\- Es para no mancharla.

La morena asintió con una seguridad que no sentía. Aguantando un quejido, levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, llevándose la camiseta azul clarito con ellos. La dejó en la banqueta que tenía en frente y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, tratando de ocultar su ligero temblor. Maura atrapó el labio entre sus dientes y apretó con fuerza, tragando la saliva. Había imaginado que la detective estaba en forma pero no había sospechado  _cuan_  en forma. Con su mirada deslizándose sin tapujo alguno por su pecho, ni poco dotado ni mucho, en la cantidad perfecta para poder rodearlos con la mano, ataviada con un sujetador de deporte por si tenía que perseguir a algún criminal; bajó poco a poco hasta su liso abdomen, donde se adivinaban los abdominales que ella había visto marcados cuando la detective se había despojado de la camiseta.

Se echó crema en las manos y las frotó para extenderla antes de colocarlas cuidadosamente sobre la suave piel de los hombros de Jane. Empujando con el dorso de las manos, bajó las tiras del sujetador para que no le molestaran y la extensa superficie de la espalda superior de la morena estuviera a su merced. Comenzó a masajear suavemente la juntura entre los hombros y el cuello, donde había visto que ella más se tocaba.

\- Estas súper tensa – comentó con sorpresa. Tenía la zona dura como una piedra, incluso inflamada. – No voy a poder tocarte mucho porque te voy a hacer daño.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces vas a tener que ir a un masajista habitualmente o bajar una hora cada día para trabajar esta zona y relajarla – dijo Maura dándole suaves golpecitos con el dedo.

Con el pulgar, fue dibujando círculos, su dedo deslizándose sin ningún problema sobre la piel gracias a la crema. Cada vez aplicaba más presión hasta que la detective daba un pequeño brinco por el dolor, entonces relajaba la fuerza ejercida y se movía a otra zona. Dibujo el contorno de su columna vertebral por el cuello, clavando los dedos justo en las dos pequeñas hendiduras en la base del cráneo.

\- Oh – gimió Jane.

\- Es ahí, ¿verdad?

\- Mmmhh…

La forense no se movió de ahí, sabiendo que de esa forma el dolor de cabeza de la detective se suavizaba hasta hacerse casi imperceptible.

\- Tienes suerte, estando así de dura no habría podido pincharte – comentó la forense cambiando de posición. Colocó uno de sus antebrazos sobre el hombro izquierdo de la morena, empujando hacia abajo mientras con la otra mano tiraba de la cabeza de la detective hacia el lado contrario. Notó la risa contenida de Jane, pero no comprendía el chiste. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No sabes lo raro que ha sonado eso.

\- Me refería a…

\- Te he entendido, Maura, pero ha sonado raro de todos modos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros invirtiendo la posición de los brazos para estirar el cuello de la detective hacia el otro lado. Cuando terminó, hizo que su cabeza reposara en su pecho mientras masajeaba la zona de detrás de las orejas.

\- Sí sigues así me voy a quedar dormida – musitó la morena con los ojos cerrados y voz de placer. La Doctora contuvo una sonrisa al clavar un dedo en la zona de los hombros, la que peor tenía. Jane dio un bote en la silla. - ¡Auch!

\- Quizá debería dejarte dormir – habló entonces haciendo girar a la detective para encararla. Depositó ambas manos en sus hombros, pero esta vez de frente a ella, y se inclinó para quedar al mismo nivel. - ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una buena noche de sueño?

\- ¿De veras quieres que te conteste a eso? – replicó Jane arqueando una ceja. Su rostro no mostraba diversión, más bien hastío.

\- ¿Así de malo? – Maura frunció el ceño. Ahora comprendía por qué la detective estaba como estaba.

\- Aprendí a convivir con ello – La detective se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Has probado…?

\- De todo. Somníferos de todas las marcas y miligramos, pero eso no me quita las pesadillas.

\- Es algo psicológico.

\- Oh, sí, créeme.

\- Entonces deberías ir a un especialista – aconsejó la rubia con gravedad, pero Jane ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

\- Ya he ido. No creo en ellos así que sus terapias no funcionan, o eso me han dicho. – se restregó las cicatrices con nerviosismo, volviendo a sentir las punzadas de dolor. Con incomodidad, cambió de posición en la silla, siendo súbitamente consciente de su desnudez de cintura para arriba. Sin embargo, ahí estaban ellas manteniendo una conversación tan seria y con tanta tranquilidad. - ¿Has terminado?

\- Solo una cosa más.

Notando las olas de negativa que desprendía la detective, decidió dejar el tema, al fin y al cabo, Jane había hecho lo mismo cuando Maura había rehuido el tema de su viaje a África. Con su espalda de nuevo bajo las manos, deslizó los dedos hasta rodear su cuello suavemente para no darle la sensación de estarla ahogando. Volvió a aplicar presión en las dos hendiduras de antes cada tres minutos.

Entonces tropezó con algo en el lado izquierdo de la piel del cuello de la detective. Extrañada, lo recorrió con los dedos tratando de averiguar lo que era, pero Jane se puso tensa bajo su roce antes de separarse violentamente. La morena recogió su camiseta y se la puso con tanta brusquedad que una de las costuras del cuello chascó en protesta, pero no se rompió afortunadamente.

Ante la atónita mirada de Maura, la detective Rizzoli salió casi en estampida de su despacho, cerrando tras ella de un portazo. Todavía mirando hacia la puerta, la forense se rozó las yemas de los dedos unas contra las otras, recordando el tacto de la cicatriz bajo ellas.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía a dónde iba. No sabía qué buscaba. Solo tenía una cosa bien clara: necesitaba poner distancia entre la realidad y ella.

Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido, cruzándose con millones de uniformados de rostros que, en otras circunstancias, le habrían resultado familiares y habrían hecho que se parara a saludar o les dedicara una sonrisa. Pero en ese preciso momento veía manchas, borrones coloridos, como si tuviera miopía. Su cuerpo se debatía entre los restos de deleite que le había causado el delicado roce de las manos de Maura sobre su piel, y el frío glacial que se iba extendiendo lentamente por ella y que tenía como punto de origen la cicatriz de su cuello. Era bastante fina, disimulada por los pliegues naturales de la piel, a simple vista no se veía, no como las de sus manos; pero se podía sentir al pasar los dedos por la zona. Y eso era lo que la estaba dejando helada hasta el punto de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil moverse.

Alzó la mirada y parpadeó para enfocarla cuando oyó el retumbar de sus pasos. De algún modo había llegado al archivo, donde estanterías de metal se levantaban, fila tras fila, aguantando el peso de millones de cajas de cartón llenas de viejos y nuevos casos, cerrados o todavía a la espera de ojos frescos que los repasaran y encontraran el calcetín desparejado, la pieza que no encajaba. Era un lugar silencioso, frío, oscuro y polvoriento, ideal para perderse.

Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, izquierda otra vez y una sucesión más de pasillos desfilaron ante ella hasta que se sintió mareada y totalmente desorientada. Entonces, y solo entonces, se dejó caer al suelo como tantas veces hacía cuando estaba inmersa en un informe; aunque esta vez se abrazó las rodillas y descansó la cabeza en ellas, dejando que su mente divagara.

Nunca las habían tocado.

A excepción de los doctores que se habían encargado de que cicatrizaran bien las heridas, e incluso a ellos Jane los rehuía a la mínima posibilidad, nadie había tocado sus cicatrices. Ni su madre, ni sus hermanos, ni sus compañeros, ni sus amantes. Cuando la detective veía sus dedos demasiado cerca, retiraba suavemente su agarre de manera que quedara el gesto más o menos disimulado. No soportaba que las tocaran porque le recordaban que estaban ahí, tenía la – quizá estúpida – creencia de que, si alguien las rozaba las volverían reales, de que se volverían visibles para todo el mundo y no sería un defecto que solo ella sufriera. Cargaría a los demás con aquel peso.

Hasta ese día.

Maura Isles había tocado una de ellas, de manera inconsciente, sí, pero lo había hecho, y Jane no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Además de vulnerable, desnuda de una manera emocional; también notaba el mordisco del arrepentimiento en su estómago. Quizá había exagerado, quizá no tendría que haber salido de aquella manera del despacho, al fin y al cabo, la forense solo había querido ayudarla. Debería tragarse el orgullo y subir a disculparse, por mucho que una parte de ella justificara su reacción basándose en que todavía sufría de estrés post-traumático, de que era algo lógico cuando se conocía la historia entera. Eso era otra cosa que temía: el momento en el que se viera obligada a abrirse y revelarle a la Doctora el porqué de sus heridas. Sabía que llegaría, era una compañera, trabajaría con ella codo con codo y, eventualmente, todos comenzaban a hacer preguntas. Nunca las harían directamente, empezarían con Frost y Korsak y, cuando estos se negaran a dar respuestas, irían a los detectives con los que Jane tenía menos contacto pero que sabían lo que le había pasado. Algunos tendrían la decencia de decirles que si querían saberlo le preguntaran a ella, pero otros – como Crowe – no tendrían reparo alguno a la hora de lanzarse en un relato bien detallado de los acontecimientos aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con él. Haría lo que fuera con tal de desacreditar a Rizzoli. La tacharía de irresponsable por haberse atrevido a ir a la caza de un asesino en serie sin refuerzos, la dejaría de débil porque aún seguía traumatizada. Y para cuando Jane quisiera enterarse de esto, ya habrían conseguido respuestas a sus preguntas y la mirarían con los ojos teñidos de compasión, cosa que ella odiaba.

No quería compasión ni trato delicado. No quería que la gente dejara de hablar bruscamente cuando ella pasaba a su lado y la señalaran con el dedo a sus espaldas. No quería que evitaran ciertas palabras clave como si temieran que alguna de ellas la fuera a hacer explotar y experimentar un brote psicótico. No quería estar conversando tranquilamente con alguien y ser dolorosamente consciente de que no la estaban mirando a la cara sino a las manos.

Estaba harta de todo eso.

Lo había sufrido el primes mes tras su reincorporación a la brigada y aún seguía sufriéndolo a veces a manos de los más novatos. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. No era ninguna muñeca de porcelana que amenazase con romperse con solo mirarla. Era Jane Rizzoli, una luchadora. Se la debería conocer de ese modo y no como "la detective a la que atacó ese tipo, sí, el asesino en serie ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hoyt, así era, Charles Hoyt."

\- ¿Jane? – una voz suave la sacó de su trance.

La morena alzó la cabeza encontrándose con Frost parado a la entrada del pasillo, como temeroso de acercarse por si ella lo echaba de su lado. El joven dio un paso dubitativo y al comprobar que Jane no se ponía a gritarle o lanzarle cosas, recorrió el resto de distancia que los separaba y se sentó al lado de su compañera.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió con preocupación.

\- Estoy cansada de que la gente me haga esa pregunta – contestó ella con la voz rota. - ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar: la verdad o lo que la gente quiere oír? Porque no es lo mismo. Te la hacen por mera cortesía, temiendo que les respondas que no porque entonces tendrían que mostrar interés y escucharte quejarte sobre la mierda de vida que tienes.

Barry guardó silencio mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, causando que Jane suspirara y se arrepintiera de haber sido tan dura con él.

\- No lo sé – dijo entonces – No sé si estoy bien o si estoy mal.

\- Vale – aceptó el detective con simpleza.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a contentar solo con eso? – Era asombro lo que traspasaba a la voz de la morena.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Quieres que te presione para que así me puedas mandar a la mierda y te quedes tranquila? – se enfrentó a ella con determinación. – Jane, yo te entiendo, ¿vale? No tienes que actuar a la defensiva conmigo, ni hacerte la dura si en realidad quieres llorar. Me ves vomitar todos los días y, sin embargo, nunca te metes conmigo por ello sino que eres la única que se acerca a animarme y darme una palmadita en el hombro; así que, ¿por qué no voy a hacer yo lo mismo contigo? Sé que no estuve ahí cuando te pasó lo que te pasó con Hoyt, sé por qué decidiste cambiar de compañero y sé que Korsak me odia por ello. Sé el tiempo que ha pasado, sé que la gente te pide que lo superes, ¿pero qué saben ellos? No tienen ni idea de por lo que has pasado. Yo sí. Así que deja tu fachada de "todo me resbala" porque no me engañas.

La joven se había quedado muda. De todas las personas que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado que le dirían algo similar, Frost no había figurado en la lista. Y si eso la había cogido totalmente desprevenida, el siguiente gesto del detective tampoco se lo esperaba. Este se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones del traje y estiró una mano hacia Jane.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte? – preguntó, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad.

Rizzoli observó con incredulidad a su compañero antes de dejar que la sombra de una sonrisa danzara por las comisuras de sus labios, estirando su propia mano para sujetar la que Frost le tendía. Él tiró de ella con fuerza, levantándola.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí – dijo el moreno.

\- Gracias por no rendirte conmigo – replicó la detective – Sé que puedo ser un grano en el culo a veces.

\- ¿Solo a veces?

Jane sonrió, dándole un suave golpe a Barry en el hombro, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Una vez de vuelta en el piso de homicidios, fue como si aquel momento entre ambos no hubiera existido, se pusieron su disfraz de profesionales y se centraron en el caso cuyas fotos colgaban de la pizarra de cristal.

\- Frost, ¿conseguiste esa información que te pedí? – le preguntó con la mirada fija en la imagen del cadáver sentado en la silla.

\- Sí, te la iba a dar esta mañana pero parecías estar muy atenta a las explicaciones de la Dra. Isles.

Fue el tono con el que su compañero contestó lo que logró que se girara hacia él.

\- Solo estaba observando la autopsia, que es más de lo que algunos se atreven a hacer. – Una sonrisa ladeada suavizó el comentario convirtiéndolo en una pulla más.

\- ¿La autopsia o a la forense nueva?

\- La autopsia – repitió Jane con una mirada fulminante que solo ensanchó más la sonrisa de su compañero.

\- Pues parecía que tu interés estaba en otra parte.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – les interrumpió Korsak soplando sobre una taza de café humeante. Del cartón que sujetaba precariamente con una mano sacó otros dos cafés más que depositó en las respectivas mesas de Jane y Frost.

\- De nada importante – contestó esta.

\- De la Doctora Isles – replicó él al mismo tiempo.

El veterano les miró con diversión mientras colocaba un brazo en jarras a la espera de una explicación. La morena contuvo un resoplido y desvió la conversación hacia un tema menos peligroso.

\- Detectives, tenemos un esqueleto en la morgue y muchas preguntas en la pizarra así que ¿podemos centrarnos en lo que importa verdaderamente? Frost, dueños de la casa. – ordenó haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

\- Vale, a ver… – el joven pasó varias hojas de su Moleskine antes de encontrar la adecuada, dando golpecitos con el culo del boli sobre su letra apretada. – La casa pasó por unos cuantos dueños, pero originariamente perteneció a, redobles, por favor, los Fairchild.

\- Woah – exclamó la detective arqueando las cejas.

\- Lo sé – asintió él. – Hemos estado en la casa de la familia más importante de toda Nueva Inglaterra. El caso es que mueren y pasa a ser propiedad del banco porque no hubo herederos declarados, así que la compran los Gómez, una familia de terratenientes españoles…

\- Frost, por mucho que te lo agradezca, abrevia y salta a los habitantes sospechosos.

\- Sí, señora – pasó otra vez hojas. – Lo tengo. Años cincuenta, la familia Gah adquiere la casa en una subasta…

\- Espera – le frenó Korsak alzando una mano. - ¿Los Gah, Gah?

\- ¿Gaga? – repitió el joven con confusión.

\- No – se rio Vince. – Me refiero a si son los mismos Gah de la mafia irlandesa.

Jane se incorporó de su silla bruscamente.

\- Eso tiene sentido – dijo señalando al aire con el índice – La Dra. Isles dice que nuestra víctima fue torturada.

\- ¿Y la causa de la muerte? Antiguamente cada casa tenía una firma propia.

\- No, murió por shock, no fue algo premeditado – negó la morena. – Frost, ¿cuán atrás va nuestra base de datos?

\- Lo suficiente – replicó este tecleando en el ordenador, anticipándose a su compañera. Korsak se acercó a él, reposando una mano en el respaldo de su silla mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido las miles de ventanas que se abrían en la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Recopila una lista de asesinatos con el mismo MO: disparo en la rodilla, pie roto y dedos fracturados uno a uno.

El joven asintió, todavía tecleando con rapidez.

\- De todos modos nos sería útil la identidad de nuestra víctima – repuso Vince – Jane, ¿no te ha dado la Dra. Isles…?

\- Sí, sí, sus registros dentales – la aludida comenzó a palpar los bolsillos de sus pantalones. - ¿Dónde lo metí? – masculló con el ceño fruncido tratando de hacer memoria. Recordaba haber cogido la hoja, hecho el gesto de irse pero entonces la rubia se había ofrecido para darle un masaje y ella… ¿Dónde había dejado la hoja? - Korsak, ¿puedes bajar a pedirle otra copia? – pidió. Ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero buscó una excusa. – Yo mientras tanto voy a leerme la historia sobre los Gah.

En cuanto el detective hubo desaparecido tras las puertas del ascensor, Jane echó los dos sobres de azúcar correspondientes a su café y lo removió con una mano mientras con la otra le daba al ratón, deslizando sus ojos línea tras línea hasta que los notó secos e irritados. Solo entonces se permitió un descanso, estirándose sin disimulo alguno en la silla, dándose cuenta de que había mucha menos gente y de que Korsak hacía tiempo que había vuelto de la morgue. Un vistazo al reloj le bastó para saber que se había pasado casi tres horas leyendo sobre las idas y venidas de la mafia irlandesa en Boston.

\- O'Rourke – contestó su excompañero cuando sintió la mirada de la morena sobre él – Tommy O'Rourke.

\- ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

\- Fue uno de los grandes capos.

\- ¿Y le mataron? – inquirió Jane con extrañeza.

\- En aquel entonces se rumoreaba que había huido a la Costa del Sol.

\- ¿Con aquel entonces te refieres a…?

\- La época de los neandertales – bromeó Frost ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del mayor de los detectives.

\- Cuando yo trabajaba en narcóticos, en los años sesenta, O'Rourke estuvo acusado de colaborar con el FBI en el arresto de otro de los peces gordos de la mafia irlandesa. Aunque nunca pudieron verificarlo, fue víctima de numerosos ataques así que, cuando desapareció, se dio por hecho que se había ido fuera de Boston.

Jane se levantó de la silla, toda su espalda crujiendo placenteramente. Se plantó frente a la pizarra, reflexionando en voz alta.

\- Así que tenemos a un gran capo torturado hasta la muerte en una casa que, diez años antes, había sido propiedad de su jefe. – Se giró hacia su compañero - Frost, ¿quién poseía la casa en los sesenta?

\- Nadie, tras la muerte de Gah quedó deshabitada hasta hoy en día.

\- O sea que pudieron usarla libremente para retener allí a O'Rourke. – Se mordió el labio pensativamente – Lo que me extraña es que nadie detectara el olor a descomposición.

\- Desapareció a principios de otoño, – intervino Korsak – en la temporada de lluvias, probablemente los vecinos creyeron que se trataba de las alcantarillas saturadas de tanta agua.

\- ¿Hubo alguien que investigara la desaparición de O'Rourke?

\- No había motivos para hacerlo. – Todos se giraron hacia la persona que había hablado, sorprendidos por su presencia en la sala diáfana. Cavanaugh se tiró de las mangas de la camisa, empapada de sudor, remangándoselas. – Sin O'Rourke al mando, su clan fue de mal en peor, aumentamos el número de arrestos y los conflictos decrecieron. Se había ido y eso nos beneficiaba, no nos interesaba ponernos a investigar porque quizá descubriéramos algo que hiciera estallar una guerra.

\- Así que les siguieron el rollo – comentó la morena.

\- Verá, detective, mientras Gah fue el capo solo existía un grupo, el suyo, y cualquier otro intento de competencia era erradicado, por lo que había una paz relativa. Pero cuando enfermó, fue perdiendo credibilidad, así que hubo familias que se aprovecharon de ello y declararon su independencia del clan Gah. De todas ellas solo sobrevivió una, compuesta por una gran variedad de irlandeses, que plantaron cara a O'Rourke, el nuevo líder. Comenzó una guerra parecida a la que se libra entre israelíes y paquistanís, ambos reclaman algo como suyo pero no se sabe quién tiene derecho a poseerlo – explico el teniente con su voz grave y sus ojos azules clavados en Jane. – Fueron unos años turbulentos, con tiroteos cada semana; las morgues estaban llenas de miembros de la mafia, masacraban a gente solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado… Así que, sí, cuando O'Rourke desapareció vimos una oportunidad y la aprovechamos. Júzguenos pero usted no vivió esos años, sino, habría hecho lo mismo.

\- Señor, ¿le suena alguien, de uno u otro clan, que torturara a sus víctimas disparándoles a la rodilla y rompiéndole los dedos?

Cavanaugh suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

\- Acaba de describir el MO de casi todos los miembros de la mafia.

\- Eso es cierto, Jane, solo he conseguido reducir la lista a unos cientos de miles de casos – intervino Frost con gravedad.

Jane asintió, contando con aquello. Sabía, aunque solo fuera por las películas, que esa búsqueda no iba a arrojar luz alguna en el caso, sin embargo, había preferido dejar cubierto ese frente.

\- ¿Entonces debemos afrontar este caso como una guerra de bandas pues? – le preguntó a su superior.

\- Ese sería mi consejo.

Los tres detectives compartieron miradas significativas.

\- Si necesitan algo más, estaré en mi despacho – se despidió Cavanaugh con un tosco gesto de cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su fuerte, tras el que estaba parapetado prácticamente todo el día.

\- Ah, teniente, – le llamó Jane – solo una última cosa. ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro clan?

\- No tenían nombres propiamente dichos – contestó él.

\- Pero dijo que había una familia principal que había ido absorbiendo a otras con menos poder, ¿no?

\- Sí, una familia dedicada a generar mafiosos: abuelos, tíos, hijos… - con una sonrisa irónica, el teniente sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. – Patrick Doyle Sr., así se llamaba el líder, pero su hijo, Paddy… Ese sí que era una buena pieza.

Cavanaugh se fue a paso rápido y la morena se giró hacia Frost.

\- ¿Lo tienes? – le preguntó.

\- Afirmativo – asintió el aludido girando la pantalla hacia los otros dos detectives. Jane observó al hombre de escaso pelo canoso y fríos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada desde el ordenador.

\- Empezaremos por el padre y luego por el hijo – les informó mirando el reloj. – Pero dejémoslo para mañana a primera hora, chicos.

Ambos compañeros asintieron y se dirigieron a sus mesas para recoger las americanas.

\- ¿Os apuntáis a unas cervezas en el Dirty Robber y una partida de dardos? – propuso Frost con una sonrisa.

\- Si sabes que vas a perder…

\- Hoy me siento con suerte – le sonrió a Korsak, que seguía mirándole escépticamente. - ¿Qué me dices Jane, te atreves?

\- Siempre estaré disponible para patearte el culo una vez más, Frost, pero antes tengo que ir a un sitio.

\- Vale, nos vemos a las ocho.

La detective asintió y se colgó la bolsa al hombro, retirándose los rizos del hombro para no pillárselos con la correa. Pulsó el botón del ascensor con la idea de bajar a la morgue y ver si llegaba a tiempo para pedirle disculpas a Maura por su comportamiento. Justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando con ella dentro, Frost la llamó. Metió una mano entre ambas planchas, frenándolas.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó.

\- Voy a avisar a la Dra. Isles para que venga también, espero que no te importe.

La sonrisa de su compañero decía todo lo contrario pero Jane se las apañó para corresponderle.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó con fingida despreocupación.

Fue solo cuando estuvo sola dentro de las cuatro paredes del ascensor que apoyó la frente contra el frío metal y dejó escapar un suspiro que empañó la superficie.


	5. Chapter 5

Con un gran esfuerzo, levantó un pesado párpado solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza no dejaba de alertarla de que aquello no estaba bien, y no conseguía sacudirse esa sensación de encima. Haciendo una mueca por el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la media cerveza que se había tomado antes de que el cansancio la venciera, fue al baño y se lavó con fuerza los dientes, cepillándose la lengua hasta que le entraron arcadas. Escupió un poco de pasta en el lavabo, apreciando que estaba ligeramente teñida de rojo, seguro que porque se había vuelto a hacer una herida en las encías.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros que se había puesto al llegar, dejando el traje tirado en la cama de cualquier forma.

\- Guizzoli – contestó con el cepillo en la boca.

\- Jane, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? – preguntó Korsak.

\- ¿Eing?

\- Habíamos quedado en el Dirty Robber.

\- Oh, miegda.

\- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Frost cuando veía que pasaban los minutos y que nos habías dejado colgados.

\- Mmm, no, no, Kogsak – escupió una vez más sacándose el capillo de la boca para que se la entendiera – No ha sido premeditado, me quedé dormida en el sillón esperando a que fueran las ocho.

\- No me pongas excusas, Jane…

\- ¡No lo son! Estaré allí en menos de diez minutos, ¿vale?

Colgó a mitad de un suspiro resignado de su compañero. Maldiciéndose a sí misma, terminó de aclararse la boca y se pasó el peine apresuradamente para tratar de domar sus rizos. No era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, pero sí la primera que no lo hacía aposta.

Tras el ataque de Hoyt, tuvo una temporada en la que les decía que iría cuando la invitaban a tomar algo después del trabajo y luego lo cancelaba en el último minuto con la primera razón inventada que le pasara por la cabeza. Sabía que era muy cantoso pero no le importaba porque ellos tenían la decencia de no sacarlo a relucir durante las horas de trabajo, el único momento en el que se veían. Después de aquello, empezó su manía de desaparecer por largos periodos de tiempo. Nunca se iba muy lejos, normalmente terminaba tirada en el suelo del archivo, rodeada por casos sin resolver y tan inmersa en ellos que no se daba cuenta de la hora que era hasta que alguien daba con ella o le daba por mirar el reloj. Últimamente se limitaba a quedar esporádicamente para que la invitaran a una cerveza y luego se marchaba a casa.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, no había sido nada justa con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo el mordisco de los remordimientos en el estómago por segunda vez en el día y decidió que, a partir de ese momento, recuperaría a la vieja Jane Rizzoli, la que se apuntaba a la más pequeña oportunidad de pasarlo bien, la que peleaba cada año con el teniente para que hubiera una liga de béisbol. Con la vista fija en su propio reflejo, se hizo la promesa de que iba a cambiar.

Empezando esa misma noche.

\- R&I –

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Alzó la voz por encima del creciente barullo típico de cualquier noche en el Dirty Robber.

\- Que se había quedado dormida – contestó Korsak con una mueca – Viene ahora.

\- Bueno, algo es algo – Frost se encogió de hombros.

El veterano decidió no contestar e hizo un gesto al atareado camarero para que les sirviera dos cervezas más. La puerta se abría y cerraba constantemente con gente entrando y saliendo, pero el ruido no disminuía en ningún momento. En algún rincón, alguien había puesto una canción en la Jukebox y había una pareja bailando abstraídamente al ritmo de la música, prácticamente ahogada por las conversaciones, las risas, gritos y vasos chocando. Un grupo de hombres celebraban su victoria al futbolín mientras sus compañeros, los derrotados, les daban empujones para que dejaran de restregarlo. En una de las mesas estaban celebrando un cumpleaños y en otra un reencuentro de colegas.

Era una noche de miércoles como otra cualquiera.

No había sitios para aparcar, tal y como Jane había previsto, así que dejó el coche unas calles más allá y se acercó al bar dando un corto paseo, agradeciendo la fresca brisa que se había levantado con la puesta de sol. Empujó la pesada puerta de madera y una ola de calor y olor a humanidad la golpeó nada más poner un pie en el interior del abarrotado Dirty Robber. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro ante la familiaridad que le producía el bullicio del bar. Debía admitirlo, lo había echado de menos. Se abrió paso a empujones entre el alcoholizado gentío y atisbó la cabeza morena de su compañero sentado en un taburete en la barra y riéndose.

Con curiosidad, paró un momento para pedir un frío botellín de cerveza que el camarero le dio junto con un sincero "es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rizzoli". Un gran grupo de personas salieron, dejando notablemente más calmado el ambiente. La pareja bailarina se sentó en uno de los asientos que habían quedado libres y la Jukebox cambió sola a la siguiente canción en la lista. Con los primeros acordes, Jane sorteó a las pocas personas que se interponían entre ella y sus amigos a tiempo para ver con quién se estaba riendo Frost.

Maura Isles tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y se estaba secando una lágrima que se le había formado en la comisura del ojo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con las carcajadas que salían por su garganta como música celestial.

_When I first saw you, / I said "Oh my, / That's my dream, That's my dream." / Ooh, I needed a dream / When it all seemed / To go bad; / Then I find you. (Cuando te vi por primera vez / Dije "Oh, / Ese es mi sueño, ese es mi sueño". / Oh, necesitaba un sueño, / Cuando todo parecía / Ir a peor / Entonces te encontré.)_

Sin poder evitar notar lo irónico de la situación, como si alguien hubiera escogido esa canción siguiendo algún tipo de retorcido sentido del humor, la detective se aproximó al pequeño grupo.

\- Hola, chicos – les sonrió – Perdonad que llegue tarde, me quedé dormida. – Una sacudida de cabeza, dejar que su pelo ocultara su rostro unos instantes en un gesto avergonzado y el resto era cosa de ellos. – Doctora – saludó con una inclinación y alzando su botellín de cerveza ligeramente.

\- Detective – correspondió Maura, su risa anterior parecía olvidada. La forense recorrió el cuerpo de la recién llegada con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jane, quien se mordió un labio para contenerse. Se había vestido de manera casual, consciente de que la esperaba una larga noche, con unos shorts vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con el dibujo de una calavera en negro; claro que, para la forense, acostumbrada a verla con su ropa de trabajo, aquello debía de ser un gran cambio.

\- ¿Estás preparada para que te gane por primera vez a los dardos? – intervino Barry acabándose de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza y depositando el botellín con fuerza sobre la barra.

\- Sigue soñando – contestó Jane.

Era la reina indiscutible de los dardos, nadie jamás la había ganado, por mucho que su compañero lo intentara. El detective le guiñó un ojo mientras se recolocaba la camisa de leñador, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a la morena para que le siguiera al fondo del bar, donde tenían colgada la diana. Korsak le pidió a la gente que desalojaran la zona para evitar accidentes y algunos formaron un círculo de espectadores.

\- Ya sabes cómo va esto – El joven alzó dos dedos estirados y el camarero supo enseguida qué quería. Con destreza, rescató una botella de la estantería y sirvió dos chupitos bien generosos que hizo resbalar por la barra hasta la mano de Frost, quien los cogió y le tendió uno a Jane. – Por tu derrota – dijo brindando con ella.

\- Salud – replicó la morena vaciando el vasito de un trago. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar el aire mientras notaba arder su garganta. – Agh.

\- Es fuerte, eh.

Con una mueca por el alcohol, la detective cogió sus dardos y los sujetó con la mano izquierda, ella era zurda. Hizo girar uno entre los dedos juguetonamente, con la tranquilidad que tiene el que sabe que va a ganar sin problema alguno. Notaba los ojos de todos clavados en ella, expectantes, casi aguantando la respiración al observarla alzar el brazo y lanzar el dardo, que cortó el aire con rapidez hasta clavarse en el aro que rodeaba el centro. Una oleada de vítores y aplausos estalló a su alrededor.

\- Supera eso – le dijo a Frost haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio. El detective giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro como si estirara antes de lanzar su dardo, clavándolo en el aro del exterior.

Con una mueca, se dirigió a la barra, donde ya le esperaba el chupito que le correspondía. Las reglas eran sencillas: ambos empezaban en las mismas condiciones y, a medida que el juego avanzaba, el jugador que clavara el dardo en peor posición era el que tenía que tomarse un chupito. Era normal que el perdedor acabara borracho perdido, pero le daba chispa al juego. Como llevaba mucho tiempo sin jugar, Jane tuvo que beber más veces de las que lo hacía normalmente, aun así fue la ganadora indiscutible ya que Barry terminó que apenas podía mantenerse estable en un sitio fijo, se balanceaba de un lado a otro como un junco movido por el viento. La detective dio por terminada la noche cuando vio a su compañero en semejantes condiciones y guardó los dardos en su caja, agarrando al joven y llevándolo hacia la salida entre risas.

\- Para la próxima te ganaré – masculló él pastosamente.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – sonrió la morena alzando un brazo para parar un taxi que pasaba por allí. El vehículo amarillo frenó junto a la acera y Jane peleó un poco con Frost para que entrara.

\- Jane – la llamó bajando la ventanilla. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el moreno rostro del joven. – Me alegra que vinieras.

La detective correspondió a su sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas al taxi para que se fuera. Alejándose un poco, evitando tragarse la nube de humo que salió del tubo de escape del coche, se quedó allí parada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de los shorts y la fresca brisa secando el sudor que se había acumulado como una segunda piel. Le dio una patada a una piedra con la punta de las Converse y se giró hacia el Dirty Robber casi chocando con una mujer.

\- Perdón, no te había… - las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se separó y sus ojos tropezaron con unos verde avellana que le resultaron familiares. – Dra. Isles – no pudo evitar sonar un poco sorprendida, se le había olvidado que ella también había estado en el bar.

\- Buena partida – comentó la forense con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Cambió el peso de un pie al otro con incomodidad, sabiendo que debía decir algo pero con la mente algo confusa por los chupitos que había tomado.

\- Voy a… - la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su moto aparcada al final de la calle – Buenas noches, detective – se despidió girando sobre sus tacones.

La morena la observó caminar, perdida en su movimiento de caderas, antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo tras ella. Le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro, indecisa.

\- Erm – dijo cuando logró la atención de Maura. – quería disculparme por mi brusquedad esta mañana, y darte las gracias por el masaje, me ayudaste bastante.

\- Oh – Aquello la había cogido por sorpresa, había pensado que Jane iba a fingir que nada había pasado y ella le iba a seguir la corriente. Pero se estaba disculpando y Maura no entendía por qué sentía una especie de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo y haciéndola estremecer.

\- No te retengo más – se apresuró a decir la detective dando un paso hacia atrás pero tropezando con sus propios pies. Recuperó el equilibrio con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¿Estás bien para conducir? – preguntó la forense con preocupación.

\- Sí, sí… Creo.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve?

\- No hace falta – alzó ambas palmas en actitud conciliadora – Estoy bien, de verdad, además no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

La Doctora no pareció nada convencida pero acabó asintiendo reticentemente. Hizo el amago de marcharse aunque terminó girándose de nuevo hacia la detective mordiéndose el labio pensativamente.

\- Por lo menos, ¿podrías hacer una cosa por mí? – le pidió a una desconcertada Jane – Cuando llegues a casa, mándame un mensaje para que sepa que has llegado bien y esté tranquila, ¿vale? – Le ofreció una tarjeta que la morena cogió como si fuera a desintegrarse en cualquier momento. Maura sonrió cálidamente, tranquilizando de manera inmediata a la detective.

Entonces sí que se acercó a su moto y se subió en ella, arrancándola con un rugido. Tras abrocharse el casco, aceleró, saliendo del sitio en la acera donde había aparcado y despidiéndose de Jane con un vago gesto. Esta se la quedó observando hasta que no fue más que una lucecita roja en la distancia, bajó la vista y acarició con el pulgar las letras negras de la tarjeta que le había dado la forense antes de dirigirse dando un lento paseo hasta su coche, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber aparcado lejos porque así le daba tiempo a despejarse.

\- R&I –

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó una radiante Rizzoli entrando en la sala diáfana de la comisaria. Dejó una de las tazas de cartón sobre la mesa de Korsak, que alzó la mirada de los informes que había estado rellenando y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- Bendito café – murmuró el detective mientras soplaba sobre el humeante líquido.

\- También tengo uno para ti – le dijo la morena a Frost. - ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó sentándose en su silla y alargándole el vaso correspondiente a su demacrado compañero, quien contestó con una mueca. – Uy, vamos a tener que prohibirte salir en días de diario…

\- Ugh, calla – la increpó el joven débilmente aspirando con los ojos cerrados el aroma a café recién hecho. Volcó los dos sobres de azúcar dentro de la taza y removió con el palito de plástico. - ¿Por qué estás tan contenta hoy?

\- Hielo – replicó Jane enigmáticamente. Era la pura verdad, siempre se había resistido a pedir el café con hielo, le parecía estúpido, pero teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de funcionar sin cafeína y que la ola de calor hacía que lo último que le apeteciera fuera una bebida ardiendo, había terminado por resignarse. – Tómate un ibuprofeno, te necesito espabilado.

Barry masculló algo que la detective no llegó a entender pero sacó una pastilla del envoltorio y se la tragó con un poco de agua.

\- Venga, vámonos – Apenas acababa de sentarse y ya estaba levantada otra vez y colocándose la funda de la pistola en la cadera. – He quedado con el director de la cárcel de Middlesex a las diez para hablar con Patrick Doyle Sr.

\- Son las ocho – informó Korsak sin levantar la vista.

\- Sí, pero estamos en plena hora punta.

Frost rezongó algo a sus espaldas que Jane prefirió no escuchar y volvió a instarle para que se moviera con más rapidez. Juntos bajaron en ascensor hasta el coche de la detective, quien se puso al volante mientras el joven rodeaba el viejo Crown Victoria para ponerse de copiloto. La radio se encendió sola en cuanto la morena metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, pero Barry alargó una mano y la apagó con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Chico, no se te puede sacar de la cerveza.

\- Si hubieras bebido lo mismo que yo estarías igual.

\- No, yo tengo más aguante.

Él se limitó a suspirar y apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

\- Si quieres echa una cabezadita – le ofreció Jane cuando giró en una calle y vio la larga fila de coches que apenas de movían.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Eres capaz de pintarme algo en la cara o sacarme fotos embarazosas.

La morena no lo desmintió, sino que dejó escapar una risita que más bien la delató. Era cierto que se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer exactamente eso pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera a llevarlo a término. Transcurrió un buen rato en un cómodo silencio, de esos que no sentían la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras vanas, tanto que la detective llegó a pensar varias veces que al final su compañero se había quedado dormido.

\- Jane – habló finalmente - ¿dije ayer algo extraño?

\- Oh, bueno, – una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro – te pasaste un buen rato diciéndole a la Dra. Isles que querías comprarte una figura de acción, no un muñeco como yo insistía en llamarlo para picarte.

Frost suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Genial – ironizó. – Ahora pensará que soy un friki.

\- Frost, lamento tener que decírtelo, pero lo eres. – El moreno resopló y Jane comenzó a darle vueltas a la conversación. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

\- No quería que pensara que soy un rarito, quiero decir, ¿tú has visto a esa mujer? Es… Uff.

La detective asintió, cabizbaja.

\- Así que, ¿estás interesado en ella?

\- ¿Eh? No, no – se apresuró a aclarar alzando las manos. – No apunto tan alto – y añadió con una sonrisa. – Toda tuya.

La morena frenó con más brusquedad de la necesaria, causando que sus cinturones se bloquearan y les hicieran rebotar contra el respaldo del asiento.

\- Dios, Jane, ¿quieres matarnos o qué? – se quejó Frost acariciándose el pecho.

\- ¿Cómo que toda mía? – preguntó a su vez ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- He visto cómo la miras, cómo os miráis, más bien – se corrigió. – Saltan chispas – hizo un ruido de zumbido con la boca mientras movía las manos para ilustrar su explicación. – Aunque he de decir que me sorprendió un poco, no sabía que caminaras por esa acera.

\- Y no lo hago.

\- Sí, claro – murmuró el moreno. – Oye, yo no tengo ningún problema, Jane, lo único que me importa es que seas feliz.

\- Premio al empalagoso del día – bromeó la detective dándole un suave empujón a su compañero para relajar un poco el ambiente. Frost bufó pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. – De todos modos, - habló con seriedad mirando intermitentemente al detective y a la carretera – no comentes esto en la comisaria, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Frost, ni siquiera yo tengo claro lo que ocurre… Además, no todo el mundo es tan "abierto" como tú.

\- Oh, lo dices por Crowe…

\- Entre otros, sí.

\- Ey, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Barry cerrándose los labios con una cremallera invisible. – Aunque, si yo fuera tú, me dejaría de tonterías y haría un movimiento ya – la aconsejó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Acércate a ella,  _interésate_  por ella, déjale saber que te gusta, es ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por nada en especial, pero la Dra. Isles es muy sexy y algo novedoso, ya están tardando en perseguirla cual moscones.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Jane con ligera preocupación.

\- Soy un hombre, creo que sé cómo pensamos los de mi especie.

La detective se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente mientras dejaba que el silencio volviera a apoderarse del interior del coche. ¿Y si Frost tenía razón?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, he tenido unos cuantos días de locos.

Las pesadas puertas metálicas con hilo de alambre se abrieron con un chasquido, corriéndose lentamente hacia la izquierda para dejar pasar al destartalado Crown Victoria por ellas.

\- ¿No te encanta? – preguntó Jane a su compañero mientras calculaba la distancia que había entre el marco y su retrovisor.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Un vistazo a la placa y todas las puertas se abren.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que me metí en la policía? – bromeó Frost sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Tío, habrías salido mejor parado en el FBI o la CIA, tendrías juguetitos y un buen salario.

El moreno se encogió de hombros con falso arrepentimiento y ambos detectives bajaron del coche sintiendo el golpe del calor en cuanto abandonaron el fresco interior del vehículo. Se apresuraron a cruzar el patio de hormigón, ahora desierto, y un guardia salió a recibirles.

\- ¿Credenciales? – les pidió extendiendo una mano.

Jane se limitó a retirarse la americana ligeramente y el dorado metal de la placa destelló bajo el sol. El uniformado asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar al interior, donde el aire acondicionado salía ruidosamente de unas viejas máquinas colgadas del techo. El pasillo, estrecho y de un verde desvaído, les condujo a otro pasillo trasversal, más amplio.

\- Por aquí – indicó el guarda de mediana edad mientras giraba hacia la izquierda.

Tras cruzar varias puertas de rejas que se abrían en el momento justo en el que llegaban a ellas, un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino algo desgastado, calvo y con bigote, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que mostraba más falsedad que alegría.

\- Detectives – saludó estrechándoles las manos. – Usted debe ser Rizzoli – dijo mirando a Frost e ignorando prácticamente por completo a la morena. – Ya lo avisa su apellido, es un hombre hecho y derecho. Italiano, ¿verdad?

\- Erm… En realidad… - empezó a disculparse el joven.

\- Yo soy  _la_  detective Rizzoli, señor McGrath. – dio un paso hacia delante para hacerse notar sin dejar que la mirada de incredulidad del director la amedrentara. Sonrió con superioridad agradeciendo más que nunca su elevada estatura y rasgos fieros. – Y sí, es italiano.

\- Oh, mmmm… - como no sabía cómo arreglarlo, se dejó de rodeos y fue al grano. – El preso está esperándoles ya – dijo señalando una puerta gris totalmente gris carente de manillares o ventanas.

\- Muchas gracias – le contestó Frost.

Sonó el ruido de un timbre y la puerta se abrió sola. El detective la empujó y dejó que Jane le precediera a la hora de entrar en una habitación sin más decoración que una silla metálica fijada al suelo. Un hombre mayor, debía de rondar los setenta años, vestido con el mono naranja de la prisión y las manos y los pies esposados a una anilla incrustada al cemento del suelo; alzó la cabeza para observarles con curiosidad y un brillo diabólico en su mirada. A pesar de que daba toda la impresión de no ser capaz de levantarse de su asiento sin ayuda, los guardas habían tomado todo tipo de precauciones. Ambos detectives compartieron una fugaz mirada de complicidad antes de separarse: la morena se quedó frente al hombre y su compañero se situó a un lado de este.

\- Oiga, me acusen de lo que me acusen, - dijo el preso con voz frágil y temblorosa – yo no he sido – alzó las manos esposadas haciendo tintinear las cadenas que le mantenían atado.

\- Parece que está bastante a la defensiva para ser inocente – comentó Jane con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de ser inocente? – una sonrisa torcida apareció en aquel viejo rostro arrugado.

\- Por lo menos acepta sus crímenes – intervino Frost cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. - ¿Cuánto tiempo le cayó?

\- Cadena perpetua.

\- Mmmhh, entonces debe de estar harto de este sitio ya.

\- ¿Vienen a ofrecerme un trato? – preguntó el hombrecillo con ojos perspicaces pero recelosos.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de un trato? – le imitó la morena.

\- Bien – gruñó él. – De todos modos, el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que yo me fui, una mujer  _nunca_  habría podido entrar en la policía – espetó. – Sois demasiado débiles, fáciles de derribar, ¿verdad, detective Rizzoli?

Jane se quedó congelada al oír su nombre salir de la sonrisa torcida del preso. Cogiendo aire profundamente y tratando de disimular el temblor de sus manos, dio un paso hacia delante, su sombra proyectándose sobre el rostro arrugado del anciano.

\- Tommy O'Rourke – le dijo como toda respuesta. - ¿Te suena?

\- Claro que sí, ese bastardo me delató – escupió al suelo con una mueca de odio.

\- Está muerto, – informó Frost. – fue torturado.

\- Le está bien, de haber caído en mis garras… - comenzó Patrick Doyle Sr. – Habría suplicado para que le matara.

\- ¿Esa es su forma de decir que es inocente?

\- Detective – dijo girándose para mirar a Barry. – He estado aquí metido cincuenta años, no estoy en posición de matar a nadie.

\- Ocurrió en los años sesenta, señor Doyle – intervino Jane obligándole a mirarla.

\- Para entonces yo ya estaba pudriéndome en este agujero.

\- Oh, venga, no sea modesto. Tiene contactos fuera deseosos de vengarle.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Preséntemelos – replicó el preso con sorna.

\- ¿Qué puede decirnos de su hijo, Paddy? – preguntó el detective cambiando de tema bruscamente.

\- Es un bastardo… - masculló el anciano. – Renegué de él cuando comenzó a salir con esa estudiante de medicina.

Jane y Frost intercambiaron una mirada disimuladamente, una manera de decirse sin palabras "anota eso".

\- ¿Sabe su paradero actual? – inquirió la morena.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué parte de "renegué de él" no ha entendido, detective? Trajo la vergüenza a nuestra familia.

\- Se encargó del "negocio" – dibujó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos – cuando le encerraron.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

\- Señor Doyle, ¿por qué no lo dice directamente y nos dejamos de tonterías? Aunque supiera dónde se esconde su hijo no le delataría, ¿me equivoco?.

El preso se encogió de hombros entre el tintineo de sus cadenas.

\- No soy ese tipo de personas.

\- Vale, ¿y qué me dice del tipo de personas que ayudan a una investigación policial en curso?

\- Mire, detective, – un par de ojos cansados y medio cubiertos por cataratas se clavaron en los marrones de Jane. – por mucho que me hubiera gustado, yo no mandé matar a O'Rourke. Están interrogando al Doyle equivocado.

La morena asintió, tampoco había esperado mucho. Conocía los códigos de honor existentes en las mafias, más si había lazos de sangre de por medio, así que no había esperado que delatara a su hijo o a cualquier otro familiar. Además, había reconocido la autenticidad de su sorpresa cuando le habían dicho que su delator estaba muerto. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Frost, que dejó caer los brazos y se reunió con ella pulsando un botón rojo que había junto al marco. El timbre volvió a sonar y la puerta se abrió con un suave zumbido.

\- Es usted tan lista como me dijo – comentó Patrick cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral.

Jane se giró para mirarle bruscamente.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nuestro conocido mutuo, ¿quién si no?

Un guardia empujó a la detective para que saliera. Con la risa mucosa del anciano resonando en sus oídos, Jane se dejó guiar por la mano de su compañero sobre la parte baja de su espalda. El mundo parecía desenfocado y no notó el contraste entre el interior frío del edificio y el calor asfixiante del exterior, sus entrañas estaban congeladas, se habían quedado paralizadas en el instante exacto en el que su cerebro había procesado las palabras de Patrick Doyle Sr.

\- Pudo haber sido cualquiera – la suave voz de Frost la sacó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban de vuelta en la carretera, el moreno al volante y ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto. No recordaba haber entrado en el coche y mucho menos haberse abrochado el cinturón. Miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. – Has metido a mucha gente ahí, Jane, tienes las cifras más altas…

\- No – le cortó bruscamente. – No. – Repitió. - Ha sido él.

\- Pero Hoyt está en máxima seguridad después de su intento de fuga, habría resultado imposible para un hombre como Patrick ponerse en contacto con él. – Ahí estaba Barry Frost, la eterna voz de la razón, buscándole lógica a todo.

\- Sabía mi nombre, sabía que venía…

\- No puede ser, Jane.

\- ¡Pero lo es! Frost, ¿no lo ves?, Hoyt es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme aterrorizada. – La detective cuadró la mandíbula y controló el temblor de sus manos, extinguiéndolo con la facilidad con la que se sopla una vela. Clavó la mirada en las burdas cicatrices que adornaban ambas de sus manos. – Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta de tener miedo.

El joven apartó unos segundos la vista de la carretera para fijarla en la de su compañera y lo que vio le hizo sentir a partes iguales alegría y escalofríos. La mirada de Jane era fiera, la que era conocida por hacer sudar a los sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios, la que conseguía que la gente se pensara más de dos veces lo que iban a decir, la que era tan característica de la detective antes de ataque de Hoyt. Y por eso Frost sentía alegría, porque había vuelto a la vieja Jane. Pero también sintió escalofríos, al fin y al cabo, era humano, y aquella mirada habría hecho temblar hasta al tipo más duro.

\- R&I –

\- ¿Qué tal la visita a Doyle Sr.? – les preguntó Korsak nada más verles entrar en la sala diáfana.

\- Bastante inútil – contestó la detective dejándose caer en su silla con un suspiro. Una fugaz mirada a su compañero le bastó para asegurarse de que él no hiciera mención alguna al altercado del final.

\- No ha habido suerte con la búsqueda.

\- Lo imaginaba – Jane se frotó los ojos con cansancio. – Su padre tampoco ha dicho nada, eso, o realmente no sabía nada, lo cual me extraña. – Se mantuvo unos segundos en un pensativo silencio – Vale, mira a ver si consigues averiguar algo sobre esa estudiante de medicina que salía con Paddy – le pidió. El moreno asintió y desapareció tras la pantalla de su ordenador. – Korsak – llamó – dime que tienes buenas noticias.

Su compañero sonrió y alzó una carpeta marrón.

\- Llegaron los resultados del laboratorio.

\- Guay – dijo la morena con sarcasmo. Se levantó de la silla y cogió la carpeta que el viejo detective le tendía. – Mmm… ¿Se supone que tengo que entender algo de lo que viene aquí? – preguntó pasando hojas.

\- No – rio Vince. – Pero, ¿esa mancha roja por la que discutiste con la Doctora? Ambas teníais algo de razón: era sangre y pintura a partes iguales. – la morena hizo una mueca. – Y también están ahí metidos los resultados de un experimento que le pediste que hiciera.

\- ¿Yo? – Jane volvió a pasar hojas, extrañada.

\- ¡Qué efectividad! Aunque, claro, pidiéndoselo tú…

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su joven compañero antes de encontrar lo que buscaba. Despegó el informe del clip que sujetaba todos los papeles juntos y comenzó a repasar los resultados.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé! Le había preguntado por la fractura del pie y me dijo que tenía que hacer algunas pruebas antes de contestarme con seguridad… - dejó que su voz se apagara mientras leía la conclusión que la Doctora había anotado con su letra cursiva y cuidada, para nada parecida a la de los médicos, que era más un garabato ilegible. Leyó en voz alta. – "Estimando, a partir del estado de sus huesos, la estatura y peso de la víctima en el momento del asesinato, hemos hecho una representación del pie con yeso y hemos recreado el acto hasta conseguir una ruptura prácticamente exacta a la del cuerpo…" Bla, bla, bla, "…como respuesta a su pregunta, puedo ahora asegurarle con un noventa y nueve coma nueve de certeza que un pisotón pudo haber causado la lesión del escafoides que la víctima presenta."

\- La Dra. Isles me lo explicó, o por lo menos lo intentó, tiene una forma muy característica de hablar – comentó Korsak.

\- Jane la entiende bastante bien, ¿verdad? – la pinchó Frost.

\- Tú calla y vuelve al trabajo – replicó la aludida tirándole una bola de papel al joven, que la esquivó entre risas. – Creo que necesito un café.

\- Oye, ya que bajas, tráeme a mí uno.

\- Y a mí otro.

\- ¿Qué soy, una camarera? – se quejó la morena cruzando el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Entro en la cafetería de la comisaria perdida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas al caso para no dejar que se quedara estancado. No oyó que alguien la llamaba hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro con fuerza, sobresaltándola.

\- Woah, tranquila, Janie, soy yo – dijo Frankie alzando las manos.

\- Dios, qué susto me has dado.

\- No me hacías caso – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

\- Perfecta. – Se le había olvidado por completo el pequeño accidente jugando al baloncesto.

\- Me alegra, me sentía algo culpable.

\- No, no lo hacías – rio la detective dándole un suave empujón a su hermano.

\- ¿Y quién te la arregló? Juraría que te la había torcido. – dijo el pequeño de ambos Rizzoli entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Oh, bueno, la nueva forense me vio y… ¿Qué? – se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio la expresión del joven.

\- ¿Has dejado que una forense te curara?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No sé, trabajan con cadáveres, no personas vivas…

\- Estudió medicina al fin y al cabo – le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras avanzaban un puesto más en la larga cola de la cafetería. – Tú tampoco te habrías negado si la vieras…

Los ojos de Frankie se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Tan buena está? – ante el asentimiento de su hermana, soltó un silbido. – Ya me la presentarás.

\- Ni de coña.

\- ¡Jane! ¡No vale decirme…! – dejó que su voz se apagara, sus espesas cejas alzándose a la vez y una sonrisa pícara apareciendo en su rostro. – Oh, ya entiendo…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la morena con confusión.

\- Es como aquella vez que me gustaba esa chica de tu clase, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Ellen  _noséqué,_ y tú te dedicaste a arruinar cada intento mío de ligar con ella porque te gustaba.

\- ¡No me gustaba! – exclamó Jane dándole un manotazo. - ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería? ¿Te lo dijo Tommy?

\- Por favor, se te ponían ojos amorosos cuando ella estaba cerca.

\- Mentira – bufó.

\- Verdad – sonrió Frankie triunfalmente.

\- ¡Bueno y qué más da! – sacudió las manos nerviosamente mientras bajaba el tono para que los demás presentes en la cola no pudieran escucharles. – Ellen ahora estará casada y totalmente fuera de tus posibilidades. La cosa es: mantente alejado de la Dra. Isles porque como te vea cerca de ella o tirándole fichas… ¡Hola, Stanley! – Jane vio su amenaza interrumpida cuando llegaron al mostrador, esbozó una radiante sonrisa que fue seguida de una mirada de total desconfianza por parte del gerente de la cafetería. – Lo de siempre para mí, y dos cafés americanos para llevar. – pidió con su mejor cara de inocencia. Cuando el hombre se alejó hacia la máquina, le dio un codazo a su hermano en las costillas. - ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?

Frankie no contestó, tampoco hacía falta. La detective mantuvo la mirada clavada en la espalda de Stanley para que no la pillara  _in_   _fraganti_ y cogió uno de esos pequeños paquetes de mermelada que solían dar en las cafeterías junto a las tostadas y la mantequilla. El gerente los mantenía separados por sabores y era bastante maniático cuando descubría que alguien los había confundido y metido en la cesta equivocada. Mezcló los de fresa con los de ciruela y luego apoyó las manos en la barra como si no hubiera hecho nada, justo a tiempo para que Stanley se girara hacia ella y dejara dos tazas de cartón en un soporte.

\- Oye, Stanley, tienes a las mermeladas confraternizando – comentó con expresión de horror.

El hombre soltó un gruñido indignado y cogió las cestas de encima del mostrador de cristal, recolocando los paquetes.

\- ¿Has sido tú, Rizzoli? – espetó.

\- ¿Yo? Me duele que pienses eso de mí…

El gerente no se lo tragó en ningún momento y, cuando se giró para coger el tercer café que faltaba, Jane aprovechó para intercambiar los dispensadores de sal y pimienta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Stanley la pilló.

\- ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera! – gritó haciendo violentos aspavientos, la vena de su frente hinchándose hasta alcanzar dimensiones peligrosas.

La detective dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y cogió sus cafés antes de salir corriendo entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Le has visto la vena? – Preguntó a su hermano – Es el medidor, si la ves palpitar más vale que salgas corriendo antes de que estalle.

Incluso desde el vestíbulo podían oírle despotricar contra los diablos de los Rizzoli.

\- ¿Te parece divertido? – inquirió una voz gélida a sus espaldas. Ambos hermanos giraron sobre sus talones para encarar la mirada furibunda de…

\- Doctora Isles – se le escapó a Jane, sorprendida.

\- Oh, ¿es la doctora de…? – Un codazo en pleno estómago hizo que se le quedaran las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Frankie gimió y decidió que era mejor estarse callado.

\- ¿Crees que tontear con una persona enferma es divertido?

\- Venga ya, - resopló la morena. - Stanley no está enfermo, solo es un psicótico.

\- Por si no lo sabías, detective, existe una enfermedad llamada TOC: trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

\- Erm… ¿Jane? Yo me voy ya… - el pequeño de ambos Rizzoli alzó una mano en un gesto de despedida cargado de duda y salió corriendo.

\- Cobarde – masculló la detective.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? Porque tengo la impresión de que te da igual saber que estás haciéndole daño a alguien. – la forense frunció el ceño sintiéndose bullir.

\- No le estoy haciendo daño, ¿vale? Stanley es una persona desagradable y cruel, y, si no me crees, haz una encuesta popular – extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo señalando el concurrido vestíbulo.

\- ¿Y eso te da carta blanca para meterte con él?

\- Le estás haciendo sonar como la víctima.

\- ¡Porque lo es! – exclamó la rubia con exasperación y enfado. - Al alterarle las cosas de esa forma estás creándole ansiedad.

\- Ya, bueno, él me crea ansiedad a mí y no me quejo.

Maura bufó, dándose por vencida en su intento de razonar con Jane. Tras lanzarle una última mirada gélida cargada de rabia se marchó taconeando escaleras abajo, sin arriesgarse a llamar a un ascensor y tener que esperar allí por más tiempo, notando los ojos de la detective clavados en su espalda.

¡Esa mujer la exasperaba tanto! Tan brusca, tan bruta – y no en un sentido violento sino refiriéndose a que era espontánea, sin pelos en la lengua, sin pulir. No como ella misma, con una educación y unas reglas de comportamiento que le decían cómo debía actuar en cada momento. Y, sin embargo, era precisamente aquello que la desesperaba tanto lo que más la atraía de Jane Rizzoli. Que actuara por impulsos, sin considerar las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que no tropezaba con ellas. Esa fiereza, esa manera casi felina de caminar… La coraza que la protegía de todo y la hacía inaccesible, pero también esa dulzura que había visto reflejada en sus marrones ojos al bromear con su hermano. Era una contradicción andante, y Maura siempre se había sentido atraída hacia lo incomprensible, lo único.

\- R&I –

\- ¡Aleluya! – exclamó Frost cuando vio aparecer a Jane con los cafés.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Korsak. - ¿Has ido a Colombia a comprarlos?

\- Tuve un pequeño incidente por el camino.

\- ¿Y eso? – el joven detective arqueó las cejas, compartiendo una mirada de sorpresa con el veterano.

\- Resulta que Stanley tiene TOC.

\- Cuéntame algo que no sepa – resopló Vince entre sorbo y sorbo.

\- …y yo me burlé de él. – continuó contando la morena.

\- Le tocaste las mermeladas, ¿verdad? – intervino Barry sonriendo traviesamente. Solía ser él el compañero de la detective cuando a esta le daba por tocarle las narices al gerente de la cafetería.

\- Sí, pero hoy no ha sido divertido – Jane hizo una mueca. – Me han echado la bronca.

\- ¿Quién, Cavanaugh? ¿Se ha vuelto a quejar Stanley de ti? – inquirió el mayor de los detectives.

\- No, la Dra. Isles. – Frost se atragantó con el café, tosiendo ruidosamente. – Nunca la había visto tan cabreada.

\- Bueno, solo has trabajado con ella dos días – comentó Korsak observando al moreno con curiosidad.

\- Aunque he de admitir que fue… - buscó una palabra adecuada. – Sexy.

Ahora fue el turno de Vince atragantarse. Se llevó una servilleta a la boca para evitar mancharse la camisa, contemplando intermitentemente a ambos compañeros con incredulidad.

\- Jane, esta mañana cuando te dije que hicieras un movimiento, no me refería precisamente a esto.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y por qué no estás preocupada?

\- Agh, Frost, no es como si fuera el amor de mi vida. – dijo la detective con un gesto de la mano y una mueca. – Se ha comportado como una zorra.

\- Apuesto mi mano derecha a que ella piensa lo mismo de ti – intervino Korsak con una sonrisa y un levantamiento de cejas.

-  _"I'm twice the bitch you think you are". (Soy el doble de perra que tú te crees que eres) -_ Citó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Actuara como actuara la forense con ella a partir de ese momento, Jane no pensaba darse por vencida.

El juego apenas acababa de comenzar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it ;)

Viernes por la mañana y Jane ya estaba echando pestes.

Había comenzado el día de mala manera: su despertador no había sonado por causas todavía desconocidas para la detective, dejándola dormir una hora más de lo debido e impidiendo que pudiera ducharse por la mañana para quitarse esa capa de sudor típica del calor nocturno. Como es lógico, tampoco había podido parar cinco minutos en Boston Joe's para comprar su necesitado café.

De camino a la comisaria había pillado todos los semáforos existentes en Boston en rojo. ¿Y que un señor mayor había decidido coger el coche esa mañana para ir a algún lugar pisando huevos? Entonces Jane se había topado con él a narices en una zona donde estaba prohibido adelantar.

Y, por si eso no era suficiente, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y ya había veinticinco grados centígrados, y eso era en el interior del coche con el aire acondicionado puesto al máximo. La morena notaba la espalda empapada, la piel pegajosa y el ambiente asfixiante. Frenó con un resoplido tamborileando en el volante impacientemente a la espera de que la luz cambiara a verde, pero su teléfono sonó, captando su atención.

\- Rizzoli. – Contestó con más brusquedad de la habitual.

\- Jane, soy yo – saludó Frost impasible al mal humor de su compañera. – Hemos encontrado a la mujer de O'Rourke. Tiene una tienda de…

Unos toquecitos en la ventana de su coche distrajeron a la morena, que frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

\- Espera un momento, Frost – pidió antes de tapar el altavoz del iPhone con una mano. - ¿Qué quiere? – resopló observando al sudoroso policía que se inclinó hacia ella con cara de mala leche.

\- No se puede hablar mientras conduce, señora.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane con incredulidad. – Primero, - alzó el índice para llevar la cuenta – ¿aparento cuarenta años? Porque de momento entro en la categoría de señorita – hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para dejarlo claro antes de alzar otro dedo – y, segundo, estoy en un semáforo.

\- ¿Está usted o no frente al volante y con el motor en marcha? – espetó el uniformado ignorando lo que la detective acababa de decirle.

\- Sí – refunfuñó esta.

\- Entonces debo pedirle que apague el teléfono,  _señorita_.

\- ¿Sabe qué? – Hasta ahí había llegado. Ese era su límite. Desenganchó la placa de su sitio habitual en su cinturón y se la enseñó al policía. – Ahora, ¿va a dejar que anote la dirección de la escena del crimen o tendré que jugar a las adivinanzas?

El hombre se llevó una mano a la gorra, quitándosela para secarse la frente con un pañuelo mientras reculaba, alejándose del Crown Victoria con un gesto de disculpa. La morena pisó el acelerador a fondo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, poniendo con rapidez la máxima distancia entre ella y el coche patrulla.

\- ¿Decías? – preguntó rescatando su móvil del regazo, donde lo había dejado caer.

\- Te mando la dirección y ya te lo explicaré cuando llegues – dijo Barry con clara diversión.

\- Vale, nos vemos allí.

El iPhone vibró en su mano para anunciar un mensaje entrante pero Jane lo tiró en el salpicadero sin mirar. Primero tenía que pasar por la comisaria.

Aparcó rápidamente en la entrada incluso a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, y salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada y esquivando a la gente del vestíbulo en tiempo récord. Casi saltó el torniquete que vigilaba que nadie sin acreditación pasara a la zona de las oficinas y, para cuando llegó a la tercera planta, la de homicidios, respiraba con dificultad, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía la parte trasera de la camiseta prácticamente empapada. Cogiendo un llavero pequeño de uno de los cajones de su mesa, fue a la zona de las taquillas y cambió la sudada prenda de ropa por una camisa blanca que siempre guardaba de repuesto por si tenía accidentes al comer la hamburguesa o con el café. Sin fijarse prácticamente en lo que hacía, se abrochó los botones y pasó de nuevo por su mesa para dejar las llaves y coger su pequeña libreta de encuadernación de cuero, ajada por el uso, la cual se había olvidado la noche anterior bajo unas carpetas de informes viejos.

Comprobando que llevara encima todo con lo que había llegado, reanudó su carrera, deshaciendo sus pasos. Abrió la puerta de la salida con una ligera sensación de satisfacción que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

\- ¡No, no, no, lo que me faltaba! ¡Hey! – gritó bajando los escalones de hormigón a saltos. Movió los brazos para captar la atención del conductor de la grúa. - ¡Hey!

\- Lo siento, estaba en zona prohibida – se disculpó el hombre.

\- Oiga, oiga – dijo Jane con urgencia, agarrándose a la puerta de la grúa – No puede llevárselo, soy detective de homicidios y tengo…

\- Por mí como si es la reina de Inglaterra, señorita. O hago mi trabajo, o me despiden.

\- Por favor…

El conductor arrancó forzando a la morena a soltarse o ser arrastrada. Jane se quedó parada en la acera observando, desolada, cómo se llevaban su destartalado Crown Victoria al depósito. Palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca del móvil para mirar la dirección y pedir un taxi, pero no estaba en ninguno de los dos. Sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba en las venas repitió mentalmente la acción de tirarlo al salpicadero del coche y no pararse a cogerlo cuando se había bajado.

\- ¡Mierda! Genial, Rizzoli, – se regañó a sí misma golpeándose en la frente. – eres de lo que no hay.

Dio varias vueltas desesperadas en la acera, sin saber qué hacer, antes de decidirse a subir de nuevo al departamento de homicidios y llamar a Frost desde el teléfono de su mesa. Todavía dándole vueltas a su plan, se giró abstraídamente para subir las escaleras y…

¡Chof!

Chocó contra alguien y notó un líquido caliente, demasiado caliente, desparramándose por su camiseta limpia. Dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho para separarse la chorreante tela de la piel, no quería acabar con quemaduras.

\- Oh dios mío – susurró la persona con la que la morena había chocado.

Pero esta estaba todavía demasiado atónita para contestar. Se quedó mirando su ropa echada a perder, parpadeando varias veces como si con eso fuera a desaparecer de su vida, como si fuera a despertar en la cama, antes de la hora, y el día fuera a comenzar de nuevo de una manera más agradable.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Jane, iba buscando algo en el bolso y…

Su nombre siendo pronunciado la sacó de la bruma de incredulidad en la que se había sumido. Volvió a parpadear para enfocar la vista, encontrándose con la mismísima Maura Isles parada frente a ella, un escalón más arriba de manera que le sacaba algunos centímetros de altura, sacando afanosamente un pañuelo del paquete y quitándole como podía el café del pecho a la detective. Sus ojos coincidieron, la forense dejando brevemente de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con confusión cuando Jane rompió a reír en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó la rubia con confusión, su mano a medio camino entre su cuerpo y el de la detective.

\- Nada – contestó la otra entrecortadamente, sujetándose el estómago. – Pero si no me rio me voy a echar a llorar.

\- Bueno, tan solo es una camisa.

\- No es solo la camisa, es mi día entero – La detective se calmó recuperando la compostura. – Llego tarde al trabajo, me para la policía, la grúa se lleva mi coche con el móvil dentro de manera que no puedo contactar con mi compañero para que me diga dónde demonios están y ahora esto – señaló su ropa. – Acababa de ponérmela limpia.

\- Si es necesario te pago yo la tintorería…

Jane sacudió la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Da igual. Te dejo que sigas tu camino, claramente, llevabas prisa.

Maura la observó con cierta expresión de asombro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió la morena con preocupación al ver que la forense no reaccionaba.

\- Es que… - frunció el ceño. – Ahora no recuerdo a dónde iba.

\- Oh, bueno, a mí me pasa constantemente – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. – Volver sobre tus pasos suele ayudar – la aconsejó mientras se despegaba la camisa de la piel, incomodada por la sensación. - ¿Me puedes dejar tu móvil un momento? - pidió.

La Doctora asintió y lo sacó de su bolso, tendiéndole un iPhone con funda blanca. Jane sonrió con agradecimiento, tecleando con destreza sobre la pantalla.

\- Frost – contestó su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hey, soy yo, Jane.

\- ¿Jane? – Se oyó a su voz alejarse momentáneamente - ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

\- La Dra. Isles ha sido tan amable de prestarme su teléfono ya que el mío se quedó en mi coche, el cual ahora está en una grúa camino del depósito.

\- Oh.

\- Sí, una putada, lo sé – ignoró la mueca de la rubia ante su elección de palabras. – Oye que voy a llegar algo tarde porque tengo que pasar por mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. - Se hizo un silencio al otro lado - ¿Barry, estás ahí?

\- Estoy tratando de imaginar por qué tienes que cambiarte de ropa – contestó el detective con recelo.

\- No quieras saberlo – decidió jugar un poco con él.

\- Bueno, tomaré exhaustivas notas de la entrevista.

\- Vale, gracias – fue a colgar cuando recordó algo más. – Ah, una cosa, ¿puedes mandarme la dirección otra vez a este número?

\- Claro, sin problemas.

\- Gracias, tío. - Jane le devolvió el móvil a Maura con una sonrisa. – Gracias a ti también.

\- Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer – contestó la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior con culpabilidad. - ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?

\- Pediré un taxi – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente pero su estómago parecía una colmena de abejas. No entendía por qué se sentía así tan repentinamente.

\- Ya que sigo sin recordar hacia dónde me dirigía, ¿por qué no me dejas llevarte?

La detective sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Inconscientemente revisó el atuendo de la forense: una ligera blusa rosa de tirantes, pantalones de cuero, tacones de vértigo a juego con la camisa y gafas de aviador. Iba vestida para la moto.

\- No quiero molestarte…

\- No, por favor, déjame hacerlo, aunque solo sea para sentirme menos culpable – medio suplicó Maura. Sus ojos verde avellana adquirieron una expresión muy parecida a los de cachorrito y la morena sintió que su determinación caía en picado hasta niveles negativos.

\- Está bien – suspiró.

Ambas rodearon el edificio hasta el parking de la parte trasera y Jane no tardó nada en divisar la impactante Honda negra, destellando bajo el sol. En cuanto llegaron a ella, la forense levantó el asiento y guardó el bolso dentro, preguntándole a la detective si quería meter algo ahí, a lo que esta contestó con una negativa. Entonces, la rubia sacó dos cascos negros y le tendió uno a Jane. La morena lo cogió sintiendo un ligero temblor de expectación y se ajustó la correa con cuidado de no enredarla con sus rizos, ya sabía lo doloroso que era eso. Maura dio unos suaves golpecitos al asiento libre tras ella, invitándola a subirse, cosa que la detective hizo sin más dilación. El rugido de la moto la hizo vibrar entre sus piernas, obligando a Jane a ahogar un gemido.

\- Agárrate – ordenó la forense por encima del ruido del motor.

La morena llevó las manos atrás a los salientes del culo de la Honda. Cuando era adolescente y a Joey Grant, el compañero que le hacía bulling porque estaba enamorado de ella, le habían regalado la misma moto, Jane le había convencido con un par de besos con lengua para que la dejara montar. El chico había acabado aceptando y la había llevado a dar una vuelta con la promesa de más besos. La detective recordaba haberse soltado la coleta a pesar de saber que luego iba a ser imposible peinarse, y dejar que el viento alborotara sus rizos, las manos enganchadas en la parte trasera de la moto, el frío aire de invierno cortándole la nariz y haciendo difícil respirar en un principio. Pero lo que más recordaba era la sensación de libertad que había sentido al ir zigzagueando entre el tráfico, le había parecido que eran imparables.

Sin embargo, cuando Maura arrancó y se incorporó al tráfico, lo que la morena sintió fue más bien vértigo. Los coches pasaban rozándolas, haciendo sonar sus bocinas, las curvas parecían más peligrosas que cuando era joven. Y, para qué negarlo, el cuerpo de la forense pegado a ella, las piernas de la detective contra las de la rubia, era demasiado fácil como para no aprovecharse. Así que rodeó la delgada cintura de la Doctora con sus brazos, pegando la cabeza a su espalda y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el rugido del motor, el tirón del aire y el implacable sol sobre ellas. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa hasta que la vibración bajo ella cesó bruscamente.

Carraspeando, soltó a Maura sintiendo arder sus mejillas y se quitó el casco notando la penetrante mirada de unos ojos verde avellana fijos en ella.

\- Te espero – dijo la forense haciendo lo propio, liberando sus dorados rizos, y apoyando ambas manos contra la dura superficie.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Totalmente.

\- Entonces sube conmigo, no te vaya a dar una insolación.

Menos de dos minutos tardaron en estar paradas frente a la puerta número 12. La morena introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la hizo girar con un par de chasquidos y empujó la madera para que no se quedara enganchada a mitad de camino. Dejó que su invitada entrara primero y mientras Maura cotilleaba por el salón, Jane se excusó y entró en la habitación despojándose de la camisa ya a medio camino, deseosa de dejar de sentir la tela pegada a su piel.

\- ¿Te importa si me doy una cucha rápida para quitarme el café de encima? – preguntó asomando medio cuerpo por la esquina del pasillo.

La rubia giró sobre sus tacones negando con la cabeza, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la detective en sujetador. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras apretaba los dedos que mantenía entrelazados entre sí a su espalda.

\- Claro que no – contestó a media voz.

\- No tardaré – gritó Jane corriendo de vuelta al baño. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa encima. Abrió el grifo, poniendo el agua templada en un principio pero luego moviéndola a fría ya que tenía los ojos oscurecidos de Maura grabados en la cabeza.

Cuando apareció de nuevo en el salón, cinco minutos más tarde, lo hizo totalmente vestida con unos pantalones de traje limpios y otra camisa, esta vez azul pálido. Iba secándose las puntas porque se le habían mojado a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos para que no ocurriera.

\- ¿Ya? – preguntó la forense dejando algo encima de la mesita del centro y levantándose del sillón. Se calzó los tacones, los cuales se había quitado para poder doblar los pies bajo su cuerpo al sentarse.

\- Sí – cogió las llaves de casa y giró sobre sí misma para asegurarse de que todo quedaba en condiciones. - ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

\- No, en realidad, espero que no te importara que cogiera un libro – sus rizos rubios giraron con ella cuando señaló por encima de su hombro a lo que había estado leyendo.

\- Para nada – replicó Jane con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

\- No te tomaba por el tipo de chica con novelas románticas en la estantería.

La detective se rio sacudiendo la cabeza, pero continuó bajando las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me interesan más los de suspense pero para eso ya tengo mi trabajo, lo último que me apetece es llegar a casa y ponerme a leer sobre más asesinatos. – Maura asintió con comprensión. – Quiero un libro que logre que me abstraiga tanto que, cuando levanto la mirada, hayan pasado horas y yo no me haya dado cuenta.

\- ¿Y las historias de amor consiguen eso? – preguntó la rubia escépticamente.

\- Te sorprenderías – le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

\- R&I –

\- Ya estoy aquí – anunció Jane entrando a la carrera en una pequeña tienda que hacía esquina. Con el taconeo de la forense como sonido de referencia a su espalda, le sonrió a Frost sin que Maura pudiera verlo.

\- Están al fondo – le indicó su compañero.

La detective se giró hacia la rubia solo para verla muy entretenida recorriendo las estanterías que iban del techo al suelo con la mirada, paseando los dedos por los lomos de los libros.

\- ¿Te quedas aquí? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por mí.

La morena asintió y rodeó una pequeña mesa blanca con sillas de madera alrededor. El motivo de la tienda quedaba muy claro: entra a tomarte un café y, mientras tanto, puedes leer uno de los miles de libros que tengo. Las paredes que quedaban a la vista, pintadas de blanco, tenían dibujadas enredaderas de un verde intenso, algunas adornadas con flores de colorines que le daban un aspecto muy alegre. Los suelos eran de cálida madera que crujía bajo los pasos de Jane. Subió unos escalones, cruzó un estrecho pasillo de techo bajo que la obligó a agachar la cabeza para no golpearse y fue a parar a una amplia habitación con una gruesa alfombra en el suelo de aspecto persa y más estanterías.

La señora O'Rourke no era para nada como se la había imaginado. Influenciada por los clichés y las películas, había esperado encontrarse con una mujer alta, delgada, con gran "pechonalidad" – probablemente de silicona –, rubia, de ojos azules… El típico prototipo de la mujer perfecta, una Pamela Anderson versión 2.0. Por el contrario, la mujer que se levantó para saludarla era delgada pero bajita, apenas le llegaba al pecho; de pelo castaño claro recogido en una trenza de espiga algo despeinada y con una bandana que le sujetaba los mechones que no había conseguido sujetarse. Iba vestida con ropa de lino ancha, de colores terrosos, y desprendía un peculiar olor a hierbas, no drogas, sino más bien hierbabuena o tomillo.

\- Señora, soy la Detective Rizzoli, perdone que llegue tan tarde – se presentó Jane estrechando la delicada mano de la mujer.

\- No pasa nada, tiempo es lo que a todos nos falta – replicó ella con voz suave. Hablaba de una manera muy relajada, sin subir el tono, tanto que daba la impresión de que, o bien la gente gritaba, o ella susurraba continuamente. – ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, detective? ¿Un café, un té…?

\- Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Disculpándose, la señora O'Rourke se levantó de la silla rosa chillón con un crujido de la madera y se encaminó hacia una habitación tapada por un pareo con el dibujo del Yin y el Yang.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho hasta ahora? – preguntó la morena a su compañero en voz queda.

\- Me he centrado en ella solo, tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que llegaras. – un asentimiento de la detective le bastó para empezar a revisar sus notas echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para leer con las gafas, que se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz. – Se casó en 1947, tuvieron un niño, Rick; y una niña, Natasha. En la década de los cincuenta O'Rourke accedió al cargo de capo ante la muerte de Gah y las amenazas se convirtieron tan constantes que ambos decidieron que era mejor que ella se fuera a Costa del Sol con los hijos, para que no crecieran en un ambiente tan violento. Habían quedado en que él se reuniría con ellos cuanto antes, de ahí que cuando desapareció la gente creyera que simplemente por fin se había marchado.

\- ¿No te comentó si le pareció sospechoso que nunca llegara a Costa del Sol?

\- Eran años convulsos y O'Rourke iba algunos fines de semana a visitarles – negó Korsak. – Cuando sus hijos no podían oírles, él le confesaba que las cosas estaban muy complicadas y que, hasta que no encontrara a un sucesor digno, no pensaba irse.

\- ¿Lo hizo? – inquirió Jane. Aquello podía ser el motivo que estaban buscando.

El detective iba a contestar cuando la señora O'Rourke volvió a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano. La depositó frente a la morena, que sonrió con agradecimiento mientras sacudía los sobres de azúcar y se los echaba. ¡Por fin un café! Le iba a saber a gloria, pero primero…

\- Me ha comentado mi compañero que su marido le dijo que estaba buscando un sucesor.

\- Así es, Tommy no quería marcharse sin saber quién se iba a hacer cargo de su legado, como él lo llamaba.

\- ¿Le llegó a contar si lo había encontrado?

\- Sí – asintió la mujer con gravedad. – Me mandó una carta diciéndome que tenía a la persona idónea y que pronto estaría con nosotros.

\- ¿Mencionó el nombre de la persona?

\- No, Tommy sabía que era muy probable que estuvieran espiando el correo que mantenía con nosotros así que hablábamos en clave.

\- ¿Recuerda más o menos la fecha? – intervino Korsak.

\- 7 de Mayo de 1967, lo sé porque llegó en el cumpleaños de Rick.

\- ¿Y cuando vio que pasaban las semanas y su marido no llegaba? – Jane volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

\- Pensé que algo le había pasado. Tommy me era fiel a pesar de los rumores que corrían por ahí…

\- ¿Qué rumores?

\- Eran simples chismorreos que difundían los Doyle para desacreditarle. Verá, detective, la mafia irlandesa le confiere gran importancia a que sus líderes sean cabezas de familia responsables. Así que el clan rival comenzó a dejar caer por los bares que frecuentaban que mi marido estaba contratando prostitutas.

La morena asintió mientras hacía un garabato en su libreta para acordarse de contrastar esa información.

\- ¿Preguntó a alguien por el paradero de su marido?

\- Sí, a su hombre de confianza, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Kevin me dijo que no sabía nada, que Tommy había desaparecido y que todos habían dado por hecho que estaba con nosotros.

\- ¿Y eso no la hizo sospechar?

\- Por supuesto, pero no podía llamar a la policía sin meter a todo el clan en problemas. Además, en aquella época, todos eran corruptos y no podías fiarte.

\- ¿Así que lo dejó pasar?

\- ¡No! Le pedí a Kevin que investigara, que tratara de encontrarlo por mí pero nunca más volví a recibir noticias suyas. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que seguiría adelante: me cambié de nombre, cogí todo nuestro dinero y monté esta pequeña tienda que sabía que pasaría desapercibida.

\- El hombre de confianza de su marido, Kevin, ¿cómo se apellida?

\- Gallagad, Kevin Gallagad.

\- Vale, solo unas preguntas más, señora O'Rourke.

\- Bueno, ahora soy Smith, es un apellido tan común que es la cubierta perfecta.

\- Señora Smith – se corrigió Jane. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su marido?

\- Dos o tres semanas antes del cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, vino para verle.

\- ¿Y le notó preocupado, nervioso, alterado, etc.?

\- No, estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, supongo que porque sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar a un sucesor y podría volver con nosotros a hacer una vida normal.

\- Esto puede parecer tonto pero… ¿Se le ocurre alguien que quisiera matarle?

\- Solo los Doyle, al fin y al cabo, era a quienes beneficiaba que desapareciera.

Jane asintió y cerró el boli dándole un suave golpecito contra la hoja de la libreta. Se guardó la Moleskine en un bolsillo de la americana, la cual recogió del respaldo de la silla y la dobló sobre su brazo con cuidado. La mujer les precedió mientras desandaban lo que habían andado para llegar allí y salían a la habitación principal de la tienda, donde les esperaban Frost y Maura, el primero mirando con el ceño fruncido su Tablet y la segunda totalmente inmersa en un libro del que la detective no podía ver la portada.

\- Gracias por atendernos, señora Smith – Jane fue la primera en adelantarse y estrecharle la mano a la mujer.

\- El placer es mío – replicó esta con una sonrisa afectada. - ¿Me mantendrán informada de los avances, por favor?

\- Siempre que podamos, cuente con ello.

Salió al sofocante calor de la calle pero casi ni lo notó. Se quedó observando el ir y venir de coches constantes, absorta, perdida en sus reflexiones sobre lo que había oído.

\- ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? – le preguntó Korsak apoyándose en la pared del edificio junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me ronda por la cabeza?

\- Te conozco demasiado bien, Jane, recuerda que fui tu compañero durante cinco años.

La detective hizo una mueca ante el dato, sabía que le había herido profundamente cuando había solicitado a Cavanaugh que la cambiara de compañero pero era algo que ella necesitaba, para superarlo y sobreponerse. Necesitaba a alguien que no la hubiera visto en su peor momento.

\- Es este caso… Tengo un mal sabor de boca.

\- Oh, ¿quieres un caramelo de menta? – intervino Maura que justo salía en ese momento. Jane sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

\- Es una expresión – explicó.

\- Oh – dijo la rubia asintiendo.

\- Es demasiado fácil, todas las pistas apuntan a los Doyle porque estaban en plena guerra – continuó Jane.

\- ¿Qué te dice tu instinto? – preguntó el mayor de los detectives.

\- Que el asesino se aprovechó de esta situación y la usó para cubrir sus huellas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os aviso de que me voy de vacaciones este fin de semana y estaré sin WiFi ni ordenador ni na de na, o sea, estaré completamente desaparecida de aquí. Así que, lo siento (?) y nos vemos en septiembre.
> 
> Un saludo. ¡Disfrutad!

Dejó que el teléfono sonara hasta que le estresó el persistente timbrazo que tenía como tono y decidió contestar solo para acallarlo.

\- Rizzoli.

\- Hey, Jane – saludó la vivaracha voz de Korsak al otro lado.

\- Woah, no hace falta gritar – protestó la morena alejándose el iPhone del oído con una mueca.

\- Lo siento, hay mucho barullo en el Dirty Robber, se les ha estropeado el aire acondicionado.

El murmullo de gritos quedó parcialmente ahogado cuando el detective se salió a la calle.

\- ¿Te vienes?

\- La verdad es que… - empezó a excusarse Jane.

\- ¿Acaso tienes mejores planes? – la cortó su compañero antes de que se escaqueara.

La morena alzó la cabeza del cojín, mirando la cerveza atrapada entre sus piernas y el bol con palomitas que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. No tenía ninguna luz encendida pero la televisión iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder moverse por el salón sin necesidad de gastar más electricidad.

\- Mmmm…

\- Venga, Jane, dijiste que ibas a intentarlo.

\- Ya salimos el miércoles, Korsak, además, estoy cansada.

\- ¡Es viernes! – Exclamó el veterano con entusiasmo – Tienes todo el fin de semana para recuperar horas de sueño.

_Si tan solo supieras…_

\- Mira, hagamos un trato. No te quedes toda la noche, bajas, te tomas un par de cervezas con nosotros, jugamos una partida a los dardos y te vuelves a casa a dormir relativamente pronto, ¿vale?

\- No sé…

\- Venga, Jane, hazlo por mí y por Frost, ese muchacho verdaderamente se preocupa por ti.

La detective suspiró, uno largo y profundo, antes de aceptar la proposición de su compañero.

\- Está bien, pero solo un rato.

\- Genial – Por mucho que no encajara con Korsak, Jane casi pudo imaginárselo dando palmadas de victoria. – Ah, y ponte guapa, la Dra. Isles también viene.

Colgó antes de que a la morena le diera tiempo a gritarle algo. Se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro del iPhone antes de tirarlo al sillón con un gruñido de frustración, retirando las palomitas de su estómago y la cerveza de sus piernas y dejándolo todo en la encimera de la cocina a su paso hacia su habitación. Una vez allí abrió las puertas del armario de par en par en busca de algo cómodo pero a la vez arreglado, a pesar de saber que, al final, iba a acabar tirando de unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera. Resopló con resignación, negándose a estar probándose conjuntos para luego desecharlos en cuanto se viera en el espejo y cogió unos shorts rotos. Mientras se los ponía dando saltitos, revolvió entre las camisetas en busca de un top negro que le llegaba por encima del ombligo.

No comprendía del todo por qué pero quería ir provocadora dentro de la comodidad. De ahí que decidiera tirar la casa por la ventana por una noche y ponerse tacones. Salió de su casa justo cuando el taxi que había pedido minutos antes por teléfono frenaba frente a su edificio. Sabía que, por mucho que le hubieran prometido que la dejarían marchar pronto, lo más probable es que no volviera su casa hasta la mañana siguiente, por eso que no llevaba coche. Ella no era muy bebedora, además de que tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol, pero prefería no correr riesgos.

El calor dentro del Dirty Robber era asfixiante y quedándose corto. Parecía que aquello había hecho a la gente más ruidosa, porque los gritos eran más altos que de costumbre, las risas más escandalosas, el olor a humanidad más insoportable. Golpeó a la detective nada más entrar, obligándola a arrugar la nariz y abrirse paso a codazos a través del gentío para llegar a la barra.

\- Hola, Jane – la saludó el camarero mientras servía un margarita.

\- Hey, Brad, dime que el congelador os funciona – casi suplicó la morena, el sudor perlando su rostro. Menos mal que había limitado su maquillaje a lo más básico: rímel y un poco de color en los labios.

\- Ese viejo trasto nunca falla, deja que le lleve esto a tu amiga y te saco una cerveza. – sonrió el joven haciendo un gesto hacia el cóctel que acababa de preparar.

\- ¿Mi amiga?

\- Sí, la rubia sexy.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, se lo llevo yo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro, total, voy hacia allí de todos modos.

Brad deslizó la copa por la barra con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y despareció en una pequeña habitación donde guardaban más botellas de bebida y un enorme congelador con tantos años casi como él, pero que jamás les había dado problemas. La detective cogió el margarita con cuidado de no derramarlo y se acercó al pequeño grupo que formaban sus compañeros al fondo del bar, su sitio usual, cerca de la diana.

\- ¡Jane! – exclamó Frost emocionado, lanzando un brazo sobre los hombros de la morena, desestabilizándola.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó esta enderezando la copa que llevaba en la mano justo a tiempo.

El joven soltó una risita y la detective se fijó mejor en él: tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos chispeantes.

\- Frost, ¿cuántas cervezas llevas?

\- Tres – contestó Maura en su lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron y Jane sintió algo revolverse en su estómago cuando vio una sombra familiar en el verde avellana de la forense, la sombra del hambre.

Y no precisamente de comida.

Despegó a duras penas sus ojos de las desnudas y tonificadas piernas que los pantalones cortos de la forense dejaban ver.

\- ¿Y ya está así?

\- Súmale los cuatro Martini que se tomó entre una y otra – intervino Vince con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- Oye, colega – habló la morena tratando de captar la atención de su compañero. Vio el esfuerzo que este hacía para enfocarla con la mirada, parpadeando insistentemente. – Últimamente bebes mucho, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

\- Alice y yo hemos roto – escupió Frost sin pensar, a juzgar por sus ojos desorbitados y expresión culpable cuando procesó lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Vince.

\- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? – le preguntó Jane con incredulidad.

\- Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas como para cargar con los míos también.

\- Frost, ey, Barry – chascó los dedos frente a su cara para que volviera con ellos. – Escúchame, no importa cómo esté en ese momento, si te vuelve a pasar algo me lo cuentas inmediatamente, ¿vale? Hey, ¿me has escuchado?

\- Sí, mamá – bromeó el joven.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – frunció el ceño, balanceándose de un lado a otro peligrosamente.

Parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento pero sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos. Se marchó con paso inestable hacia la barra y habló con Brad haciendo grandes aspavientos. Jane aprovechó esa pequeña pausa en la que Korsak se había disculpado para ir al baño, y se acercó a la Doctora todavía con su cóctel en la mano.

\- Esto es para ti – dijo tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Empezaba a creer que se le había olvidado – Maura aceptó la copa, sus dedos rozándose ligeramente y haciéndolas estremecer. – Por cierto, ha sido muy dulce lo que le has dicho a Frost.

\- Sí, no sé, supongo – se encogió de hombros, algo insegura. – Cuando tienes hermanos pequeños aprendes a desarrollar un instinto protector.

\- Ya imagino.

\- ¿No tienes hermanos?

\- No, soy hija única – contestó la forense sin poder evitar que cierta tristeza traspasara a su voz – Adoptada además.

\- Oh.

 _Bien, Rizzoli, tú sí que sabes camelarte a una mujer._ Por suerte, Frost rodeó su cuello con un brazo, empujándola peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Maura con el gesto antes de tirar de ella hacia la zona de la diana que Brad se había encargado de despejar.

– Vale, ¿quién se apunta a una partida? – preguntó señalando la diana.

\- Tío, no creo que aciertes ni una – contestó la detective más relajada.

\- ¿Es eso un reto? Espera, vamos a preguntarle a la más lista de los aquí presentes – giró sobre sí mismo antes de frenarse frente a la rubia. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Doc?

\- Yo diría que sí – contestó Maura riéndose por la expresión ofendida de Jane.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué es ella la más lista?

\- Es médico – constató el joven como si fuera obvio.

\- Bueno, en la universidad lo único que les preocupaba era que supieras diferenciar un corazón de un pulmón – se encogió de hombros en un gesto que a la detective le pareció adorable.

\- Entonces ¿qué me dices, Jane? ¿Es un reto o no?

\- En toda regla.

\- Vale. Hagamos una apuesta, yo gano si acierto una vez en la diana, ganas tú si no lo hago – extendió su mano, la cual la morena estrechó con fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué nos apostamos? – preguntó.

\- Eso luego.

Con una última mirada, Jane le dio la espalda a la forense, que se levantó para observar mejor, no quería perderse ni un solo lanzamiento. Un chupito lleno hasta arriba fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que lo cogió la morena y lo vació en su garganta de un trago, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando el alcohol le quemó el pecho en su descenso, carraspeando.

\- Está fuerte – comentó a media voz.

Unas manos que no reconoció se posaron sobre sus hombros y la hicieron girar sobre sí misma unas diez veces, perdió la cuenta cuando el mundo se convirtió en un borrón colorido a su alrededor. Cuando la frenaron se sentía mareada y confundida, justo lo que pretendían.

\- ¿Preparada? – preguntó Barry con una sonrisa ladeada.

Jane no contestó, se limitó a coger el dardo que Maura le tendía y lanzó sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que apuntar estando en esas condiciones era algo prácticamente imposible, no hasta que su cabeza se calmara y todo dejara de darle vueltas. Escuchó un "Uy" generalizado y la risa histérica de su compañero como signo de que no había acertado. Entonces fue el turno de Frost y una vez más fueron los espectadores quienes la informaron del resultado, su vista todavía demasiado borrosa como para mirarlo ella misma.

Una cálida mano rodeó la suya y depositó un dardo en su palma extendida acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos al retirarse. La detective no necesitó mirar para saber quién era: Maura Isles. Saboreando el pensamiento, dejó que el dardo resbalara de entre sus dedos, fallando de nuevo.

Ambos fallaron tres veces más antes de que la cabeza de Jane se asentara en su sitio, sobre sus hombros, y comenzara a pensar con claridad. La cerveza helada que le trajo Brad también ayudó bastante. Acertó en todo el centro para desgracia de Barry, que se vino abajo antes de que Korsak le recordara la verdadera apuesta: todavía podía acertar y ganar. Sacudiendo los hombros, se centró en la diana, entornando los ojos como siempre hacía antes de apretar el gatillo. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y lazó su dardo con una fuerza letal. El aire silbó a su alrededor antes de que la punta chocara contra el corcho y quedara clavada justo al lado del que Jane había lanzado segundos antes.

El público estalló en alaridos y aplausos y Frost se encontró de golpe siendo lanzado por los aires antes de caer en una cama de manos entrelazadas que le volvieron a dejar en el suelo sano y salvo. El mayor de los detectives chocó los cinco con él y le dio unas palmadas de felicitación en la espalda mientras se acercaban a ambas mujeres, apoyadas contra la pared.

\- Buena puntería, colega, no creí que lo conseguirías – confesó la morena dándole un juguetón empujón en el hombro. - ¿Qué me vas a mandar hacer?

\- Ahora mismo no puedo pensar – contestó el joven con el ceño fruncido pero una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. – Me lo guardo para cuando se me ocurra algo.

Jane asintió con conformidad, mirando a la forense.

\- ¿Te atreves? – le preguntó subiendo y bajando las cejas sugerentemente.

\- He estado observando y encuentro la dinámica del juego bastante básica – dijo la rubia como toda respuesta.

\- Sí o no, Maura, - suspiró la detective – es tan simple como eso.

\- Prepárate para ser derrotada – replicó la forense con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Korsak y Frost hicieron un coro ante la contestación de Maura que la hizo sonreír de lado, girando sobre sus tacones para ir a buscar los dardos a la diana. Jane se perdió en el sensual movimiento de sus caderas, en la ondulación de sus rizos, hasta que le dieron un empujón para sacarla de su ensoñación. La Doctora le tendió los dardos que le correspondían y se bebió de un trago un chupito. Luego otro. A la morena le tocó también a pesar de sus silenciosas plegarias.

Entonces las hicieron dar vueltas sobre sí mismas y el juego comenzó.

– R&I –

\- ¡Taxi! – gritó Jane saliendo a la carretera y moviendo los brazos para captar la atención del conductor.

El coche cambió de dirección, poniendo el intermitente para acercarse a la acera y la detective volvió a la pared del Dirty Robber para ayudar a Maura. Se pasó un brazo de un muy borracho Frost por el cuello, al igual que la forense, y juntas le arrastraron hasta el taxi.

\- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró el joven con voz maravillada.

\- Frost, eres un disco rayado – le dijo la morena riéndose.

\- ¡Pero es que ha sido algo alucinante!

\- En realidad es pura estadística – comentó Maura encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No le quites la magia, Doc, hoy has hecho historia – replicó el detective con lo que habría sonado serio de no ser por su peculiar manera de arrastrar las palabras, como si se le hubiera quedado la lengua dormida.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con diversión brevemente antes de meterle a empujones dentro del taxi. Jane se asomó a la ventana del copiloto, la cual estaba bajada, y le dio la dirección al conductor, charlando con él.

\- ¿Maura, te importa si acompañamos a Frost a su casa? – preguntó la detective girándose hacia la rubia.

\- Para nada.

\- ¿Segura? Si no, eres libre para marcharte a casa.

\- No, no, así sé que ha llegado bien – sonrió cuando Jane le abrió la puerta trasera para que pasara primero.

Se deslizó a través de los asientos de cuero, sentándose en el medio, y la morena entró tras ella, quedando los tres algo apretujados. El joven masculló algo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la forense, que contuvo una risita tapándose la boca con una mano. El taxista arrancó, esquivando el tráfico a diestro y siniestro sin levantar ni un segundo el pie del acelerador. Cada brusca sacudida les lanzaba uno contra el otro, de manera que, por mucho que Jane estuviera fingiendo estar contemplando el paisaje desdibujado que veía por la ventana, su mente era plenamente consciente de todo su lado izquierdo presionado contra el de Maura, las pieles descubiertas de brazos y piernas rozándose, mandando oleadas de hormigueo por sus cuerpos.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y Frost pareció resucitar. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de la Doctora, guiñando los ojos con desconcierto.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En tu casa – contestó Maura con suavidad.

Jane rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de un billete pero la rubia se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué haces? No, Maura, guárdate eso.

\- Ugh, por dios, solo son veinte dólares. Ya me los devolverás invitándome a cenar un día.

La detective se la quedó mirando atónita, ignorando la sonrisita de suficiencia de su compañero, no tan borracho como para no comprenderlas cuando hablaban. Salió del taxi a trompicones, haciéndose a un lado para que una elegante Maura emergiera de él sin problema alguno y para que Frost básicamente rodara hacia ellas. Le sujetaron antes de que cayera de morros a la acera y volvieron a cargarle sobre sus hombros.

\- Jane, creo que ya sé qué quiero que hagas.

\- ¿Aparte de traer tu borracho culo a casa sano y salvo? – bromeó la morena.

\- Eso entra en el código de colegas, igual que yo sujetaría tu pelo si vomitaras.

\- Frost, estás hecho una nenaza.

El joven hizo un sonido similar al resoplido de un caballo. Se apoyó contra la pared de su apartamento mientras Jane buscaba las llaves por sus bolsillos. Con un tintineo, insertó la correcta en la cerradura y la fue girando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe cediendo bajo el peso de Barry, que había ido escurriéndose hacia un lado.

Una vez más, fueron los rápidos reflejos de Jane y Maura quienes evitaron que al día siguiente tuviera un gran dolor de culo además del de cabeza.

\- Vale, escúchame atentamente – pidió su compañero agitando un dedo frente al rostro de la morena. – Quiero que lleves a la Doctora Isles a cenar a un sitio decente.

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- Sí.

\- Son las tres y media de la madrugada, todo está cerrado a estas horas, Frost.

\- Da igual, te las apañarás, siempre lo haces.

\- Pero…

\- Sshh – chistó el joven. – No hay más que hablar. Buenas noches, Maura, Jane. – giró sobre sus talones, entrando en el apartamento, antes de frenarse y volverse hacia su compañera de nuevo. – Te gusta así que sé amable, por favor, no vas a conseguir que se enam…

\- Vale, venga, hora de irse – se precipitó hacia él, empujándole hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. No se atrevió a mirar a la forense, temerosa de su expresión.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos como si eso fuera a ayudarlas. Entonces Jane carraspeó con incomodidad y se giró hacia la rubia con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros, tropezando con la sonrisa ladeada de esta.

\- Supongo que habrá que hacerle caso – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- R&I –

\- Te gustan las hamburguesas, ¿verdad? – preguntó la morena mientras doblaban una esquina.

Caminaban hombro con hombro y a paso tranquilo en un cómodo silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Maura se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa.

\- Erm…

Jane dejó de andar.

\- Oye, si quieres irte a casa dímelo, no estás obligada a…

\- No – la cortó la rubia suavizándolo con una ligera sonrisa. – No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces? – Esa opresión que se había instalado en su pecho había desaparecido.

\- Es que… Te vas a reír de mí – dijo la Doctora algo avergonzada dejando que sus rizos taparan su rostro.

\- Juro solemnemente que no lo haré – alzó una mano estirada y la situó sobre su corazón.

\- Nunca he comido una hamburguesa – confesó entonces Maura.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron desorbitadamente, arqueando las cejas, su boca abriéndose ligeramente por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó.

\- Bueno, mi familia es lo que vosotros calificaríais de "finolis".

La detective soltó una risotada para confusión de la forense.

\- Perdón, es que nunca pensé que… - sacudió la cabeza. – Haces que suene elegante.

Maura sonrió dulcemente.

\- Mis padres me inculcaron desde muy pequeña unas ciertas normas de comportamiento, unos modales, y comer con las manos algo grasiento y que podía mancharte el vestido no entraba dentro de sus planes.

\- Bueno pues… Ya conoces el dicho.

\- ¿Que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? – la tentó la forense enarcando una ceja, causando que la sonrisa guasona de la detective flaqueara.

\- No, que las normas están hechas para romperlas.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a una caravana adornada con coloridos grafitis. Un toldo verde botella con lucecitas festivas colgadas por él informaba de que se trataban de las mejores hamburguesas, perritos calientes y mazorcas de maíz de todo Boston; abierto hasta tarde para combatir la borrachera. La morena cogió uno de los panfletos manoseados que había sobre el pequeño mostrador y se lo pasó a su acompañante indicándole que escogiera. Ella, mientras tanto, entabló una animada conversación con el dueño de la camioneta.

\- ¡Jane, cuánto tiempo! – la saludó a gritos.

\- Sigues igual de ruidoso, Luigi.

\- Y tú sigues igual de bella o más, es la sangre italiana, ya lo sabes – contestó el hombre regordete y bajito con gusto por las camisas desabrochadas que dejaban ver su rizado y negro pelo del pecho. - ¿Lo de siempre?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Señorita, si ya ha escogido, puede decírmelo que las hago a la vez.

\- En realidad… - empezó a explicar Jane.

\- Estoy con ella – siguió la rubia situándose al lado de la detective y guiñándole un ojo al tendero con complicidad.

\- Oh – una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del italiano. – Me alegro de que encontraras el amor al fin, Jane. Aunque nunca pensé que caminaras por esa acera, ciertamente, con lo conservador que es tu padre…

La morena contuvo una mueca y fue a protestar pero Luigi desapareció en el interior de la caravana, y Jane trató de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Maura fija en ella. El sonido de algo friéndose ahogó la voz del hombre cantando algo para sí mismo mientras iba de un lado a otro cogiendo el pan, lechuga, tomate, queso… Montó las hamburguesas piso a piso y luego las envolvió en una servilleta y papel albar.

\- ¡Aquí tenéis! ¡Dos ricas hamburguesas para dos hermosas jóvenes! – les tendió una bolsa en la que había metido dos cervezas frías como regalo de la casa.

Rizzoli palpó sus bolsillos y sacó un billete de veinte que dejó sobre el grasiento mostrador.

\- Oh, Jane, no sé si tengo cambio.

\- Hagamos una cosa, dame otras dos cervezas más y el resto te lo quedas de propina.

El italiano aceptó el trato gustoso y le devolvió el guiño a la forense.

\- Cuídala, - le pidió mirando a la morena con cariño. – por muy dura que aparente ser por dentro es tan dulce como un caramelo.

\- Luigi…

\- Ya me callo, ya me callo – alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y se despidió de ellas con una carcajada antes de volver a su canción. – Dale recuerdos a tus padres – les gritó.

Jane bajó la mirada, apretando la mandíbula, y agarró a la rubia del codo para no perderla cuando esta continuó recto mientras que la detective había girado hacia la derecha. Cruzaron un paso de cebra y continuaron por la acera antes de desviarse por un estrecho caminito apenas visible que discurría por la parte trasera de lo que parecía un jardín, Maura no podía decir de qué se trataba ya que unos altos setos le impedían mirar al otro lado. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que oía el sonido de agua cayendo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

La morena no contestó sino que se giró ligeramente para indicarle con un dedo sobre sus labios que se mantuviera en silencio. La Doctora asintió, tragándose las ganas de saber, y siguió a la detective por el camino hasta que ambas se pararon de golpe. Jane miró a un lado y a otro y entonces agitó una mano.

\- Espero que seas ágil – susurró.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tenemos que escalar – la italiana señaló una verja, no muy alta, de barrotes negros.

\- Estás de broma. – No fue una pregunta, fue una constatación.

\- Ya te gustaría.

Con una sonrisa picarona, metió a través de la valla la bolsa de papel con su cena y agarró los barrotes que más a mano le quedaban. Flexionó y estiró varias veces las rodillas como dando pequeños saltitos y alzó una pierna enganchándola en una barra horizontal. Respirando hondo por la nariz, tensó todos los músculos de sus brazos y alzó su cuerpo hasta quedar a mitad de la altura de la verja. Entonces miró hacia abajo.

\- Vamos, Doctora.

Esta masculló algo que Jane no llegó a escuchar pero que estaba segura que no era agradable. Siguió escalando hasta que estuvo sentada con una pierna a cada lado, que se permitió parar un ratito para ver cómo lo llevaba Maura. Para su sorpresa, la rubia casi la había alcanzado, así que giró sobre su culo llevando la pierna derecha hacia el otro lado y se dejó caer hasta el suelo con un gemido de dolor por sus pies descalzos. Recogió sus tacones con una mano y la cena con la otra justo cuando la forense se dejaba caer al suelo a centímetros de ella.

\- Bien hecho – la felicitó la detective.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco – dijo la otra como respuesta. – Las verjas cerradas normalmente sirven para mantener a la gente fuera.

\- Sip.

\- ¿Entonces no es ilegal saltarlas?

\- Depende de cómo lo mires – contestó Jane con una mueca.

\- ¿Y tú eres una agente de la ley? – exclamó Maura con incredulidad haciendo reír a la morena.

\- Como te he dicho antes, las normas están para romperlas.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y ambas se acercaron a la gran piscina de límpidas aguas rodeada por butacas para tomar el sol y dos mesas de piedra de picnic. Jane dejó la bolsa sobre una de ellas, palmeando el hueco libre junto a ella mientras sacaba las aun calientes hamburguesas y las frías cervezas. Quitó las chapas usando el borde de la mesa y le pasó una a la forense antes de brindar con ella. Entonces desenvolvieron la cena, haciendo una gran pelota con el papel albar, y la italiana procedió a abrir las bolsas de kétchup bajo la atenta mirada de Maura, quien se había recostado apoyando la espalda contra la mesa y daba sorbos a su cerveza.

\- ¿De qué conoces a Luigi? – preguntó finalmente mientras Jane preparaba las hamburguesas.

\- De la Iglesia, bueno, de después de ella. Cuando era pequeña, íbamos todos los domingos a la misa y, al salir, como no solíamos desayunar, nos pasábamos por su caravana para comprar unas patatas y comerlas por el camino de vuelta a casa. Al final, de tanto ir, mis padres se hicieron amigos de él.

\- Así que vivíais por aquí cerca…

\- No, el camión no está fijo, cada día va a una parte diferente de Boston. – Se chupó los dedos que se le habían manchado y miró hacia la forense con una sonrisa – La cena está lista.

Las cejas de Maura se arquearon y giró sobre sí misma, levantando las piernas para pasarlas al otro lado del banco. Observó la multitud de pisos con curiosidad antes de levantar ambos panes y agarrarlos.

\- Espera, – Jane dejó la suya sobre la servilleta que había extendido a modo de plato y corrigió la postura de los dedos de la rubia, haciendo que abarcara la hamburguesa entera con la mano – sino se te van a caer las cosas por detrás.

Le hizo un gesto para que procediera y la elegante Doctora le dio un gran mordisco, mostrando complacencia mientras masticaba. Gimió, asintiendo, y mordió otra vez. La detective sonrió y procedió a comerse la suya, sus tripas rugiendo sonoramente. Cenaron bajo la tenue luminosidad que les proporcionaban las luces de la piscina, el sonido del agua en la depuradora de fondo, rellenando el hueco del silencio de ambas. Era confortable, sin embargo; Jane no sentía ese urgente impulso a decir cualquier chorrada con tal de impedir que el silencio siguiera creciendo como le pasaba con la mayoría de la gente.

Maura se terminó su hamburguesa, pasándose la servilleta delicadamente sobre los labios para limpiarse los restos de aceite o kétchup, pero dejándose una mancha en la comisura.

\- Tienes un… - empezó a decir la morena señalándose la boca.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la forense frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

\- Te has dejado…

Resopló, viendo inútil tratar de explicárselo, y se deslizó unos centímetros por el banco. Sus piernas chocaron con las de la Doctora mandando una deliciosa oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo. Alzó una mano, escuchó el cambio en la respiración de Maura y se preguntó si la suya sonaría igual mientras sus dedos rozaban la suave piel del rostro de la rubia, su pulgar frotando la mancha roja que se había resistido a la servilleta.

\- Ya está – anunció con voz queda, sin retirarse.

Maura buscó sus ojos y Jane hizo lo mismo, encontrándose a mitad de camino solo para verse reflejadas en la mirada de la otra. El deseo oscurecía sus iris, volviéndolos verde botella y casi negro respectivamente. Ambas sintieron el tirón de su magnetismo, como un anzuelo clavado en sus estómagos y que las empujaba a juntarse.

Pero entonces la forense reculó, bajando la cabeza y ocultándose detrás de una cortina de rizos rubios en los que el reflejo del agua pintaba ondas cobrizas. Carraspeó con fuerza y se levantó

\- Gracias por la cena, – recogió sus desperdicios metiéndolos en la bolsa apresuradamente. – no tenías por qué…

Jane dudó pero colocó una mano sobre la de la forense, consiguiendo frenarla a mitad de la frase. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar.

\- Siéntate, por favor – pidió la morena, su voz apenas un susurro audible por encima del agua. Maura obedeció casi automáticamente. – La verdad es que quería pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿A mí? – Aquello la cogía absolutamente por sorpresa.

\- Sí, por el asunto de Stanley… - se mordió el labio inferior con brevedad. – Esta noche con Frost me he dado cuenta de que me molesta que hieran a la gente que me importa, y es lo que yo hice.

\- Jane, eso tendrías que decírselo a él.

\- Lo sé pero siento que debo explicarte el porqué de mi comportamiento.

La forense tragó saliva ante la intensidad de la mirada de la detective.

\- Está bien – aceptó finalmente.

La morena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y retorció nerviosamente las manos que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo. Quizá Maura no era la mejor elección para desahogarse ya que apenas la acababa de conocer... Tras varios intentos, cogió aire y se decidió a soltarlo todo.

\- Nosotras tenemos esta especie de conexión, – frunció el ceño, señalando vagamente el espacio entre ambas – no sé si tú también lo sientes pero yo sí, es como si ya te conociera… Por alguna razón que se me escapa, sé que puedo confiar en ti, Maura, y es por eso que debo avisarte de que nadie fuera de mi familia sabe esto y que todavía no estoy preparada para tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Jane… - comenzó a objetar la rubia.

\- Por favor, – susurró la aludida – necesito contárselo a alguien. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte obligarte a quedarte aquí y cargar con el peso de mis problemas pero realmente…

La forense posó una mano sobre las de la detective, impidiéndole retorcerlas nerviosamente. Se sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato antes de que Maura asintiera lentamente. Con una floja sonrisa, la morena asintió también respirando hondo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! 
> 
> Actualizaciones semanales cada miércoles y viernes a partir de ahora.

\- La noche que nos llamaron por el caso se suponía que tenía una cena familiar. Mi padre y mi hermano pequeño estaban de camino, pero yo tenía que irme – con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas ondas que creaban sus piernas al moverse en el agua de la piscina, Jane sintió la presencia de la forense a su lado, sus pies sumergiéndose en el agua también. Se habían movido a la piscina a petición de la detective, así tenía algo con lo que distraerse. – Mi… - suspiró, le estaba costando más de lo que creía. Si algo caracterizaba a Jane era su independencia, su fortaleza. – Mi padre nunca apareció por casa, resulta que llevaba dos meses poniéndole los cuernos a mi madre con una rubia de treinta y cinco años, con la que se ha fugado a Las Vegas. – carraspeó para eliminar la rabia de su voz, respirando hondo. Podía oír la tranquila respiración de Maura a su lado, el ritmo de sus piernas chocando contra el de la propia Jane. De pronto, una suave mano se deslizó a lo largo de su brazo hasta quedarse sobre la de la detective, apoyada contra el suelo sujetando su peso. Esta no se apartó bruscamente de su toque, ¿para qué hacerlo?, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien tocándole las cicatrices. Fue suficiente para ayudar a la morena a continuar. – Por lo menos se dignó a dejarle una nota a mi madre para que no se volviera loca… El caso es… ¿El día que me metí con Stanley? Cuando vi que mi hermano estaba en la comisaria supe que no traía buenas noticias así que traté de distraerle, ¿sabes?, como con Frost esta noche. Me sale solo, es el instinto de protegerle aunque ya sea mayorcito y esté pensando en meterse a la academia de policía. Al final con tu bronca y todo se fue sin contarme lo que ocurría pero se pasó a verme por la noche y me dijo que mi padre había dejado de pagar las facturas y la hipoteca para ahorrar y fugarse, así que el banco le había quitado la casa a mi madre.

\- Oh, Jane… - le dio un suave apretón con la mano – Creo que eso disculpa tu actuación.

\- Hombre, gracias, y yo que pensé que jamás me perdonarías – bromeó la morena para relajar la tensión.

Maura la miró con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión peculiar que la detective no supo interpretar, así que apartó la mirada y la volvió a fijar en la piscina, disfrutando del silencio, del murmullo del agua y del cantar de los grillos y cigarras.

\- ¿Has dicho que tu madre está sin casa? – preguntó al cabo de un rato la forense.

\- Sí, bueno, no, está durmiendo en el piso de mi hermano Frankie. Le tiene desquiciado al pobre…

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada, solo que… - la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa, mirando fugazmente a Jane para comprobar que esta la estaba observando fijamente. – Nada – dijo al final con una sonrisa.

La detective se encogió de hombros, sin presionar, y se tumbó sobre la hierba. La luz de la piscina iluminaba vagamente el recinto, dándole un toque azulado a todo. Contempló las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza en el cielo despejado y dejó escapar un suspiro sin ser totalmente consciente de ello.

\- ¿Te gusta la astronomía? – inquirió Maura con curiosidad al ver lo absorta que estaba Jane.

\- Me gusta mirar las estrellas y escuchar historias sobre ellas pero no sé cuál es cuál y esas cosas. – Giró la cabeza para mirar a la Doctora, quien permanecía sentada en el borde - ¿Y a ti?

\- Oh, puede decirse que cualquier palabra terminada en “-logía” suscita mi interés. – ante la expresión confundida de la detective, se apresuró a aclararlo. – Es una forma combinada procedente del latín utilizado en los nombres o ciencias o campos de conocimiento, significa, de manera abreviada, “el estudio sobre un tema determinado”.

Con una sonrisa de diversión, Jane sacó su móvil y alzó un dedo indicándole a la rubia que esperara un segundo. Escribió con rapidez sobre la pantalla táctil, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que la página se cargara. Sus ojos recorrieron las letras y una sonrisa más amplia aún se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Lo has clavado – dijo dándole la vuelta al móvil para enseñarle a Maura lo que había buscado: definición de “-logía” en la Wikipedia. – Una de dos, o lo has escrito tú, o te lo has aprendido de aquí.

\- O una tercera opción: que hayan sacado la información de la misma fuente que yo porque te puedo asegurar que jamás miraría la Wikipedia.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Demasiado poco culta para ti, Doctora?

\- Exactamente, Detective, ni te imaginas las barbaridades que he llegado a ver… No, prefiero páginas que te digan quién ha escrito qué.

\- Así que, ¿esto es habitual en ti? – preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Hablar tan enrevesadamente.

\- Sí, supongo que sí – había una sombra de tristeza en su voz.

\- Entonces voy a tener que empezar a leerme el diccionario todas las noches antes de acostarme…

Maura soltó una risa, su tristeza rápidamente olvidada. Sacudió la cabeza con diversión, agradeciendo la capacidad de la morena para hacerla reír y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

\- No hace falta, soy capaz de hablar “en cristiano” – dibujó las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

\- Amante de las ciencias, quién lo diría… - bromeó la morena.

\- ¿No se nota? Creí que…

\- Maura – la interrumpió Jane con una carcajada – Era ironía, llevas un cartel que grita “Científica” pegado en la frente.

La aludida se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la cara para acariciar su frente, asegurándose de que volviera a ser una broma, para disfrute de la detective.

\- Como te habrás dado cuenta, carezco de dotes sociales – comentó la rubia con una mueca.

Un bostezo le impidió contestar y la Doctora le lanzó una mirada de comprensión.

\- Deberíamos ir yendo… - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo pena por tener que cortar el momento pero sus párpados cada vez pesaban más.

Rizzoli asintió, incorporándose, aceptando la mano que la rubia le tendía. Se sacudieron los pantalones de hierba y recogieron los restos de su cena, metido todo en la bolsa de papel que Luigi les había dado. Una vez se aseguraron de que no se dejaban nada detrás, saltaron la valla y fueron a la calle principal en busca de un taxi.

En algún momento del trayecto hacia la casa de la forense, le venció el cansancio y reposó la cabeza en el hombro de Jane con un gemido somnoliento. La detective contuvo un escalofrío para no sobresaltarla y disfrutó de la sensación de sus rizos rubios haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda de brazos y cuello, del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Maura presionado contra su costado izquierdo, de su respiración poniéndole la piel de gallina. Casi estuvo tentada de pedirle al taxista que diera una vuelta alrededor de la ciudad, lo que fuera con tal de alargar al máximo aquel momento, pero pronto giraron en una calle y entraron en una urbanización de elegantes chalets con céspedes impolutos en los jardines delanteros. Sin poder evitarlo, Jane comparó esa zona de la ciudad con la zona en la que ella había crecido, donde las bocas de incendios tenían la pintura roja llena de desconchones por los balonazos de los niños; donde los coches aparcados no eran Mercedes Benz o BMW sino destartalados Renault o Toyota con tantos años como los dueños; donde los jardines delanteros eran pequeños y estaba protegidos con vallas con la intención de evitar las meadas de los perros pero que al final no servían de nada, se hiciera lo que se hiciera, siempre iba a tener un aspecto amarillento y serían más malas hierbas que césped.

En ese momento más que nunca sentía las diferencias sociales. Desde el primer momento, cuando había visto la moto de Maura y su forma de vestir, había sabido que era una mujer acomodada, sin problemas de dinero. De no haber sido por su belleza, aquello ya la habría repelido. Jane había crecido viendo cómo los ricachones que iban a su colegio se lo restregaban por las narices a cualquier víctima que no le hubiera dado tiempo a escapar, ella misma lo había sufrido. Tenía alergia a los ricos.

El taxi frenó, sacándola de su trance cuando el conductor se giró hacia ella, su asiento crujiendo bajo su opulencia.

\- Ya hemos llegado – anunció innecesariamente.

La morena echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana a la casa adosada con un patio, de colores blancos y azules y una bonita y cuidada valla de madera. Entonces, con suavidad, acarició la mejilla de la forense con la yema de sus dedos antes de sacudirla por un hombro.

\- Maura – la llamó en un susurro. – Maura…

\- ¿Mmmhh?

\- Ya estamos en tu casa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia alzando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto. Jane se quedó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sacudida por oleadas de placer que tenían como origen la voz ronca de la forense. - ¿Me he dormido?

\- Sí, un poco – rio Jane.

\- Perdón.

\- No pasa nada.

Maura abrió la puerta del taxi, parándose para pagar su parte del trayecto, y salió tambaleante del interior. La detective la siguió solo para asegurarse de que entraba a casa sana y salva. La Doctora se giró en el marco de la puerta, recostándose contra él, reposando la cabeza mientras una sonrisa somnolienta se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- Ha sido un placer – replicó Jane haciendo una reverencia burlona.

\- Nos vemos el lunes – se despidió la rubia dando un paso hacia el interior de la casa.

La detective asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia el taxi. Fue a reemprender el camino de vuelta por el baldosado camino que cruzaba el césped pero se paró cuando Maura la llamó.

\- ¿Jane?

\- ¿Sí? – contestó encarándola de nuevo.

\- Mmm… ¿Puedo considerarte…? – Suspiró con frustración - ¿Somos amigas?

Jane sonrió con dulzura.

\- Yo diría que sí, Maura.

\- Bien. – La satisfacción traspasaba a la voz de la rubia, que asintió, complacida.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Jane.

La morena pudo ver la indecisión cruzar por los verdes ojos de Maura así que tomó ella la iniciativa, inclinándose hacia delante para depositar un cuidadoso beso en la mejilla de la forense. Una última mirada más y giró sobre sus talones, volviendo con paso rápido al taxi antes de que el conductor se cansara de esperar o, mejor dicho, antes de que Jane tuviera la oportunidad de volver hacia la casa y darle otro beso a Maura, esta vez en los labios. Con un suspiro, observó cómo iban dejando atrás el lujoso barrio y se adentraban en Boston centro y su bullicio constante.

\- R&I –

\- Rizzzzzoli – dijo adormecida a modo de saludo, los ojos todavía cerrados por el cansancio y el intenso brillo de la pantalla del móvil.

\- ¿Te he despertado?

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Frost? Normalmente no suelo estar despierta a las 4.30 de un domingo.

\- Técnicamente ya hace rato que es lunes.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que el detective recibió por respuesta. Jane le oyó reírse entre dientes, lo que no ayudó a mejorar su mal humor.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó simplemente.

\- 4 de Beach Street.

\- Voy para allá – musitó.

\- Vale y, ¿Jane?, ¿sigues en la cama?

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Frost! ¿¡Qué clase de depravado eres?!

\- ¡No por eso! – se apresuró a aclarar su compañero y la detective supo que, sin lugar a dudas, se había ruborizado. – Era para que pisaras primero con el pie derecho por esto del dicho…

\- Lo he pillado.

\- Pues eso…

\- Adiós, Frost. – se despidió Jane, colgando con rapidez para que no la oyera reírse.

Quince minutos fue lo que tardó en ducharse, vestirse con su habitual traje y camiseta, dejar la cama hecha y la casa recogida medianamente. Cogió un puñado de galletas del paquete antes de asegurarse de que llevaba la pistola y la placa bien aseguradas en la cintura, así como el móvil en su funda y las llaves en la mano. Cerró la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas, dándole tres vueltas a la cerradura con suerte de que no se quedara atascada como a veces hacía. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, aprovechando para librarse de los últimos rastros de sueño, aunque sabía que hasta que no se tomara un café no sería persona.

El aire pegajoso y caliente de la calle la recibió nada más salir a las escaleras de entrada de su edificio y se arrepintió de haberse levantado. Con un resoplido, se quitó la americana, doblándola cuidadosamente sobre su brazo, y aprovechó la altura de las escaleras para escrutar la calle en busca de su coche.

\- Mierda. – Masculló cuando le vino a la mente una clara imagen de la grúa arrastrándolo hacia el depósito. – Me voy a arruinar con tanto taxi – siguió quejándose para sí misma mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba el número de la empresa de taxis.

Veinte minutos tardó en llegar a la escena del crimen, veinte minutos en los que no dejó de quejarse, tanto en voz alta como mentalmente. Indignada porque a las cinco de la mañana hubiera tráfico, cerró la puerta del taxi con demasiada brusquedad y el conductor la insultó desde dentro antes de marcharse con un acelerón, asfixiándola con el humo. Jane hizo un gesto nada educado hacia el coche y se giró hacia una tienda de comestibles chinos. Pensando que quizá se había equivocado, comprobó de nuevo la dirección.

La calle estaba desierta, todos los comercios cerrados y era la única en la acera. Todo el mundo estaba en sus casas, durmiendo en la cómoda frescura que les proporcionaban sus aires acondicionados. La detective agitó los brazos con desesperación y estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para llamar a su compañero y preguntarle si aquello era algún tipo de broma cuando la cortinilla metálica a medio bajar de la tienda de comestibles tembló y se levantó unos centímetros más, dando paso a un sudoroso Frost que sonrió al verla.

\- Sabía que te había escuchado quejarte – dijo.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó Jane sin darse por aludida, señalando con los brazos abiertos a la desierta calle.

\- Ya se han ido.

\- ¿Se han llevado al cadáver ya?

\- Están en ello. Los de científica llevaban un buen rato trabajando antes de que Korsak y yo llegáramos así que ha sido todo bastante rápido – le informó el joven haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Se agacharon y entraron en la tienda, que permanecía silenciosa y con todas las luces apagadas. Un fuerte olor a fideos de soja y salsa agridulce golpeó a la detective, que arrugó la nariz. – La Dr. Isles sigue arriba, supervisando que todo vaya bien.

\- ¿Y me cuentas eso específicamente por…?

\- Vamos, Jane, estaba borracho pero recuerdo lo que te dije – con una sonrisa ladeada y un movimiento de cejas sugerente, Frost abrió una puerta de madera al final de la tienda y comenzó a subir unas estrechas, casi claustrofóbicas, escaleras que crujían a cada paso de ambos detectives. - ¿Qué tal os fue la cena? ¿A dónde la llevaste?

\- Bueno, no me dejaste muchas opciones… - comenzó a decir la morena.

\- No, dime que no fuisteis al camión de Luigi – suplicó el joven con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – exclamó su compañera a la defensiva. – Además, le gustó mucho la hamburguesa. ¿Sabías que no había comido una nunca?

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Barry con incredulidad, luego asintió lentamente, un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. – Entonces su primera vez fue contigo.

Esquivó un golpe de su compañera justo cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras. Se rio, secándose la frente, sirviendo de ejemplo para Jane, que hizo lo mismo. Dejaron las bromas, adoptando sus roles de detectives. Sin necesidad de intercambiar una sola mirada, Frost guio a la morena por un estrecho pasillo con las paredes recubiertas por paneles de madera hasta una puerta con el número 13 colgando torcido.

\- La víctima es Betty Rickards, de veinticinco años. El vecino se despertó por un grito y llamó inmediatamente a la policía, sin atreverse a salir a mirar. Para cuando una patrulla llegó aquí, la joven ya estaba… - se pasó un dedo por el cuello, de lado a lado, sacando la punta de la lengua por la comisura de la boca.

Entraron en un pequeño apartamento decorado con gusto. Cuadros de la ciudad de Nueva York y monumentos mundialmente conocidos colgaban de las paredes de un color beige claro. El pequeño recibidor daba al salón, no mucho más grande, con una televisión sobre un mueble de color caoba y unos sillones grises a juego. El joven detective le hizo un gesto a su compañera y cruzaron la habitación, entrando en otra donde el objeto dominante era una gran cama de matrimonio. Una alfombra de pelo blanca amortiguó sus pasos, las salpicaduras de sangre resaltando como si fuera un cartel de neón en la noche más oscura.

Se acercó a la cama, donde Maura Isles estaba dándole instrucciones a un par de técnicos.

\- Hey – saludó con voz queda.

\- Buenas noches, Jane, no te había visto.

\- Huh, acabo de llegar. – estiró el borde del guante, soltándolo con un restallido del plástico, y se inclinó sobre la cama con cuidado de no tocar los bordes ensangrentados del colchón. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó.

Analizó a la víctima. Su largo cabello rubio oscuro yacía enmarañado y ensangrentado sobre su cara, ocultándosela. Estaba boca arriba, cruzada casi en diagonal a lo largo del colchón, vestida con la ropa interior desgarrada por el arma.

\- Múltiples puñaladas en la cavidad torácica, perforaron la carótida común, causando una hemorragia – señaló la Doctora con el índice las salpicaduras que habían manchado el cabezal de la cama y la pared. – Heridas defensivas en las manos y antebrazos – continuó alzando los brazos inertes de la joven. – Moratón en un lado del rostro consistente con un puñetazo – sirviéndose de la parte trasera del bolígrafo, Maura levantó el pelo de su cara para que Jane pudiera ver la mancha violácea.

\- Era muy guapa – comentó la morena sin pensar. Alzó la mirada al sentir unos penetrantes ojos verdes avellana fijos en ella. - Tal y como está vestida… - empezó a decir para cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, hay signos de actividad sexual en los momentos previos a su muerte – continuó la rubia asintiendo. – Haré que miren las sábanas en busca de semen.

\- Perfecto, gracias, Maura – sonrió la morena. - ¿Hora de la muerte?

\- En torno a las tres y media de la madrugada, podré concretar más una vez la lleve al laboratorio.

\- El vecino dijo que se despertó a las cuatro menos veinte, lo sabe con exactitud porque miró el reloj en caso de que tuviera que ir a llamar a la puerta – intervino Frost consultando sus notas.

 Jane apartó la mirada y la deslizó por las paredes cubiertas de dibujos y fotografías, acercándose a una pequeña mesa de trabajo y revisando los papeles que alguien había tirado descuidadamente.

\- Estamos tratando de contactar con el dueño de la tienda para que nos enseñe el contrato de alquiler y sepamos a quién pertenece el apartamento pero…

\- Pero no es de ella – terminó la morena por Frost, quien asintió. La detective retornó entonces su atención a las fotografías que había estado examinando y en las que no aparecía su víctima. - ¿Y el vecino?

\- Es un camarero en un restaurante chino cercano. Tiene el turno de noche así que cuando él llega aquí, la inquilina ya se ha ido y viceversa. Solo sabe que es una chica joven; con trabajo, cree; y con gusto por la música demasiado alta.

\- Si trabaja de noche, ¿cómo es que hoy estaba aquí?

\- Gastroenteritis – contestó el joven casi inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a la pregunta. – Dice que, a no ser que le dejaran trabajar con un inodoro al lado, no habría podido ir.

\- Asqueroso - gruñó Jane. Volvió a encarar la cama, que ya estaba vacía, el cadáver ahora siendo transportado dentro de una bolsa de plástico negra por dos técnicos. – Así que tenemos a una joven asesinada en un apartamento que no es suyo y un amante a la fuga.

\- A no ser que amante y asesino sean la misma persona.

\- ¿Y matarla en su propio piso? Es muy estúpido, ¿no? – rebatió la morena. Frost se encogió de hombros, su cara diciendo _“cosas peores hemos visto”_ sin necesidad de palabras. - ¿A ti qué te parece, Maura? – preguntó súbitamente girándose hacia la aludida, que estaba cerrando su maletín, preparada para irse. - ¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

\- No suelo escuchar a mis intestinos, Jane.*

La detective puso los ojos en blanco para diversión de su compañero. Frost se cruzó de brazos, preparado para un buen espectáculo.

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

\- Y creo que ya dejé claro que no me gusta suponer – contestó Maura con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

\- Está bien, déjame plantear la pregunta de otro modo – dijo la morena en actitud apaciguadora. Se paró justo al lado de la esbelta figura de la forense, que ese día había escogido un bonito vestido negro con flores blancas en la zona frontal que le marcaba las curvas en las zonas correctas y unos tacones negros. Como siempre, iba hecha un pincel. - ¿Qué te cuenta la escena del crimen?

\- Técnicamente, la escena del crimen no puede contarme nada porque…

\- ¡Maura! – exclamó Jane con exasperación.

\- Perdón, perdón, pero que conste que es un fallo tuyo de expresión. – Dicho esto, agarró a la morena de la muñeca. La detective se dejó hacer pero sintiendo que, de algún modo, aquello se había vuelto en su contra.

Sin embargo, el suave agarre de los dedos, largos y finos, de la forense en su muñeca, justo sobre su pulso; el aroma a cítricos que la envolvía cada vez que Maura movía su pelo; le impedía pensar.

\- La víctima olía a alcohol así que probablemente viniera de beber en algún sitio…

\- ¡Acabas de suponer! – la cortó Jane señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo.

\- Es una deducción lógica – se defendió la rubia.

\- ¿Y si alguien le hubiera tirado encima una bebida?

\- ¿En la boca?

\- ¿Le has olido la boca? – preguntó la detective asqueada. – Puaj.

Maura se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Como iba diciendo… Venía de beber en algún sitio con alguien que quizá ya conociera o que acababa de conocer. Así que entran por la puerta el uno en brazos del otro, los del CSU encontraron los tacones y el bolso de la víctima en la entrada – ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia el recibidor, la mano de la Doctora todavía en el brazo de Jane. – Se van quitando la ropa, aquí una camisa – señaló con el pie una zona del suelo – aquí el vestido – otra zona – aquí los pantalones – señaló al sofá. – Derribaron un florero – esquivaron un trozo de alfombra que había sido recortado para preservar todos los trozos del jarrón – volcaron una mesita – indicó una muesca en el parqué. – Un encuentro apasionado – apretó brevemente su agarre sobre la muñeca de la detective, quien luchaba por concentrarse y escucharla en lugar de seguir viendo la película que se estaba reproduciendo su cabeza, donde ella y la rubia eran las protagonistas. – Llegados a la habitación, ya no tienen más ropa que quitarse así que van directamente a la cama.

Sin esperárselo o verlo venir, Maura tiró de la muñeca de Jane, pegándola a su cuerpo antes de empujarla por los hombros. La detective trastabilló y cayó sobre el colchón con una exclamación ahogada. Antes siquiera de que pudiera recuperarse o protestar, la forense estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, ambas manos presionando las muñecas de la morena contra el colchón a sendos lados de su cabeza.

Jane no pudo evitar notar que el vestido de la Doctora, demasiado estrecho para aquella postura, se había deslizado hacia arriba por sus caderas, revelando las ligas que Maura llevaba escondidas bajo el vestido. Sintió que se le secaba la boca, toda la humedad concentrándose en otra parte de su cuerpo, más al sur. La cabeza le daba vueltas, rubios mechones haciéndole cosquillas por el pecho.

\- Entonces él reafirma su posición sobre ella – la voz de la forense sonaba reprimida, sus ojos ya no eran verde avellana sino que tenían un matiz oscuro, del color del cristal de las botellas. Presionó con sus piernas las caderas de la detective, apoyando casi todo su peso sobre Jane, conteniendo un gemido de placer. –…y alza los brazos hacia la altura de su cabeza, sujetando con ambas manos el cuchillo – imitó el gesto, liberando las muñecas de la morena. – Y lo baja con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz, una – sus puños se posaron sobre el pecho de Jane antes de volver a alzarse – dos, tres, cuatro, etc. Claro que, sentado de esta forma, la sangre también tendría que haberle salpicado a él… - reflexionó Maura. Giró medianamente sobre las caderas de la detective, quien se mordió la lengua para que ningún sonido la delatara. – Ella quizá se resista demasiado por lo que le pega un puñetazo en la cara, aturdiéndola, y vuelve a bajar el cuchillo – repitió el mismo gesto de antes, esta vez dejando sus manos sobre el hueco entre ambos pechos. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de la detective y ambas tragaron saliva, como si la forense no hubiera sido consciente hasta ese mismo momento de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de medio minuto, pero que a ellas les pareció una eternidad, Maura deshizo los puños en los que había convertido sus manos y las retiró de encima de Jane, quien dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones sin saberlo. La rubia se removió antes de bajarse grácilmente de la cama y, para cuando tuvo ambos pies sobre el suelo, su vestido estaba en la altura adecuada, sus ligas ocultas bajo la tela. Asombrada, la morena no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena, pero se sobrepuso, levantándose de la cama y carraspeando.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la expresión de Frost era una mezcla de emociones que la detective no tenía tiempo ni ganas de descifrar así que se limitó a ignorarle.

\- Y eso es lo que me dice la escena del crimen – concluyó la Doctora con voz rasposa.

\- Mmmhh – ruborizándose por su torpeza, Jane rehuyó las miradas y se fijó de nuevo en la decoración de la habitación mientras trataba de recuperar la capacidad del habla. Entonces reparó en algo que no encajaba con su concepción del asesinato. – Chicos – llamó frunciendo el ceño – creo que nos estamos equivocando.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Barry descruzando los brazos y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

\- ¿Os habéis fijado en la decoración del apartamento?

\- Oh… - fue lo único que Maura fue capaz de decir.

\- Sigo sin pillarlo – intervino el joven con frustración.

\- La decoración, Frost, ¿te parece muy varonil? – inquirió Jane abarcando la habitación con un gesto vago del brazo.

\- Mmm… La verdad es que no.

\- Eso es porque no es de un hombre – intervino entonces Korsak entrando con una pieza de papel doblada y expresión triunfal a pesar del sudor que cubría su rostro. – Conseguí localizar al dueño, resulta que está en una convención de Sushi en California.

\- Ah, sí, la de Palo Alto – exclamó la rubia con un ligero tono de añoranza.

\- Sí, el caso es que me dijo dónde guardaba los contratos y que rebuscáramos cuanto necesitáramos.

Le tendió el papel a Jane con dos dedos estirados. La detective lo desdobló y lo recorrió con la mirada en busca del nombre que necesitaban.

\- Jackie Hill.

\- Aja – asintió Korsak arqueando las cejas. – Así que me puse a pensar, ¿qué hacía nuestra víctima en el piso de otra mujer y en ese estado de desnudez?

\- ¡No! – exclamó Frost con asombro antes siquiera de que el detective terminara.

\- Oh, sí. Nuestra víctima era lesbiana y la dueña de este piso era su amante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suelo hacer caso a mis intestinos, Jane*  
> Es una frase sacada textualmente de la serie porque siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia. Es un juego de palabras en inglés: "gut" es "instinto" pero también "estómago".


	10. Chapter 10

Disfrutó de la mezcla que hacían el caliente café y el frío hielo. Con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta trasera del Toyota de Korsak, entrando de un salto con cuidado de no derramar la bebida sobre los inmaculados asientos de cuero.

\- Ya podemos irnos – anunció.

Inclinándose entre el hueco que dejaban ambos asientos delanteros, colocó en el reposavasos ambas tazas de cartón que llevaban pintarrajeadas en un lateral con letra descuidada el nombre de sus compañeros. El dueño del coche aceleró y se reincorporó al tráfico matutino lleno de conductores espesos que acababan de despertarse y, como consecuencia, iban demasiado lento. Se pusieron en la larga fila formada por un semáforo en rojo, esperando con impaciencia. Jane se recostó contra el asiento y miró por la ventana distraídamente, sus dedos tamborileando en el marco de la ventanilla, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que la detective había escuchado en el taxi de camino a la escena del crimen y que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza. Su mente, a pesar de dar la impresión de estar reflexionando sobre algo serio, se dedicó a reproducir una y otra vez su encuentro con la Doctora Isles.

\- ¿Jane? – preguntó Frost y su tono dejaba claro que no era la primera vez que la llamaba.

La morena hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera que le estaba escuchando y despegó la mirada de la ventanilla para trabarla con la de su compañero, medio girado hacia ella.

\- ¿Decías?

\- Si quieres que ponga una orden de búsqueda para Jackie Hill – repitió el joven.

\- Todavía no, vamos a mirar primero su GPS y si no sacamos nada de ahí ya iremos a cosas mayores…

\- Vale – Frost alzó el móvil, el cual había mantenido tapado con una mano y alejado de su cuerpo, y reanudó la conversación con quien estaba esperando al otro lado de la línea. Con unas pocas órdenes específicas, cortó la llamada y se giró de nuevo hacia la detective. – Jane – Sin repuesta. Suspiró e intercambió una mirada de compresión con Korsak - ¡Jane! – intentó de nuevo alzando más la voz.

La aludida dio un pequeño brinco y despegó la mirada de la ventana aunque no había estado mirando a nada en concreto, solo le daba una excusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso mismo digo yo, ¿qué? – contestó el joven con una sonrisa ladeada y las cejas enarcadas.

\- No te sigo – Jane frunció el ceño con confusión.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás en las musarañas.

\- Estaba pensando en el caso.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Qué? – repitió la detective retándole a decir lo que había implicado.

\- Que seguro que estás pensando en el caso… - insistió Frost con una mirada cómplice.

\- Frost, si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

\- ¿Tienes tú algo que decir, Jane?

La detective gruñó e hizo un gesto exasperado con los brazos.

\- ¡Frost, por el amor de dios! ¡Son las seis de la mañana y no me he terminado el café así que no estoy de humor para jueguecitos de palabras!

\- Tío, déjalo ya – intervino por primera vez el mayor de los tres detectives dándole un pequeño empujón al joven en el hombro.

Este se recostó en el asiento pero fue incapaz de olvidarse del tema.

\- Korsak, apóyame en esto, colega.

\- A mí no me metas – contestó el detective alzando brevemente las manos del volante. – Soy terreno neutro.

\- Eso lo dices porque no la has visto antes con la Dra. Isles.

Jane gruñó en la parte trasera del coche pero Korsak arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Barry sonrió al ver el interés del veterano y señaló a la morena por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

\- Se tiraron en la cama una encima de la otra.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – protestó la detective inclinándose hacia delante. – No le escuches, Korsak.

\- ¿Jane…?

\- Solo… - resopló – Le pedí que me dijera qué le parecía la escena y ella… Bueno…

\- La tiró en la cama y se le sentó encima – interrumpió Frost al ver que Jane no era capaz de continuar.

Vince tuvo la decencia de no mostrar exteriormente su reacción, se mantuvo mirando a la carretera con parsimonia aunque sus labios fruncidos daban a entender que estaba luchando por no sonreír. Carraspeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y miró a la detective a través del espejo interior.

\- Jane, ¿hay algo entre tú y…?

\- ¡No! – le cortó la detective con gesto indignado. – No, somos amigas, ya está. ¡Por dios, apenas acaba de llegar!

\- Sí pero salta a la vista que os atraéis mutuamente.

\- Korsak, no, no hay nada entre ella y yo, además las reglas de la comisaría lo prohíben.

\- Técnicamente… - empezó a decir Frost pero nunca lo terminó porque justo llegaron a la comisaria y a Jane le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo del coche.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hace caso a las reglas? – preguntó el veterano sin reprimir su sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero que la joven había ocupado hasta hacía unos instantes.

Barry no contestó sino que se limitó a reírse y sacudir la cabeza mientras bajaba del coche. Juntos subieron hasta el piso de homicidios y se encontraron con que Jane ya estaba sentada en la sala de informática, mirando atentamente algo en la pantalla nueva que aún no sabía controlar. Masculló algo, dio un golpe y presionó las teclas con furia.

\- Deja que me encargue yo de eso – dijo Korsak tirando de su brazo para que se levantara de la silla.

\- Este chisme no funciona – se quejó la morena en un murmullo.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta que su compañero consiguió que apareciera en ella los datos de su víctima. Decidiendo que era mejor para todos callar y no hacer comentario alguno, Frost se apoderó de una silla y se reclinó contra el respaldo. El teléfono de Jane vibró dentro de su funda, sobresaltándola, y lo sacó distraídamente pero no llegó a ver el motivo de que sonara porque el de Frost pitó en ese preciso momento, captando la atención de todos.

\- Se me olvido silenciarlo – se disculpó el joven mientras presionaba el botón del centro para que la pantalla se iluminara. – Eh, Jane, la Dra. Isles va a comenzar la autopsia y quiere saber si vamos a bajar.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisó a mí? – preguntó la detective con molestia.

\- Quizá no tiene tu número.

\- Dile que puede ir empezando, que lo que tarde en bajar de aquí hasta allí – Jane se giró entonces hacia Korsak. – Mira sus tarjetas y registros telefónicos, quiero saber si tenía una relación con la dueña del apartamento – se encaminó hacia la puerta acristalada y la empujó con fuerza antes de gritar - ¡Y encuéntrala!

No tardó ni dos minutos en bajar a la morgue. Atravesó las puertas y suspiró de placer ante la bocanada de aire acondicionado que golpeó su cuerpo sudoroso. Entonces su mirada recorrió las mesas metálicas vacías hasta tropezar con Maura y su víctima, que ocupaban la del medio. No pudo evitar apreciar el culo de la forense dentro de su uniforme sanitario de color azul.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando? – preguntó la rubia girándose ligeramente, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

\- Erm, no – contestó Jane acercándose a la camilla en cuestión.

Como siempre que presenciaba una autopsia, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero tirón en su estómago y la amenaza de una náusea cuando vio el pecho abierto con una incisión en forma de "Y", cuando su cerebro procesó el chasquido que rebotaba en las paredes como el sonido que hacían las costillas al romperse bajo las tenazas, cuando el fuerte olor a muerto y descomposición golpeó sus fosas nasales. Pasó a respirar por la boca y apartó brevemente la mirada, fijándola en su lugar en Maura. Observó la pequeña arruga de concentración que se formaba en el ceño de la forense cuando trabajaba o estaba concentrada, sus labios fruncidos. Admiró la precisión de sus movimientos, la impasibilidad de su rostro mientras quitaba las costillas.

\- Me estás observando fijamente – habló la rubia rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de la morgue.

Jane dio un brinco y apartó la mirada, ruborizándose.

\- Perdón – se disculpó.

\- No, no me molesta, solo me pone nerviosa.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Maura abrió la boca para contestar pero las puertas abriéndose para dar paso a alguien interrumpieron el momento. La detective se estiró, no había sido consciente de que se había inclinado hacia delante, y recuperó la compostura justo cuando la ayudante de la Doctora se colocaba a su lado para ayudarla.

\- Buenos días, Detective Rizzoli.

\- ¿Qué hay, Chang? – contestó Jane siguiendo el mismo ritual que siempre.

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron a centrarse en el cadáver abierto de par en par ante ellas.

\- Doctora Isles, ¿quiere que vaya apuntando ya el examen exterior?

\- Lo agradecería enormemente, Susie. – la joven técnico asintió y cogió la tablilla con el informe, mirando expectante a Maura. – La víctima presenta heridas lacerantes en manos y antebrazos consistentes con la hoja de un arma blanca de 200mm.

\- ¿Ese diámetro con qué corresponde? – interrumpió la morena.

\- Bueno, existen multitud de cuchillos con ese tipo de hoja pero los más comunes son los que se encuentran en todas las cocinas – contestó la forense con ese aire de profesionalidad que solía rodearla cuando estaba en la morgue. – Continúo – avisó a Susie – Tiene un hematoma subcutáneo en la mejilla y varios a lo largo de las piernas por la zona exterior del muslo.

\- ¿Podrían haberlos hecho el asesino al sujetarla contra la cama para que no luchara? – Jane no perdía nota de una sola palabra.

\- Serían consistentes si el asesino se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y presionó sus rodillas contra sus piernas.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron y ambas recordaron vívidamente lo que había sido estar en aquella posición. Jane fue la primera en desviar la vista para fijarla en el cadáver tumbado entre ambas. Maura, por el contrario, se volvió hacia su asistente.

\- Anota que hay signos de actividad sexual en los momentos previos a su muerte, la cual estimo que ocurrió entre las tres y tres y media. – esperó a que Susie terminara de escribir lo que le había dicho para indicarle que podía marcharse. La técnica se despidió de ambas mujeres por sus rangos y salió de la morgue.

\- ¿Pudo haber arañado a su agresor? – inquirió Jane al fijarse en las largas y cuidadosamente pintadas uñas de la víctima.

\- Si lo hizo no había restos de piel.

\- ¿Y la actividad sexual? ¿Semen, látex de un condón?

\- Nada – negó Maura con la cabeza mientras sacaba el hígado y los pulmones y los depositaba en unas bandejas metálicas. Una sonrisa voló por las comisuras de sus labios – Esta es mi parte favorita: – informó ante la mirada curiosa de la morena. – los contenidos del estómago.

La forense giró sobre sus talones y dejó el estómago, que parecía una bolsa de color rosa pálido, sobre la misma bandeja donde reposaban los demás órganos del cadáver. Con un bisturí del que Jane tuvo la precaución de mantenerse alejada, trazó una incisión en un lateral y desdobló la carne para revelar su interior antes de volcar una papilla de un color caqui en un cuenco metálico. Cogió unas pinzas y comenzó a revolver.

\- Oh, mira por donde, comió cacahuetes – exclamó la rubia sacando un fruto seco entero. La detective no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la emoción de Maura.

\- ¿Cómo puede eso – señaló la papilla - ser tu parte favorita?

La Doctora se encogió de hombros graciosamente antes de acercarse el cuenco a la cara. Por un momento la morena temió que fuera a beber pero Maura se limitó a olisquear.

\- Definitivamente ingirió alcohol – informó. – Mira – acercó el cuenco a Jane pero esta se apartó.

\- No, gracias, estoy bien – contestó alzando las manos y haciendo reír a la rubia.

Fue entonces el turno del corazón. La forense lo hizo girar entre sus manos sin importar que se estuviera manchando de sangre y jugueteó con las arterias, que salían del órgano como tubos de bucear. Asintió para sí misma, confirmando sus sospechas sobre la causa de la muerte, y depositó el corazón junto a los demás órganos. Cogió una aguja curva ya enhebrada y comenzó a coser la incisión del pecho de la víctima con elegancia.

\- Vuelves a mirarme fijamente – comentó Maura con un deje de diversión en su voz.

\- Estaba preguntándome qué puede llevar a una persona a elegir este trabajo – confesó Jane gravemente – Quiero decir, hacer todo esto, – señaló con un gesto vago de la mano a los instrumentos manchados de sangre, al cuerpo sin vida y los órganos en una bandeja como si fueran una ofrenda. – soportar el olor… No debe de ser fácil.

\- Yo lo encuentro… - se quedó pensativa y la detective pudo ver que estaba luchando por encontrar una palabra adecuada para expresar lo que sentía y que no sonara raro – reconfortante. – Jane alzó las cejas con sorpresa. La Doctora dejó la aguja e hilo con las otras herramientas y se quitó los guantes lentamente. – Siempre he querido ayudar a la gente pero nunca he sido buena tratando con las personas. Los sentimientos son algo que no puedo comprender, no puedo diseccionarlos ni analizarlos para saber de qué están hechos. Podría decir que siempre he sido objeto de burlas por esto, por hablar demasiado culto para mi edad, por interesarme en las ciencias, por no ser capaz de hacer amigos… – ocultó el rostro tras una cortina de rizos rubios y la morena tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos y hacerle olvidar sus penas. Inconscientemente dio un paso para acercarse a Maura, pero esta no se dio cuenta. – La medicina era algo obvio, una pasión, mi destino; y al hacer las prácticas en un hospital me di cuenta de que el saber cada pequeño truco del funcionamiento químico y físico del cuerpo no me ayudaba a tratar con la gente así que terminé aquí, – señaló la morgue – un sitio frío para una persona fría… Mis pacientes no me juzgan, no se quejan, no puedo herirles ni ellos a mí. Cuando les matan les quitan la voz, pero yo puedo convertirme en su voz. Yo puedo hablar por ellos y ayudarles a encontrar la paz.

\- Wow – dijo Jane de manera ahogada.

\- Adelante, ya puedes pensar que soy una friki y subir corriendo a hacerme la burla con los demás – la voz de la rubia desprendía la amargura de alguien que ya había vivido el rechazo social demasiadas veces.

\- No, al contrario, yo… Quiero decir… - la morena luchó con las palabras, frustrada. – Es admirable, Maura – contestó al fin.

La aludida alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos marrones de Jane, buscando cualquier pista que desvelara que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero solo encontró asombro y admiración, justo lo que la detective había tratado de transmitirle.

\- Creo que eres la primera en calificarlo de esa manera – comentó vergonzosamente, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

\- Pues no debería ser así – empujó su barbilla hacia arriba suavemente con dos dedos, forzándola a mirarla – Es admirable, Maura. Créetelo y los demás también lo harán.

Ambas sonrieron hasta que fueron conscientes de su cercanía, del magnetismo, de la atracción. Dudaron unos segundos cruciales, perdiendo su oportunidad cuando el móvil de Jane volvió a vibrar furiosamente en su funda. A regañadientes, la detective retiró su mano del rostro de la forense con una última caricia y sacó el móvil, frunciendo el ceño al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenía acumulados.

\- Eh… Es mi hermano, está en la cafetería y quiere verme.

\- Está bien, ve, ya he terminado – dijo la rubia haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

\- Vale, gracias, Maura. – con una última sonrisa, Jane se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se paró a medio camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos. - ¿Tienes un papel y un boli? – preguntó.

\- Sí, claro, en la mesa – señaló la mesa donde reposaba un ordenador apagado.

La detective garabateó algo en un trozo de papel que arrancó de una libreta y se acercó a la forense mientras lo doblaba a la mitad.

\- Mándame un mensaje luego y comemos juntas – pidió metiendo el papel doblado en el bolsillo delantero del uniforme de Maura y marchándose tras guiñarle un ojo.

Volvió a subir al nivel del suelo y entró en la cafetería de la comisaría a toda prisa en busca de un rostro familiar. Una mano la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia fuera, arrastrándola hasta una esquina silenciosa. Su hermano Frankie tenía cara de angustia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien Ma? ¿Y Tommy? – espetó Jane con preocupación.

\- No es eso, todos están bien – la tranquilizó su hermano pequeño con un gesto.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara? – le preguntó.

Frankie resopló y la llevó de vuelta a la cafetería, señalando una mesa del fondo.

\- ¿Qué ves?

\- A Stanley vagueando, eso no es nada del otro mundo.

\- No, Jane, fíjate bien.

\- ¡Está hablando con alguien! Eso sí es una novedad – bromeó la morena.

\- ¡Jane! – se quejó el mediano de los Rizzoli.

\- Vale, vale – se resignó la detective haciendo una mueca. Volvió a escrutar a las dos personas sentadas en la mesa y vio que estaba hablando tranquilamente, un papel y una tartera entre ambos. Algo en el modo de moverse de la mujer le resultaba familiar pero la distancia le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Entonces Stanley se inclinó sobre la tartera, cogió un trozo de bizcocho y… - ¿¡Esa es Ma?! ¿¡Qué hace aquí, Frankie?!

\- ¡Es lo que trataba de decirte, Jane! Stanley se va a coger una baja por su enfermedad y Ma está haciendo una entrevista de trabajo.

\- ¡No! – gritó Jane tan alto que algunos policías que pasaban por allí la miraron extrañados. – No, Frankie, no puede trabajar aquí.

\- Pues habla con Stanley…

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso sería peor! Seguro que la contrataría para molestarme.

En la mesa, Stanley y Angela Rizzoli, ajena a la discusión de sus dos hijos, se levantaron y estrecharon manos.

\- Eso no parece un saludo de colegas, ¿verdad? Sino más bien de "gracias pero no me interesas". ¿Verdad? – urgió a su hermano para que contestara algo.

No le dio tiempo. Stanley se quitó el delantal y se lo dio a Angela, quien se lo puso inmediatamente con demasiada alegría.

\- ¡No! – volvió a gritar la morena dándole la espalda a la cafetería y asiendo a Frankie de los hombros. – Frankie, todo depende de ti, colega. Tienes que hablar con Ma y disuadirla.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¿Tú sabes lo que es tenerla las veinticuatro horas del día detrás de mí? ¡Me saca de quicio!

\- ¡Tío, te necesito! ¡Hazlo por mí!

\- Janie, esa no es la mejor manera de pedirlo – contestó el pequeño de ambos hermanos con una mueca.

-  _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ – suplicó la detective tan rápido que no dejaba espacio entre las palabras. – Va a convertir esta cafetería en el infierno. ¡Va a hacer de mi vida un infierno! Frankie, por favor, no puede trabajar aquí porque no va a dejar de acosarme y… Está detrás de mí, ¿verdad? - Había visto el cambio en la expresión de su hermano pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mediano de los Rizzoli asintió y Jane giró sobre sus talones - ¡Hola, Ma! ¡Qué alegría verte! – intentó disimular con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

\- Janie, voy a trabajar aquí te guste o no.

\- Pero Ma…

\- No – la cortó la Sra. Rizzoli con un gesto seco de la mano – Tu padre me ha dejado endeudada hasta las cejas y, aunque tu hermano está siendo un cielo, no puedo vivir para siempre en su casa.

\- Ma, ya lo hablamos, si necesitas dinero yo te lo presto – dijo la morena.

\- No, cariño, te lo agradezco pero sé que el sueldo de detective no es que sea muy bueno…

\- Tengo ahorros.

\- …y no quiero que gastéis ni un solo dólar en mí. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si dejara que mis hijos trabajadores me mantuviesen mientras yo me quedo en casa haciendo nada?

La detective asintió, de estar ella en la situación de su madre haría lo mismo.

\- Está bien – se resignó.

Angela soltó un gritito ilusionado y abrazó a Jane antes de que esta pudiera escapar.

\- Gracias, Janie, esto significa mucho para mí.

\- Vale – suspiró esta mientras se separaba en busca de aire – Pero como si no fuéramos familia, ¿vale, Ma? ¿Por favor?

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Bien, ahora tengo que volver a trabajar. Supongo que te veré a la hora del almuerzo – se despidió dándole un breve beso en la mejilla y un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro a su hermano.

Justo se iba a subir al ascensor cuando tropezó con Korsak y Frost saliendo de él.

\- Jane, ¿qué haces aquí? Íbamos a bajar a avisarte a la morgue.

\- Larga historia – contestó la aludida con un desechando la pregunta con un gesto de la mano. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Hemos encontrado a Jackie Hill.

\- ¿Dónde? – inquirió mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

\- No te lo vas a creer – la tentó Frost arqueando las cejas. – Nunca dejó el edificio.

\- ¿Estaba en el piso? – exclamó con incredulidad la morena.

\- No, cuatro más abajo.

\- En el coche, en el garaje – intervino Korsak. Todos saltaron dentro del Toyota del detective, esta vez a Jane le tocaba ir delante. Se abrocharon los cinturones antes de encender la sirena e incorporarse con velocidad al tráfico de Boston.


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras Korsak sorteaba diestramente el tráfico, Jane se giró hacia su compañero, quien había sacado su inseparable Moleskine y estaba pasando hojas en busca de la correcta. Soltó una exclamación de victoria cuando la encontró y puso a la detective al día.

\- Rastreamos la señal del GPS del móvil de Betty y nos llevó hasta su coche en el garaje del edificio.

\- Pero no sabemos si está ahí dentro, ¿no? – inquirió la morena sujetándose los rizos en una coleta tirante.

\- No – negó el joven. – De todos modos, nuestra sospechosa es una joven de 28 años, huérfana desde muy pequeña, fue de un hogar de acogida a otro durante su adolescencia hasta que cumplió dieciocho y se independizó. Consiguió un par de trabajillos que le permitieron subsistir hasta 2006, cuando la contrataron en un pub nocturno a unas manzanas de donde vive Betty.

\- Así que es posible que se conocieran allí.

\- O tropezaran en el barrio… Pero tal y como dio a entender el casero, tenían una relación, si no sentimental, sexual.

Jane asintió lentamente mientras meditaba sobre los datos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra víctima?

\- Betty Rickards, 23 años, de Pittsburg, donde estudió Artes Escénicas. Dejó la carrera y se vino a Boston, la cogieron en un par de anuncios sin importancia y entonces se quedó estancada. Trabajó de camarera, de cajera en unos supermercados y ahorró suficiente dinero para alquilar un pequeño apartamento en el sur de Boston.

\- ¿Algún familiar?

\- Sí, sus padres ya están avisados y llegarán mañana.

La detective suspiró y volvió la vista al frente. Esa era la peor parte de su trabajo, la que más temía, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y, por alguna broma del destino, ella era la que conseguía empatizar más con los seres queridos de las víctimas. Su aspecto era fiero pero dentro llevaba una ternura y preocupación que, a pesar de no dejar mostrar mucho, lograba que la gente se sintiera cómoda con ella, sin presiones, comprendidos. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si era su condición de víctima la que hacía que entendiera tan bien a los familiares, lo que le permitía ofrecerles una promesa a la que agarrarse y un poco de confort.

Korsak giró el volante y entraron por segunda vez en pocas horas en Beach Street. Frenó bruscamente frente a la tienda de comestibles china y apagó la sirena, bajándose los tres del coche prácticamente a la vez. Cruzaron la cinta policial y se agacharon para no golpearse con la puerta metálica, entrando en la tienda. En silencio, se dirigieron a las escaleras y, en vez de subirlas como habían hecho esa madrugada, las bajaron. Jane iba primero, así que sacó la linterna y la colocó bajo su pistola desenfundada, iluminando allá donde apuntara; sus tacones resonaron quedamente sobre el vacío parking. El suelo de cemento estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo que se agitaba con cada paso de los tres detectives, y las ventanas de ventilación tapiadas apenas dejaban pasar los rayos de sol.

Tras ella, dos haces de luz alumbraron un poco más el garaje y la detective hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el único vehículo allí aparcado, un viejo BMW de un rojo desvaído. Se aproximaron de la manera más silenciosa posible, Jane desviándose para rodear el lateral izquierdo del coche, Frost yendo por el derecho y Korsak situándose en el morro para tener un tiro claro en caso de ataque. Las ventanas estaban ligeramente cubiertas de vaho por el calor, lo que les dificultaba la vista del interior.

La detective apoyó el dorso de la mano contra el cristal y acercó la cara, atisbando los desgastados asientos de cuero delanteros, un bolso en la zona del copiloto junto a una cazadora vaquera. Entonces se acercó a la ventanilla trasera.

\- ¡Chicos, está aquí dentro! – gritó hacia sus compañeros.

Una mujer con el pelo corto y rubio yacía tumbada en los asientos con medio cuerpo en el suelo. Tenía el aspecto de haber conseguido arrastrarse hasta allí en el último momento y haber colapsado. Golpeó el cristal con los nudillos.

\- ¿Jackie Hill? – llamó en voz bien alta para que se la oyera al otro lado. Como no conseguía respuesta, volvió a llamar. - ¡Jackie, somos la policía! – Nada. Negó con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, el ceño fruncido.

\- Se va a asfixiar con el calor – dijo Korsak con preocupación enfundando la Glock y acercándose por el lado de Jane.

Esta volvió a pegar el rostro a la ventana, los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ver mejor.

\- Tiene manchas de sangre en la ropa y brazos.

Se incorporó justo cuando Frost estampaba su codo protegido por la manga de la americana contra la ventanilla del asiento del conductor. El cristal estalló y el sonido rebotó por todas las paredes del garaje, haciendo saltar la alarma y llevando su eco hasta la calle, pero Jackie Hill no se despertó, ni siquiera se movió. El detective metió la mano con cuidado de no cortarse con los restos y tiró del bloqueo de puertas, el incesante pitido parándose a la mitad.

Jane asió el tirador de la puerta trasera y abrió de golpe dejando entrar una bocanada de aire fresco dentro del agobiante interior. Mirando bien dónde apoyaba manos y rodillas, gateó por el asiento hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, posando dos dedos sobre su cuello para comprobar que seguía viva y el movimiento de su pecho no era una ilusión.

\- Es débil pero constante. Korsak, llama una ambulancia; Frost, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí para que le dé aire fresco.

Ambos detectives asintieron y mientras el mayor sacaba el móvil y buscaba cobertura, el joven se quitó la americana y la tiró en el suelo haciendo caso omiso de la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría. Entró por su lado y sujetó las piernas de Jackie mientras Jane la agarraba por debajo de los brazos y la arrastraban a lo largo del asiento hasta sacarla. La depositaron cuidadosamente sobre la chaqueta de Frost y la morena se quitó la suya, doblándola varias veces antes de colocársela bajo la cabeza. Alzó uno de los párpados de la joven y sacudió la cabeza al ver las pupilas dilatadas excesivamente.

En ese momento llegaron dos paramédicos cargados con una camilla y les pidieron que se alejaran del cuerpo mientras ellos pululaban a su alrededor enganchando una vía en su brazo para el suero e imitaban el gesto de la detective solo que iluminando su ojo con una linterna. Ante la lenta respuesta de la pupila, uno le dio un codazo al otro y sacudió la cabeza. La subieron a la camilla y se marcharon a paso rápido mascullándose órdenes el uno al otro para hacer encajar la estructura metálica por el estrecho hueco de la escalera.

\- No creo que nos vaya a servir mucho como testigo – comentó Frost rascándose la nuca y agachándose a recuperar ambas americanas del suelo.

Las sacudió formando una nube de polvo y, tosiendo, le pasó la suya a Jane, quien la cogió agradeciéndoselo quedamente. Korsak les interrumpió al llamarles desde el piso de arriba.

\- Van a llevarla al Tuft porque es el más cercano – informó desde lo alto de la escalera. - ¿Vamos con ellos?

La detective asintió y le hizo un gesto a Frost con la cabeza para que subiera primero, siguiéndole ella muy de cerca.

\- R&I –

\- Buenas tardes, soy Maura Isles, la médico forense del Estado de Massachusetts – se presentó la rubia enseñándole su tarjeta identificativa a la recepcionista.

\- Ah, sí, la detective me dijo que la estaba esperando en la sala de espera: todo recto por el pasillo y la cuarta puerta a la izquierda.

\- Muchas gracias.

El sonido de sus tacones levantó eco a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo. Con la barbilla bien alzada en un porte orgulloso que le había sido inculcado desde pequeña, el maletín negro de cuero firmemente sujeto a su lado, sentía las miradas curiosas e interesadas de todas las mujeres y hombres, ya estuvieran trabajando o simplemente visitando a alguien o recuperándose, clavadas en ella. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Por si su trabajo no fuera lo suficientemente llamativo, algo que la convertía en un objeto de interés para las cámaras y curiosos en cada escena del crimen; Maura era bien consciente de su belleza, aunque no se lo tuviera muy creído.

Las paredes de un azul pálido dieron paso a una sala más cálida decorada con paneles de madera, sillones, una máquina de café y abundantes revistas apiladas en las cuatro mesitas colocadas en las esquinas de la habitación. Al lado de una de ellas había un mueble con un televisor encendido pero con el volumen quitado a la que un niño observaba atentamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, la forense vio que Jane alzaba la cabeza con esperanza y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro al verla aparecer.

\- ¡Llegaste! – exclamó en voz queda mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la rubia.

\- Sí, lamento la tardanza pero había un atasco horrible.

\- Cómo si eso fuera un impedimento para ti – bromeó la morena retirándose los alborotados rizos de la cara antes de rozar suavemente el brazo de Maura para indicarle que comenzara a caminar.

Salieron de la sala de espera y Jane la guio hacia un ascensor.

\- Normalmente no lo sería, pero hoy no cogí la moto.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces viniste en taxi o qué?

\- No – negó la Doctora con una ligera risa – Tengo un coche también.

La detective se tragó el comentario inadecuado que iba a hacer. Era cierto que se había dado cuenta de que ese día Maura llevaba un vestido, y no iba a negar que no se había preguntado cómo iba en la moto así; pero lo que sí era verdad era que no se había permitido desvariar mucho más con el tema para no llenar su mente de todo tipo de imágenes que luego la acompañarían a lo largo del día y harían que no fuera capaz de mirar a la forense del mismo modo. ¡Cómo si necesitara más ayuda en eso!

\- ¿Jane? – preguntó Maura con una nota curiosa en su voz.

La aludida volvió bruscamente a la realidad, encontrándose con unos inquisitivos ojos verde avellana que la miraban a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Perdona, ¿decías algo?

\- Sí – rio la forense – Te había preguntado por la joven que está hospitalizada.

\- ¡Ah! – el ascensor pitó y las puertas se abrieron para dejarlas salir a un pasillo idéntico al que habían recorrido tres pisos más abajo. Jane señaló hacia la derecha y ambas se encaminaron hacia allí. – Jackie Hill, la encontramos inconsciente en la parte trasera de su coche.

\- ¿Tenía un golpe en la cabeza o algo similar?

\- Juzga por ti misma – contestó la detective al llegar a la habitación 185. Tiró del picaporte y empujó la puerta para que la rubia pasara primero tras una inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. La morena se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y le hizo un gesto silencioso al uniformado que estaba luchando contra el sueño en una dura silla de plástico al lado de la cama de la joven. – Ve a por un café, anda – le dijo con una sonrisa y palmeándole el brazo amistosamente cuando pasó por su lado.

Cuando el uniformado cerró la puerta tras de sí, centró su atención en Maura. La forense se había ido directa a la cama, dejando su maletín a los pies de la chica y cogiendo la tablilla que todos los médicos revisaban cada vez que entraban allí. Sus labios se movían silenciosamente mientras leía para sí misma, la arruga de concentración en su frente haciendo acto de presencia.

\- Vuelves a mirarme fijamente – dijo con una ligera risa sin apartar la mirada del informe.

\- No puedo evitarlo – replicó Jane encogiéndose de hombros en una postura que decía a los cuatro vientos "y no me arrepiento".

La forense le lanzó una fugaz mirada antes de dejar la tablilla colgada de su soporte y rodear la cama. Con una extremada delicadeza, como si el cuerpo que allí reposaba se fuera a romper bajo su toque, examinó las pupilas de Jackie. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la detective.

\- Es solo que… ¿Encontraron restos de droga en su organismo?

\- Todavía no han recibido los resultados del laboratorio pero están bastante convencidos de que darán positivo – informó Jane.

\- Y, ¿dices que su pulso era débil cuando la encontrasteis?

\- Aja.

\- ¿Cómo era? – Inquirió entonces Maura - ¿Lento o acelerado?

\- Más bien acelerado.

\- ¿Y su respiración, hacía un ruido gangoso, como si le costara respirar?

\- Yo no lo noté pero oí a los paramédicos comentarlo cuando la escucharon con el estetoscopio.

La forense asintió para sí misma, confirmando sus sospechas. Entonces agarró el extremo inferior de las mantas y las levantó con un gesto seco, examinando cuidadosamente las piernas de la joven.

\- Mira, ven – ordenó cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Jane obedeció, acercándose con paso algo inseguro. Se inclinó hacia delante y percibió un pequeño circulito, casi indetectable porque podía confundirse con un lunar. – Esa marca la deja una jeringuilla.

\- O sea que a nuestra sospechosa le inyectaron droga.

\- Exacto. Y además no cualquier droga sino ketamina, también conocida como Kit Kat. Es un derivado de la fenciclidina empleada como droga disociativa que…

\- Maura, un poco más comprensible para mí, por favor – suplicó la morena cortándola a la mitad.

La forense sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Originalmente se empleaba como anestésico pero ahora su uso ha quedado reducido a la veterinaria porque los pacientes experimentaban fuertes alucinaciones y problemas respiratorios.

\- ¿Y es fácil de conseguir?

\- Oh, sí, tanto en polvo como en líquido. Suelen combinarlo con cocaína o éxtasis para conseguir un mayor efecto, aunque los riesgos son altísimos.

\- Genial – masculló Jane. – Cuando despierte, ¿recordará algo del asesinato?

\- Es posible que tenga recuerdos muy vagos e imprecisos, o incluso lagunas; pero lo más probable es que creyera que todo fuera una alucinación. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Creéis que pudo presenciarlo?

\- No lo creemos, lo sabemos. Su ropa tenía salpicaduras de sangre y sus manos y brazos también.

Maura se quedó pensativa un largo rato, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Jackie Hill.

\- ¿Sacasteis fotos de las salpicaduras?

\- Claro, son pruebas.

\- Necesitaré unas copias, si no te importa – pidió la rubia alzando la vista para clavarla en la de la detective.

Esta asintió y, al moverse, la fuerte luz fluorescente jugó con la piel expuesta de la joven, haciéndola brillar.

\- Qué curioso – musitó inclinándose de nuevo y pasando un dedo sobre la pierna de Jackie. Lo alzó para que le diera bien la luz y lo movió, las pequeñas partículas plateadas adheridas a su piel reflejaron la luz. – Tiene purpurina – señaló girando el dedo para que Maura pudiera verlo.

\- Betty también tenía purpurina, me di cuenta al lavarla para hacer la autopsia.

Las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de la detective, quien sacudió el dedo enérgicamente.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Gracias, Maura! – exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¿De nada? – dijo la forense al aire, dubitativa.

\- R&I –

Jane giró sobre sus talones examinando el callejón. Se recostó contra el caliente morro del coche, las gafas de sol en lo alto de la cabeza, los brazos firmemente cruzados en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que este es el sitio? – preguntó por quinta vez.

Frost suspiró y se quitó las Ray-Ban, colgándolas del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. Se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que volvió a guardarse antes de lanzarle una mirada escéptica a la morena.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, es lo que ponía – contestó cansinamente.

\- Pero esto no parece un sitio para un pub – exclamó la detective mirando a su alrededor: las esquinas manchadas de meados, el suelo lleno de palés rotos de madera mezclados con trozos de vidrio de botellas y colillas.

Su compañero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Imitándole, Jane se incorporó, asegurándose de que había cerrado el coche, y le dio las llaves al joven. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión sobre quién conduciría, Frost decía que era el propietario y eso le daba el derecho pero la detective había usado la baza de la experiencia y sus méritos para salirse con la suya. Ambos se dirigieron a una puerta negra que destacaba en la pared blanca pintarrajeada con colores fosforitos. El joven tiró del asa metálica y dejó que su compañera pasara primero.

El brusco cambio de la luz del sol a la semi-oscuridad del local, solo iluminado con bombillas tintadas de tonos rojizos, les obligó a pararse unos segundos hasta que se adaptaron. Era un local bastante amplio, lo primero que se encontraron fue una larga barra metálica con luces azules aunque lo dominante era la gran pista de baile con cuatro plataformas con barras de pol-dance. A un lado había unas cuantas mesitas con pequeñas lamparitas en el centro y al lado contrario unos sillones de cuero negro. Tras la barra se abrió una puerta y dos camareras salieron de ella cargadas con cajas de plástico llenas de vasos limpios y botellas.

\- ¡…y el tío estaba tan borracho que confundió un billete de un dólar con uno de cincuenta!

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó la otra.

Sus carcajadas se cortaron a la mitad cuando repararon en la presencia de ambos detectives, los trajes contrastaban bastante con los shorts vaqueros rotos y los mini-tops negros que llevaban ellas.

\- No estamos abiertos – informó la pelirroja de flequillo recto y trenza despeinada. Sus verdes ojos parecían morados bajo las luces rojas.

\- Creo que para nosotros sí – replicó Jane señalando la placa colgada de su cintura y acercándose a la barra. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se sentó en uno de los taburetes acolchados de cuero y giró juguetonamente en él como siempre hacía cuando era pequeña.

Ambas camareras dejaron las cajas con un tintineo y se recostaron contra la plancha metálica, apoyándose sobre los antebrazos y sus escotes dejando ver de más. La piel de sus brazos, hombros y pecho relucía bajo la luz.

\- Creía que los policías no podían beber cuando están de servicio – ronroneó la morena. Tenía el pelo liso tabla y llevaba recogidos dos mechones del flequillo tras la cabeza con una pinza. Sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos, del mismo color de los de su amiga, brillando peligrosamente.

\- Venimos a hacerles un par de preguntas sobre una de sus camareras – intervino Frost acercándose con actitud protectora a Jane.

\- Qué aguafiestas – se quejó la morena.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Espero poder contar con vuestra completa colaboración – pidió batiendo sensualmente las pestañas, tuteándolas para ganarse su favor.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, sonrientes, y asintieron vigorosamente.

\- ¿Os suena a esta chica? – preguntó entonces la detective sacando una foto y acercándosela a través de la barra.

La morena, que era la que estaba más cerca, fue la que la cogió. Su rostro palideció y mostró preocupación.

\- ¡Es Jackie! – exclamó. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Está bien, recuperándose en el hospital de los efectos secundarios de una droga. ¿Sabéis quién pudo habérsela dado?

\- No – negó la pelirroja. – Es camarera, trabaja con nosotras en el turno de las diez hasta la una. A veces, cuando salíamos, íbamos al Telepizza de la esquina y cenábamos juntas.

\- ¿La conocéis bien?

\- Bastante. Tuvo una infancia complicada pero estaba muy contenta con este trabajo y su pequeño piso, incluso había estado ahorrando para comprarse un coche.

\- Sí, estaba harta de ir en el transporte público y soportar las miradas de la gente – intervino la morena con pesar.

\- ¿Algún novio o ex problemático? - Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verá, detective… – dijo la morena volviendo a su ronroneo. – Uno de los requisitos para trabajar aquí es ser homosexual.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero no veo lo gracioso del tema – replicó Jane con una sonrisa ligera – Las mujeres somos muy rencorosas.

\- Jackie es más de rollos de una noche, – contestó la pelirroja dándole un codazo a su compañera para que se comportara. – y todas sus compañeras sabían dónde se metían cuando se iban con ella.

\- Sí, pero no te olvides de la bailarina esa… - le susurró la morena.

\- ¿Qué bailarina? – inquirió la detective.

\- Hará ¿cinco?, ¿seis?, meses entró a trabajar una chica como bailarina y Jackie comentó que le gustaba. Entonces comenzó a dejar de venir con nosotras después del trabajo y se quedaba por aquí pululando hasta que esta chica terminaba su turno a las dos.

\- Solíamos meternos con ella diciendo que por fin alguien la había cazado – dijo la pelirroja.

\- La bailarina, ¿es esta mujer? – volvió a pasar otra foto por la barra, esta vez la de Betty.

\- Sí, creo que es ella, pero Sam podrá confirmártelo.

\- ¿Quién es Sam? – preguntó Frost con curiosidad.

\- La dueña – contestó la morena.

\- ¿Tenéis su tarjeta? – pidió Jane.

La pelirroja asintió y desapareció tras la barra unos segundos antes de reaparecer con una pequeña caja de plástico. Quitó la tapa y rebuscó entre la multitud de tarjetas hasta encontrar una pequeña de color negro con las letras en rojo brillante. Se la tendió a la detective con dos dedos, quien la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

\- Muchas gracias, chicas, habéis sido de gran ayuda – dijo sinceramente mientras se levantaba.

\- Un placer – replicó la morena en un último intento.

Ambos detectives se despidieron y salieron del oscuro pub al brillante exterior, cegándose momentáneamente. La puerta se abrió con un quejido tras ellos y la camarera de larga cabellera negra salió corriendo en su busca.

\- ¡Detective! – gritó para llamar su atención.

Jane se frenó justo cuando iba a entrar en el coche y se apoyó en el techo del coche a la espera.

\- Si necesita algo o simplemente le apetece quedar a tomar un café… Llámeme.

Y tras asegurarse de que la detective cogía el trozo de papel doblado, volvió hacia el pub meneando sensualmente las caderas. Jane entró en el coche y se encontró a Frost riéndose silenciosamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Rizzoli, no sé qué les das a las mujeres pero las tienes loquitas.

\- Ugh, ¡cállate!

Le dio un empujón aunque sin poder evitar reírse. Metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el coche, bajando inmediatamente las ventanas para no cocerse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo céntrico en Jane.  
> Por si sentís curiosidad, la canción que aparece en cursivas está traducida al español por mí y es "Wicked" de Boy Epic.

Una semana. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado ya una semana? Jane se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, presionándolas suavemente con intención de calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Una semana desde que habían encontrado a Jackie Hill medio muerta en la parte trasera de su viejo coche. Una semana desde que habían confirmado la relación sentimental existente entre la víctima y la que habían supuesto que era su asesina pero que había resultado ser otra inocente. Una semana desde que la ingresaran en el hospital, sedada, alimentada por vía intravenosa.

A veces Jane se sorprendía a sí misma aguantando la respiración mientras observaba el pecho de Jackie subir y bajar lentamente, ayudado de una máquina. Sentía que el caso entero también estaba conteniendo la respiración a la espera de que la joven diera señales de vida, de que sus párpados temblaran o sus manos se encogieran impulsivamente. Necesitaban que se despertara, sin ella, sin su testimonio, no tenían de dónde tirar. No había ni un cabo suelto. Estaba todo tan perfectamente arreglado que resultaba sospechoso y, por mucho que eso le molestara, Jane no podía hacer nada. Tenía las manos atadas, dependía por completo de Jackie Hill. Sin embargo, nada les aseguraba que, cuando esta abriese los ojos, fuera a ser capaz de decirles algo útil. La pobre estaba drogada, con fuertes alucinaciones y con pérdida de memoria, lo más probable es que no pudiera aportarles nada y el asesinato de Betty Rickards quedara sin resolver, uno más entre las interminables filas del archivo de la comisaria 1854.

Maura ya le había avisado de que la probabilidad era demasiado alta como para depositar tantas esperanzas pero la detective se había negado a renunciar tan pronto. No podía hacerse a la idea de que una chica tan joven hubiera perdido la vida brutalmente y que no fueran a coger a su asesino/a. Le dolía, ella se había metido en la Academia de Policía precisamente para hacer justicia. No iba a permitir que el caso de Betty quedara sin resolver.

Y eso la llevaba a donde estaba actualmente: en el piso vacío del departamento de Homicidios. Las luces estaban apagadas en su totalidad a excepción de un solitario flexo, el de su mesa. Depositó cuidadosamente la taza de café encima de unos archivos, secando una gota que había salpicado a la mesa y se chupó el dedo mojado mientras repasaba de nuevo lo que tenían. La pizarra acristalada reposaba tranquilamente a su espalda, a la espera de que girara su silla para analizarla por… Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había mirado. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, la otra pizarra, la del esqueleto en el sótano, estaba en una esquina vacía del fondo de la sala diáfana, como una presencia silenciosa pero que sabía hacerse notar, un constante recordatorio de ese otro caso que Jane tenía pendiente. Ese otro caso en el que también estaba atascada.

Habían intentado todo lo que se les había ocurrido pero Paddy Doyle seguía en paradero desconocido, al igual que todas aquellas personas que habían tenido una relación o algún tipo de contacto, por muy breve que fuera, con su víctima. Se habían desvanecido del mapa: cuentas bancarias canceladas, números de teléfono inexistentes, casas abandonadas. Era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer, cambiarse de identidad o, quién sabe, quizá ser uno de los muchos John Doe que llegaban a la morgue y se iban al cementerio con el mismo nombre. Una vez más, Jane estaba maniatada.

Si tan solo pudiera conseguir una buena noche de sueño… Estaba convencida de que eso supondría un cambio, que le abriría los ojos y haría que su cabeza dejara de tener parecido con un tambor africano al que alguien no deja de golpear. Las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente, por eso estaba masajeándoselas todo el rato, y sentía la vista cansada y desenfocada; pero se negaba a marcharse a casa, no iba a solucionar nada allí. Podría descans… No. Sabía que era una idea estúpida. Ya lo había intentado, ya había tenido intención de marcharse antes y meterse en la cama nada más llegar a casa pero no había conseguido nada. Daba igual cuándo se fuera a dormir, lo que importaba es que siempre se iba a despertar en medio de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla, sumergida en tal estado de terror que las manos le temblaban violentamente y se negaban a trabajar, doloridas, volviéndola una inútil y dejándola indefensa ante la presencia amenazadora de alguien que en realidad no estaba en su habitación sino en una celda fría y totalmente aislado del resto del mundo. Y volver a dormir después de eso había resultado ser misión imposible.

Hacía unos meses que las pesadillas la habían dejado tranquila, había podido recordar lo que era dormir la noche de un tirón y despertarse a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose descansada y tranquila. Había experimentado otra vez lo que era no recorrer obsesivamente su pequeño apartamento a las cuatro de la madrugada, pistola en mano, para asegurarse de que: uno, estaba sola; y dos, todas sus ventanas y la puerta estaban firmemente cerradas. Jane tenía la sospecha de que la maldita ola de calor que se negaba a abandonar Boston y les traía a todos de cabeza era la culpable de que hubiera vuelto a no dormir. Si no quería morir ahogada de calor, tenía que dejar las ventanas ligeramente abiertas y eso la hacía sentir insegura. Cualquiera podía escalar por la escalera de incendios y entrar a su apartamento, era como haber colgado un cartel de neón que invitara a cualquier loco a atacarla. Actuaba de manera irracional y totalmente estúpida, era muy consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. El terror era demasiado fuerte, vencía al sentido común.

Dio una cabezada, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida en la silla. Sacudió la cabeza aun a riesgo de empeorar la migraña y se frotó los ojos con el talón de las manos para despejarse. Tocó con el dorso de los dedos la taza de cerámica, comprobando que ya se había enfriado y que estaba fuera de riesgo, así que dio un buen trago al café, carraspeando y sentándose con la espalda recta. Estaba incómoda pero era precisamente lo que buscaba, de ese modo no se quedaría dormida. Las letras del informe que llevaba un buen rato tratando de leer bailaban ante sus ojos, los párpados de pesaban demasiado como para sostenerlos y el calor contenido dentro de la sala, culpa de que hubieran apagado el aire acondicionado en todo el edificio, estaba comenzando a formar una pesada nube soporífera que la incitaba a resbalar por la silla y dejarse caer sobre sus brazos, doblados encima de la mesa. Antes de que pudiera oponer más resistencia, sintió a Morfeo cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hacia el sueño.

.

.

Alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada y sin saber bien por qué. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que seguía en la comisaria y que se había quedado dormida. Mascullando para sí misma ciertas palabras desagradables, se enderezó, gimiendo ante el palpitar de su cabeza y la tirantez de su espalda. Se levantó, sabiendo que como siguiera sentada lo más probable era que se durmiera de nuevo, y comenzó a danzar por la sala diáfana sin saber bien qué hacer. Necesitaba despejarse. Se le ocurrió que podía dar una vuelta por la comisaria, cuando se quedaba hasta tan tarde, nunca salía de su piso a no ser que se quedara con alguien más, y en ese caso solían bajar a la morgue o a la cafetería para robar paquetes de galletas cuando les entraba hambre.

Con un poco de curiosidad, se encaminó a paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas mientras tatareaba una canción que le resultaba familiar pero que no conseguía saber dónde la había oído.

-  _…Tragándome mis arrepentimientos, con Jack Daniel's en mi aliento. Necesito esa terapia, esa melodía, me estoy ahogando con mi compasión…_

Los pasillos estaban completamente a oscuras pero por primera vez desde hacía un año, Jane no tenía miedo. Caminaba tan silenciosa que le resultaba extraño y, al mirarse los pies, descubrió con sorpresa que estaba descalza. No recordaba haberse quitado los zapatos… Frunció el ceño, y entonces llegó al piso principal. Las puertas de entrada a la comisaria estaban cerradas, proporcionándole sosiego mientras cruzaba la recepción para entrar en la comisaria. Empujó las puertas de vaivén que daban a la cocina y trasteó por los armarios hasta encontrar la caja de galletas que Stanley había tratado de esconder para evitar que se las robaran. Cogió un paquete, el crujido del plástico en su mano rompiendo el absoluto silencio que reinaba en la comisaria entera. Masticó lentamente y decidió que mejor volvía a su mesa y trataba de adelantar algo, aunque solo fuera papeleo. Dormir ya quedaba descartado. Emprendió el regreso al piso de Homicidios, subiendo tres tandas de escaleras mientras disfrutaba de las galletas, reservándose dos para tomarlas con el café.

-  _…Ahora hay una oscuridad en lo más profundo de mí y sigo quedándome dormido con estos sueños perversos…_  - murmuraba la letra de la canción de manera inconsciente, sin recordar de qué la conocía, sin recordar habérsela aprendido.

Buscó la taza de cerámica que sabía que había dejado sobre unos informes, pero no estaba ahí. Extrañada, giró sobre sus talones descalzos, tratando de localizarla con la mirada por si la había cambiado de sitio y no se había dado cuenta. Entonces pisó algo que se clavó dolorosamente en su pie, un grito ahogado escapándose de su garganta al notar cómo su calcetín absorbía el líquido caliente derramado en el suelo. Sujetándose el pie herido con una mano y dando saltitos para evitar los restos de taza esparcidos por todos lados, se apoyó contra la mesa de su compañero Korsak y se llevó la mano a la nariz, olisqueando. Café.

Su corazón aceleró sus latidos, intranquilo, y Jane se quitó el empapado calcetín mientras oía un zumbido en sus oídos que probablemente fuera su sangre, atenta al mínimo ruido. Se sentía temblorosa, como cada vez que anticipaba acción, antes de que la adrenalina se extendiese por su cuerpo. Examinó su pie izquierdo, viendo que tenía un pequeño corte justo en medio de la planta. Iba a hacer algo cuando un crujido correspondiente al sonido que haría un trozo de cerámica al ser pisado por la suela de un zapato la puso en alerta. De repente la oscuridad no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, había demasiadas sombras por todos sitios.

Olvidándose de la herida, se puso en pie, tanteando con las manos tras de sí en busca de la pared. No se sentiría segura hasta que su espalda estuviera sólidamente apoyada contra ella. El pánico le nublaba la vista, su pecho pesaba una tonelada y parecía que no era capaz de meter aire dentro de sus pulmones. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas vertiginosamente, mareándola, haciéndola trastabillar y caer de culo. No sabía cómo era posible pero las palmas de sus manos aterrizaron sobre los restos de la taza rota, miles de pequeños cortes comenzando a sangrar y a mezclarse con el café, que hacía que las heridas recién hechas escocieran y picaran. Jane siseó y, a pesar del dolor, usó ambas manos para arrastrarse por el suelo y levantarse. De nuevo sobre ambos pies, miró desesperada a su alrededor, sin comprender cómo había llegado hasta su mesa cuando había estado yendo hacia la dirección opuesta.

Con el mapa de la sala en su mente, extendió los brazos para no tropezar con nada y se dirigió hacia la pared. Sus dedos tropezaron con algo sólido pero con la textura de ropa. Se deslizaron por la superficie, sintiendo, reconociendo la forma de unas solapas de camisa, de unos hombros, de unos brazos… A través del pitido de sus oídos, Jane notó que alguien estaba silbando la melodía que acompañaba la letra que ella había estado cantando.

-  _…Juro que no soy un pecador,_  – habló una voz rota, de fumador empedernido, dolorosamente familiar. –  _solo estoy hermosamente roto…_

Jane trató de gritar pero la respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta y por su boca abierta solo salió un sonido estrangulado. Unas fuertes manos la agarraron por las muñecas, obligándola a dar varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que la pobre luz anaranjada de una farola de la calle iluminó la silueta de un hombre no demasiado alto ni musculoso.

Un paso más y la mitad de su rostro recibió un poco de esa pobre luz anaranjada. Pelo canoso, sonrisa torcida, piel arrugada, ojos azules fríos y perversos… Un destello plateado captó la atención de una aterrorizada Jane, quien, al ver el bisturí, sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

\- Oh, no pasa nada, cariño. Despierta – susurró.

.

.

La garganta cerrada de la detective se abrió de golpe y esta dio un salto, cayendo de la silla al suelo duramente. El eco de su grito reverberó en las paredes pero ella no lo escuchó, le pitaban los oídos y todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Metió aire en sus pulmones con estragos, apartándose los rizos morenos de su sudorosa piel. Su estómago se encogió y Jane se levantó como pudo, corriendo a trompicones hasta el baño, llegando justo a tiempo para tirarse de nuevo al suelo y vomitar todo el contenido de sus entrañas en el váter.

Las náuseas la recorrían como espasmos, forzándola a seguir inclinada sobre el retrete incluso tiempo después de haber vaciado todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Le ardía la frente, le picaban los ojos, llorosos y enrojecidos. Se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo con agua helada y, al meter las manos bajo el chorro, pudo apreciar cuatro marcas con forma de medialuna en sus palmas. Cerró las manos en dos puños y comprobó que sus uñas coincidan con las heridas que se había hecho. Al ver esas marcas, el miedo que había sentido volvió a ella como una ola que la golpeó, dejándola sin respiración una vez más. Se agarró al lavabo para no caer y esperó a que pasara el ataque de pánico. No era el primero que tenía ni el último, de eso estaba segura.

\- Era una pesadilla… Solo era una pesadilla – murmuró para sí misma como un mantra tranquilizador. – No era real…

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para caminar, salió del baño buscando el apoyo y el refugio de las paredes. Una vez de vuelta a su mesa, cogió la pistola, la placa y el móvil, colgándoselo en sus respectivos sitios de su cinturón, y apagó la luz del flexo, dejando la sala a oscuras. El pánico seguía demasiado reciente así que, a pesar de haberse propuesto actuar con normalidad, se vio a sí misma corriendo escaleras abajo hasta salir por la puerta de abastecimiento de la cafetería. Bajó la calle a la carrera, torciendo en una esquina, sintiendo que se ahogaba y que necesitaba parar, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. No era dueña de su cuerpo; el terror, la desesperación eran dueños de ella. Sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo pero las manos no le respondían, le temblaban demasiado y las cicatrices le ardían, así que cayeron al suelo con un tintineo. Escuchando solo el ruido de su forzosa respiración por encima del constante pitido de oídos, recogió las llaves y, milagrosamente, consiguió que encajaran en la cerradura.

Solo una vez estuvo dentro de su coche con todas las ventanas subidas y los pestillos echados, el volante tan fuertemente apretado que tenía los nudillos blancos, se permitió cerrar los ojos y reposar la cabeza contra el asiento. Se había asegurado de que la parte trasera estuviera vacía y nadie acechara bajo las sombras, a la espera de que se despistara. Reclinó ligeramente el asiento del conductor y apoyó el antebrazo en su frente. Estaba muerta de calor y no pensaba que pudiera aguantar mucho antes de sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno y verse forzada a abrir una ventana por lo que tenía que calmarse antes de que eso pasara.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal del lado del conductor la sobresaltaron y todo volvió a ella en una segunda ola.

\- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien…?

No procesó la orden. En un momento estaba con los ojos cerrados y al siguiente tenía la Glock entre las manos y estaba apuntando a un asustado civil. El hombre alzó los brazos, apenas conteniendo un grito.

\- Oiga, n-n-no busco problemas, s-solo la vi correr hacia su coche y parecía t-tan alterada que…

Se calló cuando vio que Jane retiraba el arma rígidamente. Bajó la ventanilla y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Perdone, me ha asustado – se disculpó, logrando a duras penas que las palabras pasaran a través de sus dientes apretados.

\- Ya somos dos – contestó él con una débil sonrisa mientras bajaba las manos, inseguro. Solo entonces reparó la detective en la correa de cuero negro que llevaba sujeta y las bolsas para recoger las cacas de perro.

 _Es una persona normal y corriente sacando a pasear a su mascota a las cinco de la mañana porque probablemente se tenga que ir a trabajar dentro de poco,_ se dijo, tratando de razonar consigo misma.

\- Puede continuar, estoy bien – le aseguró Jane moviéndose ligeramente para que la luz de la farola reflejara en su placa y atrajera la atención del hombre.

Este asintió y se despidió de manera casi inaudible antes de tirar de su perro hacia el otro lado de la calle, sin poder evitar mirar por encima de su hombro varias veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Jane no le estaba siguiendo para saltar sobre él otra vez. Pero la detective tenía otros planes. Subió la ventanilla a media altura, comprobó que los pestillos siguieran puestos, puso la alarma para las seis y se hizo una bola en el asiento del coche. Sabía que no iba a permitirse volver a quedarse dormida pero esperaba poder descansar un poco antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

\- R&I –

Jane revolvía sin ánimo alguno su café, observando cómo el líquido negro formaba una espiral alrededor de la cucharilla y las burbujitas que flotaban en la superficie eran irremediablemente atraídas a ese vórtice, que se las tragaba sin dudar. Lo veía demasiado parecido a su vida: ella era una de esas burbujas, o lo había sido antes del ataque de Hoyt. Pero ahora vivía dando vueltas en el remolino, luchando por no ahogarse, tambaleándose en la cuerda floja, con más peso en un lado que en el otro. Era cuestión de tiempo que cayera…

Medio tumbada en una de las mesas altas de la cafetería, el codo apoyado en la superficie de madera, el taburete alejado y la cabeza reposando en la mano, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. El café ya tenía que estar frío e imbebible teniendo en cuenta que lo había pedido nada más entrar y ya había pasado una media hora a juzgar por los uniformados que cruzaban corriendo en dirección al ascensor, mirando el reloj con impaciencia. Su madre, que había comenzado a trabajar justo al día siguiente de su polémica entrevista con Stanley, se había empeñado en hacerle unas tortitas con forma de conejito porque la veía muy delgaducha. Tras el interrogatorio de turno sobre sus hábitos de vida poco saludables, Angela Rizzoli había desaparecido tras las puertas de vaivén que daban a la cocina y Jane se había visto forzada a sentarse lo más alejada posible de ahí para no recordar su pesadilla, todavía demasiado reciente. Pero cuando su madre le había dejado el plato humeante con las tortitas recién hechas, la sola imagen de la comida y su olor dulzón, que en otros momentos habrían sido suficiente para que se lanzara sobre ellas y las engullera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había provocado náuseas. Parecía que una hora no había sido suficiente para asentarle el estómago. Se había forzado a comerse una oreja del conejo para que su madre no le echara la bronca pero eso había sido todo, había empujado el plato a un lado y se había centrado en el café: negro, cargado, con mucho azúcar.

\- Jane, tengo algo que proponer… - Maura Isles dejó que su voz fuera decayendo a medida que se acercaba a la detective y se fijaba mejor en ella. Su radiante sonrisa desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de sincera preocupación - …te… – terminó de decir a medias con el ceño fruncido.

La aludida se incorporó medianamente y clavó su cansada vista en la preciosa rubia parada frente a ella. Con un vestido floreado negro y una gabardina roja doblada cuidadosamente sobre el brazo, la forense iba impecable, como siempre. A pesar de su cansancio, Jane no pudo evitar sentir el familiar tirón de la atracción, el cosquilleo de las puntas de sus dedos por las ganas de tocar a la otra mujer. Esta retiró el otro taburete alto y se sentó en él, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa de madera.

\- Tienes un aspecto horrible.

\- Woah, Maura, tú sí que sabes halagar a una mujer – replicó la detective sarcásticamente, dejando a un lado su café intacto.

\- Tus anillos orbitales sufren de hipercromía idiopática aguda – señaló la Doctora con un dedo terminado en una uña perfectamente cuidada y con manicura francesa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la morena, estupefacta, tocándose los pómulos.

\- Que tienes muchas ojeras, Jane, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

Hasta que la forense no arqueó las cejas sugerentemente, la detective no pilló el doble sentido de sus palabras. Dejó escapar una risa cansada y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Últimamente luces agotada – siguió comentando Maura. Su mirada verde avellana reparó en el plato de tortitas sin apenas comer y lo deslizó por la mesa para acercárselo – Asumo que no las quieres.

\- Todas tuyas.

La observó comerse a los conejitos con delicadeza y finura, como solo Maura Isles era capaz. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina y, cuando no coincidían sus horarios y no conseguían comer juntas, o bien Jane cogía alguna ensalada en la cafetería y se la bajaba a la forense para comer en el despacho, o bien esta se había traído comida de casa y la compartían siempre y cuando no fuera de la nevera de los muertos, o bien comían por separado. Era en esa última opción cuando la detective se daba cuenta de que Maura había conseguido colarse bajo sus murallas y se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida a pesar de sus roces iniciales. Todo había comenzado con ese primer almuerzo que Jane había sugerido antes de encontrar a Jackie Hill y de ahí había derivado en algo tan normal para ellas como respirar. Habían encontrado un terreno neutral en el que los comentarios enciclopédicos de la forense eran apreciados aunque no comprendidos, y donde la brusquedad de la detective no era motivo de bronca sino de ligera diversión y dosis de suavidad por parte de la rubia. Jane se estaba volviendo más paciente, pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas; a cambio, Maura estaba empezando a comprender y detectar el sarcasmo y a veces sorprendía a la morena al hacer una broma. Se encontraban cómodas una al lado de la otra, no tenían que pretender ser alguien que no eran. Y solo les había hecho falta una semana de comidas compartidas para darse cuenta de que realmente eran amigas.

Aunque a veces Maura se quedase mirándole el pecho o el culo a la detective y viceversa, aunque a veces sus ojos se deslizaran de los de la otra a sus labios sin poder evitarlo, aunque a veces sus roces fueran innecesarios y demasiado largos… Tenían química y eso se notaba, para bien o para mal. Un bostezo interrumpió los pensamientos de Jane y, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, no escapó a la atenta mirada de la rubia.

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Jane? – preguntó esta dejando ver su preocupación.

\- Sí, es solo que… - empezó a excusarse la detective. Pero Angela Rizzoli hizo acto de presencia cargada con una cafetera y frunció el ceño al ver la taza sin tocar de su hija.

\- Janie, no te has bebido el café.

\- No me apetece, Ma.

Ya no solo era un par de ojos, sino dos, los que se clavaron en ella y la analizaron. Tanto Maura como Angela compartieron una mirada de sospecha.

\- Tú nunca dices que no a un café – apuntó la rubia. No la conocería desde hacía mucho pero era una gran observadora y se había fijado en que era raro ver a Jane sin una taza en la mano o en la mesa. Se sintió agradecida cuando vio el gesto de afirmación de la señora Rizzoli.

\- ¿No estarás…? Ya sabes… – Angela se acercó más a ellas y bajó el tono hasta apenas un susurro. – Embarazada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó Jane atrayendo la atención de los que estaban sentados a su alrededor.

\- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Frankie, la sola visión del café me podía hacer vomitar.

\- No, Ma, no estoy embarazada, ¿vale? Lamento desilusionarte. Solo tengo el estómago revuelto.

\- Quizá estés en los inicios de una gastroenteritis, he oído que hay un virus circulando. ¿Cómo vas al baño? – inquirió Maura con expresión profesional.

\- Por dios, Maura, eso no es algo que vaya a discutir contigo – protestó la morena con un gesto de desagrado.

\- ¡Jane, ¿dónde están tus modales?! Maura solo intenta ayudarte – la regañó su madre dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

La detective no quería saltar pero la estaban pinchando demasiado y se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Estaba cansada, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle de un día para otro y su frustración era tan grande que si clavabas un dedo en sus hombros estaba tan rígida como una piedra. Tenía ganas de ponerse de pie en el taburete y gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron Angela y la rubia a la vez.

Jane parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia abajo para descubrir que se había levantado de verdad. Desconcertada, negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, pero su gesto había bastado para callar a su madre y a la forense. Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su funda en su cadera, la detective pensó que jamás se había alegrado tanto.

\- Rizzoli – contestó con alivio.

\- ¿Detective Jane Rizzoli? – preguntó la voz dulce de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, soy yo. -  _¿No me has oído saludarte?,_  pensó.

\- Nos pidió que la avisáramos cuando hubiera alguna novedad en el estado de la paciente Jackie Hill, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ha despertado – informó la mujer.

Tras asegurarle que se pasaría enseguida por allí, colgó y le mandó un mensaje a Frost y a Korsak en caso de que no estuvieran juntos. Sacó un billete y se lo puso en la mano a su madre tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me tengo que ir, nuestra testigo ha despertado.

\- ¿Jackie Hill? – inquirió Maura con sorpresa.

Jane se limitó a asentir mientras cogía la americana que tenía colgada en el respaldo de su taburete.

\- Voy contigo – se apuntó la rubia. Dio un trago a la taza que la detective había desechado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y sacudiendo la cabeza. – Puaj, negro y frío – se quejó en un murmullo tras recoger sus cosas y ponerse a la altura de la morena, que la esperaba haciendo girar las llaves de su coche en un dedo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haberme saltado la actualización del miércoles. La vuelta a la vida normal universitaria ha sido una locura. Como compensación, hoy subo dos capítulos.

Paradas en un semáforo que parecía no ponerse nunca en verde, las ventanillas subidas y el aire acondicionado saliendo de las rejillas al máximo, Maura se cansó del tenso silencio y encendió la radio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la detective, poniéndole la piel de gallina. El recuerdo le golpeó con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho horas antes, encerrada en el coche y tratando de descansar antes de tener que volver a la comisaria.

Se vio a sí misma tumbada en el suelo, atada a él por dos bisturís que atravesaban sus palmas extendidas y la tenían indefensa. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor; sus alborotados rizos, manchados de polvo gris allá donde rozaban el suelo, se le pegaban al rostro y al cuello. Mandíbula apretada, lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas debido al intenso dolor. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo la instó a girarse: una mujer rubia que no podía dejar de llorar yacía maniatada a su lado, hecha una bola. Recordó que aquella era su víctima, era a quien había tratado de salvar pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Ahora iban a acabar ambas muertas. La puerta de madera se abrió con un crujido de bisagras y un hombre enclenque y en la cuarentena bajó por unas escaleras hasta el sótano en el que ellas estaban atrapadas silbando una melodía que Jane no había oído nunca. Charles Hoyt. Le observó limpiar con parsimonia sus relucientes herramientas quirúrgicas, escogiendo un bisturí. Se detuvo a la mitad de la canción y sus labios compusieron una sonrisa perversa al acercarse a la detective y mirarla desde su posición dominante.

Volvió a la realidad cuando un coche pitó detrás de ella, viendo que el semáforo hacía tiempo que había cambiado al verde y estaba creando una cola de conductores impacientes al no moverse. Pisó el acelerador con demasiadas ganas y apagó la radio bruscamente. Cinco minutos en completo silencio fue todo lo que Jane pudo aguantar bajo el intenso escrutinio de la forense.

\- ¿Quién es la que está mirando fijamente ahora? – preguntó con voz ligera tratando de bromear pero sin atreverse a mirar hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Maura expulsó el aire por la nariz en un resoplido y se giró para poder mirar mejor a la detective, tirando del cinturón y enganchándolo un poco más abajo del hombro para que no le rozara en el cuello.

\- Venga, Jane, ya no está tu madre aquí.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y sabes que puedes contarme qué te pasa.

\- Estoy bien, Maura – suspiró la morena, agotada. – Ya os lo he dicho cinco mil veces.

\- ¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente? – replicó la forense con cierta incredulidad.

Jane mantuvo la vista firmemente fijada en la carretera, frotándose la cicatriz de la mano derecha distraídamente contra la tela del pantalón. Una persona que no conociera a la detective habría pensado que le picaba y así aliviaba la molestia, pero para una doctora que ya había observado ese gesto en momentos en los que la morena no parecía fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo y tenía la mirada perdida, sabía que era un tic nervioso o para disminuir el dolor. Sintió el impulso de coger la mano de Jane entre la suyas y masajear la cicatriz de manera que la ayudara a lidiar con ella, pero la detective estaba al volante y Maura era bien consciente de que no le gustaba nada que le tocaran en esa zona. Lo había vivido al darle el masaje y había visto a su amiga rehuir el contacto de la gente. ¿Un firme apretón de manos? Podía lidiar con ello, pero ¿ir de la mano o cosas así? No. Ni loca. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera con quién.

En cambio, la forense rozó ligeramente el antebrazo descubierto por las mangas remangadas de la camisa, haciéndole ver a Jane que no pasaba nada, que estaba ahí. Era algo que había descubierto recientemente, a veces, y en especial cuando la mente de la detective se iba a la deriva, un simple roce podía hacerla volver a la realidad o sentirse segura. No hacía falta hablar. Una vez más, la estrategia de la rubia fue suficiente para que las barreras de la detective cayeran. Con un suspiro, ambas manos sujetando con demasiada fuerza el volante, se decidió a contárselo.

\- Vale – admitió en voz baja pero que podía oírse sin problemas. – No eres tonta…

\- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido – contestó Maura, dudosa, causando que la detective soltara una risita.

\- No me has dejado terminar – recriminó con una fugaz mirada de reproche. – No eres tonta, por lo que asumo que habrás oído lo que me pasó.

\- He oído rumores pero tiendo a no creer en las habladurías ni a inmiscuirme en los asuntos que no me competen.

\- Dios, más gente como tú en el mundo, por favor – dijo Jane con admiración. Como tenía la vista fija en el tráfico, no vio el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la rubia ni la sonrisa tonta que dibujó la comisura de sus labios. – No voy a proceder a relatarte lo que ocurrió porque no tengo las fuerzas necesarias ni este – señaló el interior de su viejo Crown Victoria – es el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. – Maura asintió, conforme, así que continuó. – Solo decirte que, desde el incidente, tengo pesadillas. Me despierto gritando, sudorosa, totalmente aterrorizada, y conseguir una noche entera de sueño es prácticamente imposible.

\- Después de un evento traumático, es lo más normal tener pesadillas, es la forma que tiene el subconsciente de expresar los traumas y temores que ha dejado determinado suceso; aunque tal y como lo describes parecen más terrores nocturnos. ¿Viste a algún especialista?

\- Sí, pero no creo en los loqueros – le lanzó una mirada de descredito.

\- Sabes que hay un tratamiento, ¿verdad?

\- Ya lo probé, tuve que dejarlo porque me dormía y podía poner mi vida, y la de mis compañeros, en peligro. – La detective suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – Lo he probado todo y no funciona, ya me lo dijo el psicólogo, tengo que hacer las paces con el pasado para poder moverme hacia el futuro.

Maura no dijo nada, pero Jane pudo ver su ligero asentimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Afortunadamente para la detective, llegaron al hospital y, en cuanto salieron del coche y entraron por la puerta principal, el tema quedó olvidado. Atravesaron los pasillos de paredes azul pálidas hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación en cuestión, custodiada por un uniformado sentado en una silla en la entrada, periódico en mano. Cuando las vio acercarse, se levantó, quitándose las arrugas de la camisa. Jane tuvo que tragarse la sonrisa, debían de transmitir una imagen imponente: dos mujeres guapas acercándose por el pasillo con determinación en los rostros.

\- ¿Está el médico dentro? – inquirió la detective tras saludar al oficial.

\- Sí, entró hace cinco minutos cuando despertó y no ha salido todavía.

La morena abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que Maura entrara primero, quien se lo agradeció con una ligera sonrisa. Dentro se encontraron con una enfermera y una doctora de cabello castaño recogido en un moño tirante, ambas se giraron para recibirlas con un firme apretón de mano.

\- ¿Doctora Sanders? Soy la Detective Jane Rizzoli, y esta es mi compañera, la Doctora Maura Isles.

\- Mucho gusto.

La forense terminó de ponerse los guantes con un pequeño restallido y se acercó a la camilla para hablar con la víctima, que observaba las presentaciones con los ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de angustia. Con voz suave y gestos lentos y apaciguadores, Maura comenzó a hacerle preguntas mientras le examinaba las pupilas y le escuchaba la respiración.

\- Su compañera tenía razón – dijo la Dra. Sanders, llamando la atención de la detective y forzándola a dejar de mirar a la rubia para fijar su atención en la mujer de bata blanca y uniforme morado. – La habían drogado con Ketamina, y recuerda muy vagamente los cómos y dóndes.

\- ¿Aparte de eso, está bien? – inquirió Jane, preocupada.

\- Sí, ha eliminado toda la excreción del pecho, respira sin ayuda de máquinas, las alucinaciones han cesado… Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Vale, gracias – dijo con sinceridad.

Por toda respuesta, la Dra. Sanders le dio un par de palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro antes de abandonar la habitación. La morena se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que la enfermera había desaparecido en algún momento sin que lo notara. Encogiéndose imperceptiblemente de hombros, se acercó a la camilla con los pulgares colgando del cinturón.

\- Hola, Jackie, ¿cómo te encuentras? – saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado – contestó ella con voz ligeramente ronca. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza medio deshecha y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero sus mejillas habían adquirido un matiz sonrosado que antes no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

\- Vagamente – frunció el ceño con frustración.

\- Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa. Necesito que pienses en lo sucedido y trates de recordar lo máximo posible pero no tiene por qué ser ahora, así que te voy a dejar mi tarjeta y, cuando estés lista, me llamas. – La detective sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su americana y se la tendió a la joven.

Jackie Hill la cogió con dedos ligeramente tembloroso y miró el departamento en el que trabajaba. Ahogó un gemido pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el rectángulo de cartón cayó sobre la sábana al tratar de ocultar su llanto. Maura intercambió una mirada de incomodidad con Jane, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando las víctimas se ponían a llorar. La morena, que lidiaba con estas situaciones día a día, frotó la espalda de la joven tratando de reconfortarla.

\- Perdón – sorbió Jackie mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La forense le ofreció un clínex que ella cogió para sonarse la nariz seguidamente. – Es solo que… Betty… Está muerta, ¿verdad? – preguntó en apenas un susurro.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Jane a modo de confirmación. La joven negó con la cabeza. – Sabemos que tú y ella estabais muy unidas.

\- Si por unidas quieres decir que éramos pareja, sí.

La detective asintió, y Jackie reposó la cabeza contra la mullida almohada, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

\- Quiero ayudaros a encontrar a su asesina – sentenció con determinación.

\- Y lo harás. Por el momento, descansa – la tranquilizó Maura con un suave apretón en el brazo. Aunque la morena apoyó a la forense, no se le pasó por alto el género femenino que había usado Jackie.

\- No, digo ahora, quiero dar mi declaración.

\- Sé que estás deseosa de aportar tu grano de arena pero para hacerlo bien tienes que recordarlo todo primero – dijo Jane con voz suave.

\- Ya lo hago, está todo aquí – se señaló una sien – Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo – hizo una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

La detective miró a la Doctora en busca de confirmación y ante el asentimiento de la rubia, se encogió de hombros y sacó su machacada Moleskine del bolsillo de la americana. Arrastró una de las sillas blancas de plástico al borde de la cama y se sentó mientras pasaba hojas hasta llegar a una en blanco.

\- Está bien – concedió.

\- Esa noche, Betty no trabajaba y tenía muchas ganas de fiesta – comenzó a contar la joven con voz rota. – Cuando terminó mi turno, a la una, nos tomamos un par de copas y decidimos quedarnos en el pub porque tienen aire acondicionado y es un puntazo – una sonrisa fugaz bailó por la comisura de sus labios. – Había una chica que no dejaba de mirarnos y nos había invitado a varias bebidas así que nos acercamos a ella y le propusimos hacer un trío. La chica aceptó enseguida y fuimos a mi casa.

\- ¿Por qué a tu casa si Betty vivía en el barrio? ¿No os quedaba más cerca? – intervino Jane.

\- Su aire acondicionado se había estropeado y llevaba toda la semana durmiendo conmigo así que nos pareció lo más lógico.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la chica? ¿Recuerdas el nombre?

\- ¿Niki, puede ser? – frunció el ceño mientras rebuscaba por las lagunas de su memoria. – No lo sé, la verdad.

\- Vale – garabateó rápidamente en la libreta. - ¿La podrías describir físicamente?

\- Apenas – se lamentó. – Sé que tenía el pelo largo y negro, creo, con la luz del pub es difícil de saber; joven, tendría nuestra edad más o menos.

\- ¿Caucásica? – preguntó Maura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Era de la misma raza que tú y Betty? – volvió a intentar.

\- Ah, no, era negra – contestó Jackie.

\- ¿Chocolate negro o con leche? – inquirió Jane, confundiendo momentáneamente a la forense.

\- Con leche.

\- Afroamericana, pues – masculló la morena mientras lo anotaba. – Continúa, fuisteis a tu casa ¿y qué pasó?

\- Entramos liándonos y tiramos varias cosas. Ella nos pidió que empezáramos Betty y yo, y que ya se uniría más tarde. Se quedó al pie de la cama, observándonos, y… Bueno… - sus mejillas adquirieron un tono burdeos que se extendió a lo largo de su cuello, restándole algo de palidez a su rostro. – Nos pusimos a ello y estábamos en pleno… eso… cuando se lanzó encima de nosotras. – Hizo una mueca – No recuerdo más, todo se volvió borroso y empecé a ver cosas que no tenían sentido. Me entró el pánico y hui. La… – Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. – La dejé allí sola con… Para que la mataran…

\- Jackie, no fue tu culpa, no podrías haber hecho nada en tus condiciones – la calmó Jane frotándole la pierna suavemente por encima de la sábana.

\- ¿Es suficiente para pillarla? – preguntó con un deje de rabia en su voz.

\- Nos has ayudado bastante, ahora sabemos a quién buscar, pero todavía está muy complicado.

\- ¿No podéis coger sus huellas de mi casa como en CSI?

\- Mucha gente va y viene, tocan, limpian. Solo con tus huellas ya llenaríamos tu casa de polvo, imagínate sacar todas y procesarlas para saber a quién pertenecen. – apuntó la forense con tristeza.

\- ¿Y si yo supiera algo específico que ella tocó? ¿Podríais entonces?

Aquello captó la atención de ambas mujeres. Jane se incorporó, toda su atención centrada en la joven.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

\- Me pidió un vaso de agua y cuando terminó, lo dejó en el fregadero.

Los ojos de Maura coincidieron con los de la detective y, sin necesidad de hablar, la forense se levantó de la silla. Excusándose, salió de la habitación teléfono en mano.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – inquirió Jackie, confusa, al ver la reacción de ambas amigas.

\- Al revés, Jackie, nos acabas de servir a la asesina de Betty en bandeja de plata – contestó Jane con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando la morena salió al pasillo un rato más tarde, dejando a la joven durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, se encontró con Maura todavía hablando por teléfono, pero su tono le indicó que ya no estaba pidiéndole a alguien del laboratorio que rescataran ese vaso y buscaran restos de ADN.

\- …no es seguro pero aunque no esté de acuerdo voy a seguir adelante con ello… - estaba diciendo la forense. De espaldas a la puerta, el hombro apoyado contra la pared, no había escuchado a la detective salir. Esta esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar. – No, para nada, solo creo… - un suspiro. – Mira, Daniel, es mi decisión al fin y al cabo, solo quería que te enteraras por mí y no a través de terceros. – Escuchó lo que decían al otro lado de la línea y la tensión de sus hombros desapareció. – Agradezco tu punto de vista… Sí, sé que te preocupas pero no va a pasar nada, no es como si se lo estuviera dando a unos desconocidos. – Un silencio. – Vale, adiós.

Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la habitación, sin contar con que Jane estuviera parada justo tras ella. Chocaron y el iPhone de la forense resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Ambas se agacharon a recogerlo, llegando la detective antes por unas milésimas de segundo. Se lo tendió, sus miradas conectando, y no le pasó por alto el ligero rubor de las mejillas de Maura.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mientras se incorporaban.

\- Mejor que nunca – contestó la rubia escuetamente.

Sabiendo que la Doctora se había percatado de su curiosidad y de que había escuchado una parte de su conversación, prefirió no presionarla y dejar que ella misma le contara de qué iba aquello cuando quisiera. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

\- Parece que este caso ya está cerrado – dijo Jane por romper el silencio y sacarse la musiquita de ambiente de la cabeza.

\- No cantes victoria aún, primero tenemos que ver si su ADN está en las bases de datos.

\- Aunque no lo esté, es tan sencillo como ir una noche al pub y conseguir una muestra.

\- ¿Vas a ir metiéndoles un bastoncillo en la boca a todas las afroamericanas con las que te encuentres? – preguntó Maura enarcando una ceja con diversión. Las puertas se abrieron y ambas salieron del ascensor, encaminándose hacia la zona de Urgencias para salir directamente al parking trasero. – Eso no me lo pierdo.

La detective luchó por no ruborizarse. Está bien, no se lo había planteado de ese modo. Odiaba no tener razón pero odiaba aún más ser dejada en evidencia. Mientras le daba vueltas a su plan para pulirlo y enseñarle a la forense que estaba bien desde un principio, un chico de unos dieciocho años se alejó del mostrador en el que acababa de ser atendido y se tambaleó hacia ellas. Estaba pálido y apestaba a alcohol. En un gesto que no registró, Jane cruzó un brazo de manera protectora sobre el pecho de la forense y se interpuso entre el chico y ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, chaval? – preguntó a pesar de la obviedad de estar en un hospital. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un coma etílico.

\- No – jadeó el joven inclinándose peligrosamente hacia delante. La morena le estabilizó con una mano y le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

\- ¡Ey, despierta!

\- Creo que… - empezó a decir el chico. – Oh dios, todo me da vueltaaaaaaas – alargó excesivamente la vocal, sus palabras sonaban arrastradas y como si le costara pronunciarlas.

\- Maura – pidió Jane, la súplica implícita en su tono de voz.

La Doctora salió de detrás de ella y le echó un vistazo al joven.

\- Está borracho como una tuba.

Jane irrumpió en carcajadas ante la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes. Trató de explicar que la expresión no era así pero no era capaz de parar. No era el error en sí, sino la manera tan natural y espontánea con que Maura lo había dicho lo que hacía que tuviera que apartarse y sujetarse el estómago, luchando por respirar. Unos minutos más tarde, se recompuso lo suficiente.

\- Cuba, Maura, se dice borracho como una cuba porque se supone que estás como si te hubieras caído en una cuba donde se fermenta el alcohol y hubieras tenido que bebértelo todo para salir.

La forense abrió la boca para replicar, cerrándola y volviéndola a abrir varias veces antes de soltar una risita.

\- Ya decía yo que esa expresión carecía de sent…

De repente, el joven borracho, todavía parado frente a la Doctora, se inclinó hacia delante con ambas manos en el estómago y vomitó todo lo que tenía dentro, con tan mala suerte que la mayoría de ello fue a parar sobre el vestido y las piernas de Maura. Jane se llevó ambas manos a la boca, en parte para no vomitar ella también, y en parte para no reírse otra vez. Se mordió la lengua hasta que saboreó su sangre y se repitió mil y una veces que no debía reírse, que tenía que comportarse. Pero alzar la vista y ver la expresión horrorizada de la forense fue demasiado para ella. De nuevo las carcajadas se abrieron paso a través de su garganta y la risa contenida salió a borbotones. Maura se giró hacia ella, brazos en jarra y vómito en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero mirada fulminante.

\- R&I –

\- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que disculparme? – se quejó Jane.

Volvían a estar en su Crown Victoria pero esta vez las ventanas iban bajadas al máximo para que el olor a vómito no fuera tan fuerte. Maura, sentada a su lado vestida con su ropa de hacer deporte, que afortunadamente la detective tenía guardada en una bolsa porque se le había olvidado sacarla tras limpiarla, tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara vuelta hacia la ventana. La corriente le alborotaba los rizos rubios y de vez en cuando se veía obligada a apartárselos del rostro.

\- Venga, Maur, no todos los días vomitan a tu amiga encima – trató de suavizarlo la morena, sin ser consciente de que había acortado el nombre de la forense cariñosamente.

A la rubia no se le pasó por alto ese gesto que casi volatiliza su determinación, pero consiguió mantenerse firme y hacer que su voz sonara dura y fría cuando replicó.

\- A mí no me hace gracia.

\- Pero…

\- Ni peros ni nada, Jane. ¡Esos eran unos Louboutin! – exclamó Maura con enfado.

Era lo que más le había chocado a la detective. Cuando por fin la Doctora reaccionó y estalló, fue por su vestido de Michael Kors y zapatos de suela roja. Su posterior explicación sobre la delicadeza de los hilos que formaban la tela y lo caro que era el lavado en seco hizo que a la morena le entrara otro ataque de risa que fue cortado abruptamente por la imagen de la forense tratando de entrar en su coche pringada como estaba. El decirle que tenía que desnudarse en un parking público y limpiarse o si no se iba andando no contribuyó a mejorar su humor, aunque sí el de Jane porque fue capaz de robar una o dos miradas furtivas a la figura de Maura en ropa interior.

Luego se había sentido tan culpable que ella misma había propuesto desviarse y hacer una parada rápida para que la rubia pudiera ponerse otro de sus caros conjuntos y ducharse. Cierto es que la detective no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de soportar el calor más el tráfico más la peste a vómito todo el camino de vuelta a la comisaria.

Frenó en la entrada a la casa de Maura, aparcando. A la Doctora le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo del coche, y para cuando Jane llegó a la puerta, se la encontró entreabierta. La empujó, un poco dubitativa, y entró por primera vez en la casa de Maura. Lo primero que captó su atención fueron las escaleras que subían a un segundo piso, con una barandilla blanca. Mirara donde mirara, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado jugando con los colores cálidos de los muebles y los más fríos de las paredes. A la derecha del recibidor se abría paso el salón-cocina-comedor. Primero estaban los sillones; al fondo estaba la isla de la cocina, rodeada de taburetes y la encimera de granito negro reluciente; y luego, a un lateral, junto a una puerta que daba al patio trasero, había una gran mesa de madera para comer. Sabía que la forense estaba soltera y sin hijos, así que el tamaño de la mesa la sorprendió un poco.

Maura estaba en la cocina, limpiando cuidadosamente con un paño los zapatos para que volvieran a ser de un negro brillante, así que Jane se dirigió hacia allí, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y encontrándolo extrañamente cómodo.

\- Voy a ducharme – anunció la Doctora enganchando los Louboutin entre los dedos para llevárselos. – Tú como en tu casa, siéntete libre de ponerte la tele o hurgar en la nevera, no creas que no sé que no has desayunado.

\- Sí, señora – replicó la detective haciendo un saludo militar algo burlón.

Cuando la cabellera rubia de la forense desapareció por la esquina de la entrada y escaleras arriba, Jane se bajó del taburete, llenó un vaso de agua y curioseó por las revistas que Maura tenía perfectamente apiladas sobre la mesa. Todas eran de medicina pero encontró una lo suficientemente entretenida y, tras dejar el vaso sobre un reposavasos encima de la mesita, se dispuso a leer.

Entonces se oyó un golpe sordo, como el de una explosión sofocada, y un grito de Maura. Asustada, Jane se levantó bruscamente del sillón, tirando la revista de cualquier modo sobre la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezando y volviéndose a levantar al instante, sin permitirse perder ni un segundo. Siguiendo su intuición, llegó a la habitación más grande del piso de arriba y en la que suponía que estaría el baño. Se dirigió sin dilación a la puerta blanca cerrada y fue ahí cuando le asaltó la duda. ¿Y si se encontraba con Maura desnuda?  _Ya, pero ¿y si de verdad le ha pasado algo? ¿Voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada?_  En la milésima de segundo que tardó en sopesar los pros y los contras, el agua comenzó a colarse por debajo de la puerta cerrada del baño. Con sorpresa, Jane vio un charco que se extendía por rapidez lamerle la punta de las botas y empujó la puerta, agradeciendo que no estuviera cerrada con pestillo.

La escena que se encontró fue, simplemente, de película. Había un incesante chorro de agua saliendo de donde, minutos antes, había estado el grifo. El suelo estaba sumergido bajo casi tres dedos de agua e iba aumentando por momentos. Maura, vestida con la camiseta gris del departamento de policías de Boston que Jane le había dado totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y unas bragas, trataba con ambas manos de parar el agua pero no era capaz. Con una maldición, la detective se quitó las botas para que no se le empaparan, así como el cinturón con la pistola, la placa y el móvil, y los dejó en un sitio alto, donde estarían a salvo.

Entró en el baño con un chapoteo que alertó a la forense de su presencia, aunque Jane no sabía cómo era capaz de oírla estando en todo el centro del chorro. Tiró del brazo de Maura para sacarla del chorro, que salió con más fuerza aún, describiendo un arco hasta caer al suelo haciendo el mismo sonido que una cascada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

\- El grifo ha explotado. Literalmente. Lo abrí y de repente saltó y empezó a salir todo este montón de agua – contestó la forense. Su pelo rubio se le pegaba al rostro y el maquillaje estaba comenzando a corrérsele un poco por las comisuras de los ojos, pero aun así Jane se quedó unos segundos sin respiración.

\- Tráeme una llave inglesa – ordenó la morena.

Se quedó mirando la delineada figura de la Doctora corriendo por encima del agua, toda empapada.  _Esto es surrealista,_  pensó. Maura no tardó mucho, apareciendo por el marco de la puerta cargada con una llave inglesa, los pezones marcados bajo la tela mojada de la camiseta.  _Oh dios, totalmente surrealista._

El peso de la herramienta sobre su mano izquierda fue suficiente para hacerla centrarse. Apartándose los empapados rizos de la cara, abrió el armario bajo el lavabo que, afortunadamente, se estaba salvando de la inundación, por lo menos los estantes superiores. Sabía, por las múltiples veces que había ayudado a su padre mientras crecía, que la llave del agua del baño estaba siempre en la parte inferior, así que extendió las piernas, tumbándose sobre lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una piscina interior. Hasta se agradecía la baja temperatura del agua. Ajustó la llave inglesa a la rosca y comenzó a girar hasta que encontró el tope.

Sacó la cabeza del armario y soltó un suspiro de alivio al no oír el constante ruido del chorro de agua. Rescató el grifo de su excusión submarinista y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, girándose para encarar a Maura con la llave inglesa apoyada sobre el hombro.

\- Chupado – dijo con una sonrisa torcida y dándose aires de superioridad.

La forense todavía estaba tratando de desembarazarse de la súbita oleada de deseo que había supuesto ver a Jane como una manitas. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la detective sabía de fontanería? Eso era sexy. Carraspeó, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de que estos desembocaran en una fantasía y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Creo que te debo una invitación a una cena.

\- Nah, no fue para tanto – contestó la morena quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Que no? ¡Acabas de evitar que se inunde mi casa!

\- La próxima vez recuerda que las fuentes normalmente son de exterior – bromeó, haciendo reír a Maura. – Ahora en serio, ¿cómo has llegado al extremo de que te salte el grifo?

\- Estaba un poco suelto y llamé al fontanero, pero me dijo que no tenía hueco hasta la semana que viene, así que…

\- Pues la próxima vez me avisas antes de que pase esto – las señaló a ambas con un gesto de la mano.

Entonces la realidad de su situación pareció calar hondo en ambas. Se miraron a ellas mismas, miraron a la otra; sus cabellos chorreantes; las camisas pegadas al torso, dejando ver más de lo que deberían; en el caso de la forense, las piernas desnudas perladas de gotas, mientras que los pantalones de Jane estaban hechos un guiñapo. Cuando sus ojos tropezaron, lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse a carcajada limpia.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Tengo buenas y malas noticias – informó Maura entrando en la sala diáfana del piso de Homicidios. Jane se giró para mirarla a pesar de que la había oído venir, su taconeo la había delatado.

La forense llegó hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de la detective, observándola con sus ojos verde avellana brillando con entusiasmo. Jane suspiró y entrelazó las manos tras su cabeza, estirándose disimuladamente, aprovechando el gesto para empujar su silla unos centímetros más hacia atrás. Con la rubia tan cerca era incapaz de pensar. Su espalda crujió en, por lo menos, ocho sitios diferentes, y Maura ladeó la cabeza con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada? – inquirió, momentáneamente distraída.

\- No sé – contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las dos y diez del medio día.

\- Mmmm… Llegué aquí a las siete de la mañana y no me he movido desde entonces. Haz los cálculos, tú eres la loca de los números y las pruebas.

Maura frunció ligeramente los labios ante la pulla pero no se ofendió, se había acostumbrado a aquella parte del carácter de la detective. Sabía que no lo decía con malicia.

\- Jane, el cuerpo humano necesita al menos una hora diaria de deporte.

\- Ya hago deporte – refunfuñó la aludida.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Maura con un tono de voz de daba a entender que había ganado aquella discusión.

\- Cada vez que un maldito sospechoso piensa que es buena idea huir de la policía – Alzó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso y se cruzó de brazos.

La forense no pudo evitar bufar, divertida. Arqueó una delicada ceja rubia y clavó la mirada en la marrón de Jane. Esta la sostuvo todo lo que pudo hasta que al final, la mezcla de los ojos de la doctora, su cercanía y esa atracción que sentía fueron demasiado y tuvo que apartar la vista, clavándola en un sitio más seguro: la carpeta que tenía Maura en las manos y en la que no había reparado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó señalándola con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Tus noticias – Se había olvidado de ello, Jane tenía ese efecto. – No has especificado cuál de las dos quieres que te dé primero así que seguiré el orden lógico.

\- No hay problema – contestó la morena encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

\- Los técnicos encontraron el vaso del que nos habló Jackie y, efectivamente, había restos de un tercer ADN no identificado. Hasta aquí todo normal pero, al meterlo en la base de datos, no coincidió con una persona.

\- ¿Entonces con qué? Por favor, no me digas que nuestra asesina es un animal, toda persona tiene un límite y yo estoy llegando al mío – dramatizó Jane hundiendo la cara entre sus manos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No – dijo Maura con una risita. – Aparecieron otros asesinatos donde se había encontrado el mismo ADN.

La cabeza de la detective se alzó de golpe y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cogió la carpeta que la doctora le estaba tendiendo y la abrió, leyendo ávidamente los informes de los otros asesinatos.

\- Todos tienen el mismo perfil: una pareja de homosexuales, mujeres, de mediana edad y nivel de vida medio tirando a bajo. ¿Has…?

\- ¿Revisado las autopsias? Sí – continuó Maura por ella con una sonrisa.

\- Vas por delante mía – dijo la detective correspondiendo su gesto.

\- No comprendo por qué la gente comete ese error, ¡los adverbios no pueden ser poseídos! – Ante la mirada confundida de la morena, la forense se explicó. – La expresión correcta es "de mí".

Jane la observó debatiendo si ser borde o ignorar el comentario. Al final no se decidió por ninguna de las dos.

\- Tomo nota. Volvamos a las autopsias, por favor.

\- Claro, sí – la doctora ocultó su sorpresa por la reacción de la detective y se centró en lo que había leído esa misma mañana. – Igual M.O.: ataca a una, para poder apuñalarla tranquilamente droga a la otra, y luego da el  _coup de grâce_.

\- ¿Algo llamativo en el  _cú de grase_? – preguntó la morena haciendo reír a Maura con su pronunciación. – Lo digo porque en algunos casos podemos reducir la lista de sospechosos solo por la precisión con la que cortan –  _Como en el de Charles Hoyt._ Una mirada fugaz a la forense fue suficiente para ver que Maura estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

\- No, fue hecho con una hoja muy afilada, no hace falta ser un experto para acertar.

\- Vale – asintió mientras repasaba toda la nueva información. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordisqueando los labios hasta que captó la mirada de la rubia fija en su boca. Paró y aquellos ojos verde avellana que la traían loca se deslizaron lentamente a lo largo de su rostro hasta fijarse en los suyos.

Maura carraspeó, sintiendo el rubor cubrirle las mejillas.  _Pillada in fraganti,_ pensó Jane burlonamente. Una sonrisa ladeada asomó a la comisura de sus labios pero la contuvo a tiempo.

\- No tiene sentido – masculló, dándole voz a sus pensamientos.

\- ¿El qué? – inquirió la forense con confusión.  _¿Se está refiriendo a…?_

\- ¿Por qué iba a dejar a Jackie Hill con vida? –  _No. ¡Por supuesto que no! No seas tonta, Maura,_  se reprendió a sí misma.

\- No creo que lo hiciera adrede, Jane.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A las demás parejas a las que drogó las mató perforándoles la carótida con un corte de oreja a oreja a pesar de que la Ketamina, en una dosis tan alta como la que encontraron en los cuerpos, puede ser mortal. Probablemente la diera por muerta automáticamente.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que no me encaja – exclamó la detective levantándose de la silla, llena de energía. Paseó de lado a lado de la pizarra, una mano en la cadera, la otra en la barbilla. – Piensa en ello, ¿por qué rematarlas con un corte?

\- Ya sabes que yo no supongo.

\- Vale, ¿cómo perfilarías a nuestro asesino?

\- Jane, no soy psicóloga sino forense. – El gruñido exasperado de la detective fue todo lo que bastó para convencerla. – Está bien, ya que no hay ningún psicólogo en esta unidad, me arriesgaré a decir que es una persona a la que le gusta el control, no quiere dejar ningún cabo suelto.

\- ¡Exacto! Entonces, vuelvo a mi pregunta principal. ¿Por qué dejar a Jackie Hill con vida?

\- No lo sé – contestó Maura con sinceridad.

\- Es una suerte que yo sí – Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. - ¿Te apetece hacer otra visita al hospital?

\- R&I –

\- Detective Rizzoli – una voz rasposa pero sorprendida la saludó nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación. – Doctora Isles.

Maura, siempre educada, correspondió a su saludo con un cortés asentimiento. Jane, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos firmemente. Ese gesto y la dureza y frialdad que transmitían los rasgos afilados de la detective fueron suficientes para que la joven convaleciente se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó, confusa.

\- Sí – contestó Jane. – Nos has mentido, Jackie.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a mentiros? – la mirada de la joven se alternaba entre la figura silenciosa de la forense y la de la morena.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta – La detective se acercó un poco más a la cama de hospital, situándose a los pies. – Verás, estaba esta mañana con la Dra. Isles – hizo un gesto con el hombro hacia la aludida – repasando unos aspectos del caso y llegamos a una pregunta crucial. ¿Por qué no te mató? – clavó la mirada en la de Jackie y percibió su estremecimiento, pero su determinación no flaqueó.

\- Ya os lo dije, hui de allí y logré esconderme en el coche.

\- Sí, pero ¿por qué no perseguirte? Quiero decir, tampoco es que Betty fuera a ir a ninguna parte, ¿no? – sonrió con frialdad.

Jackie cuadró la mandíbula y le lazó una mirada envenenada.

\- No lo sé, eso deberá preguntárselo al él cuando lo cojan. Si es que lo cogen, claro…

La pulla lanzada a la detective chocó contra su muralla y Jane ni pestañeó. Es más, volvió a sonreír.

\- Curioso… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te interrogamos? Nos dijiste que quien os había atacado era una mujer; y ahora has dicho "a él". – El silencio de Jackie fue suficiente respuesta. La había pillado. – ¿Acaso no eras feliz con Betty y contrataste a alguien para que la matara?

\- ¡N-No! – tartamudeó Jackie en su afán por negarlo. - ¡Jamás habría hecho eso!

\- Entonces no entiendo por qué le proteges.

\- ¡No estoy protegiendo a nadie! – gritó la joven. Sus pulmones todavía silbaban al meter y sacar aire por culpa de la droga. – Quiero que le hagáis pagar por lo que le hizo a Betty – habló tras un silencio.

\- Para eso necesito que me digas  _toda_  la verdad. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Jackie alzó la mirada con determinación y asintió. Jane se giró ligeramente para sonreír a Maura y esta la encorajo imitando su gesto de vuelta.

\- R&I –

\- Eso fue totalmente inesperado – soltó Jane nada más la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellas.

\- La verdad es que sí. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? – preguntó retóricamente una todavía sorprendida forense.

\- Verás cuando se lo cuente a Frost y Korsak, van a flipar… Es tan típico de una película mala de fin de semana.

\- De las alemanas.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una sonrisa cómplice mientras salían del ascensor en la planta baja del hospital y se encaminaron al parking trasero, cruzando con rapidez la zona de Urgencias. Jane no pudo evitar una risita camuflada por tos al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado allí. Maura parecía estar pensando en lo mismo porque cuando vio la sonrisa de la detective le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas a modo de reprimenda. Una vez dentro del destartalado Crown Victoria, la morena puso el teléfono en manos libres y el aire acondicionado al máximo.

\- Frost – contestó su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hey, colega – saludó Jane.

\- ¡Hombre, la desaparecida! – exclamó el joven. Se le oyó tapar parcialmente el altavoz antes de decir "Es Jane" al que supuso que sería Korsak. No se equivocaba.

\- Oye, la próxima vez no te preocupes por dejar una nota avisando a dónde te has ido o con quién – ironizó el veterano. Maura trató de reprimir la risa pero aun así se la oyó. – Doctora Isles, también va por ti.

\- Lo siento, chicos, descubrimos una pista muy importante y salimos corriendo al hospital para comprobarlo.

\- Te escuchamos – dijeron ambos detectives a la vez, curiosidad impregnando sus voces.

\- Resulta que estábamos buscando al sexo incorrecto. No es ni hombre ni mujer, sino un término medio.

\- Lo que Jane quiere decir es que el asesino es un transexual – aclaró Maura tras lanzarle una mirada divertida a la morena.

\- ¿Un transexual? – preguntó Frost.

\- ¿Cómo lo descubristeis? – inquirió Korsak.

\- Este no ha sido su primer asesinato y en ninguno había habido supervivientes, así que Jane se planteó la pregunta de por qué Jackie había salido intacta, relativamente.

\- ¿Un transexual? – repitió el joven.

\- Vince, dale un golpe en la cabeza que se ha quedado atascado – rio la detective. Se oyó roce de ropas y una especie de chasquido seguido de un "Auch" ahogado que la hizo reír más aún. – El caso es que fuimos a interrogar otra vez a Jackie porque tenía la sospecha de que el asesino la conocía y así es – continuó. – En el último hogar de acogida en el que estuvo antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, coincidió con un chico y tuvieron un lío. Cuando Jackie se independizó y comenzó a vivir por su cuenta cortó cualquier tipo de lazo con su pasado.

\- Déjame adivinar, el chaval no se lo tomó bien – dijo Korsak.

\- Exacto. Ya tenía un historial pero Jackie no le veía como alguien peligroso.

\- Hasta que cortó con él – intervino Frost.

\- Aja. Se presentaba en su piso en medio de la noche, la llamaba y luego no contestaba pero se quedaba ahí escuchando, le enviaba regalos y esas cosas que hacen los acosadores; aunque nunca le puso una mano encima así que la policía no hizo nada a pesar de las múltiples quejas de Jackie. Entonces, una noche, casi un año después de haberse marchado, Jackie volvió a su casa con una chica y al entrar se lo encontró en su cama, oliendo su almohada. El tío le pidió explicaciones y Jackie le dijo que era gay, cosa que él no se tomó muy bien. Se puso violento, hubo un par de empujones hasta que Jackie sacó el bate de béisbol y le echó de su casa.

\- La cosa se pone interesante – exclamó el joven.

\- Pues espera y verás. Jackie continuó con su vida normal y unos cuantos meses más tarde, al volver del trabajo también, se encontró con una chica esperándola en el portal. Había algo familiar en ella así que Jackie pensó que era alguien con quien se había acostado y la dejó pasar con intención de volver a repetirlo.

\- Ooooooh – la interrumpió Frost. – Dime que no era quien creo que era.

\- Desgraciadamente, sí. Como Jackie ya no quería saber nada de los hombres, y este tío estaba tan obsesionado, decidió operarse.

\- Pobre chica… - murmuró Korsak.

\- Jackie volvió a echarle, se mudó para que no contactara con ella otra vez y no volvió a saber nada de él hasta hace unas noches cuando se lo encontraron en el bar y les propuso hacer un trío. Trató de negarse pero Betty no le dejó mucha opción al decirle que, si no se unía, lo haría ella sola. De ese modo por lo menos podía controlar que él no se sobrepasara.

\- Madre mía.

\- No lo habríamos adivinado jamás – dijo el joven.

\- Lo sé – concedió Jane. – Buscad todo lo que podáis sobre Jared Stone, a ver si averiguamos algo que nos ayude a localizarlo, si no, tendremos que esperar a la noche.

\- Sí, señora – bromeó el aludido seguido del sonido de las teclas del ordenador.

La detective cortó la llamada y miró brevemente a una muy callada Maura.

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos.

Su mirada verde avellana pareció centrarse y la fijó en el perfil de la morena.

\- Estaba pensando en que, si yo fuera detective, jamás habría descubierto que Jackie estaba ocultando algo.

\- Bueno… - Jane apartó los ojos de la carretera un momento para comprobar que lo decía en serio. – Una parte importante de ser policía es desconfiar hasta de tu propia sombra. No puedes creer nada de lo que te digan porque la gente, en cuanto ve la placa, se pone a la defensiva y listos para salir corriendo.

\- Nunca me has dicho por qué te metiste a policía – comentó como si le sorprendiera darse cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Perdón, la próxima vez lo diré cuando me presente – dijo la morena ganándose un bufido divertido por parte de la forense. - Mis padres querían que siguiera con el negocio familiar pero yo quería ayudar a la gente que lo había perdido todo, no andar arreglando cañerías.

\- Eso también se te da bastante bien – dijo Maura recordando el incidente del baño.

\- Gracias, es cierto que soy una mujer con muchas aptitudes – bromeó.

\- Pero, ¿por qué homicidios? – preguntó la forense volviendo al tema principal. - ¿Había algo en particular que te llamase la atención?

\- Siempre se me ha dado bien resolver misterios – se encogió de hombros, tomándose la conversación con seriedad. – No lo sé, no puedo decirte que tuviera una especie de revelación y averiguara que esta es mi profesión ideal porque te estaría mintiendo. Han sido muchas veces las que he jugado con la idea de dejarlo. Ser policía, al igual que forense, te desgasta, te come tu humanidad. Ver tantas brutalidades a lo largo del día… Es muy sencillo dejarse llevar por esa oscuridad. A veces me faltan fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y afrontar un nuevo día lleno de muertes. Supongo que lo que me mantiene funcionando y medianamente cuerda es saber que, aunque suene algo egocéntrico, si no fuera por mí, habría aún más asesinatos.

Maura asintió con comprensión y contuvo un suspiro de tristeza cuando vio a la detective girar para entrar en el parking trasero de la comisaria. Aquellos momentos en los que Jane no tenía sus defensas alzadas eran los que la forense disfrutaba más. Le llenaba de calidez la idea de que, a veces, la detective no sintiera la necesidad de esconder su verdadero yo tras una máscara de dureza y dejara ver sus dudas e inseguridades.

Jane entró en el piso de homicidios con fuerzas renovadas tras despedirse de la doctora. Buscó a sus compañeros y les encontró mirando algo en la pantalla del ordenador en la sala de tecnología. Abrió la puerta acristalada con más energía de la necesaria y tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que chocara contra la pared.

\- Vamos a cerrar este caso – anunció con determinación. Colgó ambas manos del cinturón y miró a Frost. - ¿Qué has encontrado?

\- Además de una buena lista de denuncias y órdenes de alejamiento, no mucho. Chico huérfano, estuvo en tres casas de acogida diferentes y se fugó de la última unos meses después de que Jackie se fuera. Ahora mismo es una mujer de treinta años con nombre y rostro desconocidos.

\- ¿Qué hay de su cuenta bancaría? De algún sitio tendría que sacar el dinero para operarse – dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sus padres le habían dejado un buen pellizco a modo de herencia – contestó Korsak desde el otro lado de la sala. Presionó dos teclas y sustituyó las imágenes de Frost por las suyas en la pantalla grande. – Se gastó una gran parte en la cirugía y el resto sigue intacto. Mi suposición es que se abrió una nueva cuenta con su identidad de mujer y es la que está usando.

\- Es lo más lógico – coincidió la morena. Se quedó un momento mirando pensativamente los números proyectados en la pantalla. – Vale – se giró hacia Frost. – Mira a ver si eres capaz de encontrar la clínica en la que se operó y me pasas el número.

\- Jane, se van a escudar tras el contrato de confidencialidad médico-paciente y no te van a decir nada – le recordó el mayor de los detectives.

\- No si se enteran que están protegiendo a un asesino en serie – dijo esta tras guiñarle el ojo a Korsak.

Dos horas más tarde, colgó el teléfono con un golpe seco y alzó los puños por encima de su cabeza, victoriosa.

\- ¡Soy un genio!

\- ¿Lo has conseguido? – preguntó Frost con admiración. Llevaba viéndola discutir con el director de la compañía lo que le había parecido una eternidad, intercalando periodos de negociación con amenazas de ir a la prensa y exponer a la clínica a un escándalo público.

\- Me ha costado pero lo tengo. Me enviará el informe médico por correo así que voy a bajar a la morgue para revisarlo con Maura, ella podrá explicarme lo que no entienda.

\- ¿Y por qué no usas Google? – inquirió su compañero con cara de diversión.

\- ¿Para qué estar leyendo mil cosas si puedo decirle una palabra y conseguir la definición directamente?

La mirada que le lanzó Frost dejaba claro que no la creía pero Jane se encogió de hombros y le dejó pensar lo que quisiera. Sin esperar al ascensor, bajó los cuatro tramos de escaleras que separaban el piso de homicidios del subsuelo y en seguida agradeció el frescor que la recibió cuando empujó las puertas vaivén de la morgue.

\- Tío, tendría que haberme hecho forense – exclamó en broma.

Maura se giró para recibirla con una sonrisa.

\- No creo que hubieras podido soportar la parte de abrir en canal a los cadáveres.

\- Touché.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó la rubia ladeando la cabeza y desembarazándose de los guantes sanguinolentos.

\- Solo a tu sabio y lleno de información cerebro.

\- Vaya, me siento utilizada.

\- ¿Has bromeado? – inquirió Jane con notable sorpresa. - ¡Has bromeado! ¡Esa es mi chica! – Alzó la palma estirada y esperó hasta que la forense correspondió el gesto, chocándolas.

Casi inmediatamente después se giró hacia el ordenador que Maura tenía en la morgue, perdiéndose el ligero rubor de las mejillas de la doctora. Tecleó con rapidez su clave y usuario, abriendo el e-mail correspondiente y descargando el archivo.

\- Te explico, conseguí que la clínica me enviara el informe de la operación de Jared Stone y necesito que lo leas y me digas si hay algo relevante que condicione nuestra investigación.

Despegó la mirada de la pantalla para ver si la forense la estaba siguiendo y se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras ante la cercanía de Maura. Su mirada se fue sola a los labios rosados de la doctora y Jane carraspeó, despegándola a duras penas y forzándose a mirar a su amiga a los ojos. La rubia asintió y procedió a hacer lo que le había pedido. Tras diez minutos de "mmm" y "oh", Maura se giró para informarla.

\- Nunca llegó a operarse los genitales.

\- ¿Perdón? – se atragantó Jane. Mentalmente, agradeció no haber estado bebiendo nada porque lo habría escupido.

\- Estás buscando a una mujer con pene – dijo la forense lo más claramente que pudo.

\- Vaya… Sí, eso facilita las cosas, ahora solo tengo que ir tocándoles a todas el paquete.

Maura se tragó la risa y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces pareció que el completo significado del comentario de la detective caló hondo en ella.

\- ¿Le habéis encontrado? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, analizando el lapso de tiempo entre un asesinato y otro, calculo que la frustración habrá vuelto a él/ella y estará de caza esta noche.

\- Así que ¿planeas ir al pub como cebo?

\- No lo había pensado así pero… Sí, supongo que sí – contestó Jane encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. – Gracias por la ayuda, Maura – dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la morgue.

Una suave mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, frenándola y obligándola a volver sobre sus pasos para enfrentarse con determinados ojos verde avellana.

\- Jane, Jared Stone ha sido diagnosticado con el síndrome de Clerambault.

\- ¿Y eso debería preocuparme? – preguntó la detective, sin tener ni idea de lo que Maura le acababa de decir.

\- Es un trastorno mental por el que una persona se cree que otra está enamorada de él y eso le incita a acosarla – aclaró la rubia.

\- Aun así…

\- No digo que debas preocuparte, solo que tengas cuidado – pidió Maura con una ligera nota de ansiedad en su voz. – Si te siente como una amenaza, puede que te ataque.

Jane sonrió con cariño, agradecida en el fondo por la preocupación de la forense. No era como la de su madre, que la agobiaba e impedía pensar claramente, sino más resignada. Maura sabía que no iba a poder impedir que la detective fuera a esa misión, pero no estaba de menos dejarle saber que había gente que se preocupaba por ella.

\- Tranquila, no me pasará nada – le tranquilizó la morena con una sonrisa ladeada – Ahora sí, no puedo hacer la misma promesa para él.

La forense soltó lentamente su muñeca y la observó marcharse con una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo de la morgue en busca de la detective. La alcanzó justo cuando ella y sus compañeros cruzaban el vestíbulo hacia la salida.

\- ¡Jane! – llamó, llegando hasta donde los tres detectives se habían parado.

\- ¿Maura? – preguntó la morena.

\- Déjame ir contigo – pidió. Seis pares de ojos se centraron en ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loca? ¡Tú misma me has dicho que este tipo puede ser peligroso!

\- Jane, soy doctora, puedo reconocer los signos de una persona trastornada.

\- La verdad es que eso lo haría todo más fácil, Jane – opinó Korsak, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de la detective.

\- Además, si vas sola, no se va a fijar en ti – alegó Maura.

\- Tiene razón, él solo persigue a parejas – intervino Frost.

\- No sería la primera vez que me las he apañado para llamar la atención de un cazador de parejas – comentó con acidez. Ambos detectives bajaron la mirada al suelo, dolidos; pero Maura apenas parpadeó, barbilla alzada y rostro imperturbable. Jane reanudó su marcha, forzando a sus compañeros a seguir su ritmo o quedarse atrás. Lo que no esperaba era oír el taconeo característico de la forense. Se paró tan bruscamente que sus dos compañeros casi tropezaron con ella. – Chicos, id a por el coche y esperadme en la entrada, ahora os cojo.

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron. Jane agarró con fuerza el codo de la rubia, guiándola hacia una esquina silenciosa del frecuentado vestíbulo.

\- Maura, no pienso dejarte ir.

\- Jane, sabes que puedo ayudarte.

\- No voy a exponerte al peligro – siseó la detective, apretando inconscientemente su agarre en el brazo de la forense.

\- No me pasará nada – dijo Maura suavemente, confianza en su mirada. Sabía de dónde procedía la gran parte del miedo de la morena. – Tú no dejarás que me pase nada, lo sé.

\- Maura… - suplicó la morena.

\- Jane, por favor, cerremos este caso de una vez por todas.

Derrotada, la detective dejó caer su agarre y suspiró.

\- R&I –

\- Dime si me oyes – pidió Frost.

\- Alto y claro – contestó Maura sin poder contener su emoción.

\- Hey, novata, tienes que disimular tu entusiasmo o vas a echar a perder nuestra tapadera – le dijo Jane con un suave golpe de hombro con hombro.

\- Puede ser una gay excitada por estar por primera vez en un pub gay – intervino Korsak con una sonrisa ligera.

\- Vale, recordad que los auriculares funcionan por ambos lados, nosotros os podemos oír, vosotras a nosotros y la una a la otra. A veces puede resultar una cacofonía de voces por eso solo funcionan si la persona que lo lleva está hablando – Frost terminó de configurar el ordenador y alzó la mirada para ver a ambas mujeres asentir. – La misión es sencilla: identificar a Jared Stone y atraparle. No os guieis por su nombre de mujer porque probablemente use uno falso. ¿Estáis listas para ir?

Jane y Maura volvieron a asentir al unísono. Cuando Korsak les dio luz verde, la detective salió de la parte trasera del coche y le ofreció una mano a la forense, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida. La rubia enganchó su brazo en el de la detective, pegando sus costados. Cuidando que todavía no estuvieran los auriculares funcionando, Frost le dio un codazo a Korsak para que las mirara.

\- Creo que no van a tener ningún problema con fingir que son pareja.

Ambas amigas hicieron una mueca cuando un sonido estático les perforó el oído, y pronto la voz cálida del joven detective les estaba preguntando si funcionaba todo correctamente.

\- Perfecto – murmuró Jane.

\- Ídem – contestó Maura.

Entraron en el local todavía agarradas. La puerta metálica se cerró tras sus espaldas con un sonoro clank que quedó ahogado por la música que salía a todo volumen por los altavoces. Una vez sus vistas se hubieron acostumbrado a las luces estroboscópicas y rojizas, se mezclaron entre el gentío, buscando una mirada familiar, un gesto delator. El vestido azul marino de la forense y sus tacones negros atraían las miradas de todas las mujeres que se cruzaban con ellas; aunque algunas solo tenían ojos para la camisa, un botón más abierta de lo normal, y la falda negra de tubo de Jane. Las caderas de Maura comenzaron a moverse solas con el vaivén de la música mientras atravesaban la masa en dirección a la barra y la detective no pudo hacer menos que mirar. Entonces la rubia se giró para decirle algo y cuando captó los ojos de Jane, se mordió el labio inferior, olvidándose completamente de lo que iba a decir. Un cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo y decidió no decirle nada a la morena, fingir que no se había dado cuenta. La detective tragó saliva y tiró de Maura para recorrer los últimos pasos que las separaban de la barra.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó en el oído opuesto al que llevaba el pinganillo.

\- Un Nestea – contestó la forense de la misma manera.

Jane asintió y se inclinó sobre la barra para pedir la bebida de Maura y una Coca-Cola para ella. Le pasó el vaso de tubo alto a la forense y su mano fría se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Jane, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile. Se mezclaron con el gentío y el movimiento del cuerpo de Maura contra el suyo hacía que fuera difícil seguir su ritmo y acordarse de mirar a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta, la doctora la había ido guiando hacia la esquina de los sillones de cuero y se dejaron caer en uno, pierna con pierna, la cabeza de Maura reposando en su hombro mientras recuperaban la respiración.

\- La chica del vestido rojo que está en el extremo derecho de la barra – dijo Jane en voz baja.

Vio los ojos verde avellana de la forense recorrer en línea recta la barra hasta encontrar a la que estaban buscando.

\- No es él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Sencillo, ¿tú te imaginas a un hombre con un vestido tan apretado como ese? Habría bultos sospechosos – dijo Maura haciendo un círculo en el aire con un dedo.

Jane soltó una risa y asintió.

\- No había pensado en eso.

\- Nuestro hombre llevará pantalones porque es lo que mejor disimula unas piernas más propias de constitución masculina.

\- Eso ayuda – dijo la detective con alivio, más de la mitad de las mujeres del pub habían quedado descartadas.

\- Te dije que te vendría bien – comentó la forense dándose aires de importancia y haciendo reír a la morena.

\- Tampoco te lo creas mucho. Vale, ¿qué hay de la que está sentada dos sillones a nuestra derecha?

Maura fingió recolocarle el pelo a Jane para poder mirar sin levantar sospechas y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estamos en lo mismo, con esos pantalones tan apretados, se le marcaría todo.

Estuvieron una media hora más descartando a gente, moviéndose alrededor del pub para no levantar sospechas, charlando con otras parejas y a veces hasta tenían que aceptar un baile u otro. Aprovechando un momento de poca actividad, Jane dejó a Maura en un taburete de la barra con un beso en la mejilla y un "voy al baño" susurrado en el oído.

Se encaminó con rapidez a los lavabos, esquivando a mujeres restregándose unas contra otras al ritmo de la música y huyendo de los rincones oscuros, sabía muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar allí. Cuando la gruesa puerta del baño se cerró tras ella, la música quedó amortiguada y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El volumen tan alto le había destrozado los oídos, no comprendía cómo podían trabajar así todos los días. Esperó hasta que una mujer salió de uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta con pestillo. La música se oyó alta antes de volver a ser ahogada y le indicó a la detective que alguien había entrado. Tiró de la cadena y salió del cubículo, encaminándose al lavabo para sumergir las manos bajo agua helada. Se mojó un poco la nuca y el cuello antes de secarse un poco. Una mujer salió del baño y, cuando Jane fue a seguirla, sintió que alguien la agarraba.

Se tragó una exclamación al tropezar con la sonrisa traviesa y la larga cabellera negra de la camarera que le había tirado los tejos la primera vez que había entrado en el pub.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo la joven. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Detective Rizzoli? – ronroneó. - ¿Trabajo o placer?

\- Trabajo, la verdad – contestó Jane dando un paso atrás. Su espalda tropezó con la pared. No había escapatoria.

 _"_ _Oh, encantada, yo soy Maura"_  oyó a la forense presentándose.

\- Nunca me llamaste – se quejó la morena haciendo un puchero.

\- Yo… Verás, tenemos prohibido relacionarnos con gente de un caso abierto.

 _"_ _Estoy esperando a mi pareja, ha ido al baño un momento." Maura, no. No le des coba,_  se lamentó mentalmente.

\- Oh – su decepción duró poco. - Mmmm… ¿Sabes cómo puedes compensármelo? ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte a unas copas? Luego vamos a tu casa y jugamos a polis y cacos. Me pido llevar las esposas – rio juguetonamente mientras aspiraba el aroma de la detective. – Incluso dejaré que me azotes.

\- No puedo – comenzó a decir Jane, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sitió la boca de la camarera en su cuello. Luchó contra el placer de aquella sensación. – Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

\- Miranda – dijo ella entre beso y beso.

\- Miranda, estoy aquí por trabajooooo – alargó la vocal por un mordisco inesperado.

 _"_ _Jane, alguien se ha acercado a Maura. Deberías ir a comprobar"_ le informó la voz estática de Frost en su oído.  _Estoy en ello,_ pensó. Trató de escapar de la morena pero esta la presionó contra la pared con su cuerpo, insertando una de sus piernas entre las de la detective. Jane gimió quedamente.

\- Sé que te gusta, Detective, no luches contra ello – dijo Miranda sin cesar sus juegos con la lengua y labios en el sensible cuello de Jane.

\- Es cie-cierto pero de veras tengo que irme – dijo la detective, revolviéndose, sin querer hacer daño a la joven.

La morena ya ni contestó, solo intensificó su posición clavando con más fuerza su rodilla en la entrepierna de Jane. Esta sintió que se mente se ponía en blanco pero la urgencia de volver con Maura era más fuerte. Con un gruñido salido de lo más profundo de su ser, sujetó las muñecas de Miranda situadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y usó la pared para impulsarse y cambiar posiciones, ahora siendo la camarera quien estaba acorralada.

La morena sonrió con lascivia y trató de capturar los labios de Jane pero esta se apartó.

\- No quería llegar a estos extremos pero me has obligado – se lamentó la detective. – Adiós, Miranda.

Salió corriendo del baño, empujando a unas cuantas mujeres de la pista de baile en una búsqueda frenética de Maura. Miró donde la había dejado, en la barra del bar, pero no estaba allí.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó al aire, sabiendo que Frost estaba trabajando para encontrarla.

 _"_ _Callejón trasero"_ exclamó el detective a través del auricular _. "Vamos para allí."_

\- Mierda, Maura – masculló Jane quitándose los tacones y corriendo tras la barra en búsqueda de la puerta que había visto usar a las cameras para sacar las botellas vacías.

Ganándose algunas quejas y unos cuantos gritos de las trabajadoras porque eso era zona prohibida, abrió la pesada puerta metálica y el sofocante calor del exterior la recibió con un golpe que la dejó mareada. Su mente comenzó a girar a un ritmo vertiginoso, saturada por los recuerdos de un sótano bochornoso, de la mezcla del sudor y sus lágrimas, del olor a sangre espesando el aire. Luchó contra la sensación que la empujaba a dejarse caer al suelo y hacerse un ovillo, y buscó a ambos lados, viendo unas siluetas al final del callejón. Se puso de nuevo los tacones para seguir con su tapadera, y se acercó a ambas mujeres con su mejor paso sensual aunque algo tambaleante.

\- Maura, cariño, por fin te encuentro – exclamó con la cantidad correcta de alivio en su voz.

\- Hola, Jane – saludó la forense como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su mirada era dura. – Estaba acompañando a Nina mientras se fuma un cigarro – señaló con un gesto delicado de la mano a la mujer en un top negro que le daba una gran pechonalidad y vaqueros anchos remangados a la altura de los tobillos.

\- Nina, ¿huh? ¿Debería preocuparme ir al baño y encontrarte con otra al salir? – bromeó la detective en un intento de relajar la tensión que sentía y que amenazaba con romperla en dos.

\- Solo si yo debería preocuparme de que te encontraras con alguien en el baño – replicó Maura, siendo capaz de darle un toque divertido a su acusación.

 _Mierda._ La joven afroamericana asistió a todo el intercambio entre la pareja con el cigarrillo a medio consumir colgando descuidadamente de la comisura del labio, arqueada en una sonrisa.

\- Perdón, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Jane Rizzoli, encantada – se presentó la morena extendiendo una mano.

\- Nina Stone – contestó la mujer expulsando una bocanada de humo.

Jane dio un paso atrás para esquivarla, odiaba la peste a tabaco. Aprovechando que su sospechosa estaba girada para pisotear el cigarrillo, compartió una mirada significativa con Maura.

\- Bueno, vamos dentro, nos estamos perdiendo toda la diversión – exclamó la detective entrelazando su mano con la de la forense y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Nina se interpuso en el camino, obligándolas a frenarse. Inconscientemente, la morena se colocó entre la mujer y Maura en un gesto protector. La forense aprovechó para soltarse del agarre de la morena. Esta miró a la joven afroamericana como si no comprendiera qué estaba pasando, apretando la mandíbula brevemente.

 _"_ _Estamos en un extremo. Despistadla"_ habló Frost. ¡ _Daos prisa!,_ pensó Jane.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó entonces en voz alta.

\- Pareces pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? – intervino Maura colocándose a su lado. La detective tuvo que resistir las ganas de empujarla de vuelta a su escondite.

\- No, estoy bien, perfectamente, de hecho. Es que… Bueno, ambas sois guapísimas y estáis en este club, por lo que es una buena señal… - se recogió un mechón tras la oreja con un nerviosismo tan bien fingido que casi hizo que Jane se planteara de nuevo si estaban hablando con la mujer correcta.

\- Muchas gracias, eres un cielo – dijo la forense sonriendo con dulzura.

\- Si llego a saber que íbamos a recibir este piropo te habría dejado arrastrarme aquí antes – bromeó la detective dándole un suave codazo a la rubia.

Tres risas sonaron, las tres falsas, igual que las sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- La cosa es… A ver cómo lo digo sin que suene raro…

 _Créeme, va a sonar raro de todos modos sabiendo lo que escondes en los pantalones,_ pensó la morena.

\- No tengo pareja pero normalmente vengo a este pub en busca de alguna que esté dispuesta a experimentar…

\- ¿En qué sentido? – inquirió Maura fingiendo curiosidad.

\- ¿Experimentar? Estás hablando con la que tiene una estantería repleta de libros sobre Kama Sutra – dijo Jane señalando a la forense con el pulgar. Esta se sonrojó tan convenientemente que la detective temió haber dicho la verdad sin querer.

\- ¿Qué os parece un trío?

Nina dio un paso con la mano alargada para tocar uno de los rizos rubios de la doctora y el cuerpo de Jane reaccionó por sí solo, apartándosela de un manotazo e interponiéndose entre ambas de manera protectora.

 _"_ _Jane, he dicho entretener, no enfadar",_ jadeó Frost por el pinganillo. Por encima del hombro de la joven, pudo ver la sombra de uno de sus compañeros buscando el refugio de una pila de botellas vacías pero mantuvo la mirada fija en la mujer parada frente a ella.

\- Lo siento, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – contestó a ambas cosas a la vez, su mirada gélida clavada en los ojos grises de su sospechosa.

\- Si quieres – dijo Nina en voz seductora – puedo tocarte solo a ti – apartó los alborotados rizos morenos del lado izquierdo del cuello de la detective, viendo la marca del mordisco que le había dejado Miranda. – Aunque veo que tú ya tienes eso cubierto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que sí puedes hacer? – preguntó Jane usando el mismo tono que Nina, su voz, grave por naturaleza, dándole un toque más sensual. Sujetó la mano que la mujer había usado para apartarle el pelo de manera delicada y, sin que se lo viera venir, apretó su agarre al mismo tiempo que le retorcía el brazo – Pagar el resto de tu vida por tus crímenes, ¿crees que podrás soportarlo? – Le obligó a darle la espalda y ver a ambos detectives aproximándose con el arma desenfundada. La morena se apresuró a sujetar el otro brazo y tendió una mano a la espera del familiar tacto del metal de las esposas contra su piel. Mientras Korsak empujaba gentilmente a Nina hacia el coche y Frost le iba recitando sus derechos, Jane se giró hacia Maura, un nudo en la garganta. Aquella noche podría haber acabado muy mal, y todo por su culpa. Buscó la mirada de la forense y, al no encontrarla, abrió la boca para hablar.

\- No – la paró la rubia, alzando sus ojos y clavándolos en los de Jane. Su mirada dolida fue algo que se le quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria. – No digas nada.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, estaba escuchando "Chandelier" cuando escribí este capítulo. Sorry not sorry.

Un, dos, tres. Traga. Un, dos, tres. Traga. Un, dos, tres. Traga. Poco a poco, sus sentidos iban nublándose. Su garganta ya no quemaba como al principio y era capaz de beberse media botella de whisky sin siquiera pestañear. La única pega era que todavía necesitaba respirar. Pero eso también se podía arreglar.

Con pulso tembloroso, volvió a llenar el vaso de chupito de líquido ámbar antes de tragárselo de un solo golpe. El vasito se le resbaló de entre los dedos, pegajosos por la bebida que se le había derramado al no atinar, igual que la superficie metálica de la barra. Hacía rato que las luces estroboscópicas se habían apagado pero el pub seguía sumergido en un ambiente rojizo. La mirada borrosa de la detective no mejoraba el panorama. La gente comenzaba a abandonar el local, borrachas, metiéndose mano o simplemente solas tras una mala noche de caza. Y luego estaba ella, hundida en whisky en vez de estar celebrando el haber cerrado el caso.

_"_ _Podía oír el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros hablando, pero sonaban muy lejanas, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia y no a menos de un metro de ella. Su mirada siguió la solitaria figura de Maura alejándose del coche de Korsak, las luces rojas y azules del techo iluminándola en los tramos en los que las pobres bombillas amarillentas del callejón no bastaban. Observó con desasosiego cómo la forense alzaba un brazo y en pocos segundos un taxi se acercaba a ella mientras frenaba. Sin una última mirada, ni siquiera un momento de duda, la rubia entró en el vehículo y desapareció de allí._

_\- …Cinco minutos a dejarle/la en la comisaria y nos vamos al Dirty Robber a celebrar que hemos cogido a ese/a cabrón/a – estaba diciendo el mayor de los detectives._

_\- No voy a ser yo quien te pare. Tengo antojo de una de esas hamburguesas que no te cabe en la boca de lo grande que es._

_\- ¿Qué eres, una embarazada? – dijo Korsak para pincharle._

_\- Pues quizá, pero seré una embarazada satisfecha – rio el joven sin dejar que le amargaran la noche. - ¿Qué dices tú, Jane? ¿Te apuntas? – Los ojos marrones de Frost estaban llenos de emoción y la detective se odió un poco más a sí misma por tener que decepcionarle. Una vez más._

_\- No, yo me voy a casa. Estoy cansada – mintió._

_Bueno, tampoco era una mentira. Prácticamente iban a hacer 72 horas que llevaba despierta, ni siquiera comprendía cómo era capaz de hablar y actuar como si nada pasara. Pero lo que le había dejado sin energía alguna había sido el gesto dolido de Maura. La forense se había apuntado a aquella misión con la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a salir intacta gracias a ella. Confiaba en ella. Y ahora debía remarcar el verbo en pasado porque esa confianza se había…"_

Evaporado. Tan rápido como el contenido de su vaso e igual de silenciosamente. Con una mueca, volvió a llenarlo. ¿Por qué no podía ser la vida tan fácil como emborracharse? Le pides una botella a la camarera de alegría y, cada vez que sientes que esta te falla, rellenas el vaso y lo tragas de un solo golpe. Igual con la confianza. Oh, Jane daría todos sus órganos por algo así.

Pero se reservaría la botella de la decepción y tiraría todo su contenido por el váter. Se había convertido en un sentimiento que impregnaba su día a día: cada vez que no podía más y huía, lo veía reflejado en los ojos de sus compañeros, de sus amigos. Cada vez que evitaba a su familia, lo notaba en la voz de su madre al decirle "está bien, Janie, no pasa nada." Pero sí pasaba. Odiaba tener que admitirlo pero era verdad. Poco a poco iba haciendo más profundo el foso que la separaba del mundo real, más alta la muralla que había construido a su alrededor.

Un, dos, tres. Traga. Carraspeó para satisfacer su curiosidad morbosa. Sentía la garganta tan adormilada por el calor del alcohol que estaba segura de que no notaría nada que se deslizara por ella. Para probar su teoría, se tambaleó de un taburete a otro y cogió uno de los platos de cacahuetes de la barra. Arrastrándolo hasta donde la botella casi vacía de whisky descansaba y un chupito ya lleno susurraba su nombre, cogió un puñado de frutos secos y los masticó brevemente para luego tragarlos. Lo dicho. No sentía absolutamente  _nada_.

 _Ojalá todo fuera así,_ se lamentó vaciando el vaso de otro golpe. Ojalá tuviera un interruptor para sus sentimientos y pudiera pulsarlo cada vez que estuviera harta de tanto dolor, de tanto miedo. Entonces se pasaría su vida entera con él apagado. Caminaría como un zombie, sin saber lo que son las emociones humanas, sin recordarlo, porque mucho tiempo atrás había preferido la insensibilidad al dolor ocasional de la vida. Jamás volvería a experimentar las mariposas en el estómago, la oleada de cosquilleo que provoca el roce de una persona querida, el calor en la base del abdomen ante la vista de alguien atractivo, la calidez en el pecho o el rubor en las mejillas.

La pregunta era sencilla, pero no tanto la respuesta. ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo bueno por librarse de todo lo malo? Jane gruñó y apoyó la frente contra la caliente y pegajosa superficie de la barra del bar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan jodidamente complicado? Estaba  _harta_. Quería olvidar que ciertas cosas habían sucedido, quería dejar de mirar sus manos y sentir asco. Quería poder dormir una noche del tirón sin despertarse gritando como si hubiera visto el rostro del diablo. Lo había visto. Le había mirado a los ojos. Lo había sentido sobre ella. Era lo último que creyó que volvería a ver. Y había estado conforme con ello en su momento. Cuando el dolor era insoportable, el calor sofocante y la repulsión incontrolable, había estado conforme con morir. Le había parecido honorable marcharse de ese mundo tratando de salvar a una inocente y castigar a un culpable. Había pensado,  _así es como se van los héroes. Organizarán un gran funeral con todas las tropas de policía del Departamento de Boston, dispararán al cielo en mi honor, doblarán una bandera de Estados Unidos, el país al que morí sirviendo y se la darán a mi madre para que siempre se acuerde de aquella hija cabezota que admiraba la labor de los policías y desoía las advertencias de la mujer que la había traído al mundo. Sí, es una buena forma de morir._

Pero no, la luz al final del túnel se había apagado y, en su lugar, había comenzado la lenta tortura de tratar de estar en el mundo de los vivos pero sintiéndose muerta. Ilógico. Imposible. Agotador. Al final, acababa recurriendo al amigo de siempre cuando necesitaba sofocar todo. El alcohol.

Fue a alcanzar la botella de whisky una vez más, no la primera, y tampoco la última. A la tercera intentona consiguió cerrar la mano sobre el cuello pero no pudo alzarla de la mesa.

\- Rizzoli, levántala – se dijo a sí misma.

Siempre se le había dado bien obedecer. O más bien desobedecer. Si su madre le decía una cosa, se aseguraba de hacer precisamente lo contrario. Si llamaba a Korsak para contarle que tenía una corazonada respecto al caso y este le decía que le esperara antes de salir ahí ella sola, no le escuchaba e iba a la caza de un peligroso asesino en serie sin refuerzos. Por eso, la botella siguió firmemente pegada a la barra. Pero la vista borrosa de la detective enfocó otra mano sujetando la botella en su sitio. Alzó la mirada, parpadeando para delinear los contornos de un hermoso rostro observándola desde el otro lado de la barra.

\- ¿Esta es tu manera de trabajar, Detective? – bromeó la joven. El cerebro de Jane trabajó con lentitud y un nombre vino a su memoria: Miranda.

\- No, esta es mi manera de celebrar – contestó con voz pastosa, la lengua adormilada.

\- Pues pareces tan festiva como un funeral.

\- Siempre he tenido espíritu de gótica.

Incluso borracha y sin saber qué decía, se las apañó para hacer reír a la camarera. La mano que mantenía a la botella en su sitio desapareció y la detective pudo servirse otro chupito, sacudiendo para que cayeran hasta las últimas gotas.

\- Creo que voy a necesitar otra – masculló Jane tras hacer desaparecer el contenido de su vaso.

\- Te la daría, pero me parece que nos has agotado las existencias – dijo Miranda con una sonrisa apenada, tirando la botella con un sonoro tintineo a la basura que corroboró sus palabras.

\- Oh, venga, no le puedes negar su medicina a una enferma – protestó la detective en medio de un barullo de palabras sin sentido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu enfermedad?

\- Sentir demasiado.

Aguantó el intenso escrutinio de la joven morena lo más estoicamente que pudo pero sin ser capaz de dejar de balancearse de lado a lado en el taburete.

\- ¿Por qué bebes? – preguntó la camarera con curiosidad.

\- Para olvidar.

Su mirada marrón se clavó en la gris de Miranda y la joven pudo ver el cansancio y el dolor de los ojos de una anciana pero en el dulce rostro de una mujer de treinta y cinco años. Parecía tan injusto e insoportable que sintió compasión por ella y cogió una botella más de whisky de debajo de la barra. Cuando vio la mano inestable de la detective tratando de agarrarla, la apartó, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué quieres olvidar?

\- Te lo diré cuando lo haya olvidado – contestó la detective con una sonrisa triste.

Bajó la mirada al vaso vacío, pensando que quizá sí era buena idea dar por terminado en bucle infinito de auto-lamentación en el que estaba inmersa e irse a dormir un poco. Y quién dice dormir, dice sentarse en la cama luchando por no dormir, con la pistola bien sujeta en la mano. Parecía buen plan. Pero el vaso se llenó una vez más hasta rebosar por los bordes y alzó la cabeza, viendo otro igual en la mano de Miranda.

\- Por el olvido – dijo la morena.

\- Amén – replicó Jane con voz ronca, chocando los vasos y derramando la mitad del líquido ambarino sobre la barra. – Siento el desastre – dijo con el ceño fruncido, viendo su reflejo distorsionado en la piscina de whisky.

\- No pasa nada, los he visto peores – Con una sonrisa ladeada, la camarera sacó una bayeta de debajo de la barra y limpió la superficie metálica hasta que Jane estuvo mirándose a sí misma, pero esta vez distorsionada por los dibujos circulares del metal. – De todos modos, creo que deberías irte a casa.

\- Sí – coincidió Jane pero no hizo amago alguno de moverse.

\- Recuerdas dónde vives, ¿verdad? – inquirió la joven con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Por desgracia – replicó la detective con una mueca.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga a buscarte? ¿Un taxi, quizás?

\- No – alzó la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos grises de la camarera. – No tengo a nadie – susurró. No era verdad, pero tampoco era mentira. – Iré dando un paseo.

La morena frunció el ceño, como si no terminara de convencerle la idea, aunque asintió lentamente al final. Sin embargo, Jane siguió inmóvil. Por lo menos había dejado de balancearse.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Miranda, habiendo rodeado la barra y estando parada a su lado.

Por tercera vez, los ojos marrones de la detective tropezaron con los de la morena y esta vez estaban llenos de desamparo y derrota. La camarera tragó saliva, conmovida, y casi cayó en la tentación de servirle otra copa que le aliviara el dolor, pero sabía que el alcohol no era la solución. Le ofreció la palma de su mano estirada y Jane dejó caer pesadamente una de las suyas, usándola de apoyo para bajarse. Tropezó con sus propias piernas y Miranda la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Supongo que todas las noches te toca hacer lo mismo – comentó la detective con una nota de sorna en su voz.

\- Normalmente se lo dejo a otras compañeras – confesó la morena. Ahí estaban otra vez, esos ojos enormes mirándola fijamente, tratando de discernir si decía la verdad o no.

\- ¿Hoy has sacado la pajita corta? – rio Jane sin ganas.

\- Solo quería ver si podía aprovecharme de ti otra vez – bromeó Miranda, su mirada deslizándose a la marca del cuello de la detective.

\- Entonces… ¿Sigue la propuesta de antes en pie? – la detective se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la camarera pero no fue capaz de quedarse firme en esa posición.

– Sí, pero no creo que estés en condiciones ni para devolver un beso.

\- Oh, te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz.

\- No lo dudo – susurró la camarera acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Jane. – Por eso quiero que me lo demuestres, algún día, cuando estés lista. Tienes mi número. – Depositó un breve beso donde había tenido su mano, apenas un roce, y se marchó a llevar otra caja de botellas vacías al callejón trasero.

La detective salió buscando el apoyo de las paredes y necesitando un soplo de brisa fresca, pero lo que la recibió fue un golpe de calor. Resoplando, se desabrochó un botón más de la camisa y se enderezó lo suficiente como para poder caminar sin necesitar algo sólido que la recogiera. Lentamente y sin fijarse por dónde estaba yendo, imaginó que podía dedicarse a pasear por Boston hasta que fueran las seis de la mañana y le tocara mirar a su alrededor para situarse y volver al trabajo, a la vida real. ¿Por qué no? Hiciera lo que hiciera, cualquier cosa iba a ser mejor plan que quedarse en casa, aterrorizada, permitiendo que el miedo la devorara por dentro. Y, al día siguiente, era aún más difícil ir a la comisaria y fingir que su aire de dureza y su fachada intocable no se rompían todas las noches, que no le tocaba recomponerlas al día siguiente.

En algún momento se desembarazó de los tacones y dejó que sus pies descalzos entraran en contacto con el caliente cemento de la acera. Varios coches la pitaron, uno incluso frenó para ver si por quinientos dólares estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche con él, aunque aceleró rápidamente al oír las incoherentes amenazas de la detective de clavarle un tacón.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba atravesando el Boston Common hasta que no echó en falta el ruido del tráfico y el zumbido de los aires acondicionados. Alzó la mirada y respiró hondo, apreciando el aroma a pino, el frescor de los altos árboles, el suave rumor del lago de fondo. Ya tenía las plantas de los pies insensibilizadas y las púas de los pinos y las piedrecitas del camino no le molestaban. Si eso no fuera suficiente, el alcohol estaba empezando a afectar a su cuerpo hasta el punto de que, si paraba de caminar, era capaz de quedarse dormida de pie. Cuando vio el otro extremo del parque, se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaba yendo, consciente o no. Beacon Hill estaba justo al otro lado del parque. ¿Y quién vivía allí? Exacto.

Salió a una cuidada acera y comenzó a recorrerla, agradeciendo la mullida hierba en contraste con la dureza del suelo. Dejó que sus piernas la guiaran solas, su mente desconectándose de tanto en tanto, entrando en un estado de sopor del que tenía que salir sacudiendo la cabeza, lo cual solo conseguía marearla más. Paró bruscamente al llegar a una casa grande de color azul y blanco con un Toyota Prius azul aparcado en la entrada. Jane buscó la moto con la mirada y la vislumbró al otro lado de la valla de madera que prohibía el paso a un pequeño patio trasero. Antes de ser totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se alzó sola y golpeó la puerta.  _Lárgate, Rizzoli._  Aún estaba a tiempo, solo tenía que conseguir que sus pies reaccionaran y marcharan en dirección contraria.  _Vamos. ¡Moveos!_

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una más que sorprendida Maura Isles envuelta en sombras. La detective, que había estado usándola como sujeción, trastabilló hacia atrás, salvándose de caer al suelo gracias a los rápidos reflejos de la forense.

\- ¿Jane? – preguntó esta, los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

La detective buscó el marco de la puerta para que no se notara tanto su balanceo involuntario.

\- No – contestó con sinceridad. – Calculo que muuuuy tarde y por eso le estaba diciendo a mis pies – señaló con ambas manos a sus pies desnudos – que se movieran, pero no me querían hacer caso – susurró como si fuera un secreto.

\- ¿Estás borracha? – Más incredulidad.

\- ¿Yo? No, qué va – trató de negar la detective, pero falló estrepitosamente al estirarse y perder el equilibrio, yéndose hacia atrás. Se agarró al marco de la puerta antes de caer y sonrió. – Quizá un poquito. – Junto los dedos índice y pulgar y luego jugó con las distancias hasta que encontró una que le gustó y se lo mostró a Maura con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La forense sacudió la cabeza y agarró la muñeca de la detective, tirando de ella hacia el interior de su casa. Le quitó los tacones de la mano, situándolos cuidadosamente en un lateral del recibidor. Cerró la puerta y la guio hacia la cocina, encendiendo la luz por el camino. Su súbita claridad las cegó a ambas y parpadearon hasta que se les adaptaron los ojos, Jane teniendo más problemas que Maura. La rubia llenó un vaso alto de agua y se lo tendió a la detective.

\- Bebe – ordenó.

\- Vaya, y yo que planeaba tirármelo por encima – comentó Jane jocosamente.

La rubia se limitó a lanzarle una mirada que decía a gritos que se dejara de bromas y obedeciera. Acto seguido, abrió un armario y se estiró, tratando de alcanzar una pequeña cestita de mimbre en el estante superior. Viendo que solo conseguía rozar la base pero no enganchar lo suficiente para atraerlo hacia sí, Jane dejó el vaso medio vacío en la isla y se acercó para ayudarla. Sin control alguno, pegó su pecho totalmente a la espalda de la forense, oyéndola inspirar con brusquedad. Una mano a un lado de la de Maura sobre el borde de la encimera y la otra estirada sobre su cabeza, cogió la cesta de mimbre y la dejó frente a la rubia, pero no se separó ni un ápice. Maura rebuscó hasta encontrar un Paracetamol y lo dejó en la encimera antes de Jane volviera a colocar la cesta en su sitio y cerrara el armario. Apartó con cuidado los rizos rubios a un lado y acarició con la punta de la nariz la curva de su cuello, aspirando su aroma a cítricos y vainilla. Fue entonces cuando la forense giró entre el cuerpo de Jane y la cocina, encarándola.

\- Lo siento – susurró la detective en un momento de extraña lucidez. – Siento haberte dejado sola con eseeaaa depravadoooaaa – Todavía sin saber cómo dirigirse a su asesino, se comió la separación entre ambas vocales, su lengua pesada por el alcohol.

Había dejado caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, liberando a Maura, pero la rubia no hizo amago alguno de moverse. Jane lo tomó como una buena señal y apoyó su frente pegajosa de whisky de barra en la de la forense. Con un suspiro, alzó una mano y esta se enganchó en el borde de la bata de seda que llevaba Maura, la respiración de la rubia atragantándose en sus pulmones al ser consciente de que no llevaba nada debajo. Pero la morena no tenía nada de eso en mente, no en ese momento. Dejó que la sedosa tela resbalara y acarició la mejilla de la forense con la yema de los dedos.

\- Lo siento mucho – susurró de nuevo, dejando traslucir su dolor. Entonces el momento de claridad se desvaneció. - ¿Sabías que eres igual de guapa con maquillaje que sin él?

Maura cerró los ojos y apartó la cara pero sin romper contacto. Tragó saliva y empujó a la detective unos centímetros, necesitando aire para pensar con claridad.

\- Bébete el agua – pidió, esta vez con más suavidad.

Jane asintió bruscamente y obedeció, terminándose los dos tragos de agua que le quedaban y alargándole el vaso a la forense para que lo llenara de nuevo. Maura, para su sorpresa, lo dejó en el fregadero y volvió a capturar su muñeca, guiándola escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. La detective abrió los ojos como platos y contempló la seductora figura de la rubia alejándose camino al vestidor y saliendo con ropa doblada en sus manos. Cuando la vista desenfocada de Jane se centró en ella, reconoció la camiseta y el par de pantalones de deporte que le había prestado tras el incidente en el hospital. Una vez más, la calidez de la mano de la forense estuvo en su muñeca, llevándola al baño y abandonándola para poner a calentar agua en la ducha.

Entonces Maura comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la camisa de la detective. Jane tragó saliva sonoramente, causando que la doctora la observara con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. El aire del baño parecía cargado de tensión mientras las manos de Maura deslizaban la camisa de la detective a lo largo de sus brazos y la dejaba caer al suelo hecha un guiñapo. Deslizando su mano por sus caderas al rodear el cuerpo de la morena, la forense bajó la cremallera de la falda y esta cayó.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacer el resto tú sola? – preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Jane notaba la fuerza que tenía que emplear la doctora para no dejar que su vista vagara libremente por su cuerpo y asintió sintiendo la garganta seca. Maura asintió también y entrecerró la puerta del baño a su salida, dándole la privacidad necesaria para que se liberara de las últimas dos piezas de ropa que le quedaban y se metiera bajo el templado chorro de agua. Agradeció librarse de los restos de whisky que aún le quedaban en la piel, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su sangre. Seguía alcoholizada.

Se envolvió en una mullida toalla blanca y se vistió con rapidez, estando lista apenas diez minutos más tarde. Salió, dubitativa, y encontró a la rubia sentada tranquilamente en su cama, leyendo un libro. Cuando sintió la mirada de la detective sobre ella, Maura alzó la vista y vio una Jane Rizzoli bastante diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Con los rizos morenos peinados y húmedos, su ojos parecían aún más grandes y su rostro más afilado, dándole un aspecto casi infantil y desamparado. La camiseta de los Red Soxs se ajustaba a su fina figura y dejaba ver que se había olvidado de ponerse el sujetador de nuevo, y que había pasado de las mallas de deporte, quedándose en bragas. Le rodeaba un aire de inseguridad, truncada solo por su ligero balanceo, única señal de que estaba borracha. Hasta que abría la boca.

\- Deberías hacer algo con… - frunció el ceño y señaló al baño para que se la entendiera. –…no deja de dar vueltas.

Maura contuvo una sonrisa y se levantó, recogiendo las mallas de deporte de la detective del suelo y pasándoselas. La detective negó tan vigorosamente con la cabeza que la forense temió que se fuera a dislocar el cuello.

\- Hace calor – refunfuñó Jane. La doctora no se lo negó. Dejó la prenda de ropa cuidadosamente doblada en una silla y trepó de nuevo a su cama. - Supongo que esa es la forma educada de echarme así que me piro, vampiro.

\- Oh, no – exclamó Maura, frenándola en seco. Palmeó el trozo libre de cama. – Vamos, ven – la instigó al ver que no se movía.

Jane miró el colchón y luego a la forense, y de nuevo al colchón, así un par de veces hasta que finalmente se decidió a acercarse con paso inestable. Se quedó parada en el borde de la cama, debatiendo consigo misma, el labio inferior fuertemente apresado entre los dientes.

\- No te voy a comer – trató de bromear la forense.

\- No eres tú quien me preocupa – dijo Jane derrochando sinceridad y deseo con su mirada.

La rubia tragó saliva notablemente pero se las apañó para decir:

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo.

La detective dudó unos segundos más antes de acercarse a gatas hasta Maura y sentarse a lo indio. Ahora que se estaba quieta, si uno no se fijaba en lo que le costaba enfocar a la hora de mirar algo, ni se daba cuenta de que estaba borracha.

\- Quizá te commpense más esperar a mmmañana para hablar conmmigo.

\- No creo que esta sea una conversación que pueda afrentar contigo sobria – confesó la forense.

\- Ah – La comprensión se abrió paso por su rostro. – Oh… Vale.

\- Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por inducirte a pensar que me habías fallado de algún modo. Sé que este caso te afectó de una manera personal y siento no haber tenido más tacto. Segundo, quería dejarte claro que esta noche no me enfadé contigo. Bueno, sí estaba enfadada contigo pero no por el hecho de que me hubieras dejado sola con Nina.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó arrugando el rostro por el esfuerzo que le requería concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo la rubia.

\- Me enfadé por esto – Maura se inclinó sobre Jane, apartando los rizos húmedos a un lado y recorriendo el contorno del mordisco con un dedo. La detective se estremeció y su respiración se volvió más irregular, afectada por la cercanía de la forense. – Estaba celosa y sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a estarlo. Necesitaba pensar para aclarar cómo me sentía y por eso te rechacé cuando trataste de disculparte. Lo siento, no pretendía que creyeras que me habías fallado.

A su ritmo, Jane fue procesando palabra por palabra y su rostro se iluminó por la sorpresa.

\- No tienes por qué estar celosa – exclamó arrastrando las eses. – Creo que he dejado ver muchas veces que estoy interesada en ti.

\- Muchas – suspiró Maura. – No eres nada sutil.

\- Gracias – dijo la detective antes de darse cuenta de que la forense no pretendía que sonara como un cumplido. Bostezó notablemente, tapándose la boca para no ser maleducada. – No entiendo tu recitencia.

\- Reticencia, Jane.

\- Pues eso, recitencia – murmuró la morena casi sin fuerzas mientras se hundía cada vez más en la almohada que tenía detrás.

\- Algún día te lo explicaré – contestó Maura con un deje de tristeza. Depositó un breve beso en la frente de una ya dormida detective, que suspiró y movió la nariz por las cosquillas que le hicieron los mechones rubios.

\- R&I –

Jane abrió los ojos en una habitación desconocida. La claridad le hizo tanto daño que hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada, gimiendo.

\- Maldito alcohol – masculló ahogadamente.

Se levantó con ambas manos presionando sus sienes, temerosa de que, si las quitaba, su cráneo decidiera abrirse por la mitad y llenar la cama de whisky. Porque sentía que no tenía cerebro sino whisky. Con lentitud, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le resultara familiar pero nada hacía click, no recién despertada. Necesitaba café y un fuerte analgésico. Resoplando, trató de recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior mientras se levantaba y comprobaba que, al menos, llevaba ropa encima. Había un 50% de probabilidades de que se hubiera quedado dormida antes de llegar más allá. Algo más tranquila, recuperó el recuerdo borroso de haberle dicho a la camarera del pub que bebía para olvidar y haber salido de allí por su pie.

Salió de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor en busca de signos de vida pero sin encontrar ninguno. Procedió a descender lo más silenciosamente que pudo por las mullidas escaleras, agradeciendo que no hubiera tableros de madera chirriantes. Había rechazado la propuesta de un tío que la había confundido con una puta y había llegado al Boston Common.  _Dios, fue una suerte que no me violaran anoche._  Llegó al recibidor y miró a ambos lados, captando la imagen de una tentadora taza de café humeante en la isla de la cocina. Y eso de al lado parecía… ¡Sí! ¡Paracetamol! Mientras se aproximaba en silencio, siguió recordando. Había atravesado el parque hasta llegar a Beacon Hill y ahí había llamado a la puerta de…

\- Buenos días, Jane – saludó Maura apareciendo de golpe de detrás de la isla de la cocina.

La detective gritó, asustada, saltando hacia atrás mientras su mano iba en un gesto reflejo a su cadera desnuda en busca de su arma.

\- ¡Maura, por dios! ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón! – exclamó la morena llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la palpitante cabeza.

\- Perdón, pensé que me habías visto – se disculpó la forense tratando inútilmente de no reírse.

\- ¿Cómo te voy a haber visto…? ¿Esto es para mí? – Preguntó señalando la taza de café y el Paracetamol - ¿…si estabas escondida? – Continuó como si su breve interrupción nunca hubiera existido.

\- Sí – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa – Y no estaba escondida, estaba dando de comer a Bass – alzó una fresa a la mitad como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Jane terminó de tragarse la pastilla con una mueca porque el café estaba ardiendo y se puso de puntillas para tratar de ver.

\- ¿Tienes una mascota? – preguntó, rodeando la isla. - ¡Madre mía! Eso no es una mascota, Maura, es un extraterrestre.

\- No digas eso, le vas a crear complejo.

\- ¿Complejo de qué? ¿De tortuga gigante? Creo que eso ya se lo has creado tú con tanta fresa.

\- Es un Geochelone Sulcata, también conocida como la tortuga de espolones africana, y créeme cuando te digo que Bass es pequeño para su edad.

\- ¿No podías tener un pez o algo así? Algo normal… – exclamó Jane, todavía recuperándose de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? Los peces son aburridos, solo saben dar vueltas y mantienen recuerdos un máximo de 12 días.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Mira, ya sé lo que quiero ser en otra vida – ironizó la detective, dejándose caer en un taburete mientras daba sorbos al café. Descansó la cabeza en una mano. – Mala memoria ya la tengo.

La doctora alzó la cabeza ante el comentario de la morena y escrutó en busca de indicios de que recordara la conversación que habían mantenido.

\- Mmm… Maura, siento haber aparecido tan tarde en tu casa y borracha. Me disculpo por cualquier comentario inapropiado que pude haber dicho y por haberte privado de la mitad de tu cama – dijo Jane con una mueca.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Solo de cosas sueltas como que te apresé contra la encimera… – señaló con el índice al sitio exacto. – O que me desvestiste para que me duchara y creo que te dije algo sobre la cama antes de quedarme dormida.

\- Oh, sí, tuvimos una pequeña charla. Pero es curioso que solo recuerdes cosas con un mínimo de contenido sexual, es algo digno de estudio.

\- Hey, para el carro, Doctora Frankenstein. No me voy a emborrachar para satisfacer tu curiosidad morbosa.

\- No es curiosidad morbosa – rebatió Maura fallando al tratar de sonar dolida.

\- Ya, claro… Gracias por el café y acogerme cuando podrías haberme mandado a la mierda – se levantó del taburete, dispuesta a ir a su casa, cambiarse a algo más decente e ir a trabajar.

\- Esa lengua – la regañó. - Y de nada – sonrió. Su mirada reparó en una fracción de cuello que la melena alborotada de Jane dejaba a la vista. – Ah, y… Um… Puede que quieras maquillarte… – señaló con un dedo su propio cuello, causando que las mejillas de la detective se tiñeran de rojo al recordar algo más: la sensación de la piel de la rubia contra su nariz. - Ya sabes, para evitar preguntas…

Jane asintió y subió al taxi que Maura había pedido para ella, tacones en la mano, ganándose un gesto extraño por parte del conductor. Le dio su dirección junto con una mirada para que se metiera en sus asuntos y el hombre no volvió a mirarla en todo el trayecto. Se llevó una mano a la mordedura del cuello y sonrió cuando otro fragmento de la noche anterior se desprendió de la neblina del alcohol.  _"Estaba celosa y sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a estarlo. Necesitaba pensar para aclarar cómo me sentía…"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores, abróchense los cinturones y recuerden que shippeo a Rizzles por encima de todo. Empieza un viaje lleno de turbulencias.

Con la sensación de tener la cabeza embotellada o sumergida, Jane entró en la comisaria solo para tropezar con su madre.

\- ¡Ma, no te cruces así como así! – siseó la morena, cuidando de mantener el volumen de la voz bajo.

\- Era la única manera de que pararas un momento – replicó Angela, tan escandalosa como siempre.

Jane apretó la mandíbula para contener una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza palpitó. Se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice, los ojos cerrados brevemente y lentas respiraciones llevando oxígeno a sus pulmones. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se sintió capacitada para confrontar a su madre.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Aquí me tienes – dijo la detective extendiendo los brazos en un gesto vago.

\- En privado, a poder ser – Angela miró a ambos lados como si no quisiera que nadie les escuchara.

\- Ma, nadie se va a parar a cotillear, la gente tiene trabajo que hacer – bufó Jane. – A todo esto, ¿no deberías estar atendiendo la cafetería?

\- Jane Clementine Rizzoli, no me digas lo que debo hacer.

\- ¡Sshh! – exclamó la aludida, alarmada, tratando de acallar a su madre.

Una carcajada exagerada resonó a espaldas de la morena, quien masculló por lo bajo a pesar de ganarse una mirada fulminante por parte de Angela.

\- ¿Clementine, en serio? – gritó Crowe mientras se secaba una lágrima imaginaria de la comisura del ojo.

\- Vete a la mierda, Crowe – espetó Jane en un intento de ignorarle.

\- Solo si tú vienes conmigo, Rizzoli – replicó el detective antes de marcharse con aires de superioridad.

Con un gesto cansado, la morena se giró hacia su madre.

\- Ma, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no digas mi segundo nombre aquí? – inquirió con los dientes apretados, señalando con un dedo hacia el suelo de la comisaria.

\- No entiendo por qué te avergüenzas, es un nombre precioso.

\- Sí, hace un siglo quizá – refunfuñó Jane. - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

\- En privado – le recordó Angela.

\- Está bien, acompáñame hasta Homicidios y hablamos en el ascensor.

\- No – la señora Rizzoli plantó ambos pies en el suelo, frenando a Jane cuando esta la sujetó del codo para guiarla hacia el fondo de la recepción. Frunciendo el ceño, la detective se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una explicación. – Baja a la hora de la comida al despacho de la Dra. Isles y hablamos.

\- ¿De Maura? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto? – inquirió la morena totalmente confundida.

\- Ya lo verás – dijo Angela como toda respuesta, volviendo con paso apresurado a la cafetería para atender a la larga cola de clientes.

Todavía sin saber a qué demonios había venido eso, la cabeza dándole vueltas entre los restos de la resaca y las mil teorías que se le ocurrían que podían explicar el comportamiento de su madre, salió del ascensor y entró en la sala diáfana, demasiado abstraída como para escuchar los saludos de Korsak y Frost. Unos dedos chascaron frente a su mirada perdida, logrando que aterrizara bruscamente en la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió el más joven de los detectives, ligeramente preocupado.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, perdona, cosas familiares – dijo Jane quitándole importancia al tema con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿Te ves capaz de hacer el interrogatorio? – intervino Korsak analizándola de cerca.

Por toda respuesta, la morena cogió la carpeta marrón donde tenían todas las pruebas relacionadas con el caso y se dirigió a una de las salas de interrogatorios. Antes de abrir la puerta, su compañero posó una mano suavemente en su hombro para que se esperara.

\- Te necesito concentrada, Jane.

\- Lo estoy – prometió la detective.

Y con eso, entró en la sala llena de determinación. La puerta se cerró a su espalda, sobresaltando a Nina, que estaba medio tumbada sobre la mesa, la cabeza entre los brazos.

\- No sé si te prefiero más con falda o con ese look de bollera - exclamó la joven repantigándose en la silla metálica con actitud despreocupada. – Aunque después de dos horas aquí encerrada, cualquier cosa se agradece.

\- ¿No te lo han contado? – inquirió la morena sin dejarse afectar.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto es un simulacro, para que te vayas acostumbrando. Ya sabes, por esto de que te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida tras rejas…

Nina le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Jane se limitó a sonreír y sentarse, entrelazando las manos tranquilamente sobre la carpeta cerrada que había dejado en la mesa. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos antes de que el silencio y la situación en sí fuera demasiado para la interrogada.

\- ¿Vamos a quedarnos así todo el día o qué? – inquirió.

\- Solo si tú quieres.

\- Corta el rollo – espetó Nina.

Jane se encogió de hombros, imperturbable, y abrió la carpeta con calma. Comenzó a sacar fotografías que mostraban los horrores de los asesinatos de la joven sentada frente a ella, y las expuso en la mesa. Una hilera de siete parejas muertas observó con sus ojos carentes de vida a su asesina, quien por lo menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse inquieta y apartar la vista de ellas, prefiriendo una mota gris que manchaba la impoluta superficie de la mesa.

\- ¿Las reconoces? – preguntó la detective con voz plana.

\- No.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- Mmm… Qué raro – Una nueva foto aterrizó en la fila que se interponía entre la sospechosa y la detective. - ¿Y qué hay de eso?

\- Pensé que esto era un interrogatorio, no una ronda de reconocimiento – replicó Nina con petulancia que se evaporó en el segundo en el que sus ojos se clavaron en el papel. Carraspeó. - ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

\- Vasos. Esos los conocerás, ¿no? – Jane le devolvió la pulla con la misma tranquilidad con la que se habla del tiempo. - ¿Que qué es lo que les hace especiales? – señaló con un dedo la fotografía. – ADN.

\- ¿ADN?

\- Sí, en forma de huellas labiales.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el ADN?

\- Todo, pero ya veo que te saltaste las clases de biología en el instituto así que te lo explicaré. ¿A que no sabías que las huellas de los labios son únicas? Al igual que las dactilares, no hay dos personas que tengan las mismas, algo que hace infinitamente más fácil identificar a alguien. Claro que, de momento, no existen bases de datos; pero tampoco es un problema porque, los humanos, al beber, siempre nos las apañamos para dejar restos de saliva en el vaso, y de eso sí que hay bases de datos. Y ahora vamos a por el detalle clave, ¿a qué no sabes con quién coincidió?

Nina negó débilmente. Jane sacó una tercera fotografía de la carpeta y la colocó a la izquierda de la de los vasos, la sombra de una sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó la joven a pesar de que su lenguaje corporal la delataba de cincuenta formas diferentes.

\- ¿Tan mala memoria tienes? Es cierto que han pasado diez años y medio desde que te operaste pero… - Mientras hablaba, Jane fue sacando fotocopias de los extractos bancarios y los informes oficiales de la clínica quirúrgica. Con cada prueba extendida en la mesa, Nina se ponía un tono más pálida.

\- Yo… No… Eso… - Incapaz de hablar, apretó firmemente los labios para disminuir su temblor.

\- No podías soportarlo, ¿verdad? – la detective bajó el volumen de la voz, aumentando su gravedad. – Jackie y tú erais huérfanos. No teníais a nadie más hasta que os encontrasteis el uno al otro. Creíst… No – se corrigió. –  _Te hizo creer_ que te quería cuando en realidad solo eras un simple pasatiempo.

\- ¡No! – gritó la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente. – No – repitió en un tono de voz más normal.

Pero Jane no paró. Sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que Nina Stone se estaba tambaleando al borde del abismo y solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para caer por su propio peso. Y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa, casi susurrando.

\- Tú le diste todo, te entregaste completamente a ella. Pero solo te estaba usando, ¿verdad? En cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue y no te llevó con ella, no te dijo a dónde iba ni con quién, se marchó y no se paró a mirar atrás una última vez. Estoy segura de que ni se despidió…

\- Ella… - La sospechosa apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, temblando. – Ella me quiere.

\- Jackie nunca te quiso, Nina.  _Renunciaste_  a Jared por ella – remarcó el verbo clavando el índice en la mesa. – y te despreció. ¿Sabes qué pensó cuando te vio por primera vez como mujer? Pensó que eras alguien con quien se había acostado y por eso te dejó pasar.

\- ¡No! – Se tapó ambos oídos con las manos pero las duras palabras de la detective, ahora dichas en voz alta, se colaban de todos modos.

\- Pero en cuanto se enteró de quién eras en realidad, ¿qué hizo? ¡Te echó! ¡Te devolvió como si fueras una prenda de ropa de la talla equivocada! Y eso te cabreó, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía darte de lado después de  _todo_  lo que habías hecho por ella? ¿Cómo podía seguir huyendo de ti?

\- ¡No fue así! ¡Me dijo que no podía tener una relación en ese momento!

\- Pero tú bien sabes que solo era para librarse de ti, para que la dejaras en paz.

\- ¡Te repito que no!

\- No sabías qué había ido mal, por qué no te aceptaba – La joven negó con fuerza, volviendo a taparse los oídos, tirándose del largo pelo rizado, los ojos cerrados firmemente. – Sí, Nina. La idea de que Jackie  _besara_  a otra persona que no fueras tú, que se  _dejara tocar_  por otra persona de la misma forma que alguna vez la habías tocado tú o que ella tocara a alguien más… Te enloquecía. No te dejaba pensar, no te dejaba dormir, no te dejaba comer. Veías constantemente su cuerpo  _desnudo_  en la cama y nunca estaba sola, pero tampoco estaba contigo. Fueras por donde fueras, solo veías roces demasiado largos, besos demasiado ardientes, miradas demasiado lujuriosas… Si tú no podías tener eso con la mujer a la que amabas, ¿por qué los demás sí?

La sospechosa ya no trató de negarlo, se limitó a convertir las manos en puños y apretarlos contra sus sientes, todavía con los ojos cerrados y los labios tan apretados que apenas eran una línea blanca. Se balanceaba ligeramente en la silla como si necesitara de eso para mantener el control. Jane era consciente de que la estaba empujando demasiado pero necesitaba que confesara.

\- Quizá habrías podido aceptarlo si fuera un hombre, ¿verdad? Pero el hecho de que le gustaran las mujeres te hacía sentir inferior. Te llevaba a pensar que algo estaba mal contigo, que no habías sido capaz de satisfacerla como deberías. Jackie te hizo deficiente. Un  _desecho._

Con un grito gutural, Nina se levantó bruscamente de la silla, lanzándola hacia atrás. La detective hizo un gesto hacia el cristal tintado a sus espaldas para tranquilizar a Frost y Korsak, quienes habían hecho el amago de salir corriendo a sujetarla. Necesitaba estar sola unos segundos más.

\- ¡Esa  _puta_! – bramó la joven, su rostro distorsionado por la rabia. - ¿Quién se creía que era para engañarme con te quieros falsos y luego ir a tirarse a una tía? Se aprovechó de mí y luego me abandonó por el primer coño que pasó por su lado. Cada vez que veo a una pareja de tortilleras por la calle me pongo enfermo – escupió. – ¡Me vuelvo loco! ¿Debía haberme quedado de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se cepillaba a una tras otra como había hecho conmigo? Merecía  _sufrir_. Merecía sentir lo mismo que había sentido yo. La desolación, el rechazo, la  _repugnancia_.

\- Querías darle una lección – la ayudó Jane a continuar. Seguía sentada tranquilamente, sin haberse sorprendido por el ataque de Nina.

-  _Necesitaba_  una lección. Se había descarriado, necesitaba alguien con mano firme que la pusiera en su sitio. ¡Lo di  _todo_  por ella! ¡Renuncié a  _todo_! – remarcó la joven.

\- No podías ir directamente a por Jackie. No eras capaz de hacerle daño porque, a pesar de todo lo que te había hecho, seguías queriéndola con locura. Así que comenzaste a vengarte. Drogabas a una de ellas para que observara cómo matabas a su pareja, una forma de expresar lo que te había hecho ella al rechazarte.

\- La mirada de desesperación, sus llantos… Era música para mis oídos – una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de la joven y la detective tuvo que contener el asco que le dio. – Pero más los de Jackie cuando maté a su adorada novia.

\- Y, sin embargo, no pudiste matarla a ella. Qué irónico que tu debilidad sea la razón de tu caída – Ante la mirada de vaga comprensión de la sospechosa, la detective sonrió y se lo confirmó directamente. – Sí, fue Jackie quien nos habló de ti, fue ella la que te sirvió en una bandeja de plata para que te arrestáramos.

Jane se levantó con intención de ir a buscar las hojas para que Nina firmara su confesión pero esta parecía no haber terminado del todo. La joven se acercó a la ella con paso seguro, sus ojos marrones mostrando el brillo despiadado de una gacela observando a su presa, de la sed de venganza.

\- ¿Dónde está esa rubita que te acompañaba ayer? Es un milagro que siga viva, ¿sabes? Estuve considerando muy seriamente matarla ahí mismo, en el callejón, sin esperar a la famosa Jane de la que no paraba de hablar. La habría violado primero y habría disfrutado oyéndola gritar ant…

Las manos de la detective actuaron por cuenta propia, saliendo disparadas a la chaqueta que Nina se había puesto en algún momento antes de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios. Apresó la tela en dos puños, empujando a la joven con brusquedad hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Podía oírla reírse, al igual que escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, el arrastrar de sillas cuando las apartaron de su camino. Las fuertes manos de Frost la agarraron por los antebrazos, tirando de ella para que soltara a la sospechosa mientras la voz amortiguada de Korsak le repetía una y otra vez que la dejara ir.

Por fin fue capaz de reaccionar y se apartó como si Nina quemara. Ambos detectives se interpusieron entre ella y la joven, siendo Frost el primero en tirar de ella hacia la sala de observación. Jane se dejó llevar sin protestar. Era consciente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, de que le había dado a Nina precisamente lo que quería.

\- Siempre liándola, Rizzoli – comentó Crowe, jocoso.

Su compañero afianzó su agarre en la morena para evitar que se metiera en más problemas por pegar a un compañero y la empujó dentro de la sala de observaciones sin siquiera dignarse a prestarle atención al otro detective, que atendía a los sucesos repantigado en su silla y sin mover ni un solo dedo. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran entrar.

\- Maura, llévatela de aquí, por favor – pidió Frost.

Ante la mención del nombre de la forense, Jane alzó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que su cuello protestó.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo  _ella_  aquí? – espetó la detective mirando al joven.

\- Subió buscándote y cuando le dije que estabas interrogando a Nina y que terminarías pronto, decidió quedarse.

Sus ojos coincidieron con los de la rubia y temió lo que pudiera encontrar allí pero la doctora rehuyó su mirada antes de que la detective pudiera analizarla. Sin una sola palabra por su parte, se hizo a un lado, esperando a que Jane la siguiera, encaminándose hacia los ascensores con rapidez. Solo cuando las puertas metálicas se hubieron cerrado, Maura se permitió dejar caer su fachada profesional. Se derrumbó contra una de las paredes, suspirando.

La adrenalina del momento fue abandonando el cuerpo de la detective, dejándola débil y temblorosa, así que nada más entrar en el despacho de la doctora, se derrumbó sobre el sillón más cercano. Maura, por el contrario, se quedó de pie a una considerable distancia, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro. El silencio pesaba sobre ellas, tan denso, tan lleno de cosas que querían decir pero vacío a la vez.

\- Siento que tuvieras que ver eso – susurró Jane con la cara oculta entre las manos.

\- No debiste perder los papeles, era lo que ella quería – dijo la rubia casi a la vez, arrepintiéndose al segundo en el que las palabras dejaron sus labios.

\- ¿Perdona? – Debía admitirlo, de todas las cosas que podía haber supuesto que Maura diría, echarle la bronca no estaba entre ellas.

\- No debiste atacarla de esa manera, no físicamente. Después de todo lo que la habías empujado para que confesara, es lógico que tratara de devolverte el golpe.

\- ¿Yendo a por ti? – La rabia era palpable en cada palabra que Jane conseguía pasar a través de sus dientes apretados.

\- Porque me conocía y vio en el callejón que te preocupabas por mí, pero podría haber usado a Frost o a Korsak, a cualquiera que tuviera una relación contigo más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Sabía que eso te afectaría.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – exclamó la detective. – Pero hay una fina línea entre una provocación y una amenaza, y Nina estaba a punto de cruzarla.

\- Así que el empleo de violencia es una buena forma de decirle que no se sobrepase, ¿no?

\- Pues sí.

\- ¡Podrías haber conseguido que te suspendieran! O peor, que te denunciara y la soltaran.

\- ¿¡Y qué se suponía que debía hacer?! ¿Quedarme ahí quieta sin hacer nada? ¿Preferías eso?

\- ¡No lo sé, Jane!

\- Porque, - continuó como si nada. - por si no lo oíste bien, estaba diciendo que le habría encantado violarte y matarte. Mírame a la cara y dime que habrías sido capaz de mantener la calma de haber estado tú en mi lugar – espetó la morena.

\- La habría ignorado, no habría dejado mostrar que me afectaban sus palabras.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No cuando están amenazando a alguien que te importa! ¡No cuando se trata de un asesino en serie!

\- ¡No se gana nada saltando a su cuello! – exclamó Maura. - ¡No eres nada mejor que él!

Jane tembló como si las palabras que le había lanzado la forense hubieran tenido forma física y hubieran impactado contra ella. Abrió la boca varias veces para contestar pero el nudo en su garganta era tal que no fue capaz de dejar escapar más que aire. Podía ver en el gesto de la rubia que lamentaba lo que había dicho pero no era suficiente, no cuando el puñal ya había sido lanzado con una precisión exquisita. Se levantó hecha una furia y fue a salir por la puerta del despacho cuando, por segunda vez en el mismo día, tropezó con su madre.

\- Oh, bien, Jane, temía que se te hubiera olvidado – sonrió la señora Rizzoli sin darse cuenta del mal ambiente entre ambas.

\- Perdona, tengo que irme – se las apañó para decir con voz rasposa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ahora mismo no puedo, Ma – trató de excusarse pero Angela se cuadró en el medio del umbral, impidiéndole el paso.

\- Jane Rizzoli, te vas a volver a sentar y escucharme como que soy tu madre y te lo ordeno.

Con la rabia bullendo en su interior, la aludida se cruzó bruscamente de brazos y regresó al espacio del sillón que acababa de abandonar. Con la mandíbula tan apretada que le estaba empezando a doler, fijó la vista en un punto indefinido de la pared de enfrente, negándose a mirar a otro sitio.

\- Maura, explícale a Jane lo que me propusiste.

\- Angela, no sé si es un buen momento… - contestó la doctora tensamente.

\- ¡Tonterías! Es tan buen momento como otro. Tú ignora su arrebato - señaló con un gesto vago a la detective - Somos apasionados e impulsivos, actuamos antes de pensar y luego lidiamos con las consecuencias, es la sangre italiana.

Las miradas de ambas amigas tropezaron durante unos breves segundos, la de Jane era desafiante y dolida mientras que la de Maura era claramente arrepentida. Cabezotas, ambas la apartaron antes de poder compartir algo más sobre cómo se sentían.

\- Cariño, si no se lo cuentas tú tendré que hacerlo yo. El tiempo corre – con una sonrisa ladeada, Angela hizo el sonido de la manecilla de los segundos y lo acompañó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Mmmm… Verás… - empezó la rubia con voz temblorosa, necesitando un poco más de tiempo para recolectar sus pensamientos y coger aire.

\- Maura me contó el otro día que posee una casa sin habitar y fue tan amable de ofrecérmela a cambio de un pequeño alquiler, aunque esto último fue una condición que yo me empeñé en poner antes de aceptar – saltó la señora Rizzoli sin poder contenerse más. Tal era su emoción que seguía sin notar la tensión entre ambas amigas.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane levantándose de un brinco. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – encaró a la forense.

\- Porque tu madre está de inquilina en el piso de tu hermano pequeño y yo tengo una casa que no uso. Además, Angela ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo y no es como dejársela a un completo extraño.

\- Espera – alzó una mano. Necesitaba una pausa. Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba los retazos de la conversación que había escuchado entre la rubia y un hombre - ¿De eso trataba la llamada del otro día?

\- Sí. David es el agente de la inmobiliaria que estaba buscando inquilinos. Le llamé para avisarle de que dejara de buscar porque tenía a alguien.

\- ¿Y cuándo exactamente pensabais avisarme?

\- Lo estamos haciendo ahora – contestó Maura.

\- Ahora que ya habéis acordado todo – dijo Jane arqueando las cejas.

\- No veo qué es lo que tienes que opinar tú – La respuesta de la forense iba cargada de frialdad.

\- No sé, quizá saber qué me parece antes de tomar la decisión.

\- Es la vida de tu madre, Jane.

\- Exacto,  _mi_  madre, no la tuya.

En seguida pudo ver en los ojos verde avellana y la expresión dolida de Maura que aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer y la forense salió corriendo del despacho sin una sola palabra más e ignorando los gritos preocupados de la madre de Jane. La detective suspiró y hundió la cara entre las manos cuando recordó aquella vez en el Dirty Robber en la que la forense le había contado que era adoptada. El peso de la culpa y los remordimientos se instaló en sus hombros, acentuando su dolor de cabeza. Aquel día había empezado bien… ¿Cómo había podido torcerse de esa manera?

\- Tengo la sensación de que esta discusión no tiene nada que ver conmigo sino con algo que ha pasado entre vosotras – comentó Angela perspicazmente. Una sola mirada a su hija le bastó para saber que llevaba razón y que Jane no sabía qué hacer. - Qué ha pasado en realidad, ni me importa ni es de mi incumbencia, pero ya puedes ir a solucionarlo antes de que arruine la amistad tan bonita que habéis construido. Nunca te había visto así de feliz, cariño. No lo pierdas por culpa del orgullo.

La señora Rizzoli decidió que no había más que pudiera hacer y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. La morena se quedó parada en el despacho, debatiendo consigo misma, maldiciéndose por haber permitido que su boca hablara antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar las palabras. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pero no aprendía, no importaba cuántas veces tuviera problemas por ello. Debía ser la única persona que tropezaba constantemente con la misma piedra a pesar de las advertencias que colgaba a su alrededor. Aunque, un punto a su favor era que ella había recibido el puñal primero, y el hecho de forzarlas a estar juntas antes de que la morena hubiera tenido la oportunidad de quitárselo y lamerse las heridas solo había precipitado que devolviera el golpe.

El móvil vibró dentro de la funda colgada en su cadera, disipando el fantasma de la idea de salir en busca de Maura para aclarar las cosas. Con un profundo suspiro, lo sacó y volvió a suspirar en cuanto leyó el mensaje.

_"_ _Cavanaugh quiere hablar contigo. Sube ya. F."_


	17. Chapter 17

Un breve golpeteo con los nudillos en la puerta bastó. Un seco "adelante" contestó a la llamada. Jane apoyó brevemente la frente en la superficie de madera, cogiendo aire con lentitud para calmar sus nervios, la mano crispada alrededor del manillar. Sin querer demorarse más para no enfadar al teniente, abrió la puerta del despacho de su jefe y la cerró tras ella sin poder quitarse de encima la sensación de que acababa de entrar voluntariamente en la jaula de los leones y llevando un vestido de carne a lo Lady Gaga.

_Cálmate, Rizzoli,_ se reprendió a sí misma. Juntó ambas manos al frente para evitar que se movieran nerviosamente y la delataran. Sin poder evitarlo, cambió el peso de un pie a otro, todavía de pie frente a la mesa de Cavanaugh. ¿Pensaba ignorarla mucho tiempo más? Porque no se veía capaz de aguantarlo. Podía sentir el peso de una broma en su lengua, y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarla escapar porque no iba a poner a su favor a su superior. Volvió a coger aire lo más silenciosamente que pudo y lo expulsó del mismo modo, siguiendo las indicaciones que, tiempo atrás, le había dado su terapeuta. Se suponía que debía de usarlas cuando se sintiera al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Siéntate – ordenó con brusquedad Cavanaugh, todavía sin mirarla.

\- Prefiero quedarme de pie, señor, si no le importa – contestó Jane sintiendo la garganta más seca que un desierto.

El teniente suspiró por toda respuesta y dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre los informes que tan devotamente había estado rellenando. No podía evitar más el tema. Se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, cerrando los ojos brevemente y, al abrirlos y encontrarse con una mirada ansiosa por parte de la morena, volvió a suspirar.

\- Rizzoli, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – preguntó el hombre, derrotado.

Jane apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea para evitar un comentario jocoso. Era su mecanismo de defensa. Cuando un tema la incomodaba o estaba nerviosa, las bromas eran la única forma que conocía para volver a un terreno menos peligroso, un sitio que conocía y controlaba. Claro que, no todos se tomaban bien esa faceta suya.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado antes?

\- Seguro que ya se lo han contado con pelos y señales, señor – replicó Jane algo fríamente, pensando en un detective en concreto al que le habría faltado tiempo para saltar de su silla e informar a Cavanaugh. Cualquier cosa con tal de dejarla mal.

\- Sí, pero aun así me gustaría oír tu versión de la historia.

\- Estaba interrogando al… la sospechosa – se corrigió. – La presioné para que confesara y lo conseguí, pero también conseguí que quisiera devolverme el golpe. Dijo un par de cosas nada respetuosas sobre una compañera de trabajo y salté. Frost y Korsak estaban observándome desde la sala contigua así que intervinieron antes de que pasara algo. Eso es todo.

\- Lo dices como si no fuera gran cosa, Rizzoli, pero por líos menores he visto a buenos agentes suspendidos – comentó Cavanaugh señalando la placa que colgaba de la cadera de la detective.

Jane llevó una mano al cinturón de manera inconsciente, como si así fuera a evitar que le quitaran el arma y la mandaran a casa unas semanas para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué compañera? – Aquella pregunta soltada así como así desconcertó a la detective, quien tardó un rato en contestar.

\- La Dra. Isles, señor.

\- A la que Stone conocía porque fue a una misión contigo. ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó Cavanaugh arqueando las cejas.

\- No.

\- ¿En qué momento te pareció una buena idea llevar a una forense de encubierto? Si hubiera llegado a pasarle algo, se nos habría caído el pelo.

\- Yo no quería llevarla conmigo. Era muy consciente del peligro al que la estaba exponiendo – Ante el gesto de su teniente para que continuara, Jane bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiró. – No había tiempo para buscar a alguien, sabíamos que Stone iba a atacar esa noche. Teníamos a Frost y Korsak monitorizándonos desde el coche, cubriéndonos las espaldas. Si algo iba mal, teníamos que salir corriendo de allí, no importaba si habíamos cogido a Stone o no. Además, si no actuábamos, las vidas de dos personas habrían acabado y eso nos lo habríamos tragado  _nosotros_.

\- ¿Vosotros?

\- Sí. Con todo mi respeto, señor, admiro su capacidad para dirigir Homicidios, pero son nuestros rostros los que salen en la televisión, no el suyo; somos nosotros quienes nos ponemos en la línea de fuego todos los días. La muerte de dos mujeres más habría recaído en nosotros.

\- Cuidado, Rizzoli – la advirtió el teniente alzando una mano. - ¿Crees que yo no tengo que responder por cada asesinato que pasa en mi distrito?

\- No digo que no pero…

\- Pero nada – cortó Cavanaugh. Se levantó de la silla, causando que Jane se irguiera, su postura rígida. Él apoyó las puntas de los dedos sobre la mesa, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la detective. - ¿Han sido las provocaciones de Stone lo único que te ha hecho estallar o hay alguna otra razón oculta?

\- No sé a qué se refiere, señor – mintió, su corazón golpeando con fuerza sus costillas, casi amenazando con romperlas para escaparse a la carrera de su pecho.

\- No hay que tener muchas luces para ver similitudes con el caso de Hoyt. Ahora, mi pregunta en realidad es, ¿debo preocuparme o no? Porque a la mínima señal de inestabilidad, te mando de nuevo a evaluación psicológica.

\- No hará falta, señor.

\- Eso espero, no solo por ti, sino por el bien de tus compañeros y la unidad. Estoy dispuesto a pasar esto por alto – hizo un gesto vago con la mano como si señalara algo a su lado. – pero no volverás a tener ningún tipo de contacto con Stone mientras esté aquí.

Jane contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Más que un castigo, eso era un regalo. Sin embargo, tuvo cuidado de no dejarlo ver. Asintió y se quedó en el sitio, a la espera de una continuación o una última amenaza.

\- Bien – el teniente se dejó caer en la silla, reclinando el respaldo hacia atrás. Se soltó la americana para que no le tirase de los botones y retomó su reprimenda. – Que sepas que son tu perspicacia y talento los que te salvan de irte una semana a casa, Rizzoli, así que ponlos a buen uso. ¿Cómo vamos en el caso de la mafia irlandesa?

\- Mal, señor. – Con una sensación de calma, recopiló todos los datos que había dado de lado temporalmente. – Todas las pistas que habíamos conseguido nos han conducido a callejones sin salida. Patrick Doyle Sr. no va a contarnos dónde está su hijo a pesar de que le desprecia y todas las órdenes de búsqueda que hemos puesto para Paddy siguen sin respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esa estudiante de medicina?

\- Sin un nombre o una universidad en concreto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Hay miles de aspirantes a médicos, y eso solo en Boston.

\- Está bien. Tengo un par de agentes en Narcóticos que me deben favores así que les voy a pedir que estén atentos por si oyen algo de Paddy. Mientras tanto, repartid fotografías de él a cada uniformado de esta ciudad, que sepa lo que es tener a toda la fuerza policial de Boston buscándole.

\- Sí, señor. – Asintió y salió apresuradamente del despacho.

Una vez la puerta de madera se cerró a su espalda, cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Lo había logrado. Una sonrisa triunfal se abrió paso por su rostro pero se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos al recordar su pelea con Maura.  _Debería llamarla,_ pensó. Decidida a arreglar las cosas entre ambas, llevó la mano a la cadera mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Justo cuando sacaba el iPhone de su funda, alguien chocó violentamente contra su hombro, haciendo que el móvil resbalase de entre sus dedos y cayera boca abajo al suelo con un ruido sordo que la hizo estremecerse. La rabia bullía en su interior cuando se giró hacia la persona que la había embestido.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó.

Crowe se paró a mitad de la sala diáfana, volviéndose para mirarla con una expresión de fingido arrepentimiento.

\- Uy, perdón, ¿se ha roto?

\- Más te vale que no – espetó Jane mientras se agachaba para recoger el iPhone. Le dio la vuelta y contuvo una mueca cuando vio que la pantalla estaba, milagrosamente, intacta. – Has tenido suerte.

\- Toda la que tú no – contestó el detective con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lo que tú digas, Crowe. – Siendo consciente del aviso del teniente, la morena le dio la espalda al aludido, dejándole con ganas de pelea. Se dejó caer en su silla con un suspiro de cansancio y enterró la cara entre las manos.

\- ¿Debemos tomarnos tu presencia aquí como una señal de que Cavanaugh te ha salvado el culo una vez más? – preguntó Frost apareciendo por un lateral de su ordenador.

\- Ha elegido no suspenderme.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que, a cambio, ha exigido algo? – intervino Korsak desde su mesa.

\- Porque lo ha hecho – rio Jane. – Me ha prohibido acércame a Nina y me ha amenazado con llevarme a evaluación psicológica si ocurría algo más.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que algo había pasado, si no, no habría rechazado una provocación de Crowe – le dijo Vince a Barry, quien asintió.

La detective decidió ignorarles y se dedicó a quitar todo de la pizarra, guardando pruebas y fotos cuidadosamente en una caja de cartón que usarían en el juicio contra Stone. Una vez la pizarra estuvo vacía y arrinconada en un lateral de la sala diáfana, la morena arrastró la segunda pizarra, la que tenía colgadas todas las cosas del caso del esqueleto en el sótano, a un sitio más central. Mandó un e-mail a todo policía bostoniano pidiéndoles su colaboración en la búsqueda y captura de Paddy Doyle, adjuntando una fotografía de él, tal y como Cavanaugh había sugerido. Entonces volvió a repasar toda la información que habían recopilado hasta el momento.

La casa en la que había aparecido el esqueleto de Tommy O'Rourke había pertenecido a uno de los Gah, el cabecilla de la mafia irlandesa hasta su muerte, cuando su víctima se había convertido en el líder. Pero cuando Gah había comenzado a mostrar signos de debilidad, una parte de los pertenecientes a la mafia se habían revelado contra su mandato, liderados por la familia Doyle. Desde entonces habían quedado divididos en dos bandos rivales que se odiaban a muerte: los pro-Gah y los Doyle, quienes habían puesto a Patrick Doyle Sr. como cabecilla. La guerra había sido brutal, con muchas muertes en ambos bandos pero ninguno quería rendirse. Más o menos por esa época, Tommy había mandado a su familia a vivir a la Costa del Sol con la promesa de que él se les uniría en el momento en el que encontrara un sucesor adecuado. Según su mujer, lo había hecho, incluso les había dado la carta que lo demostraba. O'Rourke le había dicho que no se preocupara porque tenía al candidato perfecto y pronto estarían todos juntos en la Costa del Sol. Eso había sido unas semanas antes de su desaparición.

Mientras todos creían que se había ido finalmente, en realidad había sido secuestrado, atado a una silla en el sótano de la casa abandonada de su predecesor y torturado, probablemente para averiguar la identidad del nuevo líder. Su muerte no había sido planeada sino accidental, causada por un shock debido a sus lesiones: pisotón en el pie, disparo en la rodilla, dedos rotos y un golpe contundente en un lateral de la cabeza. La deducción lógica era que los Doyle le habían cogido para saber a quién le iba a dejar el liderazgo de su parte de la mafia y así matar también al sucesor y unificar a ambos bandos bajo el mandato de Paddy. Doyle Sr. no soltó prenda más que para maldecir a su hijo, del que había renegado en cuanto se enteró de su idilio con una estudiante de medicina, a pesar de que este se había hecho cargo de su familia cuando su padre fue apresado y llevaba al mando desde entonces. Pero Jane no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que todo era demasiado obvio, como si alguien lo hubiera preparado de ese modo para guiarles hasta esa conclusión.

Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió algo. Se levantó tan bruscamente de su silla que sobresaltó a sus compañeros, quienes la miraron con extrañeza. Había estado en trance durante casi dos horas y eso era raro en ella. Jane salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de Cavanaugh por segunda vez en un mismo día.

\- ¡Nuevo récord! – gritó Crowe a su espalda.

La morena se limitó a hacerle un gesto bastante grosero que implicaba un solo dedo levantado y llamó con rapidez a la puerta antes de abrirla sin siquiera esperar una señal de que podía pasar.

\- Rizzoli, ¿qué…? – Empezó a preguntar el teniente, sobresaltado.

\- Estaba repasando la información del caso y he tenido una idea.

\- ¿Y era necesario entrar de esa manera?

\- Perdón – dijo Jane, dubitativa, ganándose una breve sonrisa en Cavanaugh. - Verá, estaba pensando en lo que me dijo antes de gastar unos favores que le deben en Narcóticos y en cómo ellos tienen agentes encubiertos que están codo con codo con criminales a veces durante años.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- Quizá me dejen hablar con alguno que tuviera relación con nuestra víctima, Tommy O'Rourke, o con nuestro principal sospechoso, Paddy Doyle. Cualquiera, la verdad, como si era el que se dedicaba a llevarles los cafés. Hasta el mínimo detalle nos puede ayudar ahora mismo.

\- Eso va a ser complicado, son muy celosos con sus agentes encubiertos.

\- Lo sé, Homicidios y Narco no tienen la mejor de las relaciones pero, cuando se trata de un asesinato, suelen colaborar – apuntó la morena.

\- Está bien – asintió Cavanaugh. Miró brevemente su reloj y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. – No sabía que era tan tarde. Mañana a primera hora hablaré con ellos y ya te informaré cuando me den una respuesta. Por el momento, demos el día por terminado.

\- Gracias, señor – sonrió Jane.

Diez minutos fue lo que tardaron la detective y sus compañeros en recoger todo y salir juntos, acompañados por el rugir de las tripas de Jane, que al final con tanto lío, se había saltado la comida y estaba muerta de hambre. Estaban bajando las escaleras de entrada a la comisaria cuando Jane se paró de golpe y les dijo que fueran yendo hacia el Dirty Robber porque ella se había olvidado algo arriba. Ambos detectives la miraron con extrañeza pero se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino mientras la morena giraba sobre sus talones y deshacía lo andado, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Una vez allí recorrió el pasillo a paso rápido hasta encontrarse con la morgue vacía, las luces todavía encendidas. Volviendo hacia atrás, llamó con suavidad en la puerta cerrada de Maura, por mucho que una molesta vocecilla no dejaba de decirle que ella nunca la cerraba a no ser que no estuviera dentro.

\- Detective Rizzoli – la saludó con clara sorpresa Susie. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Estaba buscando a Maura – contestó la morena señalando con el pulgar al despacho.

\- La Dra. Isles se fue a casa hará… - Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. - …una hora.

Jane hizo una mueca y agradeció a la joven por la información. Se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el Dirty Robber, perdida en sus pensamientos, el hambre ya olvidada. Cuando llegó al bar, fue para ver que se había llenado de policías ansiosos por poner sus manos sobre una grasienta y enorme hamburguesa y combatir el calor con una cerveza fría. Se abrió paso entre el gentío hacia su sitio de siempre y Frost se levantó para dejarla pasar hasta el fondo del sillón.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Inquirió Korsak perspicazmente.

\- Sí – mintió la morena. – Me había dejado el móvil en la mesa – dijo sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza para que no tocaran más el tema.

Ambos compañeros captaron la indirecta y pidieron su cena mientras charlaban animadamente sobre algo, pero Jane no estaba prestando mucha atención. En cambio, recorría una y otra vez la curva del cuello del botellín de cerveza con el dedo, extinguiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua que se formaban por el contraste del frío del líquido y el calor del ambiente.

Cuando Frost se giró hacia ella, expectante, la morena se dio cuenta de que habían tratado de incluirla en la conversación y no lo había escuchado. Saliendo de su sopor, le pidió que lo repitiera.

\- Estaba diciendo que ahora que todo policía en Boston tiene un retrato de Paddy, no tardaremos en encontrarle – volvió a decir el joven pacientemente.

\- No estaría tan segura. Quiero decir… - Jane se interrumpió cuando el atareado camarero dejó los platos y tres cervezas más en la mesa, esperando hasta que se hubo alejado para explicarse. – El tío es el jefe de la mafia, sabe moverse en las sombras, pasar desapercibido.

\- Eso es cierto – la apoyó Korsak. – Si algo aprendí de mis años en Narcóticos es que por mucho que te infiltres, jamás será suficiente. Siempre hay cosas que pasan totalmente desapercibidas.

\- Vosotros debéis saber cómo funciona esto, ¿no? – inquirió Frost mirando a la detective. Ante la confusión en el rostro de su compañera, aclaró. – Estuviste de incógnito para Narco.

Jane y Korsak compartieron una risa que el joven no comprendió.

\- Yo estaba más especializada en la prostitución.

\- Y por especializada quiere decir que tuvo que hacerse pasar por puta – pinchó Vince a pesar de ganarse una patada.

\- ¿En serio? – Decir que Barry estaba asombrado era quedarse corto.

\- Tendrías que haber visto cómo iba vestida. Cada vez que se paseaba por los pasillos podías ver a media comisaría cayéndosele la baba.

\- ¡Korsak! – se quejó Jane con una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera que esa última frase desapareciera de su memoria.

Ahora fue el turno de reírse de ambos compañeros.

\- Solo digo… – comentó Jane, retomando el tema y haciendo una pausa para darle un trago a su Blue Moon. - …que no les costaría nada compartir.

\- Tienes que entender que estos tíos se juegan su vida – dijo Frost, conciliador como siempre.

\- Pero tampoco es que vaya a ir gritando sus identidades por las calles, ¿sabes? Lo único que pido es un poco de información: fotos, nombres, lugares…  _Algo_. Al fin y al cabo, si al final lo hizo Paddy, a ellos les beneficia.

\- Lo bueno es que tienes a Cavanaugh de tu parte – apuntó Korsak limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta para quitarse los restos de kétchup. – Si fueras tú no te lo darían, pero que el Teniente de Homicidios se tome la molestia de pedirlo ya indica que el tema es importante.

\- Espero que tengas razón…

\- R&I –

Sería alrededor del mediodía cuando Jane colgó el teléfono por quincuagésima vez en la mañana, quizá con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Se quedó mirando unos segundos al auricular negro antes de alzar la mirada y ver que sus compañeros estaban igual. Habían estado recibiendo llamadas desde que repartieron el retrato de Paddy Doyle, millones de policías y ciudadanos preocupados que creían haber visto a su hombre. Entre lidiar con ellos y comprobar que habían confundido a cualquier hombre calvo de mediana edad con el líder de la mafia irlandesa, la detective no había podido levantarse de la silla desde que se había sentado en ella a las siete y media de la mañana.

Se frotó los ojos y estiró su espalda, sin poder evitar gemir quedamente cuando la sintió estallar en cuatro sitios diferentes. Recogió su taza vacía de café y fue a rellenarla, acordándose de los otros dos detectives y trayéndoles a ellos también, quienes se lo agradecieron silenciosamente con un asentimiento de cabeza o una sonrisa mientras anotaban cosas que les decían. Frost fue el primero de ambos en colgar.

\- Creo que es la décima vez que me llama la misma mujer para denunciar al mismo hombre. Estoy empezando a temer que una amnésica haya conseguido nuestro número – se quejó siguiendo el ejemplo de la morena y alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

\- Aquí igual – dijo Korsak, colgando justo en ese momento con un suspiro.

\- Voy a coger algo en la cafetería para comer, ¿queréis algo? – inquirió Jane, deseosa de hacer cualquier cosa menos quedarse otras cinco horas ahí sentada.

Tras tener anotados en una hoja los pedidos de sus compañeros, bajó con calma por las escaleras para traer a sus piernas de vuelta a la acción y dejar de sentirse tan agarrotada. Silbando distraídamente, contempló la idea de retrasar un poco la hora de comer y bajar a ver si Maura estaba en su despacho, pero se dijo a sí misma que probablemente hubiera salido. Si bien podía tener un poco de verdad, debía admitir que no sabía qué decirle, cómo disculparse, y por eso trataba de posponer el momento al máximo; además, su orgullo le susurraba cual diablillo que no era ella la única que debía pedir perdón. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, con cada hora que pasaba, solo empeoraba la situación. No podía librarse de la opresión en el pecho, del peso de los remordimientos.

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no oyó el distintivo taconeo de la forense pasando de largo por su lado, no identificó el suave aroma a vainilla y cítricos, no vio los rizos rubios que casi rozaron su brazo, no captó aquellos perspicaces ojos verde avellana deslizándose por su rostro en busca de un signo de reconocimiento.

Acababa de regresar a la sala diáfana cuando Cavanaugh asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su guarida y gritó su apellido. No esperó a que ella contestara, el mensaje estaba claro: ven inmediatamente. Jane miró con nostalgia a su sándwich desenvuelto esperándola en la mesa antes de suspirar y encaminarse al despacho del teniente. Realmente estaba batiendo un nuevo récord.

\- ¿Me llamaba? – preguntó tontamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

\- Hablé con el agente de narcóticos y aceptó ayudarte con todo lo que necesitaras.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamó Jane sin poder controlarse. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrió, tensa, a modo de disculpa. – Muchas gracias, señor.

\- No me las des, solo se mostró dispuesto a cooperar cuando le dije que eras tú quien llevaba la investigación.

La morena frunció el ceño, descolocada por aquella confesión. ¿A quién conocía ella en Narcóticos? El único que se le ocurría era… No. Se negó a continuar esa línea de pensamiento. Se había marchado de Boston. Si hubiera vuelto, si estuviera trabajando en la misma comisaria que ella, se habría enterado.

\- ¿Quién…? – empezó a preguntar.

Cavanaugh la interrumpió al hacer un gesto por encima del hombro de Jane, señalando a alguien. La detective se giró justo a tiempo para ver que la puerta de madera volvía a estar abierta y que un rostro dolorosamente familiar le regalaba una sonrisa cordial.

\- Hola de nuevo, Jane.

_Mierda._ Eso fue todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. El teniente volvió a hablar, forzándola a concentrarse en las palabras que salían de su boca.

\- Martínez resolverá cualquier duda que tengas. – Notó la tensión súbita que había en su despacho y toda proveniente de la morena. – ¿Hay algún problema, Rizzoli?

\- No, señor – mintió la aludida, apenas capaz de pronunciar a través de sus apretados dientes. – Ningún problema en absoluto.


	18. Chapter 18

No fue consciente de a dónde le llevaban sus pies hasta que empujó las puertas vaivén de la morgue maldiciendo a Martínez. Una ráfaga de aire frío chocó contra su piel sudada, refrescándola. Jane alzó la mirada y analizó la escena que había interrumpido. Las camillas metálicas relucían de manera algo siniestra bajo la fuerte luz de los fluorescentes, esperando a que alguien las ocupara. Dos tenían un cadáver encima y Maura se encontraba inclinada sobre uno de ellos. La sábana que le había mantenido oculto a la vista estaba ahora enrollada cuidadosamente a sus pies, dejándole totalmente expuesto. Una gota de sangre destacaba contra la blanca piel justo donde la punta del bisturí que la forense tenía apoyado contra el pálido pecho descansaba, inmóvil, a punto de comenzar a hacer una incisión en forma de Y que le dejaría aún más expuesto.

Inquisitivos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella, el rostro de Maura completamente iluminado mostrando sorpresa y, cada vez más, confusión. Sus rizos rubios estaban sujetos en una coleta suelta pero lo suficientemente firme como para que no se escapara ningún mechón. Como correspondía, las manos estaban enguantadas y llevaba un uniforme médico azul.

Un pesado silencio, solo interrumpido por el constante goteo de un grifo mal cerrado, se instauró en la morgue mientras ambas amigas se miraban fijamente, ninguna de las dos reaccionando. Jane no había tenido intención alguna de ir ahí, había puesto el piloto automático y dejado que su cuerpo la guiara, demasiado ocupada en insultar a Martínez como para darse cuenta de exactamente hacia dónde estaba yendo. Por su parte, Maura había ordenado que nadie la molestara así que que las puertas se abrieran ya había sido suficiente para sorprenderla, pero más aún cuando la detective había entrado maldiciendo a alguien. ¿Iba Jane a fingir que nada había pasado o estaba aplicando el dicho de "el tiempo lo cura todo"?

Los minutos transcurrieron pero ninguna hacía nada. ¿Sería demasiado brusco si daba media vuelta y salía corriendo de la morgue?  _Sí, definitivamente eso no te va a ayudar a arreglar las cosas,_  se dijo la morena a sí misma con amargura. Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí todo el día. Con la rapidez de alguien acostumbrado a inventar excusas, rebuscó en su cabeza un pretexto para su visita.

\- Yo… - titubeó. Era descarado incluso para ella.

\- Si necesitas algo dilo ya, tengo que continuar con las autopsias – la urgió Maura con más frialdad de la que pretendía.

Jane cuadró la mandíbula, herida. Ahí estaba ella tratando de comportarse como una adulta profesional y ¿ese era el trato que recibía a cambio? Contuvo un bufido de indignación.

\- No hemos sido capaces de localizar a Kevin Gallagad y me preguntaba si podrías revisar en vuestros registros por alguien que coincida con su descripción – replicó la morena bruscamente.

\- Le pediré a Susie que lo haga enseguida.

Una vez más se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, en silencio, como midiéndose a ver quién era la primera en desviar la vista. El móvil de la detective vibró dentro de su funda, otorgándole la excusa perfecta. Giró sobre sus talones mientras sacaba el iPhone y salió de la morgue sin una sola palabra de despedida.

\- Rizzoli – contestó a la llamada.

\- Martínez te está buscando.

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora? Ya he hablado con él.

\- Tiene las pruebas que le has pedido – dijo Frost, la diversión palpable en su voz.

\- Hazme un favor y te lo recompensaré con creces – suplicó Jane.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera?

\- Lo que sea.

\- Está bien. Le diré que estás hablando con un familiar y que no puedes atenderle ahora mismo, te mandaré un mensaje cuando se haya marchado para que vengas.

\- Gracias, Frost, ¡eres el mejor!

Terminó la llamada y se quedó mirando sus desgastadas botas. Parada en el rellano de las escaleras, a medio camino entre el subsuelo y la planta baja, suspiró con pesar y reflexionó sobre lo que había ocurrido en la morgue entre Maura y ella. Aquello tenía que terminar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si la rubia rechazaba cada mínimo intento de establecer una conversación. Lo había intentado, nadie podría decirle lo contrario. Quizá el problema residiera en que no había salido corriendo tras ella justo en el momento en el que discutieron, quizá fuera por eso por lo que la forense estaba realmente molesta. Pero Jane no había sido la única en meter la pata aquel día, no había sido la única en decir algo de lo que se había arrepentido al segundo siguiente y había necesitado espacio para lamerse las heridas.

Se disculparía, pero exigiría que Maura también le pidiera perdón a ella.

\- R&I –

_Dos días más tarde…_

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que Paddy Doyle está muerto – comentó Korsak mientras colgaba el teléfono con un golpe seco.

Jane despegó la mirada de la pantalla, donde tenía varias ventanas abiertas, todas con el programa de reconocimiento facial trabajando al 200% para identificar a posibles personas de interés. Entre todas las pruebas que Martínez había sido tan amable de proporcionarles, había un taco de fotografías de vigilancia donde su víctima y su principal sospechoso, siempre por separado, habían sido captados conversando con alguien, tomando un café o incluso haciendo una compra de última hora.

\- Ahora que hemos descartado a cada individuo calvo espero que las llamadas sean de más ayuda – bufó el veterano.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – intervino Frost dejando el auricular sobre la base. – A mí me siguen alertando de los mismos, parece que les fuéramos a dar una recompensa por encontrarle – garabateó algo en una hoja que tenía al lado del teléfono con los nombres de personas a las que ya habían investigado como posibles jefes de la mafia.

\- Venga, chicos, si no mantenemos nosotros la esperanza, ¿quién lo hará? Las noticias llevan cuatro días con una foto de Paddy constante en la pantalla y cada policía de Boston tiene su retrato. Doyle no se puede esconder eternamente – dijo Jane para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Solía ser ella la primera en quejarse, no la que daba ánimos y les mostraba el lado positivo.

\- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado? – preguntó Korsak con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ninguna – rio la morena. – Solo tengo la sensación de que hoy es nuestro día – se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto y no gafar su presentimiento.

Mientras el programa seguía haciendo su trabajo, ella recogió todas las fotografías y documentos que tenía esparcidos por su mesa y los guardó de nuevo cuidadosamente en la caja de cartón con el logotipo del Departamento de Policías de Boston en la tapa. A pesar de que le habría encantado delegar esta parte en otra persona, sabía que debía tragarse su odio y hacerlo ella misma. Justo cuando se disponía a levantarse de la silla y bajar hacia el piso de Narcóticos, su teléfono vibró dos veces en su funda anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

Tuvo que disimular su entusiasmo por que algo hubiera surgido y pudiera retrasar el momento de darle las gracias a Martínez por su ayuda. Pero toda su alegría se esfumó cuando vio el remitente. Tragó saliva. Una vez más, no podía escaquearse. Ella había pedido ese favor y tenía que ser ella quien viera qué habían encontrado. Se levantó con un largo suspiro y se encaminó al ascensor con el mismo ánimo que alguien que sabe que camina hacia su funeral. Si los otros dos detectives se dieron cuenta de su cambio de actitud, decidieron que era más seguro para ellos no hacer comentario alguno.

Jane recorrió el largo pasillo con una lentitud que trató que no se viera demasiado exagerada. A través de las puertas acristaladas podía ver a diversos técnicos en sus blancas batas ocupados mezclando líquidos de diferentes colores en largos tubos. La morena solo había estado una vez en su vida a ese lado de la mesa de experimentos y había hecho estallar su probeta por no escuchar las indicaciones del profesor, así que el director de su instituto había decidido que pasara las clases prácticas de química en el aula de detención.

\- Detective Rizzoli, buenos días – saludó cordialmente, como siempre, la joven técnico.

\- ¿Qué hay, Chang? – replicó Jane colgando sus pulgares del cinturón.

Era como una especie de broma interna entre ellas. No importaba la situación o quién estuviera presente, aquel intercambio nunca faltaba.

\- Tengo sus resultados – informó Susie seleccionando una carpeta marrón de una pila cercana.

\- Lo sé, me avisó Mau… La Doctora Isles – se corrigió. Ahora que estaban enfadadas, Jane nunca sabía cómo referirse a ella. Aceptó los informes con una sonrisa algo incómoda y los leyó por encima.

\- Encontramos varios cuerpos que concordaban con las especificaciones que nos dio pero tras unas cuantas pruebas lo reducimos a uno solo.

\- ¿Qué criterio de selección empleasteis?

\- La desaparición de la víctima – Susie indicó con un gesto de cabeza hacia la morgue - Según sus notas, la señora O'Rourke dijo que cuando su marido desapareció, Kevin Gallagad seguía con vida. Así que miramos las fechas e hicimos una aproximación.

\- Aquí dice "un varón de mediana edad, altura 1'80m y constitución delgada."

\- Encaja con la descripción de su hombre – asintió la joven técnico subiéndose las gafas en un gesto nervioso.

\- El cuerpo estaba en un barril metálico y había sido quemado. Encontraron restos de… - frunció el ceño - …hidrocarburos ali-alifáticos en los huesos. ¿Qué demonios son los hidrocarburos afiláticos?

\- Alifáticos – corrigió una voz suave a su espalda. Jane se estremeció, reconociéndola en seguida. – Es de lo que está compuesta la gasolina – Maura entró en su campo de visión y le sonrió a Susie con agradecimiento. – Gracias, Susie, ya sigo yo.

La joven asintió y se marchó del laboratorio con paso apresurado.

\- No hacía falta que hicieras eso – dijo la detective algo molesta.

\- ¿El qué? – inquirió Maura inocentemente.

\- Decirle que se fuera - hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las puertas acristaladas. -Me lo estaba explicando todo de manera muy clara.

\- Y no lo dudo, la Criminalista Chang es muy competente – replicó la rubia, imperturbable.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Jane arqueando las cejas con algo de escepticismo.

\- Quería contarte mis discrepancias para con los resultados – explicó Maura entrelazando los dedos y dejando las manos en su regazo.

\- Pero Susie dijo que coincidía…

\- Lo sé – la cortó la forense. – Coincidir, coincide, pero hay ciertos detalles sin explicación que me hacen sospechar.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Kevin Gallagad sufrió una fractura de los huesos piramidal y semilunar. Si bien el cadáver que se encontró en el barril también lo tenía, al comparar las radiografías, no coincidían las líneas de ruptura ni la calcificación de los huesos.

Jane se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos, procesando poco a poco lo que Maura acababa de decir para encontrarle sentido.

\- O sea, que a lo mejor este cadáver – señaló los informes que tenía en la mano. – no es Kevin Gallagad.

\- Es una posibilidad a considerar, sí.

\- Porque las fracturas de los huesos deberían encajar si fueran el mismo hombre, ¿no?

\- Exacto. Es como si rompes dos cristales: La ruptura puede afectar a la misma área pero los bordes no van a ser iguales.

\- Ya lo pillo – asintió Jane pensativamente. - ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido? – reflexionó en voz alta.

\- Ser invisible – contestó Maura.

\- Ya, bueno, algo un poco más realista – bufó la morena con una ligera sonrisa.

\- En realidad, unos investigadores de la Universidad de Harvard han encontrado una manera de hacer posible la invisibilidad, aunque no en el modo en el que lo entendemos normalmente. Basándose en la habilidad de camuflaje de algunos cefalópodos, en especial las sepias, han descubierto que sus cromatóforos, unas nanoestructuras luminiscentes, reflejan la luz de su entorno de manera gradual sin importar el tamaño. El ejército americano tiene este estudio en sus manos y están trabajando para construir un traje.

\- ¿En serio? – se le escapó sin querer.

La rubia asintió, sonriendo triunfalmente, y la detective parpadeó varias veces, tomada totalmente por sorpresa. Maura estaba volviendo a ser Maura con ella. Y lo había echado terriblemente de menos.

\- Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué mejor forma de pasar desapercibido que desaparecer totalmente?

\- Eso es físicamente imposible.

\- Me refería en sentido figurado, Maur – rio Jane. No se dio cuenta del hipocorístico que había usado hasta que no vio aquella pared de hielo volver a alzarse tras los ojos verde avellana de la rubia.

La forense miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del laboratorio y luego a la morena.

\- Debería irme. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Se marchó rápidamente, dejando a Jane con la palabra en la boca. Suspiró con una mezcla de tristeza y frustración y volvió a subir al piso de Homicidios en la tercera planta. Se mantuvo convenientemente ocupada el resto del día tratando de encontrar pruebas que apoyaran su teoría de que Kevin Gallagad había fingido su propia muerte para desaparecer del radar de la policía o de los Doyle. Era complicado porque habían pasado muchos años y la memoria de la gente cada vez funcionaba peor, así que las horas se le pasaron volando. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya casi iban a ser las cuatro y media de la tarde y todavía no le había devuelto la caja a Martínez.

Se levantó apresuradamente, recogió de cualquier manera su mesa y se aseguró de llevar todo lo imprescindible en los bolsillos antes de coger las pruebas y despedirse de sus compañeros por aquel día. Bajó las escaleras silbando una melodía que no conseguía ubicar. Concentrada en identificarla, no se dio cuenta de que alguien más subía las escaleras en su dirección hasta que chocó contra él. La caja, que llevaba agarrada despreocupadamente, se resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Mascullando una disculpa, Jane se agachó a recogerla, pero una mano se posó sobre la suya. Se apartó del roce como si quemara y miró a quien fuera que estaba en el rellano con ella con una fiereza que hubiera hecho recular a cualquier persona. Pero Martínez se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, un hombro apoyado contra la pared, y sonreír.

\- Justo te estaba buscando – dijo la detective con sequedad. De algún modo no le sorprendía encontrárselo allí.

\- Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad? – replicó él, la diversión clara en su rostro.

\- Esto es tuyo – le entregó la caja y se forzó a respirar hondo antes de pegar una sonrisa en su rostro. – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

\- El placer ha sido todo mío.

\- Ya – su sonrisa se enfrió. – Adiós.

Le esquivó para seguir su camino hacia la recepción. Con un poco de suerte, Maura no se habría ido todavía a casa y podría interceptarla en su despacho para… Una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, frenándola antes de poder poner siquiera un pie en el siguiente escalón.

\- Jane, espera – pidió Martínez, toda la diversión desaparecida de su rostro. Estaba serio y sus ojos marrones brillaban con emoción. - ¿Me dejas invitarte a una cerveza en el Dirty Robber?

\- Hoy tengo una especie de… compromiso. –  _A falta de un mejor término_ , pensó Jane.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mañana? – Pudo ver que la detective le iba a dar largas de nuevo y ya ni la dejó contestar. - ¿Vas a estar libre algún día de este mes?

\- No lo creo – replicó la morena.

\- No para mí, ¿huh?

\- Exacto, veo que lo vas captando.

\- ¿Por qué estás así conmigo? – preguntó Martínez. – Antes éramos como uña y carne.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho: antes. – remarcó Jane. Su intento de marcharse se volvió a ver interrumpido. - ¿Qué quieres, Rafael? – exclamó, usando su nombre de pila por pura frustración.

\- Que me expliques qué te hice.

\- ¿Que qué me hiciste? Increíble… – dijo sarcásticamente. Sacudió la cabeza y subió un escalón más para quedar más arriba que el detective. - ¿Qué tal perseguirme hasta que accedí a tenerte como compañero, o enrollarte conmigo, o conseguir que mataran a nuestra informante? ¿Te parece eso suficiente?

Martínez pareció desinflarse. Su rostro mostró una profunda tristeza que hasta ese momento había mantenido oculta.

\- Lo siento – dijo casi inaudible.

\- Llegas con dos años de retraso – masculló Jane.

\- Lo sé, pero prométeme que lo tendrás en consideración y, si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar, estaré aquí.

La morena le miró sin saber muy cómo reaccionar. Al final se limitó a asentir brevemente y reanudar su bajada. Un breve vistazo a su reloj le hizo saber que se había retrasado bastante e iban a dar las cinco.

Maura apagó las luces de su despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella. El sonido de sus tacones retumbó por las blancas paredes del pasillo de la morgue mientras se encaminaba a la salida que usaban los paramédicos para meter las camillas. Cruzó las tiras de plástico y se guio por la pobre iluminación de las luces anaranjadas del parking trasero de la comisaria. Siempre le daba algo de inseguridad pasar de noche por la entrada de las ambulancias, sumida en la oscuridad, por eso aceleraba el paso de manera inconsciente y no respiraba con tranquilidad hasta que no se encontraba en la calle.

El pegajoso calor la recibió en su abrazo, haciendo que empezara a sudar. Con el bolso colgado del codo, rebuscó en su interior por las llaves de la moto mientras recorría el parking. La noche estaba despejada y no corría ni un poco de brisa que disipara aquel asfixiante calor de verano. Quedaban muy pocos coches aparcados, la mayoría de los detectives se habían ido marchando y solo quedaban unos cuantos que trataban de apurar las últimas horas antes de ir a casa con sus familias. Aquel pensamiento hizo suspirar a Maura. Mientras a algunos tendrían la cena caliente servida en la mesa y un beso al llegar, lo único que esperaba a la forense en su gran casa sería el silencio y una copa de vino. Probablemente doble. O triple.

El retumbar de pasos la sobresaltó. Se paró a un metro de su moto y giró sobre sus talones para ver si había alguien en el aparcamiento, pero estaba ella sola. Tres postes con cuatro bombillas cada uno iluminaban la gran superficie de cemento, y una bombilla de cada estaba fundida. Las sombras nunca tuvieron un aspecto tan amenazador como ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de que iba desprotegida. Se apresuró hacia su moto, guardando con rapidez el bolso y su maletín en el compartimento debajo del asiento y sacando el casco. Lo dejó colgado del manillar mientras se deshacía la coleta que impediría que pudiera ponérselo.

De nuevo el ruido de pasos llamó su atención. Congeló su movimiento a la mitad y volvió a escanear sus alrededores en busca de la más mínima perturbación del aire, sus oídos zumbando por el esfuerzo de captar cualquier sonido. Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro, solo un roce ligero pero suficiente para sobresaltarla. Giró sobre sí misma en un movimiento inconsciente y lanzó su puño hacia su atacante.

\- ¡Tranquila, Maura, soy yo! – exclamó Jane bloqueando su golpe milagrosamente.

\- ¡Jane! – su voz sonó varias octavas por encima de lo normal debido al susto. - ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!

\- Lo siento, no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así – se disculpó la detective con sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Jane? – Una vez pasado el momento de debilidad inicial, la forense volvió a su faceta fría.

\- Vengo a hablar contigo – dijo como si fuera obvio. – Maura, no sé tú pero odio estar enfadada contigo. Siento haber hecho ese comentario, no lo pensé, me salió solo y me arrepentí en seguida. Además, estaba molesta contigo por algo que me habías dicho y…

\- Oh, ¿es esta tu forma de pedir perdón? ¿Echarme a mí parte de la culpa?

\- Oye, yo no fui la única en decir algo fuera de tono – se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y eso es una excusa para hacerme daño? – espetó la rubia.

\- Maura, ¡fue sin querer! A veces hablo sin pensar, ¿vale?, y digo cosas que en realidad no pienso o siento. - Sacudió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en los ojos verde avellana de Maura, ligeramente lagrimosos. – Sé que la soledad puede hacerse pesada a veces pero…

\- Esto no es por mí, Jane – la paró Maura. - Si te molesta que vaya a estar tan cercana a tu madre solo tienes que decirlo, lo hablaremos y encontraremos una alternativa.

\- Iba a decir que creo que incluso preferirías la soledad a tener a mi madre dándote la vara, hazme caso, he convivido con ella durante dieciocho años. No estoy celosa ni nada, solo me preocupas tú.

\- Pues no lo hagas. No te preocupes – dijo la forense dando un paso atrás en dirección a su moto y más lejos de Jane.

\- ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

\- ¿Por qué no? Es muy sencillo.

\- ¡Porque…! – resopló, bajando el tono y cerrando la distancia entre ellas. – Porque eres mi mejor amiga. Y quizá suene estúpido teniendo en cuenta que solo nos conocemos desde hace un mes y medio pero… Sigues sin creértelo, ¿verdad? – preguntó al ver la sombra escéptica en las profundidades de ese valle verde avellana.

\- Lo siento, es solo que me han engañado tantas veces que no confío en las personas a la primera – se disculpó Maura.

\- Vale, no te lo reprocho – Jane asintió, dando un paso atrás. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se perdió la respiración profunda que dio la rubia para calmarse. – Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación.

Los pulmones de Maura se atascaron cuando vio a la detective masajearse las palmas de las manos. No podía ser. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a contarle eso? La morena abrió la boca para proponer que fueran a cenar a su casa cuando el sonido de unos neumáticos rechinando contra el cemento caliente justo al lado de ellas las sobresaltó.

Dos hombres vestidos en ropa oscura y con pasamontañas saltaron desde la parte trasera de un sedán negro. Jane cubrió a la forense con su cuerpo mientras su mano salía disparada a su cadera. Sacó la pistola de su funda con una velocidad asombrosa pero uno de los hombres retorció su muñeca y la Glock cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. La detective no dejó que el pánico la invadiera y encadenó una sucesión de golpes que culminaron con el satisfactorio crujido de una nariz rota. El hombre soltó un taco y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pero su compañero se lanzó contra la morena como un jugador de rugby. El impulso del choque lanzó a ambos al suelo. La cabeza de Jane chocó bruscamente contra el pavimento y la morena se quedó aturdida, todo dándole vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Escuchó el gritó de Maura pero no pudo moverse. La negrura comenzó a cubrir su visión por mucho que luchara contra ella y pronto cayó en la inconsciencia.


	19. Chapter 19

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Exp… El coche dio un giro pronunciado y Maura se vio propulsada contra la pared metálica del maletero. Fue capaz de frenar el golpe con las manos pero no contó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Jane rodando hacia ella. Su peso le hizo expulsar todo el aire que tenía almacenado en los pulmones bruscamente. Gruñó y uso la superficie sólida de la pared para empujar a la detective de nuevo sobre su espalda. Se giró hacia ella y comprobó su pulso por quincuagésima vez desde que las habían capturado. La lenta pero firme palpitación bajo sus dedos la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y volver a sus intentos de calmarse.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo habría pasado en la oscuridad hasta que un gemido quedo hizo que se incorporara con rapidez, olvidándose de dónde estaba atrapada. Su cabeza chocó contra el techo metálico con un sonoro  _gong_  y se frotó la zona de la frente que se había llevado el golpe para aliviar un poco el dolor.

\- ¿Qu…? – Jane carraspeó, su garganta seca y rasposa. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió con confusión. - ¿Dónde estamos?

La morena miró a su alrededor pero solo veía negrura. Estaba recostada sobre una superficie dura y con la textura de una alfombra, su brazo izquierdo aplastado entre su cuerpo y una pared, y todo su costado derecho en contacto con Maura. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un intento de calmar la sensación de tener tambores africanos siendo aporreados dentro de ella. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar qué había pasado, sabiendo que era grave.

\- No te asustes, ¿vale? – pidió la forense tanteando en busca de su mano. Encontró una pierna y le dio un suave apretón en el muslo. – Nos han secuestrado y estamos en el maletero de un coche.

Los recuerdos vinieron a Jane con la fuerza de un tsunami. Reposó el antebrazo en su frente y cerró los ojos para sobreponerse al mareo.

\- Mierda – masculló. - ¿Te han hecho daño? – su voz transmitía urgencia y preocupación.

\- No, estoy bien – la tranquilizó la rubia con otro apretón.

\- Tendrías que haber corrido.

\- ¿Y dejarte ahí? Jamás. – Le dio más fuerza a su respuesta negando con la cabeza.

La morena tragó saliva para tranquilizar al atleta de su corazón que se había lanzado a correr los cien metros lisos. El coche cogió otra curva y ambas amigas chocaron la una contra la otra antes de poder estabilizarse sobre sus espaldas.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde estamos yendo? – inquirió Jane, maquinando ya una forma de escapar.

\- No, solo que está lejos y hay muchas curvas.

Pasaron más minutos en silencio. La detective afinó el oído al máximo, tratando de captar los restos de alguna conversación entre los ocupantes del vehículo pero, o bien estaban callados, o no era posible escuchar nada.  _Céntrate, Rizzoli. Busca una manera de salir de aquí._

\- ¿Has visto de qué marca es el coche?

\- Un sedán, estaba demasiado oscuro – se disculpó la forense.

\- Cuando yo era pequeña – comenzó a contar Jane mientras palpaba con sus manos la pared y el techo que tenía cerca. – mis hermanos y yo teníamos una especie de juego que consistía en encerrarnos en el maletero del viejo Peugeot de mis padres y cronometrarnos para ver cuánto tardábamos en salir. Normalmente… - se quedó unos segundos callada al encontrar un bulto. – Normalmente, los turismos tienen un manillar que permite abrirlo desde dentro, así que si solo pudiera encontrarlo…

Sus dedos palparon lo que parecía un plástico rectangular de bordes redondeados y liso. Tropezó con una pieza móvil y la empujó con un suave chasquido. Una luz amarillenta iluminó el interior del maletero para sorpresa de la forense. El primer impulso de la detective fue comprobar que Maura estaba bien.

\- Te dije que no me habían hecho nada – dijo la rubia al ser consciente de la mirada preocupada que la recorría de arriba abajo, pendiente de hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Solo quería asegurarme de que no lo decías para tranquilizarme – replicó Jane con una frágil sonrisa.

La forense alargó un brazo para alcanzar el rostro de la morena, que se había medio levantado sobre un codo todo lo que el espacio le permitía. Acarició su sien con las yemas de los dedos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? – inquirió suavemente.

\- De momento sigue sobre mis hombros – bromeó la detective para aligerar un poco el ambiente tan cargado que se había formado en cuestión de segundos. – Voy a necesitar que cambiemos sitios – indicó con un dedo al extremo exterior del maletero contra el que estaba Maura.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó esta dejando caer su mano.

\- El manillar tiene que estar por tu lado.

\- ¿Por qué no lo busco yo?

\- Porque probablemente no sepas abrirlo, no es tan sencillo como tirar de él – dijo Jane como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas que cambiemos sitios? – preguntó la rubia haciendo un gesto vago hacia al reducido espacio que tenían.

\- Sencillo: yo paso por encima y tú te deslizas por debajo.

Jane pudo ver claramente la garganta de la forense tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Ella tampoco estaba tan segura como dejaba ver pero si algo tenía claro era que no se iba a quedar allí tumbada esperando a que sus secuestradores bajaran del coche e hicieran vete a saber qué con ellas. ¡Ni loca!

Así que comenzó la difícil maniobra de intercambiar posiciones. Con inmenso cuidado para no hacerle daño, usó todo su costado derecho como eje y colocó la pierna izquierda entre las de Maura. Se equilibró sobre el antebrazo, atenta a no golpearse la cabeza con el techo, y se quedó un momento en esa posición antes de pensar su siguiente movimiento. Sabía muy bien que no debía mover los ojos de donde los tenía fijados porque entonces se encontraría con el rostro de la forense muy cerca, demasiado, y mantener el control sería difícil. Eligiendo un lunar de la blusa de la rubia, deslizó su brazo unos centímetros para dejarle espacio a Maura.

\- Muévete un poco hacia la izquierda – pidió Jane comenzando a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantener todo su peso solo sobre un punto de apoyo.

\- ¿Tu izquierda o mi izquierda?

\- La tuya.

La rubia arrastró la espalda sobre la alfombrilla del maletero sintiendo fuego en cada superficie de su cuerpo que rozó con el de Jane. Mantuvo las piernas algo separadas para no desequilibrar a la detective y se paró antes de chocar con el brazo de la morena. Pudo ver los músculos contrayéndose por la fuerza que estaba empleando Jane y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contenerse.

\- Vale, ahora voy a pasar mi pierna izquierda sobre tu derecha, así que necesito que la muevas para dejarme hueco.

Maura asintió, no se fiaba de su voz. Se le había secado la boca y estaba comenzando a sentir un familiar cosquilleo extendiéndose por la base de su abdomen y más hacia el sur.

\- Uno, dos y tres – contó Jane.

Ambas se movieron a la vez pero calcularon mal el espacio y sus rodillas chocaron. La detective se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre la forense antes de caer. El aire escapó de los pulmones de ambas en un  _puf_  seguido de un gemido de dolor por parte de Maura. Jane sabía que debía pedir perdón pero primero tenía que recomponerse ella: Su cabeza había aterrizado en el escote de la forense. Apretó la mandíbula y se incorporó un poco, tomando consciencia de cada centímetro de ella pegado a Maura, de su pierna izquierda doblada ligeramente a causa del golpe y que, con cada movimiento, rozaba más a la detective entre las piernas.

\- Maur, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con la voz unas octavas más grave de lo normal.

\- Me estás clavando la cresta ilíaca en el perineo – se quejó la rubia.

\- ¿El qué? – No pudo evitar reírse.

\- La pelvis, Jane.

\- Oh, perdón – Alzó las caderas y enseguida sonrió con el suspiro de alivio que escapó de los labios de la forense. - ¿Volvemos a intentarlo?

Maura se limitó a asentir. Esta vez se coordinaron bien y la detective se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella con facilidad. Después de eso, lo único que quedó fue que levantara su pierna derecha y la rubia se arrastrara una vez más por el maletero hasta quedar contra la pared interior. Jane soltó una exclamación de victoria cuando encontró el manillar y en seguida se puso a trabajar en él, presionando a lo largo y a lo ancho en busca de la combinación que las sacaría de ahí.

\- Estamos frenando – susurró Maura al notar pequeños tirones para reducir la velocidad.

Pasaron por un bache que las hizo rodar y chocar, y comenzaron a recorrer cada vez más lento un camino que sonaba a gravilla o tierra. Los chasquidos de las ruedas traseras cesaron bruscamente cuando se pararon. El motor se apagó y el temblor del maletero también llegó a su fin. Jane y Maura intercambiaron una mirada de velada angustia. Se quedaron inmóviles, atentas al más mínimo ruido. Notaron el retumbar de la chapa del coche cuando se cerraron las cuatro puertas y sonido de voces apagadas. Alguien tuvo la genial idea de dar dos palmadas sobre la superficie del maletero, sobresaltándolas.

Entonces llegó el silencio.

\- ¿Se han ido? – preguntó la forense de manera casi inaudible.

\- No lo sé pero esta es nuestra oportunidad – sentención Jane agarrando con fuerza el manillar y tirando de él hacia ella al mismo tiempo que lo giraba hacia la derecha.

Se oyó un  _pop_ , como cuando se le quita el tapón a una botella, y el techo dio un pequeño salto, quedando suspendido sobre sus muelles. La detective le pidió a Maura con un gesto de la mano que esperara un momento, atenta por si alguien se había dado cuenta. Tras unos segundos, asintió para indicar que todo iba bien y empujó para abrir el maletero en su totalidad.

La pobre luz del interior alumbró lo suficiente para indicarles que estaban en algún lugar boscoso. Una breve brisa les trajo el olor a mar. El calor seguía siendo asfixiante pero menos que en la cuidad. Sigilosamente, Jane saltó del interior del coche, encogiéndose ante el chapoteo de sus botas al aterrizar sobre barro. Sin perder ni un minuto más, ayudó a Maura a salir, dejándola en una superficie de tierra seca. Cerró de nuevo el maletero y, medio agachada para aprovechar la cobertura del sedán, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. Miró a través de la polvorienta ventana, limpiándola con el puño, para descubrir sus teléfonos móviles en el cajón que había bajo la palanca de marchas. El brillo plateado de un llavero colgando del contacto captó su atención.

\- Serán tontos – masculló para sí misma. Alzando la voz, pero sin superar el volumen del susurro, llamó a la forense. – Se han dejado las llaves puestas.

El rostro de Maura se llenó de alivio mientras se apresuraba a rodear la parte trasera del vehículo. Jane abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo la puerta e iba a entrar cuando las luces de un todoterreno la deslumbraron. Se llevó una mano a los ojos mientras entraba en el coche corriendo.

\- ¡Maura! – gritó. Ya daba igual que las oyeran, tenían que actuar con rapidez.

El chasquido del seguro de una pistola al ser descorrido le hizo congelarse. Alzó la mirada y vio que uno de los hombres había agarrado a la forense y la tenía apresada contra su pecho, una mano tapando su boca y la Glock apuntando a su sien.

\- ¡Sal del coche! – se escuchó amortiguado por las ventanas subidas.

Jane retiró las manos del volante y las alzó en señal de rendición. Moviéndose con lentitud para que no dispararan, abrió la puerta y salió. Se quedó parada en el morro, sin poder apartar la vista de la forense y su mirada aterrorizada.

\- Connor, baja el arma – ordenó alguien. Su tono de voz dejaba claro quién estaba al mando. - ¡Baja el arma! – repitió al ver la reticencia de su hombre.

Este por fin obedeció y retiró la Glock de la cabeza de Maura, soltándola. La forense salió corriendo de su agarre hacia Jane, quien la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro entre sus alborotados rizos rubios brevemente antes de vigilar a sus secuestradores.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, guiñando los ojos, a la silueta negra enmarcada por las fuertes luces del todoterreno.

El hombre alzó una mano y los focos se apagaron. Después de tanta iluminación, la detective tardó un rato en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche, aunque, por suerte, la luna estaba grande y clara en el cielo. El jefe caminó tranquilamente hacia ellas, escoltado por dos hombres armados. Otro gesto de la mano y los guardaespaldas se pararon a unos metros de distancia mientras él seguía acercándose. Bajo la luz de la luna, Jane pudo distinguir unas botas Jack & Jones oscuras, unos pantalones también de color oscuro que contrastaban con la pulcra camisa azul de mangas remangadas.

Se le escapó una exclamación ahogada al reconocerle. En un gesto protector, afianzó el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Maura. La resolución de la forense flaqueó ligeramente cuando ella también recordó por qué le resultaba tan familiar la cara de ese hombre y se apretó un poco más contra el costado izquierdo de la morena.

\- ¿No me estabas buscando, Detective? – dijo Paddy Doyle. – Pues ya me has encontrado – extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo antes de dejarlos caer y meter las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

\- Esto es entre tú y yo – replicó Jane. – Deja que se vaya – No hacía falta seña alguna para que el mafioso supiera a quién se refería.

\- No – negó. – Me interesa que esté aquí también.

\- Con lo fácil que habría sido venir a la comisaria, ¿por qué pasar por todo el lío de secuestrarnos?

\- ¿Sinceramente? No pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil.

\- ¡Ja!, díselo al que le rompí la nariz.

\- La verdad es que Liam está bastante cabreado contigo – secundó Doyle con un ligero asentimiento. – Me costó recordarle que debíamos devolveros sanas y salvas.

La detective entornó los ojos. No comprendía los motivos de Paddy.

\- Si no vas a hacernos nada, ¿qué quieres entonces?

\- Un trato – contestó el mafioso como si fuera obvio. Ante el gesto de la morena para que continuara, dio varios pasos hacia ellas. – La policía deja de buscarme y yo, a cambio, os ayudo a coger a vuestro asesino.

\- No creo que a mi jefe le haga mucha gracia saber que me he aliado con la mafia irlandesa – dijo Jane.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de una alianza? Estoy hablando de un trueque, Detective.

\- Digamos que acepto, ¿qué tendría que hacer? – inquirió la morena tanteando el terreno.

\- Retirar mi foto de las noticias y patrulleros, admitir que estabais equivocados y yo no soy a quien buscabais.

\- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? ¿Una historia, probablemente inventada y sin ningún testigo que pueda corroborarla, que muestre que eres inocente y me mande tras la pista de un fantasma?

Paddy sonrió, para sorpresa de Jane.

\- Más o menos, solo que sí que hay testigos y no es inventada.

Presintiendo que la detective iba a aceptar, Maura decidió intervenir en la conversación por primera vez.

\- Necesitaremos una permuta antes – dijo, su voz firme y dura.

\- ¿Una qué? – susurró Jane por la comisura de su boca.

Pero Doyle lo había comprendido a la perfección. Con una sonrisa torcida, arqueó las cejas como si estuviera impresionado y se encogió de hombros. Alargó la mano a modo de ofrenda. Maura dio dos pasos hacia delante y estrechó su mano, cerrando el pacto. Pero cuando se fue a retirar, el hombre no la soltó.

\- Eres tan lista como dicen…

\- Doyle, déjala ir – ordenó Jane con autoridad.

El mafioso soltó la mano de la forense y abrió las palmas para tranquilizar a las dos mujeres. Maura volvió a su posición junto a la morena pero tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de darle vueltas al último comentario de Paddy.

\- Entonces… - dijo este para retomar su negociación. - ¿Harás lo que te pido? – Cuando Jane asintió, dio una palmada. - ¡Bien! – Giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su hombre de confianza, el único que se había quedado a menos de dos metros de distancia. – Connor, por favor, avisa a Aidan y Niall.

El aludido asintió secamente y se alejó de ellos llevándose un móvil al oído.

\- No os preocupéis – las tranquilizó al ver la mirada de recelo en la cara de ambas amigas. – Son mis testigos.

\- Ya, claro… ¿Por casualidad no existirá algún testigo al que no le pagues? – inquirió Jane con sospecha. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Paddy se la jugara.

\- Seguro que sí, pero tu trabajo será encontrarlos. No esperarás que te dé todo hecho, ¿verdad? – se mofó el mafioso.

\- Menos bromas y más historias. ¿Qué ocurrió con O'Rourke? ¿Te enteraste de que estaba buscando a un sucesor y decidiste matarle?

\- No – negó Doyle. – Matarle no me beneficiaba en ningún modo.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no te beneficiaba borrarle del mapa antes de que le diera tiempo a encontrar a un candidato para quedarte con su parte? – dijo la detective cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas.

\- Piensa en esto, Detective, ¿por qué iba a querer matarle si me iba a quedar con su parte de todos modos?

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane sin poder contenerse.

\- Verás – suspiró el mafioso. – O'Rourke no había nacido para este estilo de vida, era demasiado blando. Cuando me enteré de que quería escapar, me ofrecí a ayudarle. Al principio me costó un poco convencerle pero al final se dio cuenta de que yo no era su enemigo, sino mi padre. El viejo Doyle había renegado de mí pero no de su puesto, así que urdimos un plan para que el FBI le pillara.

\- ¿Tú y O'Rourke?

\- Sí. Si nos librábamos de mi padre, yo pasaría a su lugar y O'Rourke podría irse a la Costa del Sol con su familia.

\- ¿Y qué te hacía mejor que tu padre? – inquirió Maura.

\- Simple y sencillamente, yo no odiaba a la rama de los Gah – contestó Paddy mirando fijamente a la forense hasta el punto de que esta se removió en su sitio, incómoda. – Fui yo quien contactó con O'Rourke, fui yo quien le propuse tenderle una trampa a mi padre, fui yo quien le mostró una salida. Cualquier otro se habría limitado a meterle una bala en la cabeza y problema resuelto. O'Rourke sabía que si me dejaba a mí como líder, la rivalidad desaparecería y la mafia volvería a ser una otra vez. Tardamos un año en dejar todos los cabos atados y asegurarnos de que nadie sospechaba nada.

\- Pero alguien se enteró – le recordó Jane.

\- Desgraciadamente.

\- ¿No te resultó raro que hubiera desaparecido así como así cuando aún no habíais terminado?

\- No – admitió Paddy. – Cuando O'Rourke desapareció, yo estaba metido en un gran lío – sus pálidos ojos azules se desviaron fugazmente hacia Maura. – Nuestro plan había quedado relegado hasta que yo fuera capaz de solucionarlo.

\- ¿Qué lío? – preguntó la morena a pesar de que sospechaba que ya lo sabía.

\- Eso no tiene relación alguna con tu caso – replicó el mafioso con sequedad.

\- Estabas implicado en un trato con nuestra víctima que, con toda seguridad, fue por lo que le mataron; así que, sí, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en tu vida o en la suya tiene relación con mi caso. – Espetó la detective sin dejarse intimidar.

Se mantuvieron las miradas con firmeza hasta que Paddy terminó por apartarla, suspirando.

\- Tenía una novia, una…

\- Estudiante de medicina, lo sé – le interrumpió Jane.

\- ¿Cómo…? – el hombre la midió antes de chascar la lengua. – Hablaste con mi padre.

\- Sí, el viejo Doyle te manda saludos. ¿Qué paso con la chica?

\- Mi padre no aprobaba la relación pero yo me negaba a dejarla. Todo eso cambió cuando me enteré de que se había quedado embarazada. – Paddy alternó su mirada entre Jane y Maura, quien no podía dejar de removerse con incomodidad. – Amenazó con matarlas a ambas y, además, yo sabía que cualquier persona que descubriera que aquella pequeña era mía, amenazarían su vida para influir en mí. No quería que tuviera la misma vida que yo así que le hice creer a su madre que había nacido muerta.

\- ¿Y el bebé? – ante el silencio del mafioso, la detective dio un paso hacia él y repitió su pregunta con más firmeza. - ¿Dónde está el bebé?

\- La di en adopción – confesó él con tristeza. Tropezó con los ojos de la forense y no retiró la vista. – Había una profesora de arte en Harvard a la que le había gustado un dibujo mío. Ella y su marido, también profesor, tenían buena situación económica y un apellido importante.

Maura dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y le faltaba el aire. No podía ser. Estaba jugando con ella. Se habría informado sobre ella, su vida, sus padres,  _todo_. No estaba contando la verdad, no podía ser.

\- Les supliqué que la adoptaran. Les dije que su madre había muerto en el parto y que yo no podía cuidarla – prosiguió Paddy sin perder ni un momento de vista a la forense.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban los profesores? – le presionó Jane, ajena a la reacción de la rubia.

\- Isles, Constance y Richard Isles.

\- No – sollozó Maura.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente como si quisiera despertarse de una pesadilla. No podía respirar, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con dificultad, sibilante. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos pero no era capaz de dejarlas caer. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que temía estallar de un momento a otro. Las piernas le fallaron y trastabilló al tratar de echar a correr, cegada, sin saber hacia dónde iba.

Oyó a Jane gritando su nombre tras ella, sus pasos persiguiéndola mientras se adentraban en un camino terroso del bosque. Pero, por encima de todo, oía a Paddy Doyle. Oía a su padre.


	20. Chapter 20

En algún momento de su desenfrenada carrera, pisó mal y su tobillo lanzó una punzada de dolor al tambalearse sobre los tacones. El terreno era desigual y Maura no veía dónde pisaba por culpa de la sombra de los árboles y las lágrimas. Al dar el siguiente paso, el pie que se había torcido protestó y se dobló bajo su peso.

La forense cayó sobre la tierra con las manos por delante para frenar el golpe. La piel de sus palmas y rodillas raspó contra las piedras y ramitas del camino, lanzando punzadas de dolor. Siseó y trató de levantarse pero se sentía agotada. Por primera vez en su vida, no le preocupó sentarse en un sitio polvoriento aun a riesgo de manchar su falda. Se llevó las piernas al pecho a pesar de que las heridas recién hechas tiraron de su piel con el gesto y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Escuchó las pisadas cuidadosas de Jane acercándose hacia donde estaba ella y el ruido de la gravilla revolviéndose cuando se sentó a su lado.

La detective tuvo la consideración de dejarla tranquila. Simplemente esperó a su lado, dejando que su presencia allí hablara por sí sola. Antes no lo habría conseguido pero desde que era amiga de Maura, día tras día se sorprendía a sí misma con nuevas dosis de paciencia. Y, aunque le mataba ver la espalda de la rubia sacudirse por los sollozos, entrelazó las manos con fuerza en su regazo y se entretuvo jugueteando con los pulgares.

\- Mi padre es Paddy Doyle – habló pasado un buen rato la forense, con voz rota y amortiguada por su posición. – Mi padre es un asesino. Supongo que ya sé por qué me gusta tanto estar rodeada de muertos.

\- No – negó Jane.

\- Ya le has oído. – Por fin alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos acuosos en los de la detective.

\- Ese hombre pudo haberte creado pero no es tu padre – señaló hacia el camino por el que habían estado corriendo. – Tu padre es Richard Isles. Él te acogió en su casa y te dio un nombre y apellidos, una personalidad, un hogar.

\- Difícilmente se le podría llamar hogar – dijo la rubia con una rabia en su voz que sorprendió a Jane.

\- Maura, mírame – la morena no continuó hasta que la aludida no clavó sus ojos verde avellana en los suyos. – No importa tu ADN ni la sangre que corre por tus venas, importa la persona que te alimentó, te educó y te cuidó.

La forense sacudió la cabeza y una cascada de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

\- Tú no matas, tú les devuelves la voz que gente como Paddy Doyle les han quitado.

Finalmente, pareció que Maura la creía. Con una profunda respiración, asintió y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No pudo evitar quejarse un poco al levantarse, la sangre seca de sus rodillas tirando de los bordes de las heridas. Jane pasó una mano por su cintura y sostuvo la mayor parte de su peso mientras deshacían lo andado y volvían al claro donde el todoterreno y el sedán seguían aparcados.

Paddy Doyle les estaba dando la espalda mientras hablaba con sus hombres, pero se giró en cuanto las oyó llegar. Su rostro mostró alivio durante una fracción de segundo antes de que volviera a adquirir una expresión neutra. Se acercó con sus móviles en una mano.

\- Tomad, llamad a quien tengáis que llamar – les dijo.

Jane aceptó los dos iPhones sin un solo gesto de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Piensas dejarnos aquí hasta que venga alguien a buscarnos? – El mafioso no tuvo que contestar para que la respuesta fuera obvia. – Podrían tardar horas hasta que nos encuentren y Maura necesita atención médica.

Aquello consiguió que Paddy se ablandara. Recorrió de arriba abajo la figura abatida de su hija, quien estaba recostada contra la detective y rehuía su mirada siempre que podía. Vio las heridas en las rodillas y manos, así como la expresión fatigada de ambas amigas.

\- Está bien. – Hizo un gesto con dos dedos por encima de su hombro y Connor se acercó a él. – Dame las llaves del sedán – le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? No pensarás dejárselo, ¿no? – exclamó el joven con incredulidad.

\- Lo que yo haga y deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo – le espetó Doyle extendiendo la mano con la palma abierta. Su hombre miró a la detective y luego a su jefe antes de estampar las llaves en la mano del mafioso y retirarse con aire ofendido.

\- ¿Cómo te lo devuelvo luego? – inquirió la morena cuando ya iba a arrancar.

Los ojos azul pálido de Paddy se desviaron brevemente a Maura, quien había apoyado la cabeza contra la ventana y estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tú deja las llaves metidas en la guantera y mis hombres harán el resto.

Acababan de dar las diez de las noche cuando la detective frenó frente a su edificio y apagó el coche. Acordándose de lo que le había dicho Doyle, se inclinó sobre la figura durmiente de Maura y guardó las llaves en la guantera lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Entonces, se centró en la forense. Le daba pena tener que despertarla, su rostro por fin estaba en calma después de los acontecimientos de esa noche y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, enganchando unos mechones rubios tras su oreja.

\- Si tan solo pudieras ver lo magnífica que eres – suspiró.

Apartó los dedos de su piel tersa y sacudió su hombro mientras la llamaba. La forense arrugó la nariz y emitió un quejido de protesta que hizo reír a Jane quedamente.

\- Maura, cariño, estarás más cómoda en la cama – insistió la morena.

La forense finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, haciendo una mueca y llevándose una mano al cuello. Se masajeó la zona resentida por la posición y enfocó con sus preciosos ojos verde avellana a Jane.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó ligeramente desconcertada.

\- Sí – contestó la detective con una sonrisa.

Maura se limitó a asentir. Subieron despacio los tres tramos de escaleras hasta llegar al piso de la morena, los labios de la forense convertidos permanentemente en una línea debido a los tirones de sus heridas. No hablaron, les bastaba el silencio. Jane abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó que su amiga pasara primero. Con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, le indicó que le diera su bolso para colgarlo del perchero de la entrada y la guio hacia el baño. Todavía sin intercambiar palabra, sentó a Maura sobre la tapa del váter y se acuclilló bajo el lavabo para sacar el botiquín.

Colocó el alcohol y las almohadillas de algodón entre sus piernas una vez descargó su peso sobre el borde del bidé y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos extendidas. La forense pilló la indirecta y depositó el dorso de sus manos sobre las palmas de la morena.

\- Esto puede que escueza – se disculpó Jane por adelantado mientras impregnaba el algodón en alcohol.

Lo pasó cuidadosamente por encima de los arañazos de las manos de la rubia aunque no pudo evitar morderse el labio con preocupación al escuchar la brusca inhalación de la forense. Buscó su mirada con ligera angustia y unos ojos tranquilos le indicaron que siguiera. La detective asintió y empapó en alcohol otra almohadilla para limpiar sus rodillas. Luego, cortó cuatro trozos de gasa de diferentes tamaños y los pegó con esparadrapo a modo de tiritas.

Cuando hubo terminado, sonrió con nerviosismo al ser consciente por primera vez de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra y los ojos verde avellana que la observaban intensamente. Era casi como si... No. Jane cortó ese pensamiento de raíz antes de dejarle ir más allá. Era imposible que la hubiera escuchado, estaba dormida. ¿Verdad…?

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger todo para dejar de pensar. Se conocía. Cuando se obsesionaba con un tema, no paraba de darle vueltas hasta el punto de que terminaba sacando las cosas de contexto. Se emparanoyaba. Se rayaba. Le pidió a la forense que la siguiera a su habitación y le dio un par de shorts y una camiseta del Departamento de Policía de Boston para que los usara como pijama.

Mientras Maura entraba en el baño, ella se cambió rápidamente y abrió la cama, retirando la colcha y dejándola doblada a los pies del colchón. Hacía calor y su aire acondicionado no daba abasto para enfriar bien la estancia. La forense se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, rascándose nerviosamente la pierna con el pie desnudo.

\- Ya tienes la cama lista – dijo Jane señalándola con inseguridad. – Buenas noches – se despidió encaminándose a la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la rubia con confusión.

\- Al sillón.

\- No seas tonta, Jane, cabemos las dos.

\- Yo… Lo último que necesitas esta noche es alguien que te dé patadas y te despierte… - comenzó a farfullar la morena.

\- Ya hemos dormido juntas, ¿recuerdas?, y no me hiciste nada.

Si Jane estaba sonrojada, aquello le hizo ponerse roja como un tomate. Se rascó la nuca y carraspeó, queriendo correr hacia la cama y dormir con Maura junto a ella pero a la vez consciente de que no era una buena idea.

\- Por favor – susurró la forense de repente. La detective parpadeó, cogida totalmente por sorpresa. – No quiero dormir sola esta noche – bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada y se escondió tras una cortina de rizos rubios.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? Se le rompía el corazón solo con verla así. Jane suspiró y asintió, acercándose a su lado de la cama, el derecho. Se tumbó con rigidez, tapándose con la sábana a pesar de que se estaba mejor sin ella, y observó cómo Maura rodeaba los pies de la cama y se metía a su lado. El colchón se hundió con el peso de la rubia y el somier crujió levemente. Giró su rostro para decirle algo pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al tropezar con aquellos ojos verde avellana cargados de intensidad.

La forense arqueó las cejas, a la espera, consciente de los motivos que habían causado la acción de Jane. Esta sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa torcida a modo de disculpa.

\- Buenas noches, Maur – dijo con voz queda.

\- Buenas noches, Jane – murmuró Maura con los ojos ya cerrados, los párpados demasiado pesados como para sostenerlos por más tiempo.

\- R&I –

Un calor agobiante la despertó. Trató de agarrarse a los últimos resquicios de ese estado en el que se encuentra uno nada más despertarse en el que todavía no es completamente consciente de su cuerpo y cómo tiene colocados brazos y piernas, pero podía sentirlo escaparse entre sus dedos. Con un resoplido, sintiendo las gotas de sudor caer por su espalda y pecho como si de un tobogán se tratara, se liberó de la sábana con una mano.

Fue entonces, cuando agarró el vacío donde creía que debía de estar la sábana, que se dio cuenta de que el calor no era a causa de estar tapada sino por tener a alguien junto a ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe y solo vio dorado. Ligeramente asustada, parpadeó furiosamente y sus pestañas se enredaron en suaves mechones de pelo.

Todo volvió a Jane al liberarse de los últimos restos de la bruma del sueño. Sintió sus piernas enredadas con las de Maura, su pecho presionado contra el costado izquierdo de la forense, su rostro oculto entre rizos rubios. Se frotó la cara para aliviar el cosquilleo que le producían las puntas de los pelos al rozarle la nariz y mejillas con cada exhalación de la detective.

Le habría encantado quedarse allí para siempre, en el cálido abrazo de Maura, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes más urgentes. Con cuidado, deshizo el lio de piernas y se levantó de la cama medio corriendo, cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Una vez hubo hecho pis, fue capaz de pensar con claridad. De algún modo, a lo largo de la noche, había gravitado hacia la forense hasta el punto de terminar usándola como almohada. Casi. Remarcaba el adverbio, lo escribía en mayúsculas, negrita, subrayado mil veces y pintado en colores llamativos. Estaba totalmente convencida de que si no hubiera llegado a despertarse antes, habrían acabado así.

Solo cuando su corazón volvió a un ritmo normal se atrevió a salir del baño. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí encerrada, sentada sobre la tapa bajada del váter y con la cabeza en las manos, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que debía controlar más las reacciones de su cuerpo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta para comprobar que todo iba bien y sacó el resto de su cuerpo por el estrecho hueco con rapidez, casi como si temiera que la pillaran haciendo algo que no debía. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo hasta que el borde de su cama apareció por el rabillo del ojo.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj de su mesilla fue suficiente para confirmar que se había despertado media hora antes de lo necesario. Se le escapó un suspiro demasiado alto y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tapándosela, mientras se quedaba congelada a medio camino de tumbarse en la cama. Maura solo arrugó la nariz y giró el rostro hacia el lado de Jane.

La morena terminó de sentarse a su lado pero no fue capaz de hacer más. El rostro completamente relajado de la forense, sin una sola arruga de preocupación, y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios la cautivaron. Se quedó hipnotizada con cada curva de su rostro, cada sombra que creaban sus alborotados rizos rubios. Siempre veía a Maura perfectamente arreglada y tener la posibilidad de observarla en ese estado tan de andar por casa hacía que una sensación cálida se expandiera por su pecho.

Entonces unos ojos verde avellana parpadearon, las largas pestañas de la forense formaron pronunciadas sombras en sus pómulos al cerrarlos de nuevo por la luz que entraba a través de las cortinas. Jane reaccionó demasiado tarde y su amiga la pilló  _in fraganti._

\- Tienes la mala costumbre de mirar fijamente, Detective – dijo Maura. Su voz ronca causó escalofríos en la morena.

Esta temió que la forense se hubiera enfadado pero una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, suavizando el comentario y convirtiéndolo en una broma.

\- Hola a ti también – contestó Jane.

La sonrisa de la doctora se amplió un poco más y alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza para estirarse. Arqueó la espalda y sus pechos, libres de sujetador, se marcaron contra la gastada tela de la camiseta. La detective apartó la mirada rápidamente, atragantándose con el aire pero disimulándolo al girarse y hacer como que buscaba una goma de pelo en el cajón de su mesilla. Cerró los ojos brevemente para calmarse antes de girarse hacia Maura.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó entonces, ambas manos recogiendo sus enredados rizos en un moño descuidado. - ¿Te han molestado las heridas?

\- Nada en absoluto – Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y dobló con cuidado las piernas hasta la altura de su pecho. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?

Jane se había levantado ya para ir a hacer el desayuno pero se quedó paralizada. De pie al lado de la cama, clavó la mirada en los inquisitivos ojos verde avellana de la forense. Era la primera noche en mes y medio que dormía de un tirón. Se sentía descansada y llena de energía, dispuesta a llegar a la comisaria y patear un par de culos.

\- No – dijo a media voz.

\- Pareces sorprendida – ladeó la cabeza de ese modo que la detective encontraba adorable.

\- Sí, bueno, lo estoy – replicó Jane atropelladamente. – Nada antes había funcionado…

\- A lo mejor no se trataba de una cosa, sino de una persona.

El comentario fue despreocupado, un pensamiento aleatorio expresado en voz alta, pero la morena parpadeó varias veces mientras calaba hondo en ella. Quizá Maura tenía razón, quizá había malgastado tiempo de su vida probando pastillas y escuchando música relajante cuando todo lo que tendría que haber hecho era salir a la calle y encontrar alguien con quien dormir. Sin embargo, la voz de su conciencia le decía que no servía una persona cualquiera.

Desechó esos pensamientos de un golpe y fue a preparar el desayuno, dejando su habitación a disposición de la forense y su largo ritual de acicalamiento antes de ir al trabajo. Pero no fue tan fácil eliminarlos, se quedaron rondando en segundo plano, buscando un momento en el que pillar a Jane desprevenida.

\- R&I –

Llegaron a la sala de conferencias con veinte minutos de adelanto. Jane ignoró las bromas de sus compañeros sobre si se había caído de la cama o alguien le había ayudado a caerse –esta última acompañada de un sugerente subir y bajar de cejas-, y se dirigió directamente a la cafetera colocada a un lateral de la habitación. Se concentró en llenarse una taza de café y echarse medio azucarero, dejando que las voces de los demás detectives que progresivamente iban llegando se convirtieran en un mero murmullo de fondo.

Fue cuando ese runrún paró que supo que Cavanaugh había entrado en la sala.

\- Más vale que esto sea importante, Rizzoli – tronó su imponente voz.

\- Lo es, señor – le aseguró la morena dejando olvidada la taza medio vacía en su sitio. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cabecera de la mesa con los dedos enganchados en el cinturón para evitar ponerse a juguetear nerviosamente con ellos. – Anoche Maura y yo fuimos secuestradas.

\- ¿Tenía algo que ver con unas esposas y un dildo? – bromeó Crowe repantigándose en su silla. Una mezcla de carcajadas y bufidos llenaron la habitación pero fueron silenciados eficazmente por el Teniente con un solo gesto.

\- Explícate – ordenó Cavanaugh. Debió de intuir que esa reunión iba para largo porque se desabrochó la americana y se sentó en la silla de la otra cabecera justo frente a la detective.

Jane paseó su mirada por todos los presentes hasta encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba en un ligero asentimiento y unos cálidos ojos verde avellana llenos de confianza.

Se lanzó a relatar todo lo acontecido, desde cuando las habían raptado en el parking trasero de la comisaria –obviamente, omitió el motivo por el cual ambas habían estado allí paradas en primer lugar-, el viaje en el maletero del coche, su conversación con Paddy Doyle, la vuelta a casa y, por supuesto, la misteriosa desaparición del sedán que el mafioso les había prestado.

\- ¿Por qué no me informaste de esto anoche? Deberíais haber tenido una patrulla vigilándoos – la reprendió el Teniente.

\- Señor, no quería preocuparle innecesariamente. Además, Doyle no iba a hacernos nada.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Jane tragó saliva. Sabía que no había forma de contestar a aquello sin revelar el secreto de Maura. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Crowe y sus amigos burlándose de ella pero no le importó, su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad en busca de una escapatoria.

\- Rizzoli, contesta – dijo Cavanaugh con severidad.

\- Eh… Verá, estoy segura porque…

\- ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? – inquirió su superior inclinándose hacia delante y perforándola con la mirada.

\- No – se apresuró Jane a negar con demasiada ansia.

Fue consciente de su error al instante, y pudo verlo reflejado en los rostros de sus compañeros. Desconfianza, ojos entornados, actitudes tensas. Todos tuvieron la misma reacción. Clavó la mirada en Maura, buscando otra vez la confianza y la seguridad que antes le había transmitido.

La habitación entera pareció sobresaltarse cuando la forense se levantó con brusquedad de su silla.

\- Lo que la Detective Rizzoli quiere decir es que…

\- No, Maura – la cortó Jane. – No tienes por qué hacerlo. No aquí, no así.

\- Ambas sabemos que sí – replicó la aludida con velada tristeza. – Si seguimos vivas, si sabemos que Paddy Doyle no nos va a hacer nada, es porque es mi padre.

Hubo un revuelo. Algunos detectives se quedaron en shock y otros comenzaron a protestar en una cacofonía de voces incomprensibles. Cavanaugh pidió silencio varias veces y terminó gritando un "¡Callaos todos!" que reverberó por las paredes de cristal de la sala de conferencias. El silencio que sobrevino fue más ensordecedor que el ruido en sí.

\- ¿Cómo que  _su_  padre? – preguntó entonces, su desconcierto claro en su rostro.

\- No lo sabía hasta anoche, fui adoptada y los registros eran privados de modo que nunca pude averiguar quiénes eran mis padres.

\- ¿Y es lícito? Quiero decir, ¿puedes fiarte de la palabra de ese hombre?

\- Los hechos concuerdan. Si es necesario, me someteré a una prueba de ADN, solo quiero que quede claro que yo no tengo, ni quiero tener, nada que ver con Paddy Doyle.

Cavanaugh se quedó unos instantes reflexionando.

\- No hará falta, esto no cambia la investigación ni el hecho de que la Detective Rizzoli llegase a un pacto con él. – Su tono era neutro así que la morena no sabía si eso era un reproche o un mero recordatorio. – Si es o no su padre de verdad es algo que solo le cumbe a usted. - El suspiro del Teniente sacó a Jane de su elucubración. – Retirad sus fotos del sistema, elaboraré un comunicado de prensa para después de comer. Os quiero a todos presentes – sus ojos azules pasaron por todos los detectives sentados alrededor de la mesa de conferencias antes de posarse sobre Maura. – Usted también, Dra. Isles.

\- Allí estaré, Teniente – afirmó la rubia.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y ruidos de pasos mientras todos abandonaban la habitación. Una vez estuvieron solas, la forense se dejó caer sobre su silla con un suspiro.

\- No tenías por qué dejar que todos se enteraran – habló Jane con suavidad.

\- Lo sé, pero más pronto que tarde lo iban a saber. Si algo he aprendido es que los rumores no corren, vuelan.

Algo en la mirada de Maura indicaba que no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar más a fondo sobre ese tema en concreto, así que la morena se limitó a asentir y callar.


	21. Chapter 21

Nada más salir de la reunión, irrumpió en la sala diáfana donde se había formado un corro de detectives y uniformados que escuchaban las últimas noticias de la boca de Crowe. Jane contó hasta diez mentalmente para tranquilizarse y no saltarle al cuello. Llamó la atención de los allí reunidos con un grito.

\- Darren, quizá te interese irte a un programa de cotilleos, aquí tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Crowe masculló algo ininteligible mientras acallaba algunas risas con miradas asesinas.

\- Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra efímera atención… Caballeros, toca buscar pistas a golpe de teléfono y contrarreloj. Después de comer Cavanaugh ha convocado una rueda de prensa así que tenemos cinco horas para encontrar alguna prueba que descarte que Paddy Doyle cometió nuestro asesinato. ¡Manos a la obra!

Los detectives se dispersaron cada uno hacia su mesa. Jane hizo lo mismo, notando la falta de Frost.

\- Está borrando la orden de búsqueda y captura de Doyle del sistema – informó Korsak señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia la sala de informática.

La detective asintió y se sentó en su silla mentalizándose de que le esperaba una mañana muy larga.

Tres horas habían pasado y la tensión comenzaba a palparse. El aire era condensado, olía a sudor y desesperación. La gente iba de aquí para allá corriendo, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar en una banda sonora constante y tediosa, unos se gritaban datos a los otros y la cafetera trabajaba más que nunca. Habían reclutado a un uniformado algo novato que se asegurara de que el café no se agotaba y sus tazas estaban siempre llenas. El frenesí y el caos estaban presentes allá donde miraras. Papeles salían volando de las mesas constantemente cuando un detective pasaba corriendo cerca, la impresora escupía nuevos datos como si se tratara de una máquina lanzapelotas.

\- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! – gritó alguien desde lejos.

Todos se quedaron quietos en sus sitios y se miraron los unos a los otros en busca de la persona que había hablado. Entonces Fletcher entró corriendo por la puerta, el rostro perlado de sudor y la respiración escasa. Se paró frente a Jane con una hoja arrugada en la mano, apoyado en sus rodillas mientras se recuperaba.

\- Lo tengo – jadeó dándole el papel a la morena.

\- ¿Qué estoy mirando? – inquirió Jane. Era un impreso de lo que parecían cuentas bancarias.

\- Los pagos con, uf, con tarjeta de Doyle – contestó Fletcher cada vez con la voz más estable. – Esta mañana dijiste que él te había contado que se reunía con O'Rourke en secreto hasta que trazaron un plan, ¿no? – Cogió aire profundamente. – Se me ocurrió revisar todas las fotos de vigilancia que nos prestaron los de Narcóticos y buscar por un sitio al que fuera con pocos hombres, un sitio con gente donde pasar desapercibidos. Había un bar que se repetía mucho pero no aparecía el nombre así que me tocó revisar sus cuentas bancarias.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ese – señaló una serie de operaciones subrayadas a lápiz – El Red Hat, en el 9 de Bowdoin Street.

\- ¡Genial! Qué Dios te lo pague con una buena novia, Fletcher – le gritó Jane mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por Frost.

\- ¡Estoy casado! – Fue la respuesta del aludido.

Con la sirena puesta, el joven detective esquivó el tráfico mañanero de Boston con una precisión que habría sido digna de admirar si no fueran tan rápido. La morena tenía la sensación de que sus tripas se habían quedado sentadas en su silla de la comisaria. La radio iba apagada y no se atrevía a abrir la boca por temor a desconcentrar a su compañero y provocar un accidente.

Agarró con un poco más de fuerza el asidero de la puerta, tanto que los nudillos se le tiñeron de blanco y la mano empezó a hormiguearle por la falta de riego.

\- Esto es algo que no entiendo – soltó de golpe Frost, sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que deberías hablar? – preguntó Jane a modo de respuesta.

\- Soy capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

\- Tú solo no nos mates, ¿vale?

\- Vale – rio el joven. – Pero ahora seriamente, ¿por qué no decirnos directamente dónde se reunía con O'Rourke?

\- Para que hagamos nuestro trabajo – contestó la detective, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a todos los espejos que había en el coche por miedo a que alguien les pillara por sorpresa.

\- Eso nos ayudaría.

\- Sí, pero él cree que ya hizo suficiente al hablar con nosotras.

\- ¡Os secuestró! ¿De veras piensa…?

\- ¡Frost, ojos fijos en la carretera! – le interrumpió la morena con pavor cuando su compañero se giró para mirarla.

\- Sí, señora – obedeció él sin poder evitar reírse.

\- Doyle me proporcionó los datos mínimos para que yo viera que era inocente, también me ofreció que interrogara a los hombres que le acompañaban a las citas pero si esos mismos hombres matan por él, mentir por él es un paseo para ellos, así que le dije que prefería buscar mis propios testigos y él contestó: – puso la voz más grave de lo normal para imitar a Paddy y fingió un poco de acento irlandés. - "Adelante, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida, pero tampoco te voy a enseñar por qué camino ir".

\- Qué cabrón… - masculló Frost. – Mira, ahí está el Red Hat – señaló hacia el toldo rojo que colgaba sobre una elaborada puerta de madera. Un señor con traje y un monóculo, además de una chistera roja, mostraba una sonrisa plástica en el logo del bar.

El detective aparcó en un vado y lanzó en el salpicadero la tarjeta que identificaba ese coche como un encubierto de la policía y le daba licencia para aparcar donde quisiera. Ambos se bajaron del coche y se encaminaron al bar mientras Jane miraba nerviosamente el reloj. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, les quedaban dos horas y media.

La detective empujó con fuerza la puerta. Una cabeza calva apareció de detrás de la barra, el ceño fruncido al ver el destello dorado de las placas que colgaban de sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó el camarero, quitándose un delantal blanco salpicado de manchas de bebida y colgándolo de un gancho tras él.

\- Hablar con el dueño – replicó Jane.

\- Le están mirando. – Cogió un trapo y comenzó a secar vasos con parsimonia.

Frost sacó dos fotos del interior de su americana, que llevaba puesta a pesar del asfixiante calor, y las depositó sobre la madera barnizada. El hombre las arrastró más cerca de él, sacando unas gafas de algún lugar bajo la barra.

\- ¿Se supone que debo reconocerles?

\- Por lo menos a este – dijo la morena señalando la foto de Doyle. – Llevan días echándola en la tele.

\- Ah, ahora sí – asintió el camarero. – ¿Aún estáis buscándole?

\- No, ya no es de interés para nosotros – replicó Frost.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estoy mirando una foto suya? – preguntó el hombre devolviéndola a la barra y reanudando su tarea de secar vasos.

\- ¿Desde hace cuándo es usted dueño de este bar, señor…?

\- Caputo – dijo él. Infló el pecho con orgullo y extendió los brazos para abarcar el local. – Perteneció a mi padre, yo empecé a trabajar aquí con dieciséis años y pasó a ser mío cuando mi viejo murió.

\- ¿Tiene usted buena memoria, señor Caputo? – inquirió Frost.

\- Funciona mejor con los pedidos que las caras, pero sí.

\- Bien. Mire, este es mi compañero, el detective Frost, y yo soy la detective Rizzoli…

\- ¡Una compatriota!  _La vostra casa è la mia casa_  – exclamó el camarero con una sonrisa bonachona.

-  _Grazie_  – contestó Jane sin poder evitar corresponder su sonrisa. – Estamos investigando un homicidio que ocurrió hace cincuenta años. Nuestra víctima – señaló la foto de O'Rourke. – y nuestro ex sospechoso – pasó a la de Doyle. – solían reunirse aquí al mediodía.

\- Mmm… Ahora que lo menciona, sus caras me resultan familiares pero, como he dicho, soy mejor con los pedidos.

Antes de permitirse desanimarse, la morena sacó la hoja arrugada que le había dado Fletcher con los extractos bancarios. Miró las operaciones subrayadas y el importe que se había pagado.

\- ¿Qué costaba 15 dólares en aquella época?

\- El brunch… - chascó los dedos de repente. - ¡Ya los recuerdo! El de las noticias siempre me pedía los huevos revueltos con un poco de pimienta y su compañero prefería el beicon poco hecho, aunque le dije mil veces que está más rico tostado y crujiente, que tienes que…

\- Señor Caputo, solo una cosa más – le interrumpió Jane antes de que se desviara del tema. - ¿Alguna vez les vio discutir o le dio la impresión de que había tensiones entre ellos?

\- No, ¡todo lo contrario! Muchas veces cuando les servía estaban riéndose, y eso que este tipo – señaló la foto de Paddy. – siempre llegaba acompañado por hombres con aspecto de matones.

\- Esos hombres, ¿entraban con ellos o se quedaban fuera? – preguntó Frost.

\- Les mandaba a dar una vuelta y cuando había terminado les llamaba para que volvieran – contestó el camarero. – Pero el hombre era muy majo, me contó que estaba ayudando a su amigo para que pudiera reunirse con su familia. Supuse que estaban involucrados en un trabajo o un proyecto juntos.

Frost y Jane intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra persona que estuviera con usted en esa época que pueda recordarles?

\- Mi querida Flor, era camarera y mi amor secreto – se carcajeó el camarero. – Apunte ahí: Florenza Visutti.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señor Caputo – le dijo el joven estrechándole la mano.

\- Un placer.  _Arrivederci, bella_ – guiñó un ojo a la morena.

-  _Arrivederci, signor_  – se despidió Jane.

\- R&I –

Cuando volvieron a la comisaria una hora y media después, tenían dos declaraciones que corroboraban la historia que Paddy Doyle les había contado. En cuanto Jane informó a su Teniente, pudo ver como muchas arrugas de preocupación desaparecían de su cara. Cavanaugh la felicitó por su excelente trabajo y la nombró encargada de decirles a los demás que lo dejaran todo por un rato y bajaran a comer.

Tenían una hora por delante antes de la rueda de prensa. Era la parte que la morena odiaba más: tener que ponerse delante de una cámara para informar al pueblo de cómo iba su investigación, a quiénes habían detenido, qué sospechosos tenían o qué pistas estaban siguiendo; y si no tenías nada, te tocaba soportar las preguntas incrédulas de una horda de periodistas que casi se pegaban por llamar tu atención y que les escogieras por encima de los demás. Agradecía enormemente que Cavanaugh fuera el que tomase el relevo esa vez.

Entró con una pequeña sonrisa en la sala diáfana del piso de Homicidios.

\- ¡Gran trabajo hoy! He de decir que me han impresionado vuestros olfatos, viejos sabuesos, y Cavanaugh está más que contento. Id a comer, relajaos, que lo peor ya ha pasado.

El murmullo de voces y las risas apagadas llenaron el silencio que se había hecho momentáneamente para escucharla. Agradeciendo otra vez ese ruido de fondo que era su día a día, se digirió a su mesa para dejar la carpeta con las declaraciones que Frost y ella habían recogido. Unos rizos rubios captaron su total atención mientras se acercaba.

\- Disculpe, señorita, pero creo que se ha equivocado de sitio – dijo con voz grave y empujando un sombrero imaginario.

\- Perdone, detective, necesitaba descansar un rato – replicó Maura inocentemente pero con ojos chisposos.

\- Bueno, si se trata de una  _bella donna_  como usted, puedo hacer una excepción – sonrió.

La forense sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al oír a Jane hablar italiano, aunque hubieran sido solo dos palabras, y agradeció mentalmente estar sentada porque no se notó. Colocó más pulcramente la carpeta marrón que la morena había dejado caer de cualquier manera sobre su mesa y asintió cuando estuvo todo en orden.

Jane le puso los ojos en blanco aunque estaba sonriendo y le ofreció el brazo. Maura lo aceptó, encantada, y entrelazó el suyo con el de la detective.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas a comer hoy? – preguntó.

\- Oh, es un sitio maravilloso – contestó la morena.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? Quizá haya oído hablar de él.

\- ¡Por supuesto que has oído hablar de él, es súper conocido! Se llama "Division One Café".

\- Ja, ja, ja, vale, me has engañado una vez más.

Jane se rio de la inocencia de su amiga al creer que de verdad iban a ir a un sitio nuevo y no a la cafetería de la comisaria.

\- Venga, desde que mi madre trabaja ahí la comida está de muerte. Pero no le digas a ella que he dicho esto – susurró la detective.

\- Jane, ya sabes que no puedo mentir – dijo Maura con los ojos abiertos como platos, angustiada.

\- Tranquila, tampoco es que te vaya a preguntar.

Salieron del ascensor charlando de todo y de nada, Jane fingía que entendía todo lo que Maura le decía aunque la forense sabía que le estaba hablando en otro idioma, pero le enternecía que por lo menos intentara seguirle el ritmo y no pasara de ella como siempre hacían todos.

Estaba relatándole cómo había descubierto un gusano supuestamente extinto en un cadáver que le habían traído esa misma mañana cuando Crowe pasó por su lado chocando intencionadamente contra Jane.

\- ¡Hey! – protestó recuperando el equilibrio gracias a Maura.

\- Uy, lo siento, no te vi – mintió el detective. – Hola, Doc. ¿Qué tal?

\- Muy bien – contestó la aludida con un tono que estaba al límite entre educada y borde.

\- Me alegro – contestó él con una sonrisa que hizo a Jane desconfiar.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Crowe? – le espetó con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Nada, ¿no puede uno ser educado con una "compañera"? – Dibujó las comillas en el aire.

\- Tú no, nunca eres educado a no ser que busques algo.

\- Qué mala imagen tienes de mí, Roly Poly Rizzoli – dijo el detective fingiendo decepción.

Jane se tensó al oírle decir el mote que le habían puesto nada más entrar en Homicidios. Maura afianzó su agarre en el brazo de la detective, podía sentir sus músculos temblar por el esfuerzo de controlarse. Tiró de ella hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

\- Adiós, bolleras – gritó Crowe a sus espaldas.

Varios uniformados que pasaban por allí se las quedaron mirando. La morena hizo el amago de ir hacia él pero la forense tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y la arrastró eficazmente a las escaleras de la entrada.

\- Jane, no merece la pena – le masculló por el camino. – Lo hace para provocarte.

\- Lo sé, desde el día en el que pisé Homicidios no me ha dejado en paz.

\- Algunos hombres cuando ven su territorio, o su virilidad, amenazado reaccionan así. Es una forma de demostrar poder.

\- Puaj, no quiero hablar de la virilidad de Crowe – dijo Jane haciendo una mueca y fingiendo que le daban arcadas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando por la acera, se paró en seco. – Maura, ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Bueno, detective, ya que tú no me llevas a comer a ningún sitio nuevo, tendré que llevarte yo – contestó la forense con un guiño juguetón.

\- R&I –

\- Ahora procederé a contestar algunas preguntas – informó Cavanaugh. No pudo evitar dar medio paso atrás cuando cincuenta manos se alzaron a la vez, agitándose en el aire para llamar su atención. – Eh, sí, usted – señaló a una joven periodista al azar.

\- Paddy Doyle es un conocido miembro de la mafia irlandesa, ¿eso no es suficiente para arrestarle aunque no tenga relación con vuestro caso?

\- Para poder construir un juicio contra el señor Doyle… – empezó a explicar el Teniente sin dejar que el cansancio traspasara a su voz.

\- Primero tendrían que encontrarle – le susurró Jane a Maura, recibiendo un codazo a modo de regañina en las costillas.

\- …y no tenemos las pruebas necesarias para incriminarle. ¿Más preguntas?

Tras quince minutos de lo mismo, Cavanaugh dio por terminada la rueda de prensa. Poco a poco, los periodistas se fueron dispersando en dirección a sus furgonetas cargados con micrófonos y cámaras, comentando en voz baja las impresiones que les había causado el líder del departamento de Homicidios. Los detectives que habían sido obligados a presenciar la entrevista desde el fondo, volvieron a sus puestos de trabajos en pequeños grupos, gastando bromas y riéndose. Jane sujetó la puerta de entrada abierta para que la forense pasara primero y cruzaron la recepción en un cómodo silencio.

\- ¿Tienes alguna autopsia para ahora? – inquirió la morena mientras esperaban a que llegara el ascensor.

\- No, voy a estar toda la tarde transcribiendo los informes.

\- Qué coñazo, deberías contratar a alguien para que lo hiciera por ti.

\- ¿Acaso tienes tú a alguien que haga tus informes por ti? – replicó Maura ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisita.

Jane no contestó, ambas sabían que no hacía falta. Jamás pondría a un extraño a hacer el papeleo, no importaba cuánta experiencia tuviera, era su trabajo y nadie mejor que ella para hacerlo. Y a la forense le pasaba lo mismo. Se separaron para ir a sus respectivos pisos pero con la promesa de que se verían de nuevo a la hora de irse a casa para cenar juntas y, quizá, ver alguna película.

Con eso en la mente, las horas volaron. No tenían nuevas pistas que perseguir así que la detective había acordado que volverían a la mañana siguiente con fuerzas renovadas y buscarían al que debería haber sido el sucesor legítimo de O'Rourke si este no hubiera acordado cederle su puesto a Doyle. Jane estuvo observando fijamente el reloj que aparecía en la esquina inferior derecha de su ordenador, como si no apartar la vista hiciera que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Cuando marcó las cinco, le faltó poco para saltar de su silla. Como no quería parecer muy ansiosa para no levantar sospechas, esperó unos cinco minutos más y luego se levantó. Escuchó su espalda crujir al estirarse, suspirando de alivio por moverse al fin. Recogió todas sus cosas, comprobó dos veces que llevaba el móvil, la pistola y la placa en el cinturón y se despidió de los detectives que todavía aguantaban en sus mesas. Silbando una suave melodía, se encaminó hacia la morgue jugando con las llaves del coche.

\- Toc, toc – llamó antes de irrumpir en el tranquilo despacho de Maura.

\- ¿Sabes que si golpeas la puerta la onomatopeya va implícita? – inquirió la rubia sin desviar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Sí, pero mola más de esta forma – se encogió de hombros mientras observaba fijamente a la forense.

Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió lo que quería: Incomodarla, ponerla nerviosa. Maura alzó la mirada, recogiéndose con incomodidad un mechón rubio tras la oreja y frunció el ceño cuando tropezó con los ojos marrones de la detective clavados en ella. Ni se molestó en apartarlos, era innecesario. Y contraproducente.

\- En serio, tienes que aprender algo de modales – bufó la forense cerrando el portátil con un golpe seco.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Jane con una sonrisita burlona. - ¿Te molesta?

\- No me dejas concentrarme cuando me miras – se le escapó a Maura en el calor del momento.

Aquello solo sirvió para hacer más amplia la sonrisa de la detective. La forense, sonrojada, trató de evitar a toda costa mirar a la morena a la cara así que se puso a recoger su mesa y meter lo que necesitaba en el bolso. Sabiendo que Jane la seguiría, salió de su despacho y apagó la luz tras ella, encaminándose sin más dilación hasta el ascensor y sin girarse ni una sola vez para comprobar que, efectivamente, la morena iba tras ella todavía con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

La detective tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver cómo Maura pulsaba el botón del ascensor con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aquello lo había aprendido de ella. Sabía que no era un motivo por el que sentirse orgullosa pero lo hizo de todos modos. Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron con un _ding_ y la rubia entró aun rehuyendo su mirada, no pudo morderse más la lengua.

\- Va, Maur, ¿vas a estar toda la noche sin mirarme? – se quejó. Cuando los ojos verde avellana se centraron en su cara, hizo un puchero. – Prometo comportarme – alzó una mano y se llevó la derecha al corazón.

\- Lo que dije antes… - comenzó a explicar la forense.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – la paró Jane apaciguadora. – No lo expresaste del modo correcto.

\- No – Maura frunció el ceño. La detective, por un momento, pensó que le estaba dando la razón pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba en espera de la continuación. – Sí me expresé correctamente pero no quiero… - un suspiro seguido de una pausa mientras la rubia buscaba las palabras adecuadas. – En California, trabajaba en un Hospital Forense donde las normas eran seguidas a rajatabla – hizo una mueca. – El caso es que había un compañero que estaba detrás de mí y cuando por fin consiguió acostarse conmigo bajo la promesa de que lo mantendríamos en secreto, le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo y contárselo al hospital entero. Como era de esperar, el rumor no tardó en llegar a los jefes. Nos interrogaron y quedamos en que ambos lo negaríamos, pero en cuanto amenazaron con echarnos, él se vino abajo y tergiversó la historia. – Jane se sorprendió ante la rabia que desprendía Maura, siempre tan racional y con sus emociones controladas. – Todos se volvieron contra mí y trabajar allí se convirtió en un infierno. Fuera a donde fuera dejaba un mar de susurros a mis espaldas, no importaba qué cosa fuera mal, yo tenía automáticamente la culpa. Quizá no me despidieron de una manera directa pero la invitación a marcharme estaba clara.

La morena no sabía qué decir. Pocas veces conseguían dejarle sin palabras y esa era una de esos escasos momentos. Jugueteó con sus manos, reprimiendo el impulso de abrazar a Maura fuerte contra su pecho y susurrarle al oído que ella jamás haría eso. De golpe, su comentario de esa mañana al decir que los rumores volaban cobró todo su sentido.

El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, sobresaltándolas. La forense salió con paso rápido y Jane dejó que se adelantara un poco para darle algo de espacio. Si algo había aprendido de su propia experiencia con Hoyt, es que algunos recuerdos traen consigo emociones muy fuertes que te descolocaban. Que la gente te atosigara solo empeoraba las cosas.

Para cuando llegó a su coche, Maura estaba apoyada en la puerta del conductor con los brazos cruzados en el pecho en una postura que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que siguiera respetando su espacio y ella dejaría de estar a la defensiva. La detective se paró a unas tres zancadas de distancia.

\- No quiero volver a estropearlo – dijo la rubia con determinación. – Por eso no quiero que malinterpretes mis palabras y te lo tomes como una invitación a dar un paso más. Valoro mucho nuestra amistad y adoro mi trabajo.

\- Wow, y yo que pensé que esto siempre se decía después de tener una relación de verdad – bromeó Jane en un intento de suavizar la tensión. Se acercó un poco más a la forense ahora que estaba receptiva. – Oye, yo tampoco soy un Einstein en cuanto a parejas se refiere, por no decir que siempre termino fastidiándola, así que no te preocupes por mí. Esto… – señaló al espacio que había entre ellas como si hubiera algo material ahí. –…es más que suficiente.

No mentía, pero tampoco estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Incluso después de que Maura asintiera, satisfecha, y entraran en el tráfico nocturno para ir a su casa, siguió dándole vueltas al tema. No había tenido una mejor amiga en mucho tiempo, desde secundaria más concretamente, y era algo que, debía admitirlo, había echado de menos. Eso de tener alguien dispuesto a escucharte después de un tedioso día de trabajo, alguien dispuesto a quedar a tomar unas cervezas o a comer una pizza en el sillón, alguien a quien poder confesarle cosas y saber que guardará el secreto y, mejor aún, la ayudará a lidiar con ello. Alguien fiel, paciente, comprensivo, inteligente. En ese aspecto, le había tocado la lotería con Maura, y precisamente por eso no quería perder esa amistad. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en… Bueno, en toda su vida.

Pero ese creciente vínculo que habían creado entre las dos tenía otra faceta. Atrás había quedado la primitiva atracción sexual que había sentido apoderarse de ella la primera vez que había visto a la forense en su moto en la escena del crimen. En un principio, solo había pensado en conseguir meterse en sus ajustados pantalones de cuero. Oh, sí, había fantaseado innumerables noches con esa imagen. Sin embargo, a medida que iba descubriendo cosas sobre Maura, su pasado, su personalidad tan extraña aunque encantadora, su aparente frialdad que ocultaba una fragilidad y miedo a la confianza por demasiados desengaños… Con cada aspecto nuevo que la rubia revelaba de sí misma, más se iba dando cuenta de que no solo quería acostarse con ella. La quería a ella y a su amistad, quería poder ser libre para besarla cuando su cuerpo se lo pidiera pero también abrazarla cuando tuviera un mal día y necesitara alguien que estuviera ahí para ella. Quería el paquete entero.

Observando el apacible rostro dormido de la forense horas más tarde, mitad de él oculto por las sombras de su habitación, la otra mitad recibiendo la anaranjada luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas bajadas, supo que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Le iba a demostrar a Maura que estaba allí en lo bueno y en lo malo, que podía conformarse con su amistad si no podía darle más, pero que estaba preparada para avanzar si ella quería.

\- R&I –

Entró en la sala diáfana radiante. Se había despertado una vez más con Maura a su lado y era la segunda noche sin pesadillas. Quizá se estaba precipitando al sacar conclusiones pero la deducción tenía lógica: era la forense. Tiró la taza de cartón ya vacía de café a la basura, haciendo un pequeño gesto de victoria cuando encestó a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraba.

Solo entonces fue consciente de que ni Frost ni Korsak estaban en sus sitios. Frunció el ceño, su entusiasmo olvidado. Ellos nunca llegaban tarde y era demasiado pronto como para que ya hubieran salido a interrogar a alguien o comprobar algo. De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, ningún detective de Homicidios estaba en su mesa. Segura al cien por cien de que algo malo estaba pasando para semejante abandono de sus puestos, salió al pasillo y miró en ambas direcciones en busca de algo que delatase qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo, había una multitud de personas apretujadas frente a la puerta de la sala de descanso. Jane trató de pensar qué tenía esa habitación de especial y entonces lo recordó: era la única con televisión. Casi corrió hacia allí y los detectives, al ver que era ella, inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado sin que fuera necesario que comenzara a dar codazos para abrirse paso. Algo en sus expresiones hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y sintiera frío a pesar del asfixiante calor que habían provocado veinte hombres apretujados en un espacio reducido.

\- Se le va a caer el pelo… - oyó susurrar a alguien tras ella.

\- …lo va a cargar.

\- La que se va a liar…

Fue dejando atrás los murmullos hasta llegar al frente del todo. Ahí encontró a Frost y Korsak, sendas caras de enfado y sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Jane a pesar no estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Su desconfianza solo aumentó cuando vio las caras de miedo de sus compañeros. El más joven de ambos dio un bote y palideció notablemente mientras Vince sacudía la cabeza al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás ni escapatoria posible a esa situación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – repitió con más autoridad en la voz, endureciendo su mirada y alternándola entre sus dos amigos.

Barry se limitó a suspirar y señaló la televisión. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala mientras todos contenían la respiración a la espera de la reacción de Jane. Esta clavó la mirada en la pantalla, conteniendo a duras penas su impaciencia. Los anuncios terminaron y apareció una joven periodista, si merecía ese título, en un confortable sillón color crema que hacía juego con el resto de la decoración del plató.

\- Buenos días, por si acaban de sintonizarnos, están viendo "El Show de Tara Nolan". Como estábamos contando antes de la pausa para publicidad, ayer conseguimos contactar con un detective de la comisaria 1854. En caso de que no la ubiquen, ahora mismo están llevando a cabo una investigación sobre el asesinato en los años 60 de un famoso líder de la mafia irlandesa. Tras una rueda de prensa algo apurada en la que desmintieron la colaboración de Paddy Doyle, el actual cabecilla, en el asesinato de su rival, uno de los involucrados en la investigación aceptó hablar con nosotros a cambio de mantener su identidad en el anonimato y nos ha proporcionado algunos datos muy jugosos, juzguen ustedes mismos…

La imagen de la joven sentada dio lugar a otras tomadas por el cámara de la entrevista que dio Cavanaugh el día anterior a la entrada de la comisaria. El sonido estaba quitado, pero se podía escuchar a la periodista de fondo.

_\- ¿Es usted parte de este caso?_

_\- Sí, fui uno de los primeros en responder a la llamada sobre la aparición del cadáver._

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – exclamó la morena al reconocer la voz algo distorsionada de Crowe.

Se oyó una nueva oleada de murmullos a su espalda y Korsak le hizo un gesto para que se callara y siguiera escuchando. Jane se cruzó de brazos, su ceño acentuándose, su interior bullendo de rabia.

_\- ¿Qué puede contarnos sobre él?_

_\- No puedo dar ningún detalle concreto al tratarse de una investigación en curso, solo decir que estamos trabajando con todos nuestros recursos para pillar al asesino._

_\- ¿Tienen alguna pista de quién pudo ser ahora que su Teniente ha declarado que Doyle es inocente?_

_\- Existen varios candidatos de interés. Estamos siguiendo pistas, rastreando a conocidos de la víctima y comprobando cuartadas; es un proceso lento y difícil porque han pasado muchos años._

_\- ¿Confían en atrapar al culpable pronto o esta investigación va a seguir llevándose en segundo plano en los meses que vienen?_

_\- Recientemente hemos descubierto que alguien, no puedo dar su nombre por cuestiones de privacidad, que trabaja de cerca con nosotros y pertenece a la 1854 tiene parentesco con Paddy Doyle, así que tenemos esperanzas en poder explotar esta relación y conseguir respuestas más rápidamente._

_\- ¿Está diciendo que su principal sospechoso, o ex sospechoso, está colaborando con la policía?_

_\- No, pero se preocupa por esta persona y es un elemento a nuestro favor._

_\- ¿De veras un parentesco lejano es algo con lo que pueden negociar?_

_\- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de lejano? – sonrió Crowe. – Estamos hablando de un vínculo padre-hija._

La visión de Jane se tiñó de rojo. Sintiéndose temblar violentamente, giró sobre sus talones con tanta brusquedad que derribó una silla que tenía a su lado. Los que habían estado observando su reacción a la entrevista ya habían previsto este ataque así que el pasillo que la llevaría directamente a la salida estaba libre de obstáculos. La detective salió corriendo de la sala de descanso mientras bullía en rabia e indignación.

\- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! – gritaron Frost y Korsak tras ella.

Se había pasado, no tres, sino diez pueblos. Una cosa era dar respuestas evasivas que en realidad no les proporcionara información alguna a los periodistas y otra era decirles directamente que tenían a la hija de Paddy Doyle trabajando con ellos. Había pintado una diana en la espalda de Maura en plena temporada alta de caza.

Entró como un huracán en la sala diáfana solo para ver que todavía no había llegado a su mesa. Con una sonrisa turbia, no pudo evitar agradecerle mentalmente a Crowe su vaguería mientras bajaba prácticamente a saltos los tramos de ocho escalones hasta la recepción. Sabía que el detective estaría en la cafetería tomándose su habitual café rodeado de otros compañeros con los sesos tan secos como los de Crowe. Eso le daba más tiempo para romperle la cara: primero, porque ningún otro detective se metería de verdad entre ella y él, intentarían separarles pero sin poner mucho empeño; y dos, porque de ese modo cuando fueran a avisar a Cavanaugh y este bajara los tres pisos, Darren ya estaría llorando y suplicando que le dejara en paz.

Empujó a todo con quien se topó en su camino.

\- ¡CROWE! – bramó en medio de la recepción.

Todo el que pasaba por allí se paró, observándola con una mezcla de expectación y terror. La televisión de la cafetería estaba encendida y en el canal del Show de Tara Nolan, un pequeño grupo de detectives observaban la pantalla con incredulidad, otros le daban palmaditas en la espalda al detective, felicitándolo. Pero en cuanto oyeron su grito, Darren se quedó solo.

El aludido se levantó del taburete y sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado mi entrevista? ¿A que la televisión me hace la voz más grave?

\- No podías resistirte a ser el centro de atención, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, venga, tampoco es que les dijera que Maura es su hija – abrió los ojos con fingido arrepentimiento. – Oups, quizá se me escapó…

Agarró a Crowe por las solapas de la americana y le estampó contra la pared.

\- ¡Janie! – gritó su madre con horror desde detrás de la barra de la cafetería.

\- No, Ma, mantente fuera de esto – gruñó la aludida.

\- Eso, ya irás a ver a tu hija a la cárcel. Quizá comparta celda con su hermano y todo – se burló Crowe.

\- Deja a mi familia en paz – masculló entre dientes.

\- Deja a mi familia, deja a Maura… ¿Te decides?

\- ¿¡Crees que esto es un puto juego?! – Jane acentuó sus palabras empujándole por los hombros contra la pared. - ¿¡Te parece divertido poner en peligro la vida de una compañera de ese modo?!

\- Es la forense, ¡por el amor de Dios!

\- ¡Es una compañera igualmente!

\- ¡No! – gritó Crowe desasiéndose de sus manos y apartándola con un brusco empujón. - ¡Solo es tu puta novia bollera! ¡Me la suda que te la estés tirando, eso no la convierte en uno de nosotros!

Jane arremetió contra él sin pensárselo dos veces. Chocó contra el detective y ambos cayeron al suelo por el placaje, rodando por el mármol de la vacía recepción. La morena no tardó en colocarse sobre él, su autocontrol olvidado. Su visión se volvió roja hasta el punto de que estaba cegada por la rabia literalmente. Su puño se movía a su antojo, estrellándose contra el rostro de Crowe una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin dejarle coger aire. Notó el calor de la sangre contra su mano, los gritos amortiguados de la gente a su alrededor, varias manos que tiraron de ella en un intento de separarla del hombre. Pero como Jane había previsto, en cuanto opuso un poco de resistencia la dejaron en paz y fueron a llamar a Cavanaugh.

Darren se retorcía bajo ella, tirando de las mangas de su americana hasta hacer estallar las costuras, lanzando golpes débiles en un intento de defenderse. Uno de ellos alcanzó a la morena en el labio y sintió el sabor salado y metálico de la sangre inundar su boca. Le siguió una sensación de quemazón en la mejilla y otra más arriba, en la ceja.

Pero Crowe cada vez luchaba menos contra ella hasta que sus manos cayeron flácidas, a sus lados, y quedó reducido a una masa sangrante y llorosa. Fue entonces cuando dos pares de manos la agarraron y tiraron de ella con firmeza hacia atrás. Jane se dejó llevar, ya había hecho suficiente. La dejaron caer al suelo sin miramiento alguno.

Parpadeó cuando una punzada de dolor recorrió su brazo desde el codo hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Vio la muchedumbre congregada en la recepción, la cara pálida y aterrorizada de su madre destacando entre todos los uniformados. Angela trató de llegar hasta a ella con un paño con hielo pero la pararon. Varios policías se acercaron a Crowe para comprobar que estaba bien y le ayudaron a sentarse para que no se atragantase con la cantidad de sangre que le caía de la cara. Alguien con una bata blanca se acercó a él corriendo, maletín negro en la mano, y el corazón de Jane se encogió dolorosamente ante la posibilidad de que fuera Maura. Pero el gesto nervioso de subirse las gafas delató a Susie mientras se inclinaba sobre el malherido detective.

Alguien la cogió de un lateral de la americana y tiró violentamente de ella hasta ponerla en pie.

\- ¡Rizzoli! – bramó Cavanaugh justo en ese mismo momento. Se paró frente a ella sin compasión alguna en su mirada. – Lávate y ven a mi despacho ahora mismo – Se marchó de allí sin espera de réplica alguna.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Jane? – espetó Vince, su cara roja de enfado.

La morena buscó el apoyo en Frost pero este negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, llevándose a Korsak con él.

No, esta vez había sobrepasado el límite y estaba sola.


	22. Chapter 22

Cerró la puerta del baño de mujeres tras ella con un fuerte portazo. Paseó nerviosamente por el pasillo, ambas manos en el pelo tirándose de los alborotados rizos morenos, gruñendo por frustración. Frustración con Crowe, con Cavanaugh, con sus compañeros, con ella misma.

Dejándose llevar por la rabia una vez más, estampó su magullado puño contra una de las puertas de los cubículos con tanta fuerza que esta chocó sonoramente contra la pared. Volvió a gruñir para suprimir el grito de dolor que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Jane se agarró la cabeza, resbalando por los azulejos blancos hasta quedar hecha una bola en el suelo, sus rodillas firmemente apretadas contra el pecho. Se quedó en esa posición lo que le pareció una eternidad y solo se levantó cuando recordó que tenía que plantarle cara a su Teniente y explicarse. Se imaginaba la conversación:

_"_ _\- ¿Por qué has pegado a Crowe?_

_\- Verá, señor, creo que estoy enamorándome de la Dra. Isles y solo pensar en que pueda estar en peligro hace que pierda el control"._

Bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Podía romper más normas del Departamento? Entró en uno de los cubículos y cogió un buen puñado de papel de váter. Mojándolo un poco en agua, se enfrentó a su reflejo. Tenía el labio partido, un corte que sangraba copiosamente donde el anillo de casado de Crowe había cortado la piel de su mejilla además de otro encima de la ceja. Con un suspiro, procedió a quitarse todos los restos de sangre seca que le manchaban la cara, pero no podía hacer nada con la que había salpicado a su ropa.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió. Sin mirar quien era, Jane gruñó:

\- ¡Fuera!

Entonces recibió una colleja y fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

\- ¡No le hables así a tu madre! – la regañó Angela con el ceño fruncido y tratando de ocultar su profunda preocupación. – Mírate, estás hecha un desastre.

\- Ma, realmente no tengo fuerzas para discutir ahora mismo – suspiró la morena mirando a su madre a través del espejo.

\- Claro que no, las has gastado todas peleando como si fueras del WWC. – Cuando Jane rio quedamente, le dio otra colleja. –No te rías, jovencita, te has metido en un buen lío.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó la detective llevándose una mano a la nuca. – Ya lo sé, Ma, pero…

\- ¡No hay peros que valgan! – Cortó Angela con brusquedad. Obligó a su hija a mirarla y comenzó a desinfectarle las heridas con un algodón empapado en Betadine. - ¿De todos modos, qué pasó con Maura?

La detective cuadró la mandíbula y endureció el rostro. Apartó la mano de su madre cuando se acercó con un nuevo algodón, escapando de su agarre.

\- Nada – masculló sumergiendo su magullada mano en el chorro de agua del grifo.

\- Por nada no se le da una paliza a un compañero, Jane.

\- Ma, es Crowe, ya sabes que siempre está tocándome las narices, solo que está vez salté – contestó la morena con una evasiva.

\- Quizá eso cuele ante Cavanaugh pero no conmigo. No estabas molesta, estabas… Completamente furiosa. Perdiste el control. Solo te he visto así cuando… - Angela dejó que su voz se apagara sin terminar la frase.

\- Dilo – instó la detective. – Solo me has visto así cuando lo de Hoyt.

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos mientras Jane se secaba cuidadosamente, prestando especial atención para que no se le quedara el papel enganchado en los nudillos despellejados. Le dolía la mano cada vez que movía los dedos pero en ningún momento se quejó para no preocupar más a su madre. Esta se agachó y sacó una camisa y una americana limpias de una bolsa. La detective las cogió con un asentimiento agradecido y se cambió rápidamente, haciendo un guiñapo con las prendas rotas y manchadas de sangre.

\- Janie – llamó Angela con suavidad, acercándose a su hija y tocándole el brazo. Cuando aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le recordaban a su exmarido se centraron en ella, cogió aire profundamente. - ¿Hay algo entre la Doctora y tú?

La morena se quedó congelada a mitad de tirar la bola de ropa a la basura. Moviéndose con extrema lentitud, bajó la tapa de la basura y se giró para mirar a su madre atentamente, analizando hasta la más mínima expresión. No encontró rechazo alguno, solo curiosidad y… ¿sospecha? No tenía claro qué era aquello que rondaba por el fondo de sus ojos verdes.

\- No – contestó con tono neutro.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque ya sé que te he presionado mucho para que asentaras la cabeza con un hombre pero lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, cariño, el género de tu pareja da igual.

\- Sexo – la corrigió Jane automáticamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Angela, confusa.

\- Es… - suspiró. – Es sexo, el género es para las cosas, no las personas – explicó la detective cansinamente. Maura se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad al principio de su amistad con ella. Sacudió la cabeza. – No importa, olvídalo, eso solo era Crowe tratando de picarme. Gracias por la ropa pero tengo que ir a hablar con Cavanaugh.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró al despacho de su Teniente. Una vez más, casi de manera ritual, se paró antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos de su mano buena y cogió una profunda bocanada de aire. Para estar a punto de enfrentarse a su probable expulsión, estaba muy calmada. El tiempo que había pasado en el suelo del baño reflexionando le había servido para resignarse a su destino. Quizá la echaran pero le había dado su merecido a Crowe.

\- ¡Pasa! – espetó Cavanaugh desde dentro cuando Jane llamó.

La detective entró en el despacho y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa del Teniente con las manos a la espalda, a la espera del veredicto.

\- No sé en qué coño estabas pensando antes, Rizzoli. Bueno, sí lo sé – Jane se tensó con miedo a que hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la forense. – No estabas pensando para nada – continuó el Teniente totalmente ajeno a la reacción de su subordinada. – Tienes un gran instinto, Rizzoli, solo hay que ver tus calificaciones del examen de detective, pero cuando se trata de controlarte a ti misma… - se quedó en silencio un rato. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – suspiró Cavanaugh para su sorpresa.

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Jane sin poder evitarlo. ¿De veras se estaba pensando qué castigo imponerle?

\- No quiero echarte del cuerpo, sería una decisión estúpida; pero tampoco puedo hacer la vista gorda después de lo que ha pasado.

\- Señor, aceptaré lo que diga sin rechistar – dijo la morena con honestidad. – Solo exijo una condición.

\- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – murmuró el Teniente. – Haz tu petición.

\- Una patrulla de seguridad que siga a Maura las 24 horas del día.

\- Nadie ha hecho ninguna amenaza contra ella, Rizzoli.

\- Señor, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que cualquier enemigo de Paddy Doyle sume dos más dos y adivine que es su hija. Y cuando eso pase, quiero que esté protegida.

\- Vale – aceptó él. – A cambio quiero que te disculpes ante Crowe.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane. – No, cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- Acabas de decir que aceptarías lo que yo dijera sin rechistar, Rizzoli, y digo que te disculpes – sentenció Cavanaugh sin inmutarse.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Crowe ha filtrado información a la prensa, información que pone en peligro a Maura!

\- Ya lo sé, y por eso él también será castigado.

\- Señor, no pienso disculparme – dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla obstinadamente.

El Teniente se quedó callado un rato mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Está bien, pero entonces quedas suspendida una semana. – Jane ni parpadeó, a eso podía sobrevivir. – Y, cuando vuelvas, tendrás que pasar una revisión psicológica obligatoria.

\- Vale – aceptó. – Pero la patrulla sigue en pie, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Ahora, recoge tus cosas, ya puedes irte.

\- R&I –

La noche de su segundo día sin trabajar estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sentía que su casa era demasiado pequeña para ella y no podía librarse de la sensación de ahogo que la acompañaba a todas partes, incluso cuando salía al supermercado de la esquina para comprar.

La mano izquierda, con la que había dado todos los golpes, le dolía tanto que la tenía inutilizada, pero se negaba a ir a Urgencias para que la atiborraran a antiinflamatorios que le espesaban la cabeza y hacían que tuviera sueño a todas horas. El labio le tiraba a cada pequeño gesto y el corte de la mejilla todavía sangraba algunas veces, especialmente por la noche cuando se descuidaba y se apoyaba sobre él.

Como Frost y Korsak estaban enfadados con ella, no sabía cómo iban con el caso, si había habido algún avance o seguían donde lo habían dejado. Las únicas noticias que le llegaban de la comisaria eran a través de su madre, y estaban tan mezcladas con rumores que se inventaba la gente, que era difícil distinguir realidad de ficción. Pero podría haber soportado todo eso si Maura la hubiera llamado tan solo una vez para decirle que estaba bien. No había sabido nada de la forense desde que se habían separado en el ascensor aquella mañana de hacía tres días. No pedía mucho, un simple "OK" le habría bastado. Sin embargo, su móvil permanecía callado.

Así que había tomado la decisión de ir ella a casa de la forense.  _Si Mahoma no va a las montañas, las montañas van a Mahoma_ , había pensado mientras cogía las llaves de su coche y bajaba corriendo los tres tramos de escaleras hasta el portal. No era muy tarde pero el calor hacía que la gente prefiriera quedarse en casa con el aire acondicionado antes que salir, así que el tráfico era ligero y llegó con rapidez a Beacon Hill. Enfiló la calle donde vivía Maura y aparcó en un hueco cercano a la gran casa blanca y azul pero no tan cerca como para que supiera que era ella si le daba por mirar por la ventana. Recorrió la hilera de vehículos aparcados con la vista. A unas dos casas de distancia, en la hilera de la acera contraria, había un Peugeot de color oscuro aparcado con dos personas sentadas en los asientos delanteros. Satisfecha con que Cavanaugh hubiera cumplido con su parte del trato, apagó el motor.

Se quedó unos minutos en el coche, tamborileando nerviosamente en el volante con los dedos. Se habría mordido el labio inferior si no le doliera tanto. Toda la determinación que la había empujado a conducir hasta allí se había desvanecido en cuando había visto la luz encendida del salón de la forense. Finalmente, suspiró con resignación y comprobó que llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros antes de salir del coche. El calor pegajoso de la calle la golpeó con fuerza y se sintió ligeramente mareada, pero se sobrepuso y recorrió el caminito de piedra entre dos trozos de césped perfectamente cortado. Sudando, alzó su mano buena y llamó a la puerta.

Vio una silueta recortada contra la luz del salón. La posibilidad de salir corriendo y dejarle creer que había sido una broma pesada cruzó por su mente pero la desechó con rapidez, llamándose gallina. Oyó pasos que se paraban al otro lado de la puerta y la llave girando en la cerradura. Entonces apareció Maura enmarcada en un halo de luz suave. Jane sintió que le faltaba el aire y dio un paso atrás.

\- ¿Jane? – inquirió la forense con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, los ojos entrecerrados para distinguir a la detective de entre las sombras.

\- Hey – saludó esta, totalmente perdida, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Se acercó hasta que quedó iluminada por la luz que llegaba desde el salón.

Cuando Maura vio las heridas de su cara, se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos brevemente.

\- Oí lo que había pasado pero no quise creerlo – susurró.

La morena no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras y se quedó callada. La forense rodeó su muñeca con la mano y tiró ligeramente de su brazo para acercarla más a la luz y examinar su rostro con expresión analítica.

\- No sé quién te limpió eso pero menudo desastre.

\- Mi madre – medio rio Jane, nerviosa por la cercanía y el escrutinio de la rubia.

\- Oh – exclamó Maura sabiendo que había metido la pata. – Bueno, es que ella no… Quiero decir…

\- Tranquila, te he entendido – la calmó la morena.

Las cejas rubias de la forense se juntaron y se relajaron varias veces mientras debatía internamente. Terminó por suspirar y le pidió a Jane que entrara, guiándola hacia el baño. No hacía poco habían estado en la misma situación pero con los roles cambiados. Fue la detective quien, esta vez, se sentó sobre la tapa bajada del váter y Maura se quedó inclinada sobre ella. Meticulosamente, fue sacando restos de algodón que habían quedado enganchados en los bordes de las heridas de la ceja y la mejilla con unas pinzas de depilar. Luego empapó una gasa en alcohol y las desinfectó una vez más.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó cuando Jane siseó de dolor. – No estoy acostumbrada a que mis pacientes se quejen.

La morena sonrió pero hizo una mueca y relajó otra vez el labio. Cuando Maura centró su atención en su mano izquierda, trató de escabullirse pero la forense la empujó por los hombros sobre el váter y sacó una venda del botiquín mientras sacudía la cabeza por la cabezonería de su amiga. Con roces tan ligeros como el soplo de un aire, vendó los nudillos de Jane y le ordenó que no usara esa mano en una semana.

\- No va a haber ningún problema – murmuró la detective con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió Maura con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me han suspendido durante una semana.

Una variedad de emociones cruzó el rostro de la rubia antes de que esta transformara su cara a una expresión neutra. Con una calma estudiada, comenzó a guardar todo lo que había utilizado de vuelta al botiquín e hizo una bola con las gasas sucias.

\- ¿Por la pelea? – preguntó al final.

\- Sí, pero tranquila, convencí a Cavanaugh para que mantuviera un ojo en ti.

El botiquín resbaló de entre los dedos de Maura y cayó al suelo. Jane dio un brinco y miró alternativamente a la forense y la caja de plástico, agachándose a recoger lo que había saltado de su interior y colocarlo en su sitio. Maura en ningún momento se agachó para ayudarla, al contrario, la observó con intensidad.

\- ¿Que has hecho qué? – preguntó con voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo de controlarse.

\- No quería que estuvieras sin vigilancia alguna, no tardará en correrse la voz y los enemigos de Doyle vendrán en tropel a por ti – explicó la detective sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y, por lo tanto, sin ver la reacción de la forense.

\- Oh, dios… - murmuró. - ¡Esto es precisamente lo que no quería que pasara! – exclamó Maura, asustando una vez más a la morena.

Jane se incorporó con el botiquín en su mano derecha y expresión de total incomprensión.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Esto! – repitió Maura. - ¡Todo!

\- Maur, no te sigo…

\- Primero, casi pegas a una testigo cuando dijo algo sobre mí; luego le das una paliza a Crowe, y para más inri, le pides a Cavanaugh que me ponga una patrulla.

\- Woah, para el carro – pidió Jane extendiendo una mano. - ¿Por qué tengo yo la culpa?

\- ¡Porque eres tú y tu actitud la que no deja de meternos en problemas!

\- ¿Qué problemas? – espetó la detective, harta de no entender nada y ser acusada. – La última vez que miré, tú sigues trabajando y no estás suspendida una semana ni tu vuelta depende de una maldita evaluación psicológica.

\- No, pero tú no tienes que soportar los cuchicheos a tus espaldas cada vez que entras o sales de una habitación, ni ver cómo te miran y señalan con el dedo para identificarte como "la novia de Rizzoli". – Maura comenzó a dar vueltas por el baño nerviosamente, llevándose ambas manos al pelo. – Te expliqué lo que había pasado en California y que no quería que se repitiera, ¡me aseguraste que no se repetiría! – gritó señalándola con un dedo acusadoramente. – Y lo peor de todo es que me van a echar por algo ¡que ni siquiera he hecho!

\- ¡Maura, nadie te va a echar! Déjales que digan lo que quieran, hay rumores así circulando a cada hora y nadie pierde su trabajo por culpa de ellos.

\- No, pero tú te has encargado de comportarte como si sí fueran verdad.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jane hizo a un lado a la forense y salió del baño con grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – llamó la forense.

\- A mi casa.

Cuando sintió el frío del manillar bajo su sudorosa mano, se volvió para encarar a Maura.

\- No pienso disculparme por defenderte y protegerte – dijo con sencillez. – Porque yo soy así, ¿vale?, cuando una persona es importante para mí y está en peligro, no existe método que no use para asegurarme de que esté a salvo.

\- No necesito tu protección – replicó la rubia con los ojos llorosos.

\- Yo creo que sí, – se acercó a la forense hasta que quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia. – al igual que creo que me estás echando a mí toda la mierda por miedo a enfrentarte a lo que realmente piensas.

Vio que la determinación de Maura flaqueaba. Sus ojos verde avellana se deslizaron fugazmente por su cara hasta posarse en sus labios antes de volver a clavarlos en los de la detective.

\- ¿Y qué pienso, según tú?

\- Estás asustada de lo que pueda pasar si me dejas entrar en tu vida y por eso tratas de alejarme, porque puede que te moleste lo que dice la gente pero no estás enfadada conmigo.

Había acertado. La forense se vino abajo y abrazó a Jane con fuerza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran sin pausa de sus ojos. La detective rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y la sujetó, acariciando suavemente sus rizos rubios hasta que Maura dejó de sollozar.

\- Lo-lo siento – se disculpó con clara vergüenza. – Lo siento – repitió.

\- Lo sé – la calmó Jane en un murmullo sin dejar de abrazarla. – No pasa nada.

-Cuando me dijeron lo que había pasado entré en pánico, pero no por mí, sino por ti – confesó Maura acariciando la mejilla sana de la detective. – Estaba aterrorizada por lo que te hubiera podido pasar pero, a la hora de la verdad, no era capaz de coger el teléfono y llamarte.

Una vez más, la mirada de la forense bajó hasta los labios de Jane. Esa tensión existente entre ambas desde la primera vez que se vieron se hizo palpable. Nunca desparecía, pero había momentos en los que se notaba más que otros, y en ese instante parecía empujarlas la una hacia la otra. Una gota de sudor que bajaba por la sien de Jane se metió en el corte de su mejilla, provocando que la detective tuviera que contener una mueca por el escozor. Fue suficiente para romper el momento.

La forense dio medio paso atrás y sus cuerpos dejaron de estar en contacto.

\- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? – inquirió en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la patrulla? Me han visto entrar…

\- Me da igual – cortó Maura con decisión.

Jane se limitó a asentir y aceptar la mano que la rubia le ofrecía. Con los dedos entrelazados, subieron las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

\- R&I –

_Dos días más tarde…_

Con un tirón decisivo, Maura terminó de coser la incisión en forma de Y que tenía su cadáver en el pecho. Cortó el hilo y depositó la aguja curvada, manchada de sangre, en la bandeja metálica que tenía a la izquierda. Fue hacia los pies de la víctima y tiró de la sábana hasta cubrir el cuerpo. Quitó el freno de las ruedas de la camilla y la condujo por la morgue hacia la pared de los depósitos.

Comprobó por segunda vez que recordaba el número correctamente y tiró del manillar del depósito para abrirlo. Se oyó un pequeño ruido como un globo desinflándose cuando se rompió el vacío. Maura fue hacia los pies de la camilla y la colocó en la entrada, después sacó unos raíles de dentro del depósito y los encajó en la superficie metálica sobre la que estaba el cadáver. Cuando escuchó un click, supo que estaba bien colocado y deslizó la bandeja hacia dentro con el cuerpo en ella. Tras cerrar otra vez la puerta del depósito, se quedó unos segundos parada para honrar la memoria de aquel hombre. Era su pequeño ritual, algo que nadie sabía y que prefería que siguiera de ese modo.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las blancas paredes de la morgue y suspiró. Se le había hecho tarde. Llevó ambas manos al cuello, masajeándose donde los hombros se unen con el cuello y tratando de relajar los tensos músculos. Siempre se le cargaba esa zona cuando hacía muchas autopsias seguidas y ese día había habido un accidente múltiple así que habían estado hasta arriba de cadáveres. Sintió alivio cuando por fin pudo quitarse el uniforme azul y vestirse de nuevo con su blusa y falda. Había algo en su ropa que le reconfortaba, le daba la sensación de estar en control de ella misma, como si ponerse aquellos pijamas médicos cambiara su personalidad de algún modo.

Alisó la ropa con ambas manos aunque estaba en perfecto estado y fue hacia su despacho, sus ojos agradecieron el cambio de la fuerte luz blanca de la morgue a la más amarilla y cálida de la habitación adyacente. Moviéndose con la misma rapidez y eficacia que cuando hacía autopsias, apagó su ordenador, apiló todos los informes en un lateral de su mesa en perfecto orden, cogió su bolso y las llaves del coche. Antes de salir, se giró un momento en el marco de la puerta para asegurarse de que todo quedaba como debía y no se olvidaba nada. Satisfecha, cerró la puerta de madera que comunicaba su despacho con la morgue y salió al pasillo con el retumbar de sus tacones como única compañía. Había estado tan concentrada en terminar con la última víctima que ni se había dado cuenta de que todos los demás se habían marchado hacía tiempo a sus casas, aunque ahora que se paraba a pensarlo sí recordaba haberse despedido de Susie cuando la joven había entrado a comunicarle que se iba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, apretó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llegara mientras buscaba el móvil en el bolso. Acababa de cerrar la mano alrededor del iPhone cuando un golpe proveniente de alguna zona del pasillo la sobresaltó. Giró sobre sus tacones con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente contra las costillas.

\- ¿Hola? – llamó tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar al laboratorio y vio que estaba vacío. La puerta abierta de su despacho revelaba que la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de las máscaras africanas que tenía a modo de decoración. De repente, en la soledad y oscuridad del edificio, no le parecieron tan bonitas, sus sonrisas tenían un matiz siniestro que la hizo estremecer. Sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había y fue a volver hacia el ascensor cuando otra vez captó el sonido de pasos amortiguados y susurros viniendo de la morgue. Con los pelos de punta y la garganta oprimida por un miedo irracional, empujó las puertas vaivén.

\- No sé qué estáis buscando aquí pero… - exclamó mientras entraba. Cuando vio lo que realmente pasaba, dejó que las palabras murieran en sus labios y enrojeció ligeramente.

\- Oh, perdone Dra. Isles, ¿la hemos asustado? – se disculpó uno de los dos paramédicos que estaban colocando una funda para cadáveres en una camilla libre. – Pensamos que no había nadie.

\- No, tranquilos, solo me extrañaba que hubiera ruidos, comprenderéis que mis clientes no es que estén muy llenos de vida – dijo Maura con una sonrisa que pretendía calmar más a sí misma que a los dos jóvenes.

Ambos paramédicos rieron y el primer pensamiento de la forense fue que, si Jane hubiera estado ahí, se habría sentido orgullosa de ella por haber gastado una broma. Apartó aquello de su mente para centrarse y se acercó a la funda negra que acababan de traer.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – inquirió mientras cogía la tablilla con el informe preliminar médico que le tendía Travis, según la placa identificativa que colgaba de su chaqueta.

\- Recibimos una llamada anónima avisando de que había un hombre sufriendo un ataque al corazón en la calle, cuando llegamos ya estaba  _caput._ Tratamos de reanimarle pero no hubo suerte.

Maura asintió y dejó la tablilla sobre la mesa metálica en la que los instrumentos estaban cuidadosamente colocados.

\- ¿Quiere que le metamos en el depósito? – preguntó el otro paramédico, Stevenson, con gesto de cansancio.

\- No hace falta, id a descansad, ya me encargo yo desde aquí.

\- ¿Está segura? – insistió el joven a pesar de su cara de alivio.

La forense asintió otra vez y ambos paramédicos se despidieron y arrastraron la camilla en la que habían traído al cadáver hacia la salida de las ambulancias. Ella también estaba agotada tras un duro día de trabajo pero no había podido evitar sentir lástima por los jóvenes; además, no tardaba ni dos minutos en meterle en un depósito.

Cogió una etiqueta de cartón e introdujo los datos que le había proporcionado Travis con su informe para identificar al cadáver. En una pequeña funda de plástico que traía la bolsa negra, insertó el papel. Eso serviría hasta el día siguiente cuando la etiqueta colgara del dedo gordo de su pie izquierdo. Una vez más, empujó la camilla hasta los depósitos y abrió uno que sabía que estaba vacío. Enganchó los raíles en los bordes de la bandeja pero antes de meterle, bajó la cremallera de la funda para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Los casos eran pocos, pero no sería la primera vez que unos paramédicos se habían equivocado y alguien vivo había acabado en la morgue; algunas veces los síntomas eran fácil de confundir.

Era un hombre que estaría en la cuarentena ya, con pronunciadas entradas y el pelo castaño cortado a cepillo. Tenía la nariz abultada de un boxeador o alguien se metía en problemas continuamente. La frente amplia y la mandíbula notablemente cuadrada le daban un aspecto duro, el típico hombre que, de cruzarse por la calle con él, intimida. Iba vestido con una camiseta negra que marcaba sus músculos y unos pantalones del mismo color, además de botas al estilo militar.

Si hubiera estado más atenta, su aspecto le habría hecho sospechar, pero Maura estaba cansada y solo quería irse a casa, darse un baño de burbujas y meterse en la cama; así que buscó el pulso del hombre en su cuello. Iba a retirar las manos cuando sintió una ligera palpitación bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó más sobre el cadáver para ver si notaba su pecho moverse o alguna agitación tras los párpados. Entonces el hombre dio una sacudida, cogiendo una profunda bocanada de aire y abriendo los ojos de golpe. Maura gritó pero no le dio tiempo a alejarse lo suficiente antes de que dos fuertes manos se cerraran en torno a su cuello.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada separación por dos puntitos indica que las acciones están ocurriendo a la vez pero en sitios diferentes.

_Maura gritó pero no le dio tiempo a alejarse lo suficiente antes de que dos fuertes manos se cerraran en torno a su cuello._

El aire que trataba de llegar a sus pulmones se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando el hombre apretó el cuello de Maura entre sus manos. Un intenso dolor salió de donde su nuez estaba siendo empujada más allá de su límite y se le saltaron las lágrimas sin querer. Sus manos golpeaban y agarraban los brazos del hombre, tan duros como la piedra, en un intento de darle en alguna articulación o tendón que le hiciera flaquear lo suficiente como para que la forense pudiera escapar. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por la falta de oxígeno, el pecho le pesaba como si tuviera encima una roca de cinco kilos y la visión se le desenfocaba.

En pleno ataque de pánico, Maura soltó un gruñido gutural y lanzó el talón de su mano con toda la fuerza que le quedaba contra la nuez de su atacante. De alguna manera, el hombre previó el gesto y bajó la barbilla para protegerse, pero no contaba con que el golpe fuera tan poderoso y, si bien no fue el mismo efecto, cuando la mano de la rubia se estampó contra su esternón, sintió un dolor lacerante que se extendió hacia los músculos de sus brazos. Con una brusca inhalación, Maura aprovechó que el agarre del hombre se había aflojado un poco para clavar su codo en la articulación donde cúbito y radio se juntaban con el húmero. Su agresor encogió el brazo derecho en un acto reflejo involuntario del músculo y la forense pudo escapar de él.

Trastabilló hacia atrás, mareada por la prolongada falta de aire, y alargó una mano para estabilizarse usando la camilla más cercana. No se paró más que para recuperar el equilibrio unos milisegundos, consciente de la necesidad de salir de allí y encontrar ayuda, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sobre sus altos tacones en dirección a las puertas vaivén de la salida de la morgue. Había pensado en utilizar la salida de las ambulancias pero el corpulento cuerpo del hombre le bloqueaba ese camino y no era tan estúpida como para enfrentarse a él. Conocía algunos golpes de defensa propia pero su rival tenía los músculos duros como rocas, había tenido suerte de haber logrado escapar. Escuchó un retumbar metálico tras ella y luego el  _shush_ de las puertas de la morgue al ser empujadas.

Maura apretó los dientes y corrió con más ganas hacia las escaleras, la única escapatoria que tenía en ese momento. Ignoró el ardor de sus pulmones, de la asfixia pasaba a una carrera desenfrenada, no les había dado tiempo de recuperarse. Además, el terror no ayudaba. Metía y sacaba aire de manera sibilante y errática, más concentrada en llegar con vida a la recepción que en respirar. Podía oír con claridad los pesados y rápidos pasos del hombre acercándose cada vez más. La forense agarró con una mano el pasamanos y lo usó como freno al pasar corriendo frente al hueco de las escaleras. El tirón subió por todo su brazo, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran por la brusquedad; pero le sirvió para propulsarse y comenzar a subir los escalones a toda velocidad.

Su persecutor masculló al resbalar en el pasillo y perder unos segundos preciosos que le habrían acercado más a Maura. No había previsto que usara las escaleras, estaba acostumbrado a que sus objetivos se encerraran en una habitación creyendo que estarían a salvo hasta que llegara la policía.  _Nunca lo están,_  pensó para sí con la sombra de una sonrisa perversa en los labios antes de comenzar a saltar los escalones de dos en dos. Podía escuchar el resonar de los tacones de la mujer rubia no muy lejos de él, solo necesitaba un minuto más antes de que se torciera un pie y fuera incapaz de escapar. Debía de reconocer que le había sorprendido con sus golpes antes, creía que ya la tenía, podía ver el pánico y el ahogo reflejado en sus ojos verdes mientras apretaba su cuello. Él mismo comenzó a tener problemas para respirar al llegar al segundo tramo de escaleras, le habían advertido de que era uno de los efectos secundarios de la droga que le habían dado para engañar a los paramédicos y conseguir un pase gratis que no llamaba la atención hacia la morgue.

Llegó a la recepción principal de la comisaria y se quedó completamente quieto, a la escucha, en busca del característico taconeo; pero el edificio estaba tan callado que zumbaba. Concentrado como iba, tropezó con algo tirado en medio del pasillo. Fijándose más atentamente, vio que eran los tacones que había estado llevando su doctora.

\- Será lista, la muy puta – masculló en apenas un murmullo.

Frunció el ceño y se resignó a tener que recorrer la planta entera, al final la iba a terminar encontrando.

Maura presionó una mano contra su boca para evitar emitir algún sonido cuando le llegó la voz grave del hombre. Escuchó que sus pasos se alejaban en dirección a la cafetería pero no quería arriesgarse a descubrir su escondite tras la mesa del recepcionista así que se tumbó sobre su estómago en el frío mármol y espió por la ranura de centímetro y medio entre el suelo y la madera gris. Efectivamente, pudo ver las botas militares yendo en dirección contraria a la suya, conteniendo un respiro de alivio al ver que su engaño había funcionado. Había dejado los tacones allí tirados como si se los hubiera quitado en plena carrera antes de prácticamente volar hacia el lado opuesto para esconderse. Cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido de su vista, se incorporó hasta quedar en cuclillas y esperó unos segundos más. Cogió aire, se arrastró hasta la esquina más cercana a las escaleras y salió corriendo una vez más hacia ellas.

Sin pararse un segundo, corrió hasta el tercer piso pensando en que eso le daría tiempo suficiente mientras su atacante comprobaba que no estuviera en los que había dejado atrás. Tratando de controlar el pánico, se abalanzó sobre la mesa de Korsak, que era la que le quedaba más cercana. Se peleó con el teléfono debido al inmenso temblor de sus manos, teniendo que marcar el número varias veces antes de que escuchara el tranquilizador tono al otro lado de la línea. Manteniendo el auricular un poco alejado pero lo suficiente como para oír cuando contestaran, clavó la mirada en las escaleras y se protegió tras la pared que separaba el pasillo de la sala diáfana, atenta a cualquier señal.

.

.

En otra parte de Boston, Jane estaba tumbada en el sillón, una cerveza en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza, el aire acondicionado ronroneando de fondo para enfriar la casa y la televisión transmitiendo alguna película a la que no estaba haciendo caso. Con la cabeza en un cojín y el otro a los pies porque le daba calor, la detective se había quedado en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sus alborotados rizos morenos estaban esparcidos a lo largo del sillón, un brazo caído por el borde y el otro aprisionado bajo su costado.

Una fuerte explosión sonó a través de los altavoces de la televisión pero Jane solo frunció el ceño, murmuró algo ininteligible y se giró hasta situarse sobre su espalda. Vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta vieja de los Red Soxs, tan vieja que tenía el cuello lleno de pequeños agujeros y algunos no tan pequeños en las costuras de los hombros, se había quedado dormida en cuanto su cabeza había hecho contacto con el cojín. Estaba agotada de no hacer nada, llevaba todo el día en su casa, ¡hasta la había limpiado de puro aburrimiento! Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan orgullosa como para rechazar la oferta de Cavanaugh y haber aceptado que la suspendieran, pero cuando se paraba a pensarlo más seriamente, lo había vuelto a hacer mil y una veces. No era ella quien debía disculparse, sino Crowe.

La vibración de su móvil sobre la mesita del salón se coló a través de la bruma de su sueño. La detective lo confundió con un mosquito o una mosca cojonera y agitó una mano en el aire sobre su cabeza para espantarla. Cuando eso no sirvió para que parara, abrió un ojo mientras bufaba con molestia, frotándose la cara para espabilarse. Miró a su alrededor para situarse, desorientada al principio, y usó su codo como apoyo al estirarse sobre el borde del sillón para alcanzar el iPhone. Cerró los dedos a su alrededor y contestó a la llamada.

\- Rizzoli – dijo con voz ronca de dormir.

Solo escuchó silencio al otro lado así que separó el móvil de la oreja y miró el identificador de la pantalla con ojos pastosos.

\- ¿Korsak, qué ha…?

\- Jane, soy yo – susurró una voz urgente al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Maura? ¿Por qué…?

\- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones – cortó la forense.

El dormido cerebro de la detective por fin procesó la emoción que transmitía Maura y la identificó como pánico. Ya completamente despierta, presionó el teléfono contra su oreja como si eso fuera a hacer que escuchara mejor a la rubia.

\- Maura, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay alguien aquí.

\- ¿Ahí dónde? ¿En la comisaria?

\- Creo que está subiendo.

\- ¿Quién…? Maura, corre a esconderte, ¿me oyes? ¡Corre!

\- Oh, dios, Jane – exclamó ella apenas audiblemente. Se oyó un golpe seco y pasos precipitados.

\- ¡Maura! – gritó la detective al móvil.

Frenética, sintió que le faltaba la respiración y que su salón comenzaba a dar vueltas vertiginosas a su alrededor. Identificó las señales de un ataque de pánico inminente sin problemas, no era la primera vez que sufría uno, pero sí era la primera vez que tenía uno temiendo por la vida de otra persona. Se levantó corriendo del sillón, golpeando el botellín de cerveza medio lleno en la carrera y derramándola, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Entró como un huracán en su habitación, cogió las Converse negras que había usado esa mañana al ir a comprar pan y la pistola del cajón de su mesilla antes de precipitarse hacia la puerta de su casa todavía descalza.

.

.

Había sentido un inmenso alivio al escuchar la voz de Jane al otro lado de la línea, sabiendo que con ella todo iría bien, pero los pasos del hombre por la escalera habían hecho que volviera a la realidad: Estaba completamente sola.

Le había escuchado acercarse a ella con la seguridad de un cazador que sabe que su presa no tiene escapatoria. Maura había dejado caer el auricular de cualquier manera sin siquiera molestarse en colgar y había salido corriendo aprovechando todavía la cobertura de la pared. Pasó las mesas de los detectives y entró en la sala de informática, pero sabía que aquello no le aportaba cobertura alguna con tanta puerta acristalada. Había salido de nuevo al pasillo de Homicidios justo a tiempo para ver que su atacante entraba en la sala diáfana y reparaba en el teléfono descolgado de la mesa de Korsak.

\- ¿Sabes qué me encanta de las comisarias? – habló entonces con un marcado acento irlandés. – Tienen centralitas que motorizan todas las llamadas que entran y salen de aquí.

Maura cerró los ojos brevemente mientras se deslizaba por la pared del pasillo, aprovechando que el hombre iba adentrándose cada vez más en la habitación adyacente y comprobando debajo de cada mesa.

\- Puede que me hayas engañado una vez, pero créeme que esta es la última.

La forense mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados para que ningún sonido delator escapara de ellos. Sabía qué estaba haciendo, la estaba tentando a hablar para poder guiarse de su voz y encontrarla. La silueta negra del agresor caminó tranquilamente por la sala, apartando sillas tras las que Maura pudiera haberse escondido. La rubia se agachó y, a gatas, se arrastró por el suelo usando la pared que les separaba hasta llegar otra vez a la entrada de la habitación. Miró con nerviosismo la distancia que había hasta las escaleras, su única escapatoria. No podía asomarse para ver dónde estaba su persecutor porque podría verla y así no sabía si arriesgarse a correr hasta ellas o seguir jugando al gato y el ratón.

Sabía que cuanto tiempo gastara allí, más cerca estaría Jane; pero también más peligro corría de que el hombre la encontrara. Tomó una decisión y se colocó sobre sus pies descalzos para prepararse. Debía correr más rápido que nunca, solo de pensarlo podía sentir los cansados músculos de sus piernas calentarse y protestar. Se apoyó sobre las puntas de los dedos como un corredor profesional a la espera del disparo de salida, respiró hondo y se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies. Entonces se levantó y huyó.

Creía que lo había logrado cuando algo la agarró del pelo, frenándola con un doloroso tirón que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas de los ojos y su cuello se resintiera. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando la mano que la tenía firmemente agarrada por la cabeza hizo que trastabillara hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con un pecho.

\- Te tengo – susurró el hombre irlandés en su oído.

\- Por favor – suplicó Maura a punto de sucumbir al pánico. – Por favor…

Aquello hizo que su atacante soltara una carcajada falta de sentimiento.

\- Fíjate, la pequeña zorrita llorando por su vida.

\- T-tengo dinero, puedo darle todo lo que quiera pero, por favor, déjeme ir – sollozó la forense.

\- El dinero no puede reemplazar lo que tu padre me quitó – siseó él.

\- ¡No es mi padre! – pataleó la forense, lo que hizo que su agresor afianzara más su agarre en su pelo. - ¡No tengo nada que ver con él!

\- Pero él sí se preocupa por ti y eso es lo único que importa.

El hombre soltó su pelo para rodearle el cuello con un brazo. Arrastró a Maura sin miramientos, forzándola a colaborar o ahogarse con su agarre inamovible. La forense escuchó el escalofriante chasquido de una navaja al salir la hoja de su funda y las rodillas le temblaron, lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en todo lo que no había hecho en su vida, en lo que se había perdido, en las palabras que se había tragado.  _Jane,_ suspiró antes de sentir el frío de cuchilla clavarse en la piel de su cuello, su cabeza obligada a inclinarse hacia atrás otra vez por una mano que tiraba de su pelo sin compasión.

Pero fue precisamente ese último pensamiento el que le hizo darse cuenta de que no quería rendirse tan fácilmente. No quería morir, ¡tenía tanto por hacer todavía! Una oleada de determinación se apoderó de ella y extinguió el miedo y el pánico. Dejó de llorar y su mente se aclaró, mostrando una calma analítica que la habría asustado de haber estado en otra situación, en ese momento la recibió con cariño. Repasó mentalmente cada autopsia que había hecho en su vida en la que un arma blanca había estado involucrada, analizó las heridas, visualizó el esqueleto humano, cada punto débil, cada nervio extremadamente sensible.

En un instante de hilarante claridad, recordó aquella película de Sandra Bullock que Jane le había hecho ver una noche de viernes en lugar de uno de sus documentales. Aunque ambas se habían reído como nunca, al finalizar, la detective había girado hacia ella con seriedad en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – había preguntado Maura con preocupación.

\- Puede que eso que acabas de ver te pareciera una chorrada cinematográfica, – había contestado Jane señalando la televisión con un pulgar. – pero si alguna vez estás en peligro, mantente en calma y recuerda la palabra PONI.

 _P.O.N.I,_  pensó la forense. Cuando sintió una punzada de dolor por la punta de la navaja clavándose en su cuello, supo claramente lo que debía hacer.

_Plexo solar._

Respiró hondo una vez más y echó el brazo hacia delante súbitamente. Cogiendo al hombre por sorpresa, lo lanzó el codo contra su pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo. Este gruñó, y aflojó su agarre.

_Oblicuo._

Sin pararse a regocijarse, actuó con rapidez y saltó al siguiente paso. Levantó el pie y, aunque lamentó haberse quitado los tacones porque el daño sería menor, apuntó a la zona de la bota que menos protegida estaba, clavando el talón de su pie con ganas en la zona de su escafoides. Hubo otro gruñido y esta vez la soltó.

_Nariz._

Giró sobre sus talones y le golpeó en la nariz con la mano, girando las caderas con el movimiento de su cuerpo para ir con más fuerza, como Jane le había enseñado. La navaja cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico mientras los ojos de su agresor se abrían de golpe y se llevaba ambas manos a la cara con un grito.

_Ingle._

Maura le agarró de los hombros aprovechando que estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y subió su rodilla, apuntando hacia la entrepierna del irlandés. Este se quedó congelado unos segundos, las venas de su cuello marcándose notablemente al expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Se echó hacia delante para disminuir el dolor de su ingle y la forense aprovechó ese momento para asestarle un último golpe con el codo en la espalda.

El atacante gimió quedamente pero se sobrepuso lo suficiente como para agarrar a la rubia de la cintura y llevársela con él en su caída al suelo. Chocaron contra el frío mármol con un ruido sordo y Maura se quedó sin respiración. Luchando contra la negrura que se había apoderado de su vista, parpadeó varias veces y arqueó la espalda mientras llenaba sus pulmones con una buena bocanada de aire. Trató de arrastrarse lejos del cuerpo del irlandés y de la abundante cantidad de sangre que no dejaba de manarle de la nariz, sin embargo, el hombre se las apañó para apresarla con las piernas. La forense pataleó para librarse de él antes de recibir un golpe que la dejó aturdida.

El brillo metálico de la navaja llamó su atención. Con cuidado, deslizó su mano por el suelo hasta alcanzarla.

.

.

Jane condujo por las calles de Boston de una manera que solo podía definirse como temeraria. Pisó el acelerador hasta que la aguja marcó los 100 km/h y esquivó los pocos coches que había por la carretera con maestría, saltándose unos cuantos semáforos en rojo.

Ante un cruce algo más transitado, clavó el freno hasta el fondo con tanta fuerza que casi chocó contra el volante. El conductor del coche de al lado se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, asustado, pero Jane no le prestó atención mientras encajaba un pie en una Converse sin apartar la mirada del semáforo. Le dio tiempo a ponerse la otra antes de que cambiara a verde y saliera quemando rueda de allí. Dio un giro brusco para evitar atropellar a una señora mayor que cruzaba un paso de cebra con su perro y para cuando la mujer quiso reaccionar y gritarle, la detective ya estaba a metros de distancia.

Tanteó por su móvil en el asiento del copiloto, donde lo había tirado al subirse, y marcó rápidamente el número de Frost. Sabía que estaría con Korsak en el Dirty Robber tomando unas cañas antes de irse cada uno a su casa. Dejó el iPhone en su regazo ya que necesitaba ambas manos para sujetar el volante si quería salir de esa viva y esperó impacientemente a que dejaran de sonar los tonos al otro lado de la línea.

\- Frost – contestó su compañero con los restos de una risa en su voz.

\- Soy yo – dijo Jane por toda identificación. – Ponme en altavoz – pidió mientras daba un giro brusco y patinaban las ruedas traseras antes de encontrar otra vez asfalto firme.

\- Ya estás – informó el joven todavía resentido con ella. El jaleo típico del bar llenó el silencio.

\- Sé que estáis enfadados conmigo pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Maura está en peligro.

En seguida ambos detectives dejaron de lado todos los rencores y simplemente pidieron por una dirección. Jane pudo escuchar sillas correrse y gente despidiéndose de ellos mientras salían del local.

\- Está en la comisaria, llego en menos de 5 minutos, nos vemos en la entrada.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, giró en un callejón estrecho pero con el espacio suficiente como para que el Crown Victoria pasara volando por él, dejando tras su paso un mar de periódicos, papeles y porquería revoloteando en la corriente de aire que había levantado. Se metió por otros dos atajos más para acortar camino y evitar la circulación más espesa de esa zona de la ciudad antes de frenar con un derrape frente a la comisaria.

Tanteó por su pistola y solo se calmó cuando sintió su tranquilizadora frialdad y peso bajo la sudorosa palma de su mano. Justo cuando llegó a la acera, el coche de Frost frenó frente a ella de cualquier manera en la calle, sin preocuparse por aparcarlo bien. El motor se apagó y ambos compañeros saltaron del coche a la vez, corriendo para encontrarse con ella.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó Korsak en voz baja con la Glock ya preparada.

\- Creo que solo es un hombre, no le dio tiempo a explicarme qué ocurría exactamente – informó Jane con gravedad, sus manos temblando.

\- Jane, tienes que calmarte – le dijo Frost, preocupado. – No le haces ningún bien alterándote.

La detective asintió y luchó por normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

\- Vince, tú ocúpate de la morgue y la recepción; Frost, tú el primer y segundo piso; yo cojo Homicidios y el cuarto piso – organizó en susurros. Fue a continuar cuando se giró hacia ambos hombres. – Gracias.

\- No nos las des todavía – replicó Barry con un apretón en el brazo.

Subieron las escaleras de entrada en completo silencio y desbloquearon la puerta principal para entrar en fila india, cubriendo todos los ángulos, la linterna enganchada bajo la pistola para iluminarles el camino. Rápidamente, cada uno se fue a sus zonas asignadas. Vince se desvió hacia la derecha para ir a la cafetería mientras Frost y Jane continuaban juntos por las escaleras hasta separarse en el primer piso. Sin hacer ruido alguno, la morena continuó hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Al llegar a Homicidios, pegó la espalda a la pared antes de entrar en el pasillo, siempre con la espalda protegida. Iluminó con el haz de la linterna hacia la izquierda y hacia el otro lado. Apagó la luz para que los cristales de la sala de tecnología no la delataran y entró medio agachada, buscando el escondite de las mesas y sillas.

Vio un bulto con la forma humana tirado en las sombras de la sala diáfana. Con la garganta comprimida por el miedo, se acercó sin dejar de vigilar sus alrededores. Apuntó con la linterna al cuerpo, evitando pisar el inmenso charco de sangre que se había formado alrededor de aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro, su nariz rota y un corte pequeño hecho con precisión médica en la carótida. No había muerto inmediatamente, su corazón había seguido bombeando hasta desangrarse. Jane no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero apartó la vista y pensó que había tenido su merecido.

\- ¿Maur? – llamó con suavidad. – ¿Estás aquí? – Dio un par de pasos, saltando por encima del cuerpo del intruso. – Está muerto, ya nadie va a hacerte daño – la tranquilizó la morena calmadamente.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de debajo de su mesa. Sintiendo una oleada de alivio, corrió hacia allí y apartó la silla para descubrir a la forense agazapada allí con una expresión de auténtico pavor, los ojos abiertos de par en par y las rodillas pegadas contra el pecho. Alargó una mano hacia ella pero el brillo metálico de una navaja manchada de sangre captó su atención y se frenó a la mitad del gesto.

\- Cariño, dame la navaja – pidió en un susurro.

Estiró la mano hasta dejarla plana y observó los lentos movimientos de Maura mientras abría la mano con dificultad. El arma cayó en su palma pesadamente y Jane cogió una profunda bocanada de aire, dejándola sobre la superficie de su mesa. Volvió a tenderle la mano a la rubia y esta la aceptó, saliendo de su escondite con ayuda de la detective.

En cuanto pudo ponerse en pie se lanzó a los brazos de Jane. La morena la agarró con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en sus rizos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y el tranquilizador latir de su corazón en su pecho. Las lágrimas de la forense mojaron su camisa y sus sollozos las sacudieron, pero la detective no la soltó en ningún momento, al contrario, la apretó más contra ella.

\- Trató de… Iba a… – trató de explicarse la rubia entre sollozos. – Era él o yo… - susurró con desolación.

\- Sshh – la calmó Jane. – Ya pasó todo, estás a salvo – dijo en su oído con dulzura.

Tras cinco minutos así, Maura se repuso lo suficiente como para moverse. Jane avisó a Frost y Korsak de que la había encontrado y al poco rato había una ambulancia aparcada en el frente mientras coches patrullas iban llegando allí. La detective acompañó a la forense a la ambulancia, quedándose con ella todo el rato mientras un paramédico comprobaba que solo tenía heridas externas y el shock de haberle quitado por primera vez la vida a alguien. Maura tenía la vista clavada en algún punto del horizonte, pero su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro pálido salpicado por sangre que no era suya y no dejaba de temblar violentamente por la desaparición de la adrenalina que la había mantenido funcionando.

Cavanaugh detuvo su coche bruscamente y Frost y Korsak fueron a reunirse con él. El Teniente le hizo una señal a Jane para que ella también fuera y la detective le miró a él y a la forense con indecisión.

\- Maur – pronunció lentamente para que la rubia volviera en sí y clavara sus asombrados ojos verde avellana en ella. – Cavanaugh quiere hablar conmigo, vuelvo en…

\- ¡No! – suplicó la forense agarrando su brazo con fuerza y clavándole las uñas sin querer. – No me dejes, por favor.

\- Jamás haría eso – replicó Jane acariciándole la mejilla con infinita ternura. – Solo voy a ir allí – señaló la zona. – Me estarás viendo todo el rato.

Maura dudó unos segundos pero terminó por asentir y soltó a la detective. Esta se apresuró hacia donde estaba su Teniente y compañeros, y procedió a explicarle cómo había recibido una llamada de la forense desde la terminal de la mesa de Korsak diciéndole que había alguien tras ella, que había avisado a ambos detectives para tenerles como refuerzo y lo que habían encontrado al llegar. Vince explicó la bolsa para cadáveres vacía que había encontrado en la morgue y que la descripción concordaba con el hombre muerto del piso de Homicidios.

\- ¿Cómo está? – inquirió Cavanaugh preocupado señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia Maura, que parecía perdida en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, envuelta en una gruesa manta.

\- En shock y muerta de miedo, pero bien – contestó Jane.

\- Llévala a casa y que se coja todos los días que necesite – concedió el Teniente.

\- Gracias, señor.

La detective se alejó del grupo pero, al ir a volver junto a la forense, reconoció un rostro entre la marea de uniformados y curiosos que se mantenían fuera del precinto policial. Se acercó hacia él con rabia en el rostro.

\- Espero que tus cinco minutos de gloria valieran la pena – le espetó.

\- Rizzoli, tienes que saber que yo no quería que pasara nada de esto – se disculpó Crowe. Jane analizó su rostro en busca de la sombra de burla que estaba acostumbrada a ver pero solo encontró sinceridad y vergüenza.

No le contestó, tampoco sabía qué decir. Le dio la espalda y regresó junto a Maura.

\- Vámonos a casa – dijo dulcemente alargando ambas manos hacia la forense.

Ella las aceptó, levantándose y situando sus pies descalzos en el asfalto caliente de la calle. Dejó la manta en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, prefiriendo el abrazo de Jane, y caminaron juntas hasta el Crown Victoria de la detective.


	24. Chapter 24

La luz titilante de dos velas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Un suave aroma a vainilla flotaba en el aire y envolvía a ambas mujeres en un dulce abrazo. Maura yacía en la cama, su pecho subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad, la almohada abrazada y la cabeza girada hacia un lado. Sus rizos rubios se extendían por el colchón como una cascada dorada. Boca abajo, una pierna medio doblada y la otra estirada, el agotamiento la había vencido y se había quedado dormida con la tranquilizadora presencia de Jane junto a ella.

El viaje de camino a la casa de la rubia había transcurrido en un silencio necesitado por ambas. La detective estaba demasiado agitada como para pensar con claridad y prefería quedarse callada antes que arriesgarse a decir cualquier chorrada, mientras que la forense todavía se encontraba en estado de shock y su mirada perdida vagaba de un lado a otro pero sin fijarse en nada concreto. Jane se había visto obligada a tocar su brazo para que se diera cuenta de que ya habían llegado y bajara del coche. Su cuerpo delgado envuelto en la gruesa manta que los paramédicos le habían dado le hacía parecer más desamparada todavía. Con toda la delicadeza que poseía y casi nunca mostraba, la morena había limpiado todo rastro de sangre de la cara de Maura con un paño húmedo que luego había tirado a la basura para que la rubia no tuviera que verlo nunca más.

Ahora, el lado derecho de la cama estaba vacío y las frías sábanas indicaban que su ocupante se había ido hacía rato. Más concretamente, en cuanto Maura se había quedado dormida. La detective se había levantado al ser consciente de que la frustración y los restos del miedo que había sentido por la forense no la iban a dejar dormir. Silenciosamente, se había desembarazado de la sábana y había bajado las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

Ya acostumbrada a la pasiva presencia de Bass, no se sobresaltó al ver un bulto oscuro en un rincón entre la encimera y la nevera. Paseó nerviosamente sobre los fríos azulejos, masajeándose las manos con fuerza para calmar el dolor de sus cicatrices. No podía dejar de pensar en los múltiples "¿y si…?" a pesar de saber que con eso solo conseguía atormentarse innecesariamente. Pero ahí estaban rondando por su mente, sin dejarla en paz. ¿Y si no se hubiera despertado a tiempo para contestar el teléfono? ¿Y si Maura no hubiera sido capaz de escapar la primera vez del matón? ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si…? ¡Y si, y si, y si! ¡Se iba a volver loca! Se tiró de los rizos con desesperación y soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. La tortuga sacó lentamente la cabeza de su caparazón para ver quién la había despertado.

\- Hey, Bass – saludó Jane con la voz más grave de lo normal. Caminó hasta la nevera y sacó un envase de plástico con fresas que Maura siempre guardaba para su mascota. Se arrodilló frente a él y se la ofreció, observando con notable fascinación cómo la tortuga parecía olfatear aquello que la detective le estaba dando antes de abrir la boca y darle un mordisco a la fruta. - ¿Está rica, verdad? – preguntó Jane mientras ella se comía una también.

Bass se terminó la fresa con un bocado y miró una última vez a la morena con sus pequeños ojos, encogiéndose dentro de su caparazón para seguir durmiendo. La detective acarició la tersa superficie con las yemas de los dedos, pensativa. Qué fácil sería ser una tortuga y esconderse cuando las cosas no salían como uno quería… Suspiró y se incorporó, sus cansados músculos protestando por tener que cargar con su peso escaleras arriba. No quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a Maura, todavía no lograba sacudirse la sensación de que estaba en peligro.

Comprobó que la forense estaba tranquilamente dormida y respiró hondo silenciosamente, tomando asiento en una silla acolchada frente a la ventana. Retiró con un dedo la cortina y analizó la desierta calle. No se oía ni un solo ruido pero, en vez de calmarla, la ponía más nerviosa. Echaba de menos el tranquilizador murmullo de los aparatos del aire acondicionado y el tráfico, así como la ocasional sirena de una ambulancia pasando a toda velocidad. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo como banda sonora en sus noches de insomnio, era algo que había terminado por reconfortarla cuando se despertaba aterrorizada por una pesadilla y encendía la luz de su habitación para disipar las sombras. Sin embargo, esa noche reinaba el silencio, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Escrutó todos los coches aparcados en la acera en busca de actividad sospechosa pero, aparte de dos vehículos encubiertos que Cavanaugh había mandado tras ellas, no vio nada. Dejó caer la cortina y se giró hacia la figura durmiente de Maura. Las llamas de las dos velas situadas en las mesillas a cada lado de la cama bailaban con la oscuridad de la habitación y jugaban a crear figuras cambiantes. A pesar de que se negaba siquiera a planteárselo, Jane se imaginó que no había llegado a tiempo. En seguida su cuerpo reaccionó con una sensación de angustia que la cogió desprevenida y la lanzó hacia delante en busca de aire. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración mientras notaba el corazón en la garganta galopando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Maura… No fue capaz de terminar el pensamiento.

Jane siempre había sido muy protectora con la gente que le importaba. Durante su etapa escolar, nadie se atrevía a meterse con los hermanos Rizzoli porque sabían que se arriesgaban a que les diera una paliza para que se arrepintieran de ello. Si había tenido tantos problemas con Crowe era precisamente porque él sabía qué botones presionar para hacerla saltar, al principio había sido su familia pero luego había descubierto su debilidad por la forense y no había dudado en utilizarla en su contra. Por eso precisamente Maura se había enfadado con ella, porque había visto el verdadero motivo que empujaba a la detective a lanzarse contra cualquier persona que se atreviera a decir algo malo de la rubia. Quizá la morena nunca dijera "te quiero" pero su manera de actuar mostraba con más precisión que las palabras lo que sentía.

Estiró ambas manos hasta que sintió la tirantez de sus cicatrices y las movió para que la luz anaranjada de las velas resaltara el tejido pálido que formaba dos equis en medio de sus palmas. Muchas veces se había preguntado si salvar una vida compensaba todo lo que ella había tenido que sufrir. Sabía que la respuesta debería ser un rotundo sí, que no debería siquiera plantearse lo que había hecho, pero el diablillo que se sentaba en su hombro izquierdo no hacía más que susurrarle lo contrario. Si no hubiera sido tan cabezota el verano pasado, si se hubiera esperado a que llegara Korsak con los refuerzos como este le había ordenado, nada habría pasado, su cuerpo no estaría marcado por el filo de un bisturí ni un monstruo la perseguiría cada noche en sus sueños. Eso sí, habría una persona menos en el mundo. Pero ¿qué era una persona, una vida? Prácticamente nada en comparación. Entonces el ángel sentado en su hombro derecho le recordaba por qué se había metido en la policía. Desde pequeña su meta había sido ayudar a la gente. Era el único sitio en el mundo donde no importaban los costes ni los medios, solo el fin. Así llegaba la conciencia y el arrepentimiento por haberse dejado llevar tanto por su ego, el autocastigo por su debilidad.

Y así cada noche. Estaba inmersa en el bucle del eterno retorno de Nietzsche, en un laberinto sin salida alguna. Sumida en estos pensamientos, debió de quedarse dormida en algún momento porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de su dolor de cuello antes de que unos gritos la despertaran completamente. Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y saltó de la silla en posición de ataque mientras trataba de orientarse y sus somnolientos ojos recorrían la habitación en busca del intruso. Pero lo único que vio fue a la forense enredada en la sábana, con el rostro sudoroso y tratando de escapar desesperadamente de alguien invisible para Jane. Cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando, en dos zancadas ya estaba junto a Maura y sacudía sus hombros para sacarla de la pesadilla.

\- ¡No! – gritó la forense aterrorizada, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe y alejándose de la morena. Se hizo una bola en el lado contrario de la cama, apretándose contra el cabecero como si fuera lo único estable de la habitación.

\- Tranquila – alzó ambas manos para que viera que no le iba a hacer nada y se sentó en el borde del colchón. – Era solo un sueño.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la rubia y los sollozos tenían tanta fuerza que hacían temblar su cuerpo entero. Maura dobló las rodillas contra el pecho y enterró la cara a la espera de que se le pasara el miedo. Jane no se movió de donde estaba para que no se sobresaltara, conocedora del estado en el que se encontraba la forense.

Cuando esta habló, lo hizo tan bajito que al principio la detective creyó que se lo estaba imaginando.

\- Me tenía atrapada – cruzó las piernas a lo indio y entrelazó las manos en el regazo para evitar jugar nerviosamente con ellas. – Iba a… - se le quebró la voz con un nuevo sollozo y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos verde avellana sumidos en la desesperación que traía consigo la lucidez.

Jane sintió que su corazón se rompía en su interior solo por el dolor que le causaba ver a la rubia así. Maura siempre había mostrado una apariencia fría y fuerte que la detective admiraba en silencio, y el hecho de que se mostrase tan destrozada la llenaba de frustración y rabia. Frustración por no saber cómo ayudarla, y rabia por el hombre que le había hecho eso. Moviéndose con deliberada lentitud, gateó hasta donde estaba la forense y se sentó a su lado.

\- Iba a matarme, Jane – susurró Maura de golpe, clavando su mirada en la de la morena con tanta intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

\- Pero no lo logró, estás aquí, conmigo – contestó la detective en el mismo tono, dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo.

\- Porque yo le maté.  _Yo le maté._ Le arrebaté la vida a otro ser humano…

\- Maura, no tenías otra opción. Eras tú o él, tú misma me lo dijiste.

\- Soy doctora, Jane, conozco formas de dejar inconsciente a una persona, sin embargo, le maté directamente. Juré que no usaría mi conocimiento para hacer daño pero he matado a una persona lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Ese hombre no murió en el momento, su corazón siguió bombeando hasta expulsar la última gota de sangre que tenía en el cuerpo! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no soy un monstruo, Jane! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no soy como mi padre!

La detective sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y Maura lo malinterpretó.

\- ¿Ves? No puedes negarlo – dijo, desolada.

\- No, Maura, este gesto – se señaló a sí misma mientras lo repetía. – no es porque no pueda negarlo, sino porque me parece inaudito que pienses eso de ti misma. ¿Quieres saber qué veo cuando te miro a los ojos? Veo una fuerza infinita que me hace admirarte cada día más – cuando la forense trató de rehuirla, atrapó su rostro entre sus manos. – Veo inteligencia, humildad, bondad, generosidad, dulzura, valentía… - acarició el reguero de lágrimas que caía por las mejillas de la rubia, secándolas con sus pulgares. – Veo la fragilidad y el miedo que tratas de esconder; pero no hay ni rastro de la asesina despiadada que tú crees ser. En esas situaciones límite es difícil acordarse hasta de tu nombre, mucho menos de lo que aprendiste en la universidad. Tu cuerpo actuó por instinto y no es algo que debas reprocharte.

Más tranquila, la forense se tumbó de nuevo con la cabeza en el regazo de Jane. La detective acarició sus suaves rizos, sintiéndolos deslizarse como seda entre sus dedos, hasta que Maura volvió a quedarse dormida. No se atrevió a moverse, se quedó allí sentada, sin dejar de jugar con su pelo, velando su sueño. Cuando se sentía cansada, reposaba la cabeza contra el cabecero y cerraba los ojos pero nunca se dormía profundamente.

La segunda vez que Maura se despertó gritando, Jane estaba preparada para sacarla de la pesadilla y abrazarla hasta que se calmó. Dejó que sus manos vagaran sin control por el rostro de la forense, dibujando los contornos de su oreja, pómulos, nariz y boca. Pudo ver cómo Maura se abandonaba a sus caricias y se relajaba en su abrazo. Tumbada sobre un costado, con la forense boca arriba a su lado, incorporada con un codo para alzarse sobre ella, repasó las comisuras de sus labios y los vio abrirse ligeramente ante su roce. Tragó saliva para luchar contra el impulso de besarlos y continuó con el dedo hacia abajo por el mentón hasta rozar casi como un suspiro el arco de su cuello.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Un poco – contestó Maura en el mismo tono, los ojos firmemente cerrados. Solo los abrió cuando sintió a la morena tensarse junto a ella. Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y vio que todavía la tenía fija en los moratones que comenzaban a salir en su cuello. – Jane, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

La detective se dio cuenta del tiempo en futuro y no en presente y eso solo la enfureció más. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a hacerle eso a Maura? Una mano se posó en su mejilla, devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- Estoy bien – corrigió la forense, su mirada llena de dulzura.

\- Siento no haber estado ahí para evitarlo – susurró la morena desviando la mirada brevemente y mojándose los labios con nerviosismo.

\- No es algo que estuviera en tu poder, Jane.

\- Pero si no me hubiera peleado con Crowe…

\- Basta – la cortó Maura tumbándose de costado para encararla y posando un dedo sobre su boca. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que la detective no iba a hablar más, acarició su mejilla. - ¿Si te digo que estuviste todo el rato conmigo dejarás de sentirte culpable?

\- Te recuerdo que no puedes mentir – sonrió fugazmente.

\- No lo hago – dijo la rubia con seriedad. – Estaba pensando constantemente en ti, desde el momento en el que trajeron al cuerpo hasta que me libré de su agarre usando la técnica de la película de Sandra Bullock.

\- ¿En serio? – Inquirió Jane arqueando una ceja, divertida.

\- Sí – replicó Maura con la sombra de una sonrisa. Pero rápidamente volvió a su estado serio. – Casi muero y solo podía pensar en ti.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no volvieron a despegarse. La forense echó el rostro un poco hacia delante hasta que sus labios rozaron los de la detective y fue como encender una cerilla en una habitación llena de gas. Antes siquiera de que su cerebro procesara la orden, Jane rodeó la mejilla de la rubia con su mano y la atrajo hacia ella mientras pegaba sus cuerpos. Su boca se movió ávidamente contra la de Maura y gimió cuando la lengua de la forense rozó sus labios, pidiendo un permiso que la morena no tardó en concederle. Olvidó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que las rodeaba, solo existía Maura y su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, sus lenguas entrelazadas en una danza que tenía por objetivo conquistar la boca de la otra, sus dientes robando jadeos a los labios.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que separarse en busca de aire. Pudo ver que Maura tenía el mismo problema que ella y que luchaba por respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer esto? – preguntó Jane de forma ahogada.

La forense, por toda respuesta, volvió a atacar su boca con hambre. La detective perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y gimió mientras respondía al beso apasionadamente. Sus manos se movían por voluntad propia, enredándose en los rizos rubios con urgencia, viajando hasta la cintura de la forense para juntar su cuerpo al suyo lo máximo posible. Maura pilló la indirecta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jane, aprovechando el momento para coger aire y dejar un reguero de besos desde los adictivos labios de la morena, por su mandíbula, hasta bajar por su cuello. Mordisqueó la sensible piel de la zona, sintiendo a Jane arqueándose ante su roce, jadeando cuando los dientes de la forense se cerraron en torno al lóbulo de su oreja.

La detective dejó que sus manos vagaran a su antojo por el cuerpo de la forense, colándose bajo la suave tela de la camiseta de deporte que se había puesto para dormir, y escuchó la respiración atragantada de Maura cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel desnuda de su cintura. Las deslizó hacia arriba dejando tras ellas un camino de puro fuego y se paró cuando llegó a la zona donde debería estar el broche del sujetador, solo para descubrir con alegría que no lo llevaba puesto. Maura hizo un movimiento brusco con las caderas que lanzó la cabeza de Jane en un bucle vertiginoso de puro placer. Sin ser capaz de soportarlo más, cambió sus posiciones hasta ser ella la que estaba arriba, para sorpresa de la forense.

No se detuvo a nada, comenzó a llenar el cuello de la rubia de besos, deleitándose con los suspiros que Maura dejaba escapar y el vaivén de sus caderas. Siguió hacia abajo hasta tropezar con el cuello de la camiseta, sus manos ya en busca del borde de la prenda, colándose por debajo para rozar cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando expuesta al llevarse con ellas la tela. Sintió el temblor de los músculos de la forense bajo sus palmas y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de quitar totalmente la camiseta del torso de Maura. Se quedó un momento parada, admirando a la mujer tendida bajo ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la rubia con la voz densa por el deseo.

\- Nada, que eres preciosa – replicó Jane en el mismo tono.

Las mejillas de Maura se tiñeron de rojo y una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro antes de ser desplazada por un jadeo al sentir los labios de la detective jugando con su ombligo. La morena comenzó a ascender en línea recta hasta llegar a ambos pechos. Se desvió al derecho y jugueteó con el pezón hasta sentirlo erecto en su boca, entonces se pasó al otro y le administró el mismo trato, cada choque de las caderas de la rubia contra las suyas lanzaba una ráfaga de calor que llegaba hasta la terminación nerviosa más insignificante.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Maura, deslizó con una lentitud exasperante la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba. Jane se entretuvo besando el cuello de la forense, lamiéndolo con suavidad para no hacerle daño. La rubia tiró de sus rizos morenos para que continuara, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio. La detective bajó hasta sus pechos, y se quedó unos segundos jugueteando con la lengua, haciendo a Maura jadear, llevándola hasta el límite solo para parar y volver a la carga. Dejó un rastro húmedo por su abdomen y, antes de que pudiera reponerse, atrapó el clítoris de la doctora entre sus labios, tirando de él con suavidad.

Maura gruñó, agarrándose al edredón con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se volvieron blancos, apretando los ojos y luchando por aguantar. Pronto notó los besos de la morena a lo largo de su sexo, pero cada vez que lanzaba sus caderas contra la boca de Jane en busca de algo más profundo que la liberara de esa dulce tortura, la detective sacudía la cabeza y retrocedía para besar sus muslos. Cuando la rubia sintió la experta lengua de Jane entre sus pliegues, un simple roce, gimió sonoramente y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Enredó su mano izquierda en los rizos morenos de la detective para hundir más su cabeza entre sus piernas. Entrando y saliendo cada vez con más rapidez, Jane agarró las caderas de la forense para impedir que las bamboleara. La escuchó resoplar con frustración y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de darle un mordisco juguetón al clítoris de Maura. Esta dio un pequeño brinco, tomada por sorpresa. La forense notaba como una bola de fuego aparecía en la parte baja de su estómago, creciendo a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo, ya inminente. El placer era demasiado, venía y se iba en oleadas que hacían que su cuerpo se tensara hasta el punto de amenazar con romperse, acumulándose, como si fuera a explotar si Jane seguía a ese ritmo. Un agradable cosquilleo se extendió llegando a todos los nervios de la rubia, preparándoles.

Y la bola de fuego estalló, haciendo que se le escapara un grito imposible de contener. Arqueó la espalda, apretando los ojos con fuerza, quedándose casi sin respiración, sintiendo que rozaba la inconsciencia de puro placer. Cuando aquella fuerte ola disminuyó de intensidad, se dejó caer contra el colchón, agotada, el sudor resbalando libremente por su espalda. Se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con romperle las costillas y escaparse de su pecho. Una sensación cálida se había apoderado de la forense y tenía los nervios tan sobrecargados que se sentía insensible. Sin embargo, notó a la perfección el reguero de dulces besos que Jane fue depositando al azar por su cuerpo mientras ascendía hasta darle uno corto y sonoro en los labios. Maura se relamió, saboreándose a sí misma con un ligero zumbido de excitación que aumentó cuando vio los ojos oscurecidos de la detective observándola atentamente.

Sin que Jane se lo esperara, de golpe se encontró con la forense sobre ella, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, los ojos brillantes. Tragó saliva sonoramente y la diversión escrita en el rostro de Maura se hizo más notable. Paseó los dedos por el borde de la camiseta de la morena, jugueteando con ella, maravillándose con las contracciones de los marcados músculos de Jane. Desde el primer día que la había visto sin camiseta, la forense había fantaseado con besar sus abdominales. Retiró la prenda con la ayuda algo torpe de la morena y escuchó la respiración de la detective atascarse en su garganta cuando Maura arañó suavemente la tersa piel de su estómago.

Tumbándose sobre Jane, fue dejando lentamente un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello. Movió sus besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros y clavícula antes de hundirse entre sus pechos. La detective se retorció un poco pero solo para arquear su espalda en busca de más contacto. Su lengua aplastada contra su piel, Maura la fue arrastrando por su cuello hasta su barbilla antes de mirar a la detective a los ojos. Los suaves labios de ambas lucharon unos contra otros y, cuando la morena dio signos de rendición, la lengua de la forense se abrió paso e invadió su boca. Jane escuchó un gemido y tardó en darse cuenta de que había salido de su garganta. Cuando ambas estuvieron sin aliento, la rubia se posicionó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los abdominales de la morena hasta llegar a sus pechos. La detective se quedó sin respiración y se estremeció. Un jadeo ronco salió de su garganta cuando Maura deslizó los tirantes de su sujetador por sus hombros y tiró hacia abajo las copas para revelar sus pechos.

Las manos de la doctora se ahuecaron para rodearlos antes de que sus pulgares rozaran la punta. Un suspiro escapó de entre los hinchados labios de la doctora y Jane iba preguntar qué significaba eso pero olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando sintió la húmeda boca de la rubia sobre su pecho. Se quedó sin aliento y su espalda se arqueó un poco más. La boca de Maura era cálida alrededor de su pecho y su lengua se dedicaba a rozar y tentar constantemente su aureola. Las manos de la morena se agarraron a sedosos rizos rubios mientras su cuerpo temblaba y suspiraba. Maura empujó hacia atrás con sus caderas a Jane para mantenerla quieta. Sus dientes mordieron su pezón antes de calmar la zona con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Entonces, la forense se cambió al otro seno, dándole la misma cantidad de atención. Sus uñas se arrastraron por los costados de la detective, provocando que un fuerte escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. La forense chupó con fuerza antes de retroceder y liberar con un 'pop' al pezón de su boca. Jane jadeó de nuevo cuando la rubia atrapó sus labios en otro beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Maura se sumergió entre las largas piernas de la morena. Agarró sus bragas y las deslizó a lo largo de sus muslos para quitárselas. No tenía paciencia para andarse con juegos previos, la necesitaba  _ya_.

Aquello era lo que llevaba esperando toda la noche y Maura no perdió ni un solo segundo. Se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y se zambulló dentro de ella. Sus labios se encontraron con una capa de humedad cubriendo su sexo: Jane estaba completamente empapada. Una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre el hombro de Maura, asegurándose de que no se moviera de ahí. Su cuerpo se ondulaba por el placer que le proporcionaba la experta lengua de la forense deslizándose entre sus pliegues para luego sumergirse en su interior y saborearla. La morena estaba tan al borde que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar al orgasmo. Maura deslizó suavemente dos de sus dedos en Jane. Sentir a la rubia en su interior y sus labios rodeando su clítoris estaban haciendo arder a su cuerpo.

La doctora chupó, empujó y balanceó. Su brazo libre apresó las caderas de Jane, manteniéndola a su merced. Cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, Maura supo que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo. Un brusco empuje y un movimiento de su lengua fueron necesarios para que la detective gritara. Su cuerpo se arqueó con dureza y tembló al mismo tiempo que una inundación de humedad empapaba los dedos de la forense. Sus paredes se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la rubia y Jane vio las estrellas detrás de sus párpados, los cuales había cerrado con fuerza al notar la bola de fuego que había ido creciendo en la parte baja de su abdomen estallar. Maura la mantuvo en la cresta de la ola que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo antes de extraer sus dedos de su interior con cuidado de no hacerle daño. La rubia besó su camino de vuelta trepando por el sudoroso cuerpo de Jane antes de que sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento y profundo.

\- Wow – fue lo único que la detective consiguió formar.

Su respiración agitada era el único sonido que es escuchaba en la habitación, además de ocasionales besos que Maura iba depositando a lo largo del hombro desnudo de Jane. Esta giró la cabeza para confrontar a la forense y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando la rubia le contestó.

\- Wow – susurró Maura, sus mejillas coloradas y los rizos alborotados.

Jane acarició su rostro con un dedo trazando el arco de la nariz, sus ojos cerrados y el contorno de sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Notó el cambio en la respiración de la forense a medida que el agotamiento físico y emocional la iba venciendo.

\- Dulces sueños – murmuró de forma casi inaudible, depositando un breve beso en la frente de Maura antes de rodear su menuda cintura con un brazo y acomodarse contra su costado.


	25. Chapter 25

El ladrido de un perro en la calle sacó a Jane del placentero sueño en el que había estado sumida. Parpadeó varias veces, cegada por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas bajadas de una habitación que no reconocía. Se frotó los ojos para librarse de las legañas de le tiraban de la piel cada vez que los movía y se colocó de espaldas sobre el colchón mientras hacía memoria, la sábana deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda en un recordatorio de que algo gordo había pasado entre ella y otra persona.

Vio la cama vacía, revuelta por una noche de pasión. Sintió el ligero hormigueo de su entrepierna satisfecha, sus rizos morenos enredados cuando se pasó una mano por ellos para apartárselos de la cara. Piezas de ropa yacían hechas guiñapos por el suelo de la habitación y entonces los recuerdos le golpearon con tanta intensidad que se le escapó el aire de los pulmones. Todo lo que había pasado: la llamada de Maura pidiendo su ayuda, el miedo, el alivio de encontrarla escondida bajo su mesa, la conversación en medio de la noche con la rubia, las pesadillas… Su primer beso. Jane se acarició la sensible piel de sus labios con la yema de los dedos rememorando la maravillosa sensación de la sedosa boca de la forense sobre la suya, la danza de sus lenguas.

Fue en ese momento, al ser completamente consciente de lo que había pasado, que miró el hueco vacío donde Maura debería de haber estado durmiendo, a su lado. Pasó una mano por la sábana y la notó fría contra su piel. Hacía tiempo que la rubia se había levantado y la había dejado allí. La cabeza de la detective, dormida hasta un minuto atrás, ahora funcionaba a toda velocidad en busca de una explicación plausible para la ausencia de su amiga. Aquello no era como se había imaginado la mañana de después, si es que alguna vez llegaba a pasar. En su fantasía, se habrían despertado estrechamente abrazadas y se habrían pasado la mañana entera en la cama entre besos y otras actividades más exigentes y placenteras. Pero, una vez más, tampoco se suponía que debiera pasar justo después de que Maura hubiera estado a punto de morir a manos de un irlandés vengativo.

Jane dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y buscó su ropa con la mirada, localizándola esparcida por diferentes puntos de la habitación. Se levantó y se vistió con rapidez a pesar de que estaba sola y no había nadie que pudiera verla vagando desnuda por el cuarto de otra persona. Había una única razón que habría llevado a la forense a abandonar el lecho: que se hubiera arrepentido, que al ver lo que había pasado bajo la luz de la mañana se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era aquello lo que quería sino que simplemente se había visto empujada hacia Jane por los restos del shock. Todo había sido causa de una experiencia traumática y la necesidad de corroborar que seguía viva. A la detective le había pasado lo mismo después del ataque de Hoyt y había buscado refugio en los brazos de Casey, un viejo compañero de instituto al que sabía que podía recurrir porque no la rechazaría. No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa pero tampoco había podido resistirse, era una urgencia que la acosaba por las noches y se instalaba en su pecho con tanta fuerza que no le dejaba respirar. Solo el roce de su piel contra la de otra persona podía calmarla. Jane había escogido a Casey y Maura la había escogido a ella.

Con el peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros, bajó las escaleras con la misma actitud que un preso que camina hacia la silla eléctrica. Estaba preparada para que la forense le mirara con pena, que se disculpara por haberla usado de esa manera y haber generado falsas esperanzas. Seguían con el mismo acuerdo de antes: Maura no quería perder ese trabajo y Jane prometía que no causaría que la echaran. Apretó la mandíbula antes de traspasar el umbral de la cocina-salón con la cabeza alta. Se iría de allí destrozada pero no dejaría que nadie lo viera. Como decía esa vieja canción: "sonríe aunque tu corazón se esté rompiendo".

Sin embargo, la cocina estaba vacía. La morena se desinfló sintiéndose desconcertada. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas que Maura se había marchado de su propia casa? Su mirada recorrió el salón, que seguía tal y como lo habían dejado la noche anterior, y al repasar la encimera de la cocina, reparó en una taza al lado de la máquina de hacer café. Se acercó hasta allí y vio que la cafetera estaba llena de café recién hecho, todavía caliente.  _Entonces Maura sigue aquí, pero la pregunta es ¿dónde?_ , se dijo a sí misma mientras giraba otra vez sobre sus talones para abarcar la estancia vacía. Al encarar otra vez la encimera, el sol brillando sobre el jardín trasero a través de la ventana captó su atención. Sintiéndose tremendamente estúpida, se preguntó cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

Aunque iba descalza, salió al jardín por la puerta trasera. Se paró un momento para admirar la casa que estaba justo al lado y en la que sabía que vivía su madre. Con cuidado de mirar por dónde pisaba, cruzó el patio entre ambos edificios y agradeció que comenzara la hierba. Maura, eterna perseguidora de la belleza y el orden, mantenía su césped perfectamente cortado y sin ni una mala hierba que lo estropeara. Estaba un poco húmedo todavía por el rocío de la noche y Jane podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua chocando contra su piel, deslizándose por ella hasta morir en el suelo. Pero la calma de ese momento se disipó de golpe cuando su mirada tropezó con la forense. Sentada en un balancín de madera, una pierna bajo su cuerpo y la otra doblada frente a ella, la taza de café reposando en su muslo y sus despeinados rizos rubios brillando angelicalmente bajo el rayo de sol que incidía sobre ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás como si tratara de absorber la mayor cantidad de rayos UVA posible. No había barreras alzadas tras las que ocultarse, ni siquiera se había molestado en maquillarse o vestirse tan elegantemente como siempre, era simple y llanamente Maura.

Jane se quedó sin aire por unos segundos. Incapaz de moverse, la observó sin disimulo alguno, maravillada por el aspecto relajado y casero que le proporcionaban esos pantalones de deporte que se ceñían a sus piernas por encima de la espinilla y una camiseta cualquiera. No sabría decir si fue porque emitió algún sonido del que no fue consciente, o quizá Maura notó que alguien la observaba descaradamente; el caso es que la rubia bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Con el sol incidiendo de aquella forma sobre su rostro, las motas doradas que salpicaban el verde avellana de su mirada destacaban sobre los demás colores y le otorgaban una inocencia y vitalidad que la detective no había visto antes.

\- Buenos días – saludó la forense en voz baja y con una sonrisa tímida. Era casi como si s avergonzara de haber permitido que alguien la pillara en ese estado.

\- Perdona, no quería molestarte – soltó de forma ahogada y abrupta la morena pasado un rato.

\- No lo haces – ladeó la cabeza de esa forma que Jane encontraba tan adorable y la detective sintió sus fuerzas flaquear.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Era lo único que necesitaba saber para quedarse tranquila. Aunque ver los moratones que resaltaban contra la cremosa piel del cuello de la forense hacía que se le tiñera la vista de rojo por la rabia, si Maura le decía estaba bien podría irse en paz.

\- Mucho mejor ahora – admitió la rubia con otra sonrisa tímida. Dejó que los rizos ocultaran su rostro brevemente antes de mirar a Jane con intensidad.

 _Maura, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es,_  suplicó la morena silenciosamente. La forense palmeó el hueco libre que quedaba en el banco de madera, ajena a la batalla que se estaba librando frente a ella. Era una invitación a sentarse pero Jane no la aceptó porque sabía que tener a la rubia tan cerca solo nublaría su mente y haría más difícil lo que iba a pasar de manera inevitable. Percibiendo su reticencia, la forense frunció el ceño y la analizó más seriamente. Sabía que algo iba mal pero no conseguía averiguar el qué.

\- ¿Quieres café? – A lo mejor eso era lo único que pasaba. La detective sin cafeína no era persona.  _Deseaba_ que eso fuera lo único que pasaba.

Pero Jane sacudió la cabeza.

\- Solo venía a asegurarme de que estabas bien y decirte que ya me voy.

La forense se quedó sin palabras. ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Su mente era un barullo vertiginoso de preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas y la única persona que podía hacer desaparecer sus dudas se estaba marchando. Maura salió de su estupor y dejó la taza de cualquier manera sobre el banco antes de salir corriendo tras la morena.

\- ¡Jane, espera! – la alcanzó cuando estaba cogiendo las llaves de su coche de la repisa del armario de la entrada. Pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros nada más pronunciar su hombre y cómo trataba de ocultarse tras una máscara que cada vez tenía más grietas. - ¿Por qué te vas? ¿He dicho algo que…?

\- Oh, no hizo falta que lo dijeras – cortó la aludida con aspereza. Estaba dolida y ya no le importaba si se notaba. – Capté tu mensaje alto y claro.

\- ¿Qué…? – No entendía nada. Maura observó con el corazón en un puño cómo Jane terminaba de atarse las deportivas y recogía sus cosas. Sin pensar en nada más que en impedir que se marchara, se interpuso entre la detective y la puerta, los brazos estirados para que no pudiera pasar.

La morena frenó su avance con desconcierto, el ceño fruncido. Quizá la forense tenía miedo de que si salía por esa puerta no volvería a hablarle o algo así, que ya no serían amigas nunca más y por eso trataba de impedir que se fuera sin antes discutir las cosas. Suavizó su actitud al ver que aquello tenía lógica.

\- Maur, está bien, vamos a seguir siendo amigas. Esto – señaló a ambas con las manos – no cambia nada.

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir la forense. Ella sí quería que cambiaran las cosas.

\- Tranquila, lo entiendo – Jane asintió a su pesar. Lo hacía, pero eso no quitaba que doliera. – No estabas pensando con claridad por el shock y ahora te arrepientes.

\- ¿Quién te…? – la rubia resopló, frustrada. - ¡Yo no me arrepiento, Jane! – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué? – Ahora le tocaba a la detective sentirse perdida. – Pero no estabas en la cama…

\- No estaba en la cama porque Frankie le contó a tu madre lo que había pasado y vino corriendo a primera hora de la mañana para comprobar que estábamos bien. Después ya no fui capaz de quedarme dormida y bajé al jardín a esperar a que te despertaras.

Jane parpadeó varias veces sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Se sentía estúpida, ¡más que eso!, se sentía una completa gilipollas por haber dudado con tanta rapidez los sentimientos de Maura y ni siquiera haber tenido la decencia de dejarla explicarse.

\- Oh – se le escapó. Dejó caer al suelo lo que llevaba en las manos.

La forense se relajó un poco con ese gesto y observó de cerca a la morena en busca de signos de que no la creyera, pero Jane parecía estar demasiado ocupada insultándose mentalmente como para dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras. Consciente de que tenía que parar ese bucle de culpa en el que la detective se había metido de cabeza, rodeó sus mejillas con las manos y esperó hasta que los ojos marrones de su amiga la enfocaron.

\- Empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres? – preguntó retóricamente. Se separó y sonrió con calidez. – Buenos días.

Jane tardó unos segundos en comprender que Maura le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. No pudo evitar sonreír de corazón por la dulzura de la forense.

\- Buenos días – susurró, haciendo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que había recordado lo que había pasado. Acortó la distancia entre ellas y posó sus labios sobre los de la forense a la espera de que Maura aceptara el beso.

La rubia movió su boca sobre la de Jane y pronto aquel dulce beso se convirtió en uno apasionado. La detective rodeó la cintura de Maura con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al suyo hasta que no cupo entre ellas una mota de polvo mientras las insistentes manos de la forense se enredaban en sus rizos morenos y ahondaba el beso. Cuando Jane mordisqueó el labio inferior de la rubia, Maura sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas por puro deseo y se separó de la detective bruscamente. Esta se la quedó mirando, dubitativa, pensando que había hecho algo mal, pero la forense cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos oscurecidos.

\- R&I –

Maura cayó sobre el colchón con un jadeo ahogado. Se apartó los rizos rubios sudados del rostro y sonrió cuando vio a la detective trepar por su cuerpo hasta ponerse a su altura. Compartieron un beso lento y salado antes de tumbarse abrazadas, sus pieles rozándose en todas partes, la sábana ocultándolas del mundo. Jane rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la forense con sus brazos y esta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro desnudo de la morena con un suspiro.

Había sido tonta por huir de aquello con tantas ganas. Nunca se había sentido tan completa, tan satisfecha y feliz. Jane conseguía que todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran, todos los problemas dejaran de existir. Maura estaba en calma, tanto que ni se acordaba de que la noche anterior habían tratado de matarla. Solo estaban Jane y ella. El resto era pura decoración de fondo. Cerró los ojos en la comodidad que le proporcionaba el abrazo de la detective y se abandonó a las sensaciones que provocaban en su cuerpo las caricias de la morena. Trató de adivinar si aquel dedo que se deslizaba por su espalda estaba dibujando algo concreto o se movía por azar.

Era tal la paz que reinaba en la habitación que ambas se quedaron dormidas. Se despertaron una hora más tarde, sobresaltadas por un golpe en el piso de abajo. Jane, por puro instinto, rodó sobre la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesilla tanteando en busca de su pistola antes de recordar que esa no era su casa y Maura le obligaba a dejar la Glock siempre en el armario de la entrada. Masculló algo por lo bajo mientras saltaba del colchón y comenzaba a buscar su ropa interior, la forense haciendo lo mismo. Se vistieron en tiempo récord y bajaron las escaleras, la morena primero, con su amiga pegada a los talones. Jane entró en la cocina lo más silenciosamente que pudo, advirtiendo a Maura que no se moviera de las escaleras hasta que ella le avisara de que era seguro.

La detective miró a su alrededor pero nada se movía. Estaba comenzando a creer que había sido un ruido de la calle cuando su madre apareció de golpe de detrás de la isla de la cocina con unos boles metálicos en las manos.

\- ¡Dios, Ma, qué susto me has dado! – exclamó Jane con una gran sensación de déjà-vu. Esa isla era un buen escondite para la gente.

\- Buenos días a ti también, gruñona. Toma, bébete un café – dijo Angela con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. Empujó una taza para que se deslizara sobre el granito de la encimera hasta llegar a las manos de su hija.

En ese momento, Maura decidió que la señora Rizzoli no suponía ninguna amenaza y salió de su escondite tras la pared. Como todavía no habían hablado de cómo iban a manejar el tema de su relación, la forense se mantuvo apartada de Jane y trató de actuar con normalidad.

\- Buenos días, Angela – saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de tu hija – contestó la rubia con un brillo pícaro en la mirada que iba solo dirigido a la detective. Esta se sonrojó y lo disimuló levantándose a llenarse la taza de café.

\- Me alegra oír eso – la italiana estaba concentrada en contar las cucharadas correctas de harina pero cuando el bol tuvo la cantidad adecuada, alzó la mirada, reparando por primera vez en los pijamas de ambas mujeres. - ¿Estabais durmiendo? – preguntó.

La rubia abrió la boca para contestar pero Jane se adelantó. Conocía la incapacidad de mentir de Maura y le daba miedo lo que pudiera decir.

\- Sí, nos despertamos al escuchar un golpe.

\- Fue esa maldita puerta – excusó Angela señalando con el mezclador. – Alguien la había dejado abierta y cuando entré se cerró de golpe por la corriente.

Jane y Maura compartieron una mirada significativa y buscaron algo con lo que ocuparse mientras la señora Rizzoli acaparaba la cocina para hacerles tortitas. Sintió los penetrantes ojos de la forense fijos en ella, haciéndola estremecer con el modo que tenía Maura de devorarla con la mirada. Con las prisas, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse pantalones y simplemente llevaba una camiseta larga que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos; Maura, sin embargo, había cogido la camiseta que usaba Jane para dormir en su casa de los Red Sox y sus pantalones de yoga.

La detective, consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba encima, tiró del borde de la camiseta en un nulo intento de que se alargara y tapara un poco más de su pierna. No le preocupaba su madre, sino la forense, que parecía incapaz de apartar la vista de ella. Harta ya de sus rizos, cogió una goma que llevaba en la muñeca y se recogió el pelo en moño despreocupado. Escuchó cómo Maura cogía aire bruscamente y se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que su madre hacía lo mismo.

\- Maura, cielo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la señora Rizzoli, preocupada.

\- Sí, es solo que… - cogió aire profundamente. – me he dado un golpe en el pie.

Jane entrecerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba mintiendo. Esperó a que la urticaria hiciera acto de presencia pero Maura parecía estar demasiado ocupada pensando en otra cosa. En cuanto su madre volvió su atención a las tortitas en la sartén, la rubia comenzó a lanzarle miradas. La detective frunció el ceño, insegura de qué trataba de decirle la forense. Esta se llevó una mano a su cuello, señalándolo, pero antes de poder señalar a Jane para que entendiera su mensaje, Angela terminó con las tortitas y se giró para dejarlas en un plato que ya estaba dispuesto sobre la isla.

Maura dejó de hacer gestos y bajó las manos a su regazo mientras sonreía a la italiana y le agradecía que se molestara en prepararles el desayuno.

\- Oh, no es molestia alguna – contestó la mujer, halagada y tan poco acostumbrada a esas muestras de gratitud. – Janie, saca el sirope y el beicon de la nevera.

La morena obedeció y se bajó del taburete en el que había estado sentada. Abrió la nevera y rebuscó en su interior hasta que encontró el paquete de panceta. Se lo tendió a su madre antes de coger los botes de sirope de arce, chocolate y fresa que estaban colocados en las estanterías de la puerta. Las colocó sobre la encimera, aprovechando el gesto para mirar a Maura.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Cuello – vocalizó la forense a modo de respuesta.

Jane frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso le dolía el cuello a Maura por culpa de los moratones que le había dejado el matón? La rubia, viendo que su amiga seguía sin pillarlo, fue a repetir los gestos de antes pero Angela se giró con las tiras de beicon chisporroteando en la sartén caliente y las puso sobre otro plato.

\- ¡El desayuno está listo! – anunció como si no estuvieran las dos esperando para empezar a comer.

La detective se olvidó de lo que Maura trataba de decirlo y se echó hacia delante con el tenedor ya preparado en la mano, lista para servirse. Estaba dejando la segunda tortita sobre su plato cuando escuchó el estrépito que causó el cubierto de su madre al caer sobre el plato vacío. La forense se encogió en su sitio y puso cara de problemas. Jane se quedó congelada, girándose hacia su madre.

\- ¿Ma, pasa algo? – preguntó, dubitativa.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó a la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! – exclamó de golpe Angela. - ¿¡Es eso un chupetón?!

La morena se llevó la mano al cuello y entendió de repente lo que Maura había estado tratando de decirle. Con el pelo suelto quedaba oculto, pero al hacerse un moño lo había dejado a plena vista, era una suerte que su madre no lo hubiera visto antes.

\- Erm… - cogida tan de sorpresa ninguna excusa le venía a la mente y no podía contar con la rubia para inventarse una.

La señora Rizzoli pareció sumar dos más dos porque una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y dio una palmada mientras se levantaba y corría hacia donde estaban ellas dos sentadas. Capturó a cada una con un brazo y las apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo, sacudiéndolas de lado a lado con emoción.

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta! – dijo en sus oídos.

Cuando las dejó ir, ambas amigas cogieron aire profundamente y se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y confusión.

\- Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento – confesó Angela sentándose de nuevo en su taburete. – Ya era hora de que abrierais los ojos y sentarais cabeza.

\- Ma… - comenzó a decir Jane pero dejó que su voz muriera al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

\- Ya hablaremos luego, ahora desayunad que se enfría la comida – ordenó ella señalando los platos con el tenedor.

Transcurrió un rato en silencio en el que solo se las escuchó comer.

\- Un momento – dijo la señora Rizzoli súbitamente, haciendo que ambas se congelaran en el acto. – Entonces, cuando contestasteis que estabais durmiendo, en realidad estabais…

\- Teniendo sexo, sí – replicó Maura con su habitual falta de filtro al hablar.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Jane. - ¡De ninguna manera vamos a tener esta conversación!

Angela y la forense compartieron una mirada significativa antes de mirar otra vez a la detective y estallar en risas.


	26. Chapter 26

La ligera conversación que habían mantenido entre las tres mientras las tortitas y las tiras de beicon iban desapareciendo de los platos se vio interrumpida por el timbre de un teléfono. Jane y Maura se miraron, los ceños fruncidos, Angela centró su atención en ambas amigas intermitentemente.

\- ¿De quién es? – preguntó.

La detective se encogió de hombros y la rubia saltó de su taburete, corriendo sobre el suelo descalza para contestar a la llamada antes de que esta se cortara.

\- Isles – saludó con su voz de profesional.

\- Doctora Isles, buenos días – contestó el Teniente al otro lado de la línea. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Mucho mejor, señor, gracias – dijo Maura mientras le indicaba a Jane que era Cavanaugh sin emitir sonido alguno. La morena casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y corrió hasta pegar su oreja contra el otro lado del iPhone de la forense en un intento de escuchar la conversación. La rubia tuvo que aguantar la risa y le clavó un codo en las costillas para que se alejara y así poder poner el altavoz.

\- Imagino que Rizzoli está contigo.

\- Sí – contestaron Jane y Angela a la vez. La detective le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su madre, quien se llevó una mano a la boca a modo de disculpa.

\- Oh, erm, hola a ti también, Angela – saludó Cavanaugh claramente desconcertado.

\- Yo ya me iba, de todos modos – se excusó la italiana bajando de su taburete y despidiéndose silenciosamente de las chicas antes de desaparecer por la puerta trasera.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señor? – preguntó Jane una vez estuvieron solas.

\- Nada de lo que debáis preocuparos, solo quería saber cuándo podríais acercaros a la comisaria a prestar declaración. Tenemos las notas de lo que apuntaron los patrulla anoche pero hay ciertos aspectos que no están nada claros.

La morena miró a Maura con preocupación. A ella no le suponía problema alguno ir en ese mismo momento a la comisaria y contar otra vez lo que había ocurrido pero para la forense eso significaba revivir otra vez el momento en el que casi la habían matado. No estaba segura de si la rubia estaría preparada. Maura cogió aire profunda y lentamente.

\- Podemos ir esta misma tarde – aceptó.

Jane arqueó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa que fue contestada por un asentimiento decidido por parte de la forense.

\- ¿Estáis seguras? No corre prisa, Maura, puedes tomarte unos días más – repuso el Teniente sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres con su trato tan cercano.

\- No, cuanto antes declare, antes me libro de esto.

\- Está bien, pues. Pasaos en cualquier momento de esta tarde y venid directamente a mi despacho.

\- Así lo haremos, señor – afirmó Jane.

La forense colgó y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa del centro de su salón con un ligero temblor de manos. Era casi imperceptible pero la morena vio que estaba más pálida que antes.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – inquirió con voz suave.

Maura asintió aunque buscó el refugio que le proporcionaban los fuertes brazos de la detective alrededor de su cuerpo. Enterró la nariz en el hueco del cuello de Jane, aspirando su aroma a lavanda y sudor. Sintió las ligeras manos de la morena acariciando sus rizos para calmarla. Cuando se separaron, Jane no la dejó ir muy lejos, atrapó su rostro suavemente y depositó un delicado beso sobre sus labios. Con los ojos cerrados, ambas se dejaron llevar por la ternura del momento, dejando que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de la otra con la única intención de transmitir apoyo, no el deseo que había predominado en sus anteriores roces.

La forense fue la primera en romper el beso pero no se alejó completamente, su frente contra la de Jane, sus respiraciones entremezclándose.

\- Creo que todavía no te he agradecido que vinieras en mi rescate anoche – susurró Maura.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme – contestó la morena en el mismo tono.

\- Sí, si no hubieras estado allí… - se le quebró la voz y no pudo terminar. Sacudió la cabeza, un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta con fuerza.

\- Te las habrías apañado a la perfección – terminó Jane por ella acariciándole la mejilla y buscando sus ojos. – No me necesitas, Maur, eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte tú sola, siempre lo has hecho y seguirás haciéndolo.

La forense lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena para atraerla más hacia ella y profundizar el beso. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió en medio del beso. La detective lo notó y se alejó de ella para mirarla con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – inquirió, divertida.

\- Es solo que sí que te necesito, si no, ¿quién va a tenerme entretenida durante dos horas hasta que tengamos que irnos?

El brillo lujurioso que mostraban los ojos verde avellana de la rubia causó que a Jane se le atragantara la respiración en la garganta. Las expertas manos de Maura se deslizaron a lo largo de la espalda de la morena hasta rodear su culo y empujar sus pelvis hasta que chocaron. La detective jadeó, sorprendida.

\- No he podido parar de pensar en lo que te haría durante todo el desayuno – susurró Maura con la voz grave. Deslizó su mano izquierda a lo largo del muslo de Jane y lo levantó hasta que este reposó contra su cadera. – Siempre me han encantado tus piernas pero desde anoche…

La rubia ni siquiera se molestó por terminar la frase, adelantó la cabeza para atrapar el labio inferior de la detective entre sus dientes y tiró de él con suavidad. Un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de la garganta de Jane y, antes de que Maura pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, su espalda chocó contra la pared y la boca de la detective estaba sobre la suya, demandante, enloquecida. La morena mordió sus labios, los lamió y luchó con la lengua de la forense para ver quién poseía a quién. Sus manos viajaron hasta los rizos rubios de su amiga, enredándose en ellos y tirando, cuidadosa de no hacer daño a Maura. La doctora respondió con un gemido complacido y saltó para enredar sus largas piernas en la cintura de Jane. Esta sujetó el peso de ambas con ayuda de la pared, las manos en el culo de la forense.

Su boca se deslizó a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Maura hasta su cuello, donde esta vez se preocupó menos por si hacía daño a la forense. Sabía que ella la pararía en caso de que aquello le molestara así que cuando vio que la rubia solamente echaba la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso supuso acertadamente que los moratones no eran tan feos como parecían y tenía vía libre. Mordisqueó su piel y sorbió hasta dejar una marca que se camuflaba entre las otras pero que estaba cargada de amor entre las provocadas por odio. Jane y Maura sabían que estaba ahí y eso era suficiente.

\- Habi…tación – jadeó la forense apenas comprensiblemente.

La morena la dejó en el suelo y prácticamente corrieron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Maura. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral la forense volvió a lanzarse sobre la detective, tirando de la camiseta hasta sacársela por la cabeza y admirar su cuerpo semidesnudo, solo oculto por sus bragas. Se le secó la boca ante los pechos pequeños pero del tamaño perfecto, su piel morena y sus alborotados rizos morenos cayendo como una cascada negra sobre sus hombros. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por su respiración acelerada y, desde la poca distancia a la que estaban, Maura podía ver el palpitar alocado de su pulso en el cuello. Jane se cansó de tanto escrutinio e hizo desaparecer la distancia que las separaba con un simple paso.

Llevó las manos a la base de la camiseta que llevaba la rubia y se la quitó por la cabeza con ayuda de la forense. Poco después le siguieron los pantalones y ambas cayeron sobre la cama en un lío de piernas desnudas. Rodaron por el colchón hasta que Maura se alzó sobre la detective y se sentó a horcajadas, capturando sus labios en un beso que las dejó sin respiración. Mientras llenaban sus pulmones de oxígeno otra vez, la forense volvió a recorrer la longitud del cuello de la morena, mordisqueando su sensible piel y deteniéndose sobre ese punto bajo la oreja que sabía que volvía a Jane una masa temblorosa de suspiros. Bajó a lo largo de su clavícula hasta su pecho, donde atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó, aliviándolo luego con la lengua antes de pasarse al contrario. Cuando el gemido de la detective provocó un escalofrío en su espalda, decidió que ya habían tenido bastante con el prólogo y que era hora de pasar a la acción.

Sus labios se deslizaron a lo largo de abdominales contrayéndose hasta tropezar con el borde de las bragas de la morena. Maura las deslizó a lo largo de las largas piernas de Jane y las tiró sobre su hombro sin pararse mucho antes de hundir su cabeza entre los muslos de la detective. Besó su entrepierna suavemente y recorrió con su lengua la longitud de su sexo, tragándose un gemido al saborearla. Variando la presión que ejercía, deslizó su lengua sobre el sensible clítoris de Jane. Esta movió sus caderas en un movimiento brusco que no pudo controlar, una mano empujando la cabeza de la forense más entre sus piernas y su espalda arqueándose por las oleadas de placer que la experta rubia conseguía provocarle. Poco a poco la tensión fue acumulándose en la parte baja de su abdomen como una cuerda de guitarra a la que estaban estirando demasiado. Y cuando se rompió, su cuerpo tembló como si un terremoto lo recorriera y un audible jadeo llenó la habitación.

Pero Maura no paró, y cerrando sus dientes sobre el clítoris de la detective, hizo que volviera a llegar al orgasmo una segunda vez. Jane respiraba con dificultad y su piel estaba perlada de sudor cuando la rubia trepó por ella hasta dejarse caer a su costado, observando con una sonrisa satisfecha cómo la detective trataba de sobreponerse.

\- Recuérdame que… ah… que enseñe mis piernas más a menudo – tartamudeó la morena con la voz ahogada y luchando por coger aire.

Maura soltó una carcajada y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Se apoyó en la mano para tener una mejor perspectiva de Jane.

\- ¿Sabes lo que no rechazaría ahora? – preguntó la forense. – Una ducha.

Y sin más dilación, rodó hasta el borde de la cama y caminó vestida solo con un tanga hasta el cuarto del baño, solo lanzándole una breve mirada traviesa a la detective por encima del hombro. Unos segundos más tarde, la pieza de lencería salía disparada a través de la puerta hasta aterrizar a los pies de la cama. La morena contuvo una risa y gateó por el colchón para cogerla con la mano, disfrutando de su tacto sedoso. La dejó caer en el mismo sitio y utilizó una mano como apoyo para saltar de la cama, caminando sin prisa alguna hasta el baño.

El agua cayendo en la ducha era como música para sus oídos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el calor que hacía y la capa de sudor que la cubría como una segunda piel. Un remojón con Maura no le vendría nada mal. Con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, caminó de puntillas sobre el fresco suelo de mármol aunque la forense ya sabía que iba a ir tras ella sin tardar mucho. Se había asegurado de que eso fuera así. La morena descorrió un poco la cortina de plástico que dejaba ver la figura de Maura con las manos en el pelo y el agua deslizándose sobre ella, saltando por sus pechos. Jane alzó una pierna para pasar por encima del borde de la bañera y entró en la nube de vaho que ya comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

La parte trasera del cuerpo desnudo de la forense fue lo primero que vio y no pudo evitar sentir un mordisco de envidia por el agua que se deslizaba libremente por su piel. La detective remedió eso cerrando la distancia entre ellas y pegándose completamente a la espalda de Maura. Esta suspiró y reposó la cabeza en el hombro de la morena, garantizándole libre acceso a su cuello a Jane. La morena recorrió con sus manos los costados de la forense, avanzó hasta su abdomen, subió hasta sus pechos y los rodeó con sus manos. Depositó un beso en el hombro de la rubia y por un momento se contentó con quedarse allí quieta bajo el chorro de agua caliente que las empapaba a ambas por igual. Sin embargo, el hormigueo entre sus piernas pedía que actuara. Comenzó pellizcando los pezones de Maura, provocando que ella lanzara su cabeza más hacia atrás con un gemido.

Una mano en un seno, la otra recorrió el mismo camino de antes a la inversa hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos el sexo de la rubia, tentándola. Esta movió las caderas circularmente en busca de más contacto y Jane se lo dio al introducir un dedo en su interior. Fue recompensada con un jadeo. Estableció un ritmo lento para ir acercándola poco a poco hasta el borde, cuando el cuerpo de Maura se tensó entre sus brazos y su abdomen comenzó a temblar, aceleró hasta que sintió arder el músculo de su brazo por el esfuerzo y la posición. Un ligero roce con el pulgar en su palpitante clítoris y la forense se deshizo en el abrazo de Jane, un grito ahogado escapando de su garganta.

\- Oh, dios – jadeó.

El pecho de la detective vibró con su risa.

\- R&I –

\- …Entonces fue cuando la encontré bajo mi mesa con la navaja en la mano – terminó de relatar Jane con la garganta seca.

Aprovechó la pausa para acercarse a la mesa y abrir una botella de agua que Cavanaugh había sido tan generoso de colocar allí para ellas. El agente que había estado recogiendo sus declaraciones en el ordenador asintió para indicar que lo tenía todo y que por su parte estaba hecho. El Teniente le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que podía marcharse ya y el uniformado cerró el portátil, se despidió quedamente y cerró la puerta del despacho tras él.

La detective apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y lanzó una mirada preocupada a Maura, pero esta parecía estar relajada, elegantemente vestida en uno de sus trajes compuestos por una falda estrecha y una blusa roja. Ambos tacones reposaban en el suelo y sus rodillas alineadas se mantenían inmóviles mientras que Jane no dejaba de sacudir una nerviosamente.

\- Es probable que a lo largo de esta semana recibáis una llamada de Asuntos Internos para realizar una entrevista por separado. – Al ver que la morena fruncía el ceño, Cavanaugh alzó una mano en un gesto tranquilizador. – Está muy claro que fue en defensa propia así que no habrá ningún problema, es pura rutina.

\- Comprendo – asintió Maura.

\- ¿Es estrictamente necesario, señor? – preguntó Jane con preocupación.

\- Me temo que sí, Rizzoli.

La rubia buscó la mano de la detective por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón para que supera que todo estaba bien. Pudo notar que Jane se relajaba perceptiblemente bajo su roce. Pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció con las siguientes palabras del Teniente.

\- Mañana por la mañana se realizará la autopsia de nuestro John Doe.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién la hará? – inquirió la forense manteniendo en todo momento un tono profesional aunque su agarre sobre la morena se hubiera hecho más fuerte.

\- El Doctor Pike – contestó Cavanaugh.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Si se ha retirado! – exclamó Jane.

\- Le pedí como favor que hiciera este último trabajo para nosotros, no podíamos esperar a que llegara otro forense de Nueva York o cualquier otro estado.

\- Señor, con todos mis respetos pero es mejor esperar a otro profesional antes que confiar esa autopsia al Dr. Pike.

\- Pike ha trabajado con nosotros durante años y no hemos tenido ningún problema antes, ¿a qué viene esta recitencia?

\- Mire – dijo Maura inclinándose hacia delante. – no digo que el Dr. Pike no sea un… entendido del procedimiento pero su técnica deja mucho que desear y omite muchos detalles que pueden resultar claves. Por favor, como afectada de este caso, espere a que llegue otra persona – pidió la rubia, sus ojos verde avellana una súplica silenciosa imposible de ignorar.

Cavanaugh suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo – se disculpó. – AI necesitan el reporte para esta semana y los forenses disponibles no podrían llegar hasta la siguiente. Debe hacerse ya.

\- Entonces déjeme hacerlo a mí – propuso la forense con algo de brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Maura, estás loca? – exclamó Jane girándose para mirarla como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande de toda su vida.

\- Jane, sabes perfectamente que soy la mejor capacitada.

\- Sí, pero lo has dicho tú misma, eres una afectada, eso puede nublar tu razonamiento.

\- Rizzoli tiene razón – opinó Cavanaugh, las cejas arqueadas.

\- Señor, créame, soy perfectamente capaz de realizar la autopsia en pleno funcionamiento de mis capacidades. Si se siente más seguro de este modo, puedo pedirle un favor a un colega y que continúe por mí si yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué le parece? – preguntó el Teniente mirando a Jane.

Esta sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. No estaba nada convencida con ese plan pero sabía que no estaba en su poder negarse a ello. Cuando a Maura se le metía una idea en la cabeza podía resultar igual de cabezota que la propia detective, no se detendría por, ni ante, nada.

\- Lo haremos así, pues – concedió Cavanaugh. – ¿Cuándo podría venir tu conocido?

\- Mañana mismo – replicó la rubia.

El Teniente asintió y les dio permiso para marcharse tras quedar en que se verían otra vez al día siguiente por la mañana para realizar la autopsia. Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró a sus espaldas, Jane se giró hacia la forense con una mirada ligeramente dolida.

\- ¿A quién vas a llamar? – inquirió la morena.

\- A un compañero con el que trabajé en África – contestó Maura de forma elusiva.

La detective se quedó unos pasos más atrasada, recordando cuando le había preguntado a la forense qué le había llevado a ese continente y ella había evadido la pregunta al contestar que había ido con Médicos Sin Fronteras. Ya en ese momento le había dado la impresión de que había una historia mucho más grande y complicada detrás de ese viaje de la que Maura quería dar a entrever, y se lo acababa de confirmar el hecho de que la rubia no la hubiera mirado a los ojos al contestar y su tono pretendiera ser de fingida indiferencia.


	27. Chapter 27

Para cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana, Maura llevaba un buen rato con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente al techo como si allí estuvieran escritas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Con un suspiro, la forense se alzó sobre un codo para apagar el pitido incesante del reloj y se volvió a dejar caer contra las almohadas. En un gesto inconsciente, alargó una mano hacia el otro lado de la cama solo para encontrar sábanas frías y un hueco vacío en donde se había acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo dormido de Jane. Pero la noche anterior se habían separado con la promesa de verse en la comisaria a primera hora. ¿El pretexto? Necesitaban descansar y sabían que si se quedaban juntas lo último que harían sería dormir. ¿La verdad? Ambas necesitaban algo de espacio para pensar, poner en orden el revoltijo de sentimientos que sacudía sus estómagos.

Además estaba todo el lío de la autopsia. Aun recordaba la sensación de haberse tragado una pesa de veinticinco kilos a la hora de marcar un teléfono largo tiempo olvidado en algún rincón de la memoria de su móvil y que, al volver de África con curas para enfermedades pero no para su corazón roto, creyó que nunca más volvería a necesitar. Hay cierta gente que, aunque no fueran los principales causantes del dolor, habían estado ahí en un momento determinado e iban consecuentemente ligados a las sensaciones que se habían experimentado. Era una asociación lógica que hacían las neuronas a partir de impulsos nerviosos. Maura sabía toda la teoría, lo había visto representado en pantallas durante sus años de estudiante de medicina, pero a la hora de experimentarlo en su propia piel se había dado cuenta de que no importa lo bien que puedas recitarlo, con puntos y comas exactos, en la vida real todo es más complicado e incomprensible de lo que parece en los libros de texto.

Con un suspiro, la rubia se levantó de la cama y comenzó con su rutina de todas las mañanas con la tonta esperanza de que aquello le ayudara a poner a su mente en trance y no pensar en las horas siguientes. La meditación ayudaba. Entraba en trance, un sitio donde no había lugar para los problemas, solo existía la calma. Mientras tanto, su cuerpo funcionaba por pura memoria muscular, de repetirlo día tras día conocía hasta un gesto tan tonto como pasar una mano por la colcha para alisar cualquier arruga que hubiera podido quedar, desenredar sus rizos bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha o retocarse el flequillo una vez había acabado de arreglarse.

Volvió en sí misma cuando una nube de perfume la envolvió y se quedó pegado a su ropa. Se subió en sus tacones, repasando en el espejo que todo estuviera en su sitio antes de bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina y prepararse un café. Estaba sorbiendo de la taza distraídamente, con el periódico extendido frente a ella en la encimera pero más que nada para aparentar que estaba haciendo algo más que comerse la cabeza, cuando oyó el timbre resonar en la entrada. A pesar de que estaba esperando a que sonara, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en el taburete. Se encaminó al recibidor, parando frente a la puerta, la mano en el pomo. Cogió aire profundamente y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de sus pantalones en un gesto nervioso perfeccionado después de años y años tratando de complacer a Constance Isles.

La cara que esperaba con un ligero ceño de impaciencia al otro lado de la puerta compuso una sonrisa tan familiar que el estómago de Maura dio un giro de 360º que le hizo lamentar haber comido tostadas para desayunar. Esbozó una sonrisa de respuesta que estaba muy lejos de sentir como real pero que era lo políticamente correcto.

\- Cailin – saludó con voz sorprendentemente firme.

\- Maura – contestó la morena. Mantenía el corte de pelo a la altura de los hombros y con el flequillo recogido tras su oreja derecha, el mismo con el que la forense le había conocido, y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de versátiles: en un momento parecían verdes y al siguiente grises.

\- Por favor, pasa – la invitó echándose hacia un lado y señalando en dirección al salón. - ¿Quieres café? Está recién hecho – ofreció mientras cerraba la puerta y pasaba junto a la joven.

\- Mmm… ¿Cuándo le he dicho yo que no a una taza de café? – sonrió Cailin dejando un maletín en el suelo junto a ella.

Maura volvió a sentir un retortijón pero se las apañó para devolverle el gesto a su invitada y servirle una taza de café. Si a la joven le sorprendió el hecho de que la forense todavía se acordara de cómo lo tomaba, no lo mostró, se limitó a darle un sorbo y murmurar un agradecimiento. La conversación era puramente cortés, sin abordar ningún tema que pudiera ser considerado peliagudo, hasta que Cailin depositó su taza vacía por última vez en la encimera y entrelazó los dedos.

Conocía ese gesto, era el mismo que diez años atrás precedía a una pregunta seria o una mala noticia. Se preparó para lo que, inevitablemente, tenía que venir, pero no hizo que sus nervios disminuyeran. Las manos, escondidas bajo la encimera, jugueteaban incesantemente con su anillo, girándolo sobre su dedo tanto que iba a terminar haciéndose un surco en la piel.

\- ¿Cuándo es la autopsia en la que tengo que asistirte?

\- Está programada para las nueve. Siento que fuera tan repentino y no tuvieras tiempo para dejar sus asuntos bien atados, sé que probablemente tenías cosas que hacer más importantes que venir hasta Boston para ayudarme pero fuiste la primera que me vino a la cabeza. Sabía por tu Facebook que trabajabas en un hospital cercano y, con tan poco tiempo, eras mi mejor, si no única, opción.

\- Maura, – cortó Cailin, adelantando una mano sobre el granito pero sin llegar a tocar a la rubia. – no tienes que dar explicaciones. Lo habría hecho hace diez años por mi amiga, y lo hago ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad.

La forense nunca había llegado a considerarla su amiga. Una conocida, tal vez; alguien con quien había trabajado codo con codo en Etiopía para salvar a pueblos de enfermedades a las que no podían hacer frente por sí solos, alguien que había sido testigo de un apasionado romance que había arrasado con todo y solo había dejado corazones rotos y despedidas repentinas tras él. Pero, lógicamente, no dijo nada de esto en voz alta.

\- La verdad es que me sorprendió recibir tu llamada. Después de tanto tiempo, no me imaginé que fuera a recibir noticias tuyas. No en persona, quiero decir.

\- Sobre eso… - Maura dejó escapar un suspiro, su voz apagándose gradualmente.

\- No es un reproche – se apresuró a aclarar Cailin, los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de disculpa. – Yo también habría huido.

Huir. Eso había hecho. Había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado en medio de la noche sin dar explicaciones, dejando tras ella solamente una nota avisando de que volvía a los Estados Unidos y que no se preocuparan. Aun así, diez años más adelante, seguía provocándole repulsión la palabra "huir". Trató de no estremecerse al escucharla en labios de Cailin pero el sabor amargo se quedó en su boca.

\- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de él?

\- No – negó la rubia con la garganta seca. Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. – No desde… - No terminó la frase. No hacía falta.

Cailin había estado con ella cuando se habían encontrado a Ian con una nativa en la tienda que compartía con Maura. Cailin había escuchado los patéticos intentos del médico de excusarse y alegar que aquello no era lo que parecía, como si estar follando con otra pudiera malinterpretarse. Cailin había ofrecido su hombro para que Maura pudiera llorar en él y había acogido a la rubia en su tienda aquella noche aunque al despertar solo se encontrara con un trozo de papel en lugar del cuerpo de la doctora.

\- ¿Así que no hablasteis nunca del tema? – preguntó la joven mostrándose ligeramente sorprendida.

\- No había nada que hablar – contestó la forense con sequedad.

\- Pero…

\- Me puso los cuernos el día que hacíamos un año, y antes de eso ya había rumores sobre otras chicas que yo elegí no escuchar. He tragado mucho a lo largo de mi vida pero no pensaba denigrarme tanto.

Cailin se limitó a asentir y dio el tema por zanjado. Maura echó un fugaz vistazo al reloj y vio que eran las ocho y cuarto. Considerando que tenían que hablar primero con Cavanaugh y que la forense necesitaba desesperadamente un momento a solas con Jane antes de hacer la autopsia, decidió que era mejor ir yendo hacia la comisaria. Se levantó del taburete y cogió ambas tazas vacías de la encimera, dejándolas en el fregadero con agua dentro para que los restos de espuma no se quedaran pegados a la cerámica. Su invitada pilló la indirecta y recogió su maletín del suelo para colgárselo otra vez al hombro.

A Maura nunca se le había dado bien socializar pero prefería mantener una conversación algo incómoda que seguir soportando el silencio. Apoyó el codo contra la ventana abierta de su Prius, las gafas de sol ocultando sus ojos, los dedos tamborileando en el volante al ritmo de una canción inexistente.

\- Así que… ¿Sigues siendo Cailin Martin o has adoptado el apellido de tu marido? – inquirió. Había notado el cambio de estado en el Facebook de su excompañera y la banda dorada que adornaba su anular era difícil de pasar por alto.

Una sonrisa acudió al rostro de la joven e iluminó sus ojos, ahora verdes por el sol que incidía directo en su cara a través de la ventana bajada.

\- Me decidí por el guion al final – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – No quería renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto…?

\- Tres años cumpliremos en agosto, seis si cuentas los dos que estuvimos como pareja antes de dar el paso.

\- Vaya, me alegro mucho por vosotros – dijo la rubia. Y no mentía.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

La lengua de Maura fue a formar automáticamente la palabra "no" cuando se paró de golpe. Sí que tenía alguien, alguien muy importante que había entrado como un huracán en su vida y había trastocado todos sus esquemas. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa sincera, quizá la primera que lucía en toda la mañana, se dibujó en sus labios. Cailin la vio y soltó una carcajada.

\- No hace falta que respondas, tu cara lo dice todo.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la forense.

\- ¿A qué se dedica? – preguntó.

\- Es detective de homicidios – contestó Maura con su tono más neutro.

\- Así que le conociste en el trabajo – dedujo Cailin.

La rubia fue a corregir el género del pronombre cuando un coche patrulla pasó a toda velocidad por su derecha con las sirenas a tope, dejándolas sordas momentáneamente. Otros tres coches más arrancaron justo en ese momento y aceleraron tras el primero. Maura esperó un rato para ver si había más que fueran a seguirles pero al ver que todo estaba en calma encendió el intermitente de la izquierda y giró para meterse en el aparcamiento trasero de la comisaria, el mismo del que, no hacía mucho, Jane y ella habían sido secuestradas.

Como si tuviera un radar, Cavanaugh las estaba esperando en la entrada con un pase para Cailin ya preparado. Bajaron en el ascensor al despacho de la forense, donde el Teniente se sentó en un sillón a leer la información sobre su carrera que Cailin había sido tan amable de proporcionarle. Había sido una de las condiciones para permitir que Maura realizara la autopsia supervisada por alguien, que fuera una decisión basada en competencia y no amistad.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó la joven con un cierto tono divertido.

\- Sí, la verdad es que tiene un currículum intachable, Dra. Martin-Jarren.

La forense se disculpó y sacó su móvil para mandarle un rápido mensaje a Jane.

_"_ _Estamos en mi despacho con Cavanaugh."_

El iPhone vibró en su mano antes de que tuviera tiempo a salir siquiera de la aplicación de WhatsApp. Trató de reprimir la sonrisa.

_"_ _2 min."_

Cogió aire profundamente y lo dejó escapar poco a poco. En cuanto viera a Jane ese sentimiento de constante tensión desaparecería de ella, y lo estaba deseando porque sentía que cualquier pequeño gesto podía hacer que se rompiera a la mitad.

La detective tardó menos tiempo del que había estimado en aparecer por el umbral de la puerta del despacho de la forense. Por la forma en la que la morena trataba de disimular el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho, había bajado las escaleras corriendo. En cuanto Maura alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos marrones ya fijos en ella notó que podía respirar con más facilidad. Era difícil no levantarse y saludar a Jane con un beso pero esperaba que Cavanaugh les diera un momento a solas antes de hacer la autopsia.

\- Oh, bien, Rizzoli, ya estás aquí – dijo el Teniente devolviéndole los documentos a Cailin y levantándose. – Esta es la Dra. Martin-Jarren, será quien supervise a la Dra. Isles, ella es la Detective Jane Rizzoli.

La detective alargó la mano y estrechó la que Cailin le ofrecía. No mostró signo alguno de la curiosidad que la comía por dentro y que Maura era capaz de leer en la forma en que cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro y entornaba ligeramente los ojos. Se tragó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que le tocaría contarle toda la historia luego. Cavanaugh se despidió, pidiendo que le llevaran los resultados en cuanto los tuvieran, y desapareció dentro del ascensor.

\- Bien, erm, Cailin, tengo un uniforme de sobra por si te quieres cambiar – ofreció la forense levantándose de su silla.

\- Sí, por favor, odio ir vestida todo el día con ropa que huele a muerto.

Maura asintió, sacó unos pantalones y camiseta azul pálida y se los tendió a la joven.

\- Puedes cambiarte aquí, Jane y yo esperaremos al otro lado de esta puerta – señaló la puerta de madera que daba a la morgue.

Cailin asintió y sonrió en agradecimiento. Ambas amigas pasaron a la habitación de al lado, más fría en comparación, aunque se agradecía. La morena esperó hasta que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada para acortar la distancia entre Maura y ella. Había notado que algo le pasaba a la forense en cuanto sus ojos se habían encontrado y no se equivocaba porque la rubia tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Maura aspiró el particular aroma a lavanda de Jane y sintió que por fin la tensión que llevaba acumulando desde la noche anterior se desvanecía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la morena en voz queda.

\- Ahora sí – contestó ella.

\- Maur, ya sabes que si esto es mucho para ti no tienes por qué hacerlo. Nadie te lo va a reprochar.

La forense suspiró y rompió el abrazo, pero sin soltar del todo a la detective, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar a Jane a la cara.

\- Ya lo sé, no es la autopsia lo que me molesta. Ver a Cailin me ha hecho recordar cosas que tardé mucho tiempo en olvidar.

La morena escrutó sus ojos en busca de algo más, algún signo de que la otra mujer le había incomodado de algún modo, pero solo encontró el peso del pasado. Asintió lentamente, si alguien sabía de recuerdos que era mejor borrar de la memoria era ella.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Maura sonrió con cariño. Había crecido creyendo que no merecía que nadie perdiera su tiempo por cuidarla o ayudarla, así que con el tiempo se había terminado convirtiendo en una mujer emprendedora y autodidacta que lo resolvía todo por sí misma y a la que jamás se escucharía pidiendo ayuda. El hecho de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo por ella porque sí, porque quería, porque se preocupaba por ella, le enternecía de una manera tan profunda que era incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Así que asintió.

\- Bésame.

Jane esbozó una breve sonrisa torcida antes de rodear una mejilla de la forense con su mano. Maura se inclinó hacia el roce, cerrando los ojos cuando un pulgar comenzó a acariciarla. Entonces los suaves labios de la detective estaban sobre los suyos en un beso lento, cuidadoso, cargado de sentimiento. La rubia situó sus manos en las caderas de la detective, pegándola a su cuerpo sin más intención que sentirla más cerca.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambas se separaran de un salto, ojos abiertos como platos, mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de haber permitido que las pillaran besándose en el trabajo. Cailin estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro aunque se podía notar que verlas así le había sorprendido un poco.

\- Voy… Voy a cambiarme – tartamudeó Maura. Esquivó a la joven y entró en su despacho, cerrando otra vez la puerta y apoyándose brevemente en ella para dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

Volvió a la morgue dos minutos después con un uniforme idéntico al de Cailin, el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta tirante. Se fijó por primera vez en que el cuerpo del John Doe ya estaba sobre una de las mesas metálicas, tapado por una sábana.

Jane estaba sentada en un taburete metálico a los pies de la mesa de autopsias, cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar que ambas doctoras se movieran con libertad sin tener que esquivarla todo el rato. Maura destapó al hombre irlandés y dejó la sábana doblada a sus pies. Una mirada le bastó para saber que Cailin estaba preparada, con la tablilla y un boli en mano, para anotar lo que la rubia le fuera diciendo. Cuando la forense miró al rostro del cadáver y el corte de su cuello, cogió aire profundamente por la boca para no marearse con el olor a muerto y se repitió mentalmente otra vez que ella podía con eso.

La punta del bisturí se deslizó con facilidad por el cuerpo, atravesando piel y músculo sin que Maura tuviera casi que hacer presión. Una línea recta cruzaba su pecho en diagonal hasta encontrarse con otra línea igual en el lado contrario y convertirse en una sola que bajaba hasta encima del ombligo. La forense se giró para dejar el bisturí ensangrentado en una bandeja metálica que tenía a su izquierda y cogió las tenazas para partir las costillas del cadáver y tener acceso a sus órganos. El eco del crujido de los huesos al romperse bajo las pinzas de la tenaza la hizo estremecer. Devolvió las tenazas a la bandeja y procedió a sacar las costillas de la caja torácica y depositarlas en una mesita a su espalda.

Estaba en plena tarea de vaciado cuando escuchó el shush de las puertas vaivén de la morgue abriendo y cerrándose tras alguien. Unos pasos amortiguados se acercaron lentamente hacia donde estaban las tres mujeres.

Jane fue la primera en mirar y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Qué hay, Chang? – saludó como siempre.

Pero la técnico, que nunca perdía la oportunidad para sonrojarse un poco y contestar con extremada cortesía, no dijo nada. Siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido unos informes que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió la morena, preocupada.

Aquello hizo que Maura alzara la vista y se girara para mirar a su ayudante, quien tenía expresión de profundo desconcierto. Se fijó entonces en la carpeta marrón.

\- Oh, ¿son esos los resultados de John Doe? – Susie se limitó a asentir. – Llegan pronto.

\- Les di prioridad máxima – dijo por primera vez desde que entró en la morgue. – Pero… Debe de haber algún error. Creo que será mejor si los vuelvo a hacer… - continuó con nerviosismo.

\- No, espera – llamó Maura parando a la joven cuando ya estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia las puertas. - ¿Por qué debe de haber un error? ¿Qué ocurre? – se quitó los guantes ensangrentados y los tiró a la basura mientras se acercaba a Susie.

\- Los resultados de ADN. Al compararlos con la base de datos conseguí un resultado.

\- ¿Nuestro John Doe tenía un expediente? No sé por qué no me sorprende – comentó Jane con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y…? – Instó la forense sabiendo que había algo que la técnico no había contado todavía.

\- El resultado no tiene sentido.

Susie le tendió la carpeta a Maura, quien la cogió y analizó la secuencia de ADN antes de pasar de hoja y encontrarse cara a cara con una fotografía de un hombre que, aunque más joven, no cabía duda alguna de que era el mismo que yacía sin vida en la mesa metálica. Pero al leer con rapidez la ficha de sus condenas, unas letras rojas y en mayúscula captaron su atención: FALLECIDO.

La fecha de la muerte era de hacía cincuenta años, al mismo tiempo que O'Rourke había sido asesinado. Al volver a la ficha, buscó el nombre del hombre. Palideció.

\- Jane – dijo a media voz.

En una fracción de segundo, la morena estaba a su lado, mirándola con preocupación. Maura sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con los inquisitivos ojos marrones de la detective.

\- Es Kevin Gallagad.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane, sorprendida. Cogió la carpeta de las manos de la forense y examinó ella misma la ficha policial.

Sin lugar a dudas, el hombre que al que estaban haciendo la autopsia era el mismo que había sido dado por muerto al ser quemado vivo en un barril hacía cincuenta años. El mejor amigo de Tommy O'Rourke.


	28. Chapter 28

Inclinada sobre el pálido pecho del cadáver, Maura dio la última puntada a la incisión en forma de Y. Cortó el hilo, depositando la aguja todavía enhebrada sobre la bandeja metálica donde tenía todas las herramientas colocadas.

\- Ya está – anunció con voz débil.

Crecer en el entorno familiar de los Isles le había otorgado el maldito don de saber compartimentalizar sus sentimientos de forma que fuera capaz de dejar de sentirlos. Bueno, tampoco era eso exactamente. Seguía sintiéndolos pero podía ignorarlos. Les bajaba la intensidad como quien baja el volumen de la televisión para tenerla de sonido de fondo, para que no imposibilite que se puedan hacer otras cosas a la vez. Los adormecía como quien balancea a un bebé en brazos hasta que deja de llorar y se tranquiliza. Los encerraba en una caja en lo más profundo de su interior y hacía como que no estaban allí.

Cuando había aceptado a realizar la autopsia para que no cayera en las desastrosas manos de Pike no había pensado que le fuera a resultar tan difícil. Lo había pedido bajo la promesa de que era perfectamente capaz de dejar sus criterios personales de lado para que no interfirieran en el proceso, pero, una vez más, la teoría es más fácil que la práctica. Solo ver el corte que le había hecho en la garganta había conseguido que le fuera complicado respirar. Realizar el análisis completo de su cuerpo, anotando cada herida y consecuencias de la incisión en su carótida, había sido una lenta tortura. Constantemente se sorprendía a sí misma teniendo que parpadear con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas contenidas se derramasen, tener que apoyar las manos en alguna parte para que no se notara que estaban temblando, u ocultando muecas de dolor cada vez que tragaba saliva y los moratones de su cuello lanzaban punzadas para recodarle que seguían allí.

Un ligero roce en el brazo la devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeando para enfocar la vista, alzó la mirada y tropezó con los comprensivos ojos grises de Cailin.

\- Respira hondo – le aconsejó. – O mejor, salgamos primero de aquí y luego ya respiras hondo.

Aquello le arrancó una risa temblorosa a Maura. Con un nudo en la garganta bien apretado, se limitó a asentir. Cogió la tablilla con todo apuntado que la joven tenía en la mano y llamó a Susie a través del intercomunicador que conectaba con el laboratorio para que viniera a buscarlo y se lo subiera a Jane, quien había salido corriendo a hablar con Cavanaugh en cuanto descubrieron la verdadera identidad del hombre que yacía sin vida en una mesa metálica, expuesto bajo la dura luz de morgue.

Traspasar la puerta de madera que daba a su despacho aligeró parte de la angustia que la corroía. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, expulsando con él las malas vibraciones como le había enseñado su instructor de yoga. Recuperó otra pizca de control sobre sí misma al volver a vestirse en su ropa y echar el uniforme azul manchado de sangre a lavar.

\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Cailin, sentada cómodamente en el sillón del despacho de la forense.

\- Con diferencia – contestó esta vez con voz firme, más Maura que la "Reina de los Muertos", como la habían apodado tiempo atrás. Echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. - ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

\- Mi tren sale a las doce y media. Vas a tener que soportarme una hora y media más – acompañó el comentario con una sonrisa burlona para que se notase que estaba de broma y la forense lo agradeció internamente porque había estado a punto de saltar a una explicación nerviosa sobre que no le importaba tenerla allí y bla bla bla.

En cambio, sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía y se acercó a la mesa para recuperar su cazadora y bolso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si, por lo menos, vamos a tomar algo? Así será menos tedioso.

Cailin se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida por el simple hecho de que Maura le hubiera devuelto la broma, pero reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos y soltó una sonora carcajada. Se recogió el flequillo tras la oreja mientras se colgaba la correa del maletín negro del hombro e hizo un gesto hacia la rubia para indicarle que saliera ella primero por la puerta.

Al salir del ascensor en la planta baja, chocaron con Frost. El joven se disculpó profusamente, abochornado por no haberlas visto, tan concentrado como iba en unos informes que llevaba en la mano. Maura reconoció la caligrafía curvada y ligeramente ilegible de Cailin y dedujo que Susie se había encontrado con el detective y había preferido darle los resultados a él antes de tener que interrumpir la reunión de Jane y Cavanaugh.

La forense procedió a hacer las presentaciones necesarias.

\- Íbamos a ir al Dirty Robber a por un a café, ¿vienes? – le invitó.

\- Muchas gracias, Doc, pero tengo que llevarle esto – levantó la carpeta marrón del BPD – al Teniente antes de que baje a cortarme la cabeza – hizo una mueca que se convirtió en sonrisa.

\- Bueno, cuando termines puedes pasarte, avísame antes no vaya a ser que nos hayamos ido.

\- Lo haré – con un guiño y una inclinación de cabeza para Cailin, Frost las esquivó y entró en el ascensor.

La joven entrelazó su brazo con el de Maura y tiró de ella hacia la salida de la comisaria mientras sacudía la cabeza con expresión de incredulidad. La forense la miró por el rabillo del ojo, desconcertada por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Si no hubiera visto lo que vi en la morgue esta mañana habría pensado que ese – Cailin hizo un gesto hacia la comisaria – te estaba tirando los tejos.

\- ¿¡Frost?! No, para nad-no. Definitivamente no – se apresuró a negar la rubia, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia. – Él es así con todo el mundo. Además, todavía no ha superado lo de su novia.

\- Mmmm… Yo podría echarle una mano con eso.

\- ¡Cailin! – exclamó Maura escandalizada. - ¡Estás casada!

La joven estalló en carcajadas y se secó una lágrima del ojo izquierdo. Cuando se hubo calmado, se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

\- A ver, yo quiero a mi marido con toda mi alma pero eso no hace que esté ciega al atractivo del resto de hombres de este mundo – aclaró Cailin, repitiendo el gesto de encogerse de hombros como si no pudiera evitarlo. - ¿Acaso tú no te has fijado nunca en otras personas que no son tu pareja?

La forense se quedó callada, pensando con profunda concentración, tratando de recordar algún momento en el que no hubiera mirado a su amante como si fuera la única persona que viviera aparte de ella misma. Ese era su problema: se entregaba completamente a sus relaciones, de ahí que, cuando estas fracasaban, no quedaran más que pedacitos inconexos de Maura Isles.

Y todo volvía a su infancia. Sus padres siempre habían estado preocupados y ocupados con sus propias carreras y no tenían tiempo nunca para prestarle un poco de atención; de modo que cuando una persona se fijaba por más tiempo del normal en ella, Maura ya creía automáticamente que se interesaban por ella. A lo mejor era que la encontraban rara, que tenía una espinaca entre los dientes o que iba mostrando demasiado escote. Por lo menos, así era como se ganaba la atención de la gente en el colegio y la universidad, las mujeres la criticaban, los hombres la criticaban y babeaban cuando pasaba por su lado. Todos los chicos que habían mostrado un poco de interés solo buscaban tocarle las tetas, grandes para su edad, o llevársela a la cama, y en cuanto Maura demostraba que quería un poco más que eso la dejaban con un tópico "no eres tú, soy yo", o su favorito, "no estoy preparado para comprometerme".

Ian había sido el primero que no se había juntado con ella por su físico sino por su intelecto. Se había enamorado de su cerebro, su capacidad de aprender con rapidez y su compasión por la gente que estaba sufriendo; se había enamorado de la recién graduada Doctora Isles. Remarcando el "Doctora". Había querido conocer sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus sueños, sus amigos, su familia; había querido saberlo todo sobre ella sin reservas, y Maura se había abierto a él completamente. Dejó caer sus barreras sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias que eso tendría para ella como aquello no saliera bien. Y así había acabado, otra vez hecha añicos, metida entre dos hombres gordos en un avión diminuto con destino a las Islas Canarias, donde cogería otro avión que la llevaría directamente a Estados Unidos.

\- Creo que no – contestó con la garganta súbitamente seca.

\- Bueno, pues no es un delito. Se mira pero no se toca – y, por tercera vez, Cailin se encogió de hombros.

Entraron en el Dirty Robber y Maura agradeció la distracción proporcionada por la simple tarea de leer el menú y escoger algo para acompañar al Té Blanco que había pedido. La camarera, probablemente estudiante a tiempo parcial, anotó sus bebidas en una pequeña libretita y les indicó con una sonrisa que no tardaría en volver.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que terminaste en la fría, barra, calurosa Boston? – inquirió la joven castaña apoyando la mandíbula en el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa. Parecía haber estado esperando a quedarse solas para preguntar.

\- Verás, después de irme de África estuve vagando de un sitio para otro hasta que aterricé en un Hospital bastante bueno en San Francisco – mientras hablaba, Maura se dedicó a juguetear con el salero, haciéndolo girar sobre uno de los bordes de su base para cogerlo antes de que volcara. De tanto en tanto, cruzaba miradas con Cailin para mantener un mínimo correcto de contacto visual. – Tuve un… erm… Podría decirse que tuve un desacuerdo con un compañero – la mujer sentada frente a ella asintió como si supiera personalmente de lo que la rubia estaba hablando - que hizo incómoda mi estancia allí.

\- ¿Cruzaste casi todo Estados Unidos para venirte aquí así como así?

\- Sí, bueno, quería distanciarme lo máximo posible de todo aquello – esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa que duró un fugaz instante.

Cailin pareció sentir las oleadas de incomodidad que irradiaban de Maura porque decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Y cómo conociste a Jane? – subió y bajó las cejas con una expresión juguetona en su redondo rostro.

La forense se relajó visiblemente. Dejó de marear al salero, lo puso junto al azucarero y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa de madera, la sombra de una sonrisa complacida en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Ella es Detective de Homicidios en la comisaria 1854, como ya viste, y yo entré para suplir la vacante que había dejado el anterior forense al jubilarse. Nos conocimos en una escena del crimen porque aparqué justo frente a su coche y no la dejaba salir, de modo que vino a echarme la bronca – dejó escapar una risita.

\- Amor a primera vista – bromeó la joven.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras la camarera dejaba las tazas y platos sobre la mesa y les preguntaba si querían algo más. Ambas amigas negaron con la cabeza y la joven rubia se marchó a detrás de la barra, la bandeja metálica sujeta bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntas? – preguntó Cailin una vez volvieron a ser solo ellas dos.

\- Pues… - Maura dejó que su voz se apagara, las mejillas calientes por el rubor. – Es bastante reciente… Fue justo después de que me atacaran.

\- ¿Solo? – se le escapó un grito ahogado. Se tapó la boca, disculpándose con la mirada. – Perdón, es que, no sé, por la forma que actuáis la una con la otra parece que os conocéis de toda la vida.

\- Al principio no encajábamos, no empezamos con buen pie – la forense reprimió una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. – Pero luego caímos en una especie de rutina al comer juntas todos los días y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que básicamente se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. – Maura frunció el ceño, pensativa. – La verdad es que ha pasado muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos desde hace dos meses y algo, probablemente ya sean tres.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? – Ante la expresión de incomprensión de la rubia, Cailin sonrió y continuó. – Cuenta la leyenda que el ser humano en un principio tenía dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas; pero que los dioses, o Dios, varía en función de las creencias particulares, le dividió en dos porque si no era demasiado poderoso.

\- Eso se aplica mejor a la creencia de que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo – opinó la forense con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No, se aplica a que todos tenemos a una persona en alguna parte del mundo que completa la mitad que nos falta – rebatió Cailin.

Se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre cuál era la aplicación más exacta que terminó con las dos riéndose por la falta de sentido de lo que estaban debatiendo. Hacía rato que habían terminado sus bebidas y comido sus almuerzos, si seguían allí era porque se lo estaban pasando bien y no querían marcharse hasta que no hubiera más remedio que hacerlo.

Maura debía admitir que había echado de menos a su amiga, y sí, ahora la consideraba amiga. No cualquier persona habría saltado al tren cuando alguien a quien no había visto ni oído nada desde hacía diez años le llama pidiendo su ayuda. No cualquier persona se acuerda de pequeños detalles como que a la rubia no le gusta el café instantáneo o que no toma azúcar con las infusiones. Quizá cuando habían estado trabajando juntas Maura había estado demasiado inmersa en su relación con Ian como para darse cuenta de que Cailin también había estado siempre a su lado, incluso cuando todo salió mal, y había seguido estando ahí si hubiera querido pedir ayuda. Eso era ser una amiga.

\- R&I –

Jane salió de la larga reunión con Cavanaugh con una ligera sensación de mareo y las cicatrices de sus palmas picándole fuertemente. Se frotó los nudillos de la mano contraria contra una de ellas, tratando de aliviar la picazón, perdida en sus pensamientos.

No había sacado mucho en claro de tanto hablar con el Teniente excepto que su víctima había fingido estar muerta durante cincuenta años y que para ello habría necesitado que alguien le ayudara. Además, estaba eso que le había dicho a Maura la noche del ataque, que Paddy Doyle le había quitado lo que era suyo. No era muy difícil llegar a una conclusión: en esa época Gallagad tenía diecisiete años -según el testimonio de la mujer de O'Rourke- y era un joven ambicioso de poder, de modo que el hecho de que O'Rourke hiciera un pacto secreto con la familia rival para que se hicieran con el control de toda la mafia irlandesa no le sentó nada bien a Kevin, su amigo de toda la vida, y quien debería haber heredado el liderazgo.

Jane estaba segura de que no iban a necesitar indagar mucho para descubrir que, de alguna forma, Gallagad se había enterado de lo que estaba tramando su amigo y le había matado en pleno arranque de celos o para evitar que terminara de trazar un plan con Doyle que le dejaría fuera. También tenía la certeza de que esto había llegado a oídos de Paddy y le había puesto precio a la cabeza de Kevin, de ahí que este se viera en la necesidad de fingir su muerte para desaparecer del radar del mafioso. La cuestión era: ¿quién le había ayudado?

Faltaba una pieza para completar aquel puzzle que había llegado a sus manos todo enmarañado. La detective casi podía saborear la victoria. Apartó esa sensación de su mente, lo último que necesitaba era llevarse por el ego y cagarla, tenía que centrarse en encontrar la identidad del cómplice de Gallagad.

\- ¡Jane! – la llamó Frost justo cuando las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a cerrarse con ella dentro.

Interpuso una mano entre ambas hojas metálicas, que se frenaron a medio camino y volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a la figura de su compañero. La morena apretó de nuevo el botón del segundo piso.

\- ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en Narcóticos? – inquirió el joven con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

\- Tengo que hablar con Martínez para que me dé el nombre de alguno de los esbirros de Doyle para pasarle un mensaje.

\- ¿Por…?

\- Porque necesito volver a interrogarle, además, ahora tengo información de su interés con la que negociar.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Creo que tiene a un traidor entre sus filas – contestó la morena justo cuando el ascensor se detenía en el segundo piso.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella se apresuró a salir, dejando a su compañero reflexionando en el interior de la caja metálica. Jane esquivó a unos cuantos policías que se dirigían hacia las escaleras y saludó a una mujer a la que conoció durante su tiempo de encubierto como prostituta.

Recorrió los pasillos con rapidez hasta pararse frente a una puerta cerrada donde se leía claramente el nombre de "Rafael Martínez" pegado en el cristal. Golpeó con los nudillos tres veces y esperó a que una voz grave le indicara que podía pasar desde el interior.

\- Jane – saludó el detective con clara sorpresa.

\- La misma que calza y viste – trató de bromear la morena.

Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. La última vez que habían hablado no es que hubieran quedado en buenos términos, aunque tampoco se habían separado enfadados. Básicamente la detective le había echado toda la culpa de lo que había pasado durante su tiempo en Narcóticos, entre ellos y con una informante que había fallecido por su culpa, la de  _ambos._ Sabía que le había hecho daño pero en ese momento no podría haberle preocupado menos. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía el peso de sus palabras en la parte baja de su estómago, tirando de ella hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Martínez antes de que se alargara más ese silencio tan incómodo.

\- Eh… - vaciló. – En realidad, sí – admitió Jane con un suspiro.

\- Siéntate – indicó el detective hacia las sillas vacías al lado contrario de donde él estaba sentado. Al ver la duda en la posición de la morena, esbozó una sonrisa torcida. – No muerdo, eh.

Rizzoli reprimió una sonrisa y aceptó la invitación a sentarse. Sin relajarse, con la espalda recta, el culo en el borde de la silla como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento y frotándose las cicatrices de las palmas en un tic nervioso, la detective cogió aire profundamente.

\- Lo siento – dijo con más brusquedad de la intencionada.

\- ¿Por? – La confusión de Martínez parecía genuina.

\- Por lo que te dije – una pausa – la última vez. No lo decía en serio. A vec-soy una bocazas, ¿vale?, y lo siento.

\- Yo también fui un poco cabrón al presionarte cuando sabía lo que pasaba – confesó él con una mueca. – Y también lo siento.

\- Disculpa aceptada – asintió Jane con una breve sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Entonces… Ahora que estamos bien, ¿es demasiado pronto para pedirte un favor? – inquirió la morena, el rostro contraído como si le diera miedo la respuesta.

Martínez la sorprendió al reírse y sacudir la cabeza.

\- Para nada, dime qué necesitas.

\- El nombre de alguien que trabaje para Paddy Doyle, alguien que esté lo suficientemente cerca en la jerarquía mafiosa como para que pueda llevarle un mensaje urgente.

\- Sencillo. Dame una hora y te mando un mensaje con todo lo necesario, ¿te parece?

\- ¡Perfecto! – Esta vez, la sonrisa fue sincera y de oreja a oreja. – Gracias, Martínez. – dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho para irse.

\- No se dan, Rizzoli – replicó este con un guiño.

El ascensor llegó dos minutos más tarde de que Jane pulsara varias veces el botón y cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, Frost seguía dentro. La detective entró riéndose en la máquina y tardó en ser capaz de parar.

\- ¿Llevas todo el rato aquí? – le preguntó luchando por coger aire.

\- ¿…No? – el moreno trató de mantener expresión seria pero su respuesta sonó más a una pregunta que a una constatación. – He estado pensando y…

\- Ya decía yo que olía a quemado – interrumpió Jane agitando una mano en el aire como para disipar una nube de humo.

Frost tuvo el acierto de lucir molesto porque la detective dejó de tomarle el pelo y se puso seria, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara.

\- …Y tiene sentido lo que dices. Es probable que alguien que estuviera enterado de las reuniones de Doyle con O'Rourke, alguien a quien no le beneficiara esa alianza, se lo contara a Gallagad para traicionarles.

La morena asintió para corroborar lo que su compañero había dicho. Ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Te ha dado Martínez lo que querías?

\- Me lo manda luego.

\- Bien, avísame. No quiero que vayas tú sola.

Y con eso, Frost se bajó del ascensor en la tercera planta. Jane se quedó mirando el hueco por donde se había bajado su amigo incluso rato después de que las puertas se hubieran vuelto a cerrar y la caja metálica estuviera emprendiendo su descenso hacia la planta baja. Sabía por qué lo decía, sabía que Korsak tenía la misma reticencia a la hora de dejarla ir sola a por sospechosos que pudieran representar una mínima amenaza. Las cicatrices de sus palmas comenzaron a picarle como si tuvieran mente propia y hubieran sentido que la morena estaba pensando sobre aquel día.

Guiándose por el mensaje que le había mandado Maura hacía ya media hora, y con la esperanza de que todavía siguieran allí, salió al abrasador calor de la calle. Caminando por la acera a paso tranquilo, volvió al tema que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza: a quién le beneficiaría que el acuerdo entre Doyle y O'Rourke no se produjera, omitiendo a Kevin.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al Dirty Robber. Empujó la puerta de madera y sonó una campanilla por encima de su cabeza para anunciar que alguien acababa de entrar. Su mirada recorrió el pequeño bar con la agilidad de alguien ya acostumbrado a ese escenario, con la facilidad añadida de que a esa hora de la mañana estaba prácticamente vacío. Encontró a quienes buscaba con rapidez y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sentadas.

\- Buenos días, señoritas – saludó levantando un sombrero imaginario de su cabeza.

Ambas doctoras dieron un pequeño brinco, tan enfrascadas como estaban en su conversación que ni se habían dado cuenta de que Jane estaba allí. La morena se sentó en el hueco libre al lado de Maura, mientras Cailin le devolvió el saludo, la forense se limitó a sonreír como una tonta y la buscó por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es? – saltó la joven llevándose una mano a la boca con preocupación.

\- Las doce y cinco – contestó la detective. Había mirado el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del bar nada más entrar.

\- ¡Oh mier…coles! – exclamó Maura, los ojos abiertos como platos y corrigiéndose antes de que el juramento escapase de su boca. – ¡Vas a perder el tren!

\- ¿A qué hora sale? – inquirió la morena levantándose.

\- A y media – replicó Cailin imitándola y colgándose la correa de su maletín del hombro.

\- Bah, llegas de sobra con un poco de ayuda policial – una sonrisa torcida fue suficiente para que ambas doctoras compartieran una mirada de preocupación.

\- R&I –

Al final llegaron con diez minutos de antelación. Un Crown Victoria con las sirenas y las luces puestas se abría paso rápidamente por el tráfico matinal. Recorrieron la estación con tranquilidad, buscando el andén correcto, y esperaron a que la voz robótica de una mujer anunciara por los altavoces que el tren iba a realizar su salida.

Jane le ofreció la mano a la joven doctora para que se la estrechara, una despedida acorde a su relación y más cómoda para la detective, que rehuía el contacto más cercano desde que tenía uso de razón. Sin embargo, Cailin no pareció contenta con eso porque ignoró la mano tendida de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

\- Cuídala – susurró en su oído.

\- Siempre – contestó Jane roncamente. No se notó su sorpresa, afortunadamente.

La joven castaña se separó entonces de la detective y se giró hacia Maura. Ambas compartieron una mirada significativa antes de juntarse en un fuerte abrazo. Se balancearon suavemente sobre sus pies, los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del momento sin interrupción alguna. Entonces, pasado un buen rato, Cailin se separó al escuchar el último anuncio para los pasajeros de su tren. Sujetó a la forense por los antebrazos y esperó con paciencia a que esta encontrara su mirada.

\- No seas una extraña, ¿vale?

Maura lo pilló. Oh, si lo pilló… Le estaba pidiendo que no volviera a desaparecer durante diez años y reaparecer de la nada para algo tan fugaz.

\- No lo seré – prometió con toda la honestidad de la que fue capaz.

Cailin asintió, satisfecha, y le dio un último apretón a las manos de la rubia antes de reafirmar la correa de su maletín en su hombro y girarse hacia el control para entrar en el andén. Sacó los billetes y se los entregó a la azafata con el uniforme negro y granate de la compañía, quien revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Las barreras se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la doctora y esta se adentró en el vagón con un último gesto de la mano de despedida.

Jane y Maura se quedaron un rato más allí paradas, mirando sin ver los trenes que se estaban preparando para marcharse. Cuando el móvil de la detective vibró dentro de la funda de su cadera, un recordatorio de que el mundo seguía en movimiento por mucho que ellas se abstrajeran de él, la morena posó una mano en el hombro de la forense con suavidad y señaló con la cabeza la gran puerta de salida de la estación. Maura asintió y caminaron hacia allí, sus manos encontrándose y sus dedos entrelazándose en algún momento sin que ellas fueran completamente conscientes.

Antes de arrancar el coche, Jane se tomó unos segundos para mirar el mensaje entrante.

_"_ _Rafael Martínez (12.35): John Murphy. Muelle 8, 13th Street. Charlestown."_

La detective dejó escapar un bufido al leer la última dirección. Debería haberlo visto venir. El individuo que buscaba vivía en uno de los barrios irlandeses más grandes de todo Boston. Aquello complicaba las cosas porque no lo conocía y no sabía quién la estaba viendo y a quién se lo iría a contar. Frunció el ceño, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante mientras le daba vueltas a mil y una posibilidades en busca de la más adecuada, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Maura la observó pacientemente desde el asiento del copiloto. Conocía lo suficiente a la detective como para saber que era mejor si no la interrumpía cuando estaba así, porque podía reaccionar mal. Su exterior no lo delataba, pero la forense estaba al cien por cien segura de que las tuercas del cerebro de la morena estaban dando vueltas a toda velocidad.

Al final, Jane pareció salir de su trance y una luz se encendió tras sus ojos chocolate. Tenía una idea. Abrió el WhatsApp y tecleó con rapidez un mensaje a Frost, sin preocuparse por si escribía algo mal.

_"_ _Encuentrste conmigo frente a la comisaris en dos horas. Ve vedtido de paisano. No pistola ni placa."_

Dejó el móvil en el salpicadero y arrancó el motor, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa a la forense.

\- Tengo que ir a hacer un recado, ¿quieres que te lleve a algún sitio o vienes conmigo? – le preguntó bajándose las gafas de sol para protegerse los ojos al salir del parking subterráneo de la estación.

\- No tengo nada que hacer, así que, si no te importa, te acompaño – replicó la rubia imitando el gesto de la detective y colocándose sus Ray-Ban también.

Jane asintió y enfiló la calle prácticamente vacía. La morena se decidió que si iba por el borde del río quizá habría menos tráfico y puso el intermitente para girar por la siguiente calle. Se desvió hacia el puente y lo cruzaron, el olor a agua colándose dentro del coche por las ventanas bajadas. Entraron en la carretera de Soldiers Field, a su derecha, el río Charles dividiendo a Boston en dos partes, a su izquierda la Universidad de Boston.

Con tan pocos coches por el camino, pronto llegaron a North End. La destreza de la detective al volante se puso de manifiesto cuando esquivó las grandes calles, plagadas de semáforos descoordinados, y atravesó manzana tras manzana usando solo calles secundarias e incluso estrechos callejones.

\- Crecí en este barrio – explicó Jane ante la mirada interrogativa de la forense.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido – comentó Maura con un asentimiento.

La morena sonrió y frenó ligeramente cuando llegaron a una zona con casas a ambos lados de la carretera. Señaló una en concreto: de un gris azulado, dos pisos, verjas blancas que delimitaban el jardín algo descuidado y la acera, una entrada para el coche y de la puerta del garaje colgaba una machacada canasta de baloncesto. Lo más llamativo, sin embargo, era el cartel amarillo de "SE VENDE" clavado con una estaca en pleno césped de la entrada.

Maura no necesitó que Jane le dijera que esa era la casa donde había crecido, su expresión de tristeza al ver el cartel era suficiente. Buscó su mano libre, que reposaba sobre la palanca de marchas, y le dio un apretón suave.

La detective aceleró para dejar la urbanización detrás y giró dos calles más, entrando en una zona más comercial. Fruterías, peluquerías, bares, cafeterías, pequeñas tiendas donde vendían de todo un poco, y un taller de coches. La morena frenó en un hueco vacío justo frente a la salida del garaje y apagó el motor de su Crown Victoria.

\- ¿Tienes una avería? – preguntó Maura con confusión.

\- No – sonrió Jane. – Espera y verás.

Se bajó y le abrió la puerta a la forense para que la siguiera al interior del asfixiante taller. El suelo de cemento estaba lleno de manchas de grasa y una fina capa de polvo que se colaba por la puerta abierta. Una radio encendida estaba echando el último hit veraniego con un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara por toda la estancia. En la esquina izquierda, tal y como Jane recordaba, había una pequeña oficina con paredes de madera y casi todo cristales, las persianas bajadas. Un Peugeot estaba subido en las plataformas móviles, con los bajos a la vista; otro coche yacía atrás del todo con una sábana por encima para protegerlo de la suciedad, y un BMW todoterreno ocupaba gran parte de la entrada.

La morena se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle a la rubia que no hiciera ningún ruido y rodearon el vehículo. Maura casi tropieza con unas piernas que salían por debajo de uno de los laterales del coche, y fue consciente por primera vez de una voz grave, bastante desafinada, que cantaba al ritmo de la canción aunque la letra no tuviera nada que ver. Quien fuera dejó de cantar al darse cuenta de que tenía una audiencia y ancló los talones en el suelo para arrastrar el monopatín sobre el que estaba tumbado de debajo del BMW.

Un hombre de la misma edad que ella –aproximadamente- dejó escapar un silbido de apreciación, sus ojos marrones devorándola con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Su rostro, simétricamente atractivo, con una nariz prominente pero del tamaño perfecto, salpicado de una ligera capa de barba típica de varios días sin afeitarse, compuso una sonrisa torcida que dejó ver una hilera de dientes perfectamente colocados y blancos.

Maura debía admitirlo: no estaba  _nada_  mal.

El mecánico se levantó del monopatín, sacándole una cabeza a la forense, y llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su mono, el cual llevaba atado por las mangas en la cintura. La camisa básica de tirantes marcaba sus músculos y el gesto de restregarse el trapo contra los dedos para limpiarlos de grasa hacía relucir sus bíceps.

 _Nada de nada_  mal.

Además estaba ligeramente cubierto por una capa de sudor y grasa de estar trabajando. Buscó a Jane con la mirada pero la detective no estaba por ningún lado. La había dejado sola frente a ese hombre que tenía toda la pinta de ser italiano y tener acento y…  _¡Maura!_

Pero es que no estaba  _nada de nada de nada_ mal.

\- Hola – saludó el mecánico. Adelantó una mano ya limpia. – Soy Giovanni Gilberti.

Por dios bendito, la forma en que pronunciaba las enes y las eles y las tes y…

\- Soy Maura, Maura Isles – atinó a contestar la forense estrechando la mano del hombre. Los callos de trabajar con herramientas rozaron la punta de sus dedos y se le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Encantado, Maura. – Una sonrisa de dientes cegadoramente blancos y la rubia sintió un calor inusual en la parte baja de su abdomen. - ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

Oh sí que podía.

Pero no. Salió de su trance y volvió a buscar a la detective con la mirada.

\- En realidad he venido con alguien… - dijo, girando sobre sus talones, pero en el taller solo estaban ellos dos. – Creció por aquí cerca, quizá la conozcas – enunció las palabras más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, dubitativa.

\- Es posible – otro flash de dientes. – Dime su nombre.

\- Jane Rizzoli.

\- ¿¡Janie?! – exclamó el mecánico para sorpresa de Maura.

\- Erm… ¿…sí?

\- ¡Claro que la conozco! La familia Rizzoli vivía así como a dos casas de distancia. - La forense ignoró la vocecita que le susurraba que la gramática de esa frase era incorrecta y controló su impulso de soltarle un rollo sobre el empleo adecuado de la preposición. – Si te soy sincero, siempre estuve un poco pillado de Janie – confesó en un susurro. Luego soltó una carcajada y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa Vitaldent. – Pero sabía que era ella demasiada mujer para mí…

Maura iba a abrir la boca para decir que sí cuando escuchó la inconfundible carcajada de la detective salir de lo que parecía una pequeña oficina en la esquina izquierda del taller. Sintiendo una oleada de alivio, dio un paso atrás, interponiendo algo de distancia entre ella y el mecánico buenorro. Jane emergió del despacho con las mejillas algo coloradas, los pulgares colgando de la hebilla del cinturón, alta y fiera, sus rizos morenos alborotados. Iba hablando con un hombre que parecía la versión envejecida y gorda de Giovanni.

Cuando se acercaron, los ojos de la detective buscaron inmediatamente a Maura y se relajaron al ver que estaba bien. Una pequeña arruga se formó en su ceño al captar algo que no entraba dentro de lo corriente, pero supo disimularlo a tiempo para cuando Gilberti hijo la atrapó en un abrazo de oso. Jane puso los ojos en blanco, aunque solo la rubia pudo verlo, y dio unas palmaditas torpes en la ancha espalda del mecánico.

\- Dios, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! – exclamó Giovanni, soltándola para volver a atraparla en un abrazo.

La morena contuvo una mueca de auxilio y se liberó de los brazos de pulpo del mecánico, estableciendo un paso de distancia. En la oficina, un teléfono comenzó a sonar y Gilberti padre se disculpó para ir a contestarlo.

\- Tenemos tanto de lo que hablar – continuó el joven italiano.

\- Me encantaría pero en realidad estoy aquí por trabajo – dejó caer Jane, reposando una mano sobre la placa para que esta destellara bajo la luz del sol.

\- Uh – la sonrisa Vitaldent desapareció del rostro del mecánico. – Oye, Janie, ya sabes que mi padre y yo llevamos un comercio honesto, si quizá alguna vez no cobramos el I.V.A o aceptamos piezas de procedencia algo turbia es porque, bueno, no son buenos tiempos para la economía…

\- Giovanni – le cortó la detective antes de que les levantara dolor de cabeza con sus explicaciones apuradas. – No es por vuestro taller. Necesito un favor

\- Oh – las perfectamente delineadas cejas del aludido se alzaron con interés. - ¿Y qué tengo que te pueda interesar?

\- LUKNHOT – replicó Jane con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el fondo del taller.

El mecánico volvió a quedarse en blanco durante unos segundos antes de recuperar su blanca sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio?

Esta vez a la detective le dio igual que le viera poner los ojos en blanco. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

\- ¿Mi gratitud infinita? ¿No te basta con eso?

\- Es mi bien más preciado – contestó él con expresión inocente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Inquirió Jane con un resoplido, sabía que iban a terminar antes así.

\- Una cita con Maura – Giovanni esbozó otra vez su sonrisa torcida. - ¿Aceptarías? – preguntó centrando toda su atención en la forense.

Esta tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás. Unos minutos atrás la respuesta habría acudido sola a su cabeza aunque no fuera la definitiva, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Al principio había sido su cuerpo respondiendo solo a un estímulo visual placentero, sus hormonas tomando el control de su sistema nervioso y sensorial. Sin embargo, ahora que su juicio no estaba nublado veía que era un caso de bonito envoltorio pero interior hueco: mucha belleza y poco cerebro.

Giovanni era sexy, sí, pero donde estuviera Jane Rizzoli que se quitaran todos los demás.

La detective saltó en su defensa, interponiéndose entre el joven italiano y ella.

\- ¿Y qué tal si sales conmigo? Sé que estabas enamorado de mí.

El mecánico ladeó la cabeza como si tuviera de considerarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no las dos? – propuso.

\- Tampoco te pases – la morena le paró los pies rápidamente, el ceño fruncido.

\- Está bien – se rindió Gilberti hijo. – El lunes a las ocho paso a recogerte a tu casa. Ponte guapa – y, como no, ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa de galán.

Maura no se dio de que estaba agarrando a Jane hasta que esta se giró con una ligera mueca de dolor en la cara y le dijo que le estaba haciendo daño. Aflojó inmediatamente su agarre en la muñeca de la morena.

\- El coche necesita que le cambie el aceite y haga algunos retoques pero en media hora estará listo – anunció Giovanni mientras se guardaba el trapo rosa en el bolsillo trasero del mono de trabajo.

\- Si me dejas un traje te ayudo – le dijo la morena. Se dio dos golpecitos con el índice en la muñeca. – Voy a contrarreloj.

\- Sírvete tú misma, siguen en el mismo sitio que cuando trabajabas aquí – contestó el mecánico recuperando su monopatín y desapareciendo bajo el coche.

\- ¿Trabajabas aquí? – preguntó la forense sintiendo un nuevo tipo de calor en la parte baja del abdomen.

\- Hace bastantes años – Jane se rascó la nuca, ligeramente avergonzada. – Ahora vuelvo.

Maura había sentido muchas veces atracción sexual, la lujuria y el deseo por alguien, a veces hasta en las situaciones menos apropiadas. Se había despertado múltiples veces de sueños húmedos que requerían que tomase cartas en el asunto para relajarse un poco. Incluso al ver a Giovanni habían acudido a su mente ideas sobre todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle.

Pero nada en el mundo podría haberla preparado para la visión de Jane Rizzoli en mono de trabajo, las mangas atadas en la cintura para luchar contra el calor, vistiendo una de sus camisetas blancas básicas de manga corta y los rizos morenos atados en una coleta tirante en lo alto de la cabeza. Notar la desenvoltura con la que la detective se movía por el taller, cogiendo las herramientas con facilidad como si nunca hubiera dejado de trabajar allí, la expresión relajada de cuando se entra en un cómodo trance, los músculos de su espalda y brazos contrayéndose y expandiéndose con sus gestos. Las gotas de sudor que caían a lo largo de su esbelto cuello y desaparecían por dentro de la camiseta, haciendo que Maura tuviera que físicamente sujetarse a una mesa que tenía detrás para no tumbar a la morena sobre el capó del coche y desaparecer ella también debajo de la tela blanca.

Algo entre sus piernas había regresado a la vida y comenzado a latir dolorosa y placenteramente. Sentía la garganta seca. Hacía rato que se había resignado a sentarse en la mesa porque sus piernas temblaban tanto bajo su peso que temía que no pudieran sujetarla. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tenerlos doblados en el borde de madera con tanta fuerza.

Llegó un momento en el que la humedad que empapaba sus bragas era tanta que supo que como siguiera sentada, al levantarse tendría una gran mancha en los pantalones. Se acercó a donde estaban ambos italianos arreglando el coche y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, rezando para que no se notase su voz ronca de deseo.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- Jane, ¿se lo enseñas tú? – se oyó la voz amortiguada de Giovanni desde debajo del coche.

\- Sí, claro – contestó la aludida.

Dejó la llave inglesa en equilibro sobre el motor del vehículo y cogió un trapo que colgaba del capó alzado. Se había manchado la mejilla de grasa y tenía las manos bastante sucias. Guio a la rubia por unas escaleras de madera en la esquina derecha que daban a un cuarto estrecho con algunas cosas para cocinar. Separados por una cortina del resto de la habitación, había un lavabo, un váter y una ducha.

\- ¿Te importa si me lavo las manos un momento? – preguntó la detective.

Maura se limitó a negar porque no estaba segura de poder confiar en su voz al estar allí a solas con Jane. Su mente estaba plagada de imágenes no aptas para menores y eso no hacía más que empeorar su situación, pero tampoco parecía ser capaz de parar. Sintiéndose como una olla a presión a punto de estallar, se le escapó un gruñido gutural al mismo tiempo que corría la cortina de plástico de un manotazo tan brusco que le sorprendió no haberla arrancado.

\- ¿Maura, qué…?

La forense estampó sus labios contra los de la detective, moviéndose sobre ella con fiereza, acorralándola contra el lavabo. Sus manos recorrieron el menudo cuerpo de la morena sin control, tirando de su camiseta para juntarla más a ella. Y más. Y más. Y más.

Nada era suficiente.

Se separó para coger aire sonoramente, el aliento cálido de Jane contra su mejilla. No había dulzura esta vez, solo puro deseo. Atrapó el labio inferior de la detective entre sus dientes y tiró de él hacia ella, arrancando un gemido de lo más profundo de la garganta de la morena. Maura sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas por ese sonido.

Pasó las manos por los costados de Jane hasta encontrar el borde de su camiseta y se la quitó de encima con brusquedad, tanta que le pareció escuchar el chasquido de alguna costura al reventar. Con una sola mano, desabrochó su sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo también, lanzándose con ansia sobre los pechos desnudos de la morena. Sus pezones ya estaban preparados para la rubia, firmes entre sus dientes, dulces contra su lengua. La detective tiraba de su pelo en busca de más contacto, arqueaba su espalda hasta que no podía más, y se tragaba cada gemido que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

Cuando la forense sintió que iba a reventar definitivamente, cogió la muñeca de Jane con su mano y la guio dentro de sus pantalones. La respiración de la morena se atascó cuando sus dedos tocaron la inmensa humedad de la entrepierna de la rubia.

\- Oh, dios mío, Maur… - murmuró contra los labios hinchados de la doctora.

\- Necesito… - jadeó la aludida.

Jane asintió y sin más tardanza cambió sus posiciones. Maura quedó acorralada contra el lavabo, el muslo de la detective rozándose en una dulce tortura con su sexo al mismo tiempo que sus ágiles dedos se deslizaban entre sus pliegues, pero sin darle lo que quería. La rubia dejó escapar un gemido lastimero de pura desesperación.

Entonces la mano de la morena desapareció de entre sus pantalones. Jane se arrodilló frente a ella y desabotonó sus vaqueros con rapidez, bajándoselos por las piernas desnudas junto con la ropa interior. En un movimiento que Maura no vio venir, la morena la subió sobre el lavabo, el frío mármol contra la piel desnuda de su culo.

Le dio un último beso agresivo antes de hundir su rostro entre las piernas abiertas y expectantes de la forense. Su lengua se movió sin piedad ni cansancio, entrando y saliendo, tentando al pulsante clítoris hasta el límite y logrando que la rubia estallara de placer al darle un mordisco.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Maura apoyó la cabeza contra el espejo que colgaba en la pared de detrás, los párpados cerrados y sintiendo que el mundo era un vórtice negro que poco a poco iba disminuyendo de velocidad hasta quedarse completamente quieto. Abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a Jane relamerse y secarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, su coleta hecha un desastre por las manos impacientes de la forense.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que suban a ver si estamos bien – murmuró la detective con diversión velada en sus ojos.

\- ¿No quieres…? – Maura señaló con la cabeza el mono de la morena y arqueó las cejas.

\- Da igual, tú lo necesitabas más que yo – contestó ella, su mirada relampagueando otra vez con diversión.

Se adecentaron lo máximo que pudieron y bajaron las escaleras de madera de vuelta al taller. Giovanni las estaba esperando apoyado tranquilamente contra el capó cerrado del Alfa Romeo rojo mientras se comía una manzana. Se secó el jugo que se le había caído por la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y Maura no pudo evitar tener un flashback de la imagen de Jane haciendo lo mismo pero por otro tipo de jugos. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

El mecánico le lanzó las llaves a la morena, quien las cogió al vuelo con facilidad y las hizo tintinear a su paso mientras recuperaba su ropa de trabajo e iba a cambiarse.

\- Podríais habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes? – dijo Giovanni en voz queda cuando la morena hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Maura totalmente perdida.

\- Que erais pareja.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Lo hubiera comprendido – continuó el joven italiano haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la rubia. – No hacía falta que fuerais a tener sexo salvaje en el baño.

\- Pero…

\- Queríais marcar territorio, lo pillo – alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se encogió de hombros. – No tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos.

\- No…

\- Aunque ha sido jodidamente erótico – siguió Gilberti hijo, tapándose el lateral de la boca con la palma.

\- Yo…

\- Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos? – les interrumpió Jane de vuelta en su traje, con la pistola y la placa colgadas de la cintura.

Maura simplemente la miró con expresión de cachorro perdido y asintió varias veces. La detective compuso expresión de extrañeza pero se encogió de hombros y le dio las llaves de su Crown Victoria a la rubia, ella dirigiéndose al Alfa Romeo rojo aparcado al fondo del taller y listo para ser usado.

Cuando ambos coches estaban en marcha y listos para irse, Giovanni salió a la acera e hizo una bocina con ambas manos.

\- ¡Considerad mi oferta de un trío! – gritó.

La forense se hundió en el asiento, muerta de vergüenza, y aceleró para salir de allí cuanto antes.


	29. Chapter 29

Jane aparcó en la acera libre frente a la comisaria y se quedó dentro con el motor encendido. Ni loca se arriesgaba a entrar a buscar a Frost, con la suerte que tenía, seguro que la grúa pasaba justo por al lado y se volvía a quedar sin coche.

Cuando vio la familiar figura de su compañero bajando las escaleras de la entrada, en vaqueros y la camiseta de un equipo de baloncesto, hizo sonar dos veces el claxon y sacó una mano por la ventana para que la reconociera. El detective se acercó al Alfa Romeo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Necesitas un babero? – le preguntó la morena a modo de saludo.

\- Ja ja ja – replicó Frost con sequedad, poniéndose el cinturón. - ¿A quién se lo has confiscado en nombre de la ley?

\- Un conocido de la infancia – dijo escuetamente. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar todo lo que había pasado con Giovanni.

Se incorporó al tráfico con facilidad, sus pies descalzos presionando el acelerador cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Llevaba los tacones en el asiento trasero y pensaba esperar al máximo para ponérselos porque eran preciosos pero matadores para sus pies desacostumbrados. Estaba segura de que Maura no tendría problema alguno en pasarse todo el día subida a ellos, mientras que Jane, tras una hora, tenía que quitárselos porque no aguantaba más.

Lo que se le había ocurrido era entrar en Charlestown de incógnito para que nadie les reconociera como policías y pudiera ir corriendo a dar el chivatazo a sus jefes. Jane no buscaba guerra con la mafia irlandesa, no pretendía volver a las andadas de hace cincuenta años, donde los tiroteos por ambas partes eran constantes y no les preocupan las vidas inocentes que estuvieran en medio. Solo necesitaba que le pasaran un mensaje a Doyle, y dado que este se empeñaba en permanecer en paradero desconocido, era la única alternativa. De ahí que tuviera unos tacones que no soportaba en el asiento trasero, al igual que, al pasar por su casa antes de ir a buscar a Frost, se había cambiado el traje por una falda diminuta y una camiseta semi transparente que dejaba ver el sujetador negro que llevaba debajo.

Todo fuera para pillar a su asesino.

Jane se giró hacia su extrañamente callado compañero aprovechando un semáforo en rojo. Barry iba mirando hacia la ventana con expresión pensativa.

\- Un dólar por tus pensamientos – habló la morena.

\- ¿Mmmhh? – inquirió él, despegando la mirada del paisaje y enfocándola en la detective.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Estás demasiado silencioso.

El joven se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto pero Jane esperó pacientemente. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza y que, si no se lo decía ahora, se lo diría en otro momento. Debía demostrarle que ella también estaba ahí para él si lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuera por todas las veces que él había hecho lo mismo por ella.

\- Es solo que… - empezó a decir Frost, cortándose a la mitad y frunciendo el ceño. Buscó las palabras adecuadas, la cabeza reposando en un brazo doblado contra la ventanilla abierta de par en par. – Estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado todo este último año.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Mi vida en general – volvió a encogerse de hombros. – Hace tres meses, cuando Alice me dejó no lograba comprender a qué venía esa decisión tan repentina. Quiero decir… – se apresuró a explicarse mejor. – Éramos felices.  _Yo_  era feliz, y automáticamente asumí que ella también, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, ella me reprochó que desde que había entrado en Homicidios ya no era igual.

\- ¿Vuestra relación o tú? – inquirió Jane para seguir bien lo que su amigo quería decirle.

\- Ambas. El despertarse a horas anormales para ir a una escena del crimen, trabajar hasta tarde, nuevos compañeros, estar rodeado de tanta muerte… Por lo menos Alice decía que era eso lo que me había cambiado.

\- Yo no te conocía personalmente de antes así que no puedo opinar… ¿Pero tú qué crees?

\- Que no – sacudió la cabeza como para darle más fuerza a su negación. – Tengo la impresión de que he estado reprimido durante toda mi vida y que esto es lo que me faltaba para ser yo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes que acabas de sonar como un gay recién salido del armario? – se burló Jane con una sonrisa torcida.

Frost le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, suave pero firme.

\- ¡Ey! – se quejó ella.

\- Rizzoli, estoy tratando de tener un momento, ¿vale?, no lo arruines con tus tonterías – bromeó él. Su pretensión de parecer serio falló cuando una gran sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro.

\- Vale, vale, ya me centro – rio la detective. – Lo habías dejado en que eres tú mismo por fin, sigue, por favor, alteza – giró una mano en el aire como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

\- El caso… Puede que lo de los cadáveres lo lleve un poco mal – soltó una carcajada cuando vio el asentimiento de su compañera y su expresión de "pues un poco sí". – Y lo de las bromas también – Jane volvió a darle la razón. – Pero… ¿Nunca te has levantado una mañana y al salir a la calle, verte rodeado de tanta gente, tanta  _vida,_  y te has sentido un poco orgulloso al pensar que tú contribuyes a que las personas puedan caminar con tanta tranquilidad, a que se sientan seguras? – Frost no esperó a que la morena contestara para seguir. Había cogido carrerilla y no iba a parar ahora. – O incluso sin ser tan positivo, encontrarte con una persona en una tienda y ver todas las cosas que trata de ocultarle a los demás con tanta claridad como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Sí, a veces se hace duro,  _muy_  duro, hay veces que cuesta levantarse por la mañana y pegarse una sonrisa en la cara; sin embargo, día tras día me asombra la crueldad y la compasión humana, nuestra inmensa capacidad de matar y consolarlos mutuamente aunque nunca hayamos hablado en la vida. Además, se me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente asombrosa. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que vi a Korsak me pregunté cómo una persona puede correr tan rápido con semejante barriga.

Jane soltó una carcajada, totalmente cogida por sorpresa. Estaban teniendo una conversación seria, no se esperaba una broma. Su compañero sonrió, complacido, y se repantigó en el asiento del copiloto mientras esperaba a que la detective fuera capaz de parar.

\- Y Cavanaugh, que con esa pinta de bulldog rabioso que tiene, luego resulta que es un trozo de pan… La Doctora Isles, nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera hacer que una autopsia pareciera un pase de modelos, o lograr que el nombre de una bacteria suene sexy. - Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. – O tú.

La sonrisa desapareció bruscamente y Jane apretó instintivamente los dedos sobre el volante hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Esperó a por el típico discursito que le habían dado innumerables veces:  _"Es admirable que con todo lo que has pasado sigas trabajando en Homicidios";_ o también lo de:  _"Las cicatrices de tus manos lo único que demuestran es que eres una luchadora"._

Sin embargo, Frost no mencionó nada del ataque de Hoyt, para su sorpresa.

\- Cuando me enteré de que mi compañera iba a ser nada más y nada menos que Jane Rizzoli, la primera mujer en convertirse en detective tan joven y con semejantes resultados, la que tenía la cuota más alta de casos resueltos, la que llevaba soportando putadas de los demás años y nunca se había quejado… Tuve miedo. Tuve miedo porque yo era un simple chaval al que habían tenido recluido exclusivamente al departamento informático. ¿Cómo iba a poder mantenerme a la altura? Recuerdo que cuando te conocí temblaba más que un flan. Te ofrecí la mano para estrechártela y tú la ignoraste rotundamente, y pensé que ya la había cagado para siempre.

\- No era por ti, lo sabes, ¿no? – murmuró Jane con el ceño fruncido.

Ella también se acordaba. Barry había tendido su mano cuando les habían presentado pero ella no era capaz de mirarse las palmas sin sentir náuseas, mucho menos dejar que los demás las tocaran, de forma que le había lanzado una mirada fría y le había dado la espalda para caminar hasta su mesa.

\- Entonces te sentaste en tu silla, reclinaste el respaldo, te giraste para mirarme como si fuera estúpido…

\- Y te dije: "¿piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día?" – continuó la detective con la sombra de una sonrisa.

\- Al terminar el día me invitaste a tomar una cerveza en el Dirty Robber, esa llevó a otra y luego a otra.

\- Hablamos bastante esa noche – rememoró Jane.

\- Fue ahí cuando tuve la sensación de haber conocido verdaderamente a la mítica Jane Rizzoli.

La morena agradeció ir conduciendo porque si hubiera sido ella la copiloto no habría sabido qué hacer con sus manos. Apretó el volante y mantuvo los ojos pegados en la carretera, incapaz de enfrentarse a su compañero en ese momento.

Frost carraspeó, rompiendo la tensión.

\- De modo que cuando Alice me dejó hace tres meses con la explicación de que sentía que ya no me conocía, que estaba viviendo con un hombre diferente del que se había enamorado… No lo pillaba. Yo me sentía igual, la gente que me conocía me trataba de la misma forma, así que ¿por qué decía que había cambiado? Me costó comprender que a ella le gustaba una faceta mía, no todo yo en sí.

Se hizo el silencio un instante en el coche, solo se escuchaba el zumbido del motor y el aire entrando a raudales por las ventanillas bajadas.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- Que creo que no le atrajiste precisamente por tu capacidad de síntesis – le picó Jane. - La próxima vez que te pregunte si te pasa algo, avísame de que me vas a contar la biblia en verso antes de responder – Se ganó otro manotazo en el brazo por parte de su amigo, flojo porque este se estaba riendo y no fue capaz de reunir fuerza. - ¡Oye, ya es el segundo!

\- Va, ahora en serio – le pidió Frost.

\- A ver, yo no soy una experta en las reflexiones filosóficas de este rollo – advirtió la morena con seriedad. – Menos aún si son sobre otra persona. Mi opinión es que si tú sientes que ahora eres tú mismo y Alice te dejó por eso, pues que le den. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Si te referías a qué opino sobre lo que dijiste sobre mí, pues no te puedo decir porque solo escuché "blablablá Jane es guapísima blablablá una detective tremenda blablablá fuerte y valerosa blablablá".

Esta vez estaba preparada y esquivó el golpe de su compañero con facilidad, ambos riéndose. No hacía falta que le dijera que le había emocionado lo que había dicho sobre ella porque Barry ya lo sabía, y Jane no era del tipo que dejan caer sus barreras y confiesan sus sentimientos así porque sí.

La detective prestó más atención a su alrededor cuando llegaron a una calle que desembocaba en el puerto. Frenó con algo de brusquedad y apagó el motor del Alfa Romeo, pero no hizo gesto alguno para salir del coche. Localizó el muelle ocho al fondo de la dársena.

\- ¿Cuál es nuestra tapadera? – preguntó Frost, completamente concentrado en la misión, su conversación anterior olvidada.

\- Martínez me dijo que no tienen seguridad o un puesto de control al que debas acudir para entrar en un muelle así que no deberíamos necesitarla, pero, por si nos escuchan, vamos a organizar una fiesta en el yate de tu papi sin su permiso, obviamente.

\- Muy adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que mi padre está en la marina – comentó el joven.

\- Lo sé – sonrió con orgullo mientras se calzaba los tacones.

Bajaron del coche, charlando en voz más alta de lo necesario sobre cómo iban a decorar el yate, las bebidas que iban a comprar y a quiénes habían invitado a la fiesta. Como había predicho el detective de Narcóticos, nadie salió de la garita abandonada ni les pidió explicaciones por su presencia.

Fueron contando los números pintados en la madera del muelle, medio borrados por el salitre y el roce de las amarras de los barcos hasta llegar al indicado. Si esperaban una embarcación lujosa, quedaron algo decepcionados al encontrarse con un navío medio oxidado, con la pintura desconchada, que parecía un milagro que siguiera a flote. Era pequeño, con la superficie llena de cuerdas deshilachadas y todo tipo de porquería, incluidas botellas vacías de Vodka.

Frost saltó del muelle a la nave y Jane maldijo no poder seguirle. No le daba seguridad dejarle allí solo. Escuchó un juramento ahogado y cuando el detective reapareció por las escaleras que llevaban al interior del barco, llevaba colgado a la espalda como un saco de patatas a un hombre.

\- Mierda, ¿está muerto? – preguntó la morena.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza y lo dejó caer en la superficie de madera junto a Jane. Esta se agachó y colocó dos dedos en el cuello del hombre inconsciente. Tenía pulso. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró justo cuando Frost terminaba de trepar al muelle.

\- Ya sabemos quién gastó todas esas botellas – hizo un gesto hacia los restos que había esparcidos por la cubierta.

La detective resopló. Sin ningún miramiento, abofeteó la cara del hombre varias veces.

\- ¡Murphy! – le llamó.

El aludido gimió y guiñó los ojos, tapándose el rostro del sol. Rodó sobre un lado y siguió roncando hasta que Jane le sacudió con brusquedad.

\- ¿É? – espetó, sonando como el final de una palabra.

\- ¿John Murphy? – le preguntó la morena.

\- Í.

La detective le hizo una señal a Frost y este volcó un cubo que había llenado de agua de mar sobre la figura tumbada del irlandés.

-  _¡Cagoentó!_  – maldijo Murphy incorporándose bruscamente, su ropa chorreando.

\- Necesito que le des un mensaje a Paddy Doyle – ordenó Jane sin ofrecerle la posibilidad de negarse.

\- ¿Y é te hace pensar e yo le cono'co?

\- Simplemente lo sé. Ahora, escucha atentamente: dile que se reúna conmigo esta noche donde la última vez. ¿Lo has pillado?

\- Í.

\- Repítelo.

\- E'ta noche onde la última ve'.

\- Bien – con ayuda de Frost, le levantaron por las solapas de la sucia y empapada gabardina que llevaba puesta. Murphy se tambaleó sobre sus pies antes de encontrar el equilibrio y mecerse tranquilamente como si todavía estuviera a bordo de su barco. – Hala, ¡vete!

Asintió y trastabilló por el muelle.

\- ¿Crees que va a llegar sano y salvo hasta donde esté Paddy Doyle? – preguntó el detective.

\- Crucemos dedos – replicó Jane con una mueca y pocas esperanzas.

\- R&I –

Eran las ocho de la noche y lo único que Jane y Maura podían oír era el crujir de las ramas de los árboles al ser mecidas por la brisa caliente.

La forense estaba semi sentada sobre el capó del coche, los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, todavía vestida con los mismos pantalones, botas y blusa que había llevado por la mañana. Cuando se enteró de que Jane tenía planeado encontrarse con su padre por la noche a sus espaldas se había molestado. La detective no había contado con ella, ni siquiera había sido quien se lo había dicho, Maura lo había escuchado sin querer al ir a buscarla para cenar a la salida del trabajo.

Las luces del Alfa Romeo estaban encendidas y eran lo único que iluminaba el claro. La morena estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor con las piernas hacia fuera, la puerta abierta, los codos sobre los muslos. Su pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo impacientemente mientras veía cómo los segundos pasaban en el reloj y nadie llegaba.

Comenzó a temer que John Murphy se hubiera caído al mar y el mensaje nunca hubiera llegado a oídos del líder de la mafia irlandesa. Giró la cabeza para ver a Maura a través del parabrisas del coche. La forense seguía enfadada con ella. En su defensa, no lo había hecho adrede. Había muchas variables sobre cómo podía salir esa reunión y Jane tenía poco control sobre ellas. Eso la estresaba.

Se había vuelto a poner su traje, la pistola un peso tranquilizador en su cadera, lo único que le aportaba un poco de calma. Volvió a mirar a la rubia y se le ocurrió que por qué no utilizar ese tiempo para disculparse. Con un suspiro, salió del interior del coche y cerró la puerta tras ella para no gastar más batería de la necesaria.

\- Maur – llamó suavemente.

La forense no se giró, no hizo gesto alguno, continuó rígida contra el capó.

\- Maur, venga, al menos mírame para que pueda pedirte perdón sin sentir que estoy hablando con las paredes – pidió con una ligera súplica.

La rubia al final se rindió y clavó sus penetrantes ojos verde avellana en los marrones de la detective. Esta cogió aire.

\- Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? No pensé que quisieras venir, por eso no te dije nada. Cuando te enteraste de que Doyle era tu padre estabas tan afectada que nunca se me habría ocurrido que quisieras volver a verle en tu vida.

Maura no dijo nada pero Jane pudo ver como la tensión de su cuerpo se disipaba un poco.  _Bien, por lo menos ha comprendido mi punto de vista,_ pensó.

\- Pero hay otra razón, ¿verdad? – habló por fin la forense, escrutando a la detective y captando el medio paso que esta dio hacia atrás, sorprendida, defensiva. – Hay algo que no me estás contando.

Sabiéndose pillada, la detective se dijo que ya era una tontería mantenerlo en secreto. Suspiró larga y sentidamente.

\- Sospecho que uno de sus hombres le traicionó y se compinchó con Gallagad – confesó con voz queda, la cabeza gacha, los pulgares moviéndose nerviosamente en las hebillas del pantalón donde los tenía enganchados.

\- No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con que no me quieras aquí – contestó Maura, confundida.

\- No sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando se lo diga. No tengo pruebas de modo que, o él también lo sospecha y me ayuda a descubrir quién es, o se vuelve loco y me mata por mentir. O el traidor se vuelve loco y me mata por descubrirle – Jane alzó la cabeza de golpe y agarró las manos de la forense con fuerza. – No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.

El resto del enfado de la rubia se disipó con rapidez. Tiró de sus manos unidas hasta chocar contra el firme cuerpo de la detective y apoyar la frente en su hombro.

\- Siento haberme enfadado por esta tontería – murmuró contra la tela de la americana de la morena.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin aceptar las disculpas.

\- Fue culpa mía por no decírtelo desde un principio.

Justo ese momento, unas potentes luces LED alumbraron el claro en forma curvada y se oyó el crujido de la grava bajo las ruedas de un todoterreno. El vehículo frenó a unos metros de distancia del Alfa Romeo de ambas mujeres y las cuatro puertas se abrieron al unísono.

Cinco pares de pies aterrizaron sobre la nube de polvo creada por el coche. En cuanto salieron de la protección que les proporcionaban las puertas abiertas, Jane hizo un rápido análisis de la situación en caso de que la charla se torciera. No pintaba bien, pero habiendo previsto que Doyle traería refuerzos, había dejado a LUKNHOT aparcado cerca de la línea de árboles para poner a Maura a salvo.

Ambas amigas, que se habían separado al ver los faros del SUV, caminaron hacia un terreno neutral. El líder de la mafia irlandesa y otro hombre hicieron lo mismo, y cuando estuvieron parados frente a ellas, Jane lo reconoció como Connor, el que había protestado tanto la primera vez.

\- Espero que esto merezca la pena, Detective – dijo Doyle con voz fría, tirándose de los puños de la camisa. Esta vez, llevaba un traje negro con corbata y zapatos de vestir. – No puedo dejar todo tirado cada vez que me llamas.

\- Lo que tengo que decir es de tu interés, créeme – replicó la morena sin apabullarse.

La atención del mafioso pareció recaer por primera vez en la figura rubia semi oculta tras Jane.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Maura? – inquirió él como quien pregunta qué tiempo hace.

\- Bien – Seca. Fría. Distante. Con una sola palabra, la forense dio a entender todo lo contrario.

\- Habla, Detective – ordenó Paddy.

\- A solas – pidió Jane.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza pero aceptó e hizo un gesto con la mano. Connor frunció el ceño.

\- Pero… - protestó.

Paddy se giró y le lanzó una mirada fulminante que daba a entender que aquel no era la primera vez que tenía problemas con la obediencia del joven. Este reculó hasta volver junto al coche y los otros tres matones. Cuando fueron solo ellos, Doyle arqueó una ceja, a la espera.

\- ¿Le reconoces? – preguntó Jane sacando una foto del bolsillo interior de su americana y girándola para que el mafioso pudiera verla sin problemas.

\- ¿Debería? – contestó él con aburrimiento.

\- Quizá le recuerdes más joven – Una foto nueva, y esta vez la detective vio el reconocimiento cruzar como un flash por el rostro del hombre frente a ellas. – Kevin Gallagad atacó a Maura hace un par de noches.

Paddy no dijo nada, tampoco hizo ningún gesto, pero la mirada fugaz que le lanzó a la forense fue suficiente para mostrar que no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

\- Vamos, Doyle, sé honesto de una vez. Sé que te enteraste de que fue él quien mató a O'Rourke por celos o para evitar que fueras tú el sucesor. Sé que pusiste precio a su cabeza. También sé que él te engañó con ayuda de alguien para hacerte creer que estaba muerto.

\- Sabes muchas cosas, Detective, pero ¿tienes alguna prueba?

\- Esperaba que tú me las dieras – contestó Jane con sinceridad.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – rio él. - ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

\- Los mafiosos tienen en muy alta estima la lealtad – intervino Maura por primera vez en la conversación, dando un paso al frente y saliendo de la protección que le proporcionaba la espalda de la morena. – No te sentó bien que Gallagad traicionara a O'Rourke, y no creo que tampoco te sentara bien saber que alguien de  _tu_  familia le ayudó.

Para su crédito, la forense logró que Doyle frunciera el ceño y se pusiera a la defensiva en su postura corporal. Un pie atrás, el cuerpo semi girado, la cabeza ladeada; todo decía a gritos que Maura estaba metiendo el dedo en una herida todavía sin curar.

Jane reprimió la oleada de orgullo que casi le nubla los sentidos y se centró en la realidad.

\- ¿Quién no quería que ambos bandos se fusionaran? – presionó. - ¿A quién no le beneficiaba que ambos bandos se unieran? Alguien que tuviera mucho odio hacia el otro clan, o que fuera a perder la oportunidad de acced…

La detective dejó que sus palabras perdieran voz cuando una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza. ¡Todo encajaba!

Maura miró intermitentemente a la morena y a su padre, viendo la misma expresión de descubrimiento en sus rostros. Frunció el ceño, ella no tenía la capacidad de deducción que tenían ellos, básicamente porque no creía en las conclusiones a las que se llegaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento lamentó no haberla ejercitado más.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó en un susurro a la detective.

Jane se giró hacia ella y fue a abrir la boca cuando Doyle giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, la mano metida tras la americana de su traje. Cuando la sacó, una Glock relució bajo los faros de los coches.

La morena reaccionó con rapidez y empujó a Maura tras ella, reculando paso a paso hacia el Alfa Romeo.

\- ¡Tú! – gritó el mafioso con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Connor palideció y usó a uno de los otros matones como escudo cuando Paddy apretó el gatillo. Los ojos del guarda se abrieron como platos, sus manos en el estómago. Al retirarlas, incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraban Jane y Maura se podía ver el rojo brillante manchando sus palmas. Cayó de rodillas, la sangre saliendo a borbotones por su boca mientras trataba de decir algo.

El otro guarda trató de disparar al que hasta hacía unos segundos consideraba su compañero pero este se le adelantó. El eco de otro disparo resonó por el claro y el hombre cayó como un saco de patatas al suelo sin oponer más resistencia. Doyle había vaciado su cargador y no había acertado al joven ni una sola vez, oculto tras el coche, de modo que se agachó y le arrancó el arma a uno de los muertos sin miramientos.

Jane aprovechó que los dos estaban ocupados tratando de matarse mutuamente para arrastrar a la forense hacia el Alfa Romeo. Se metió en el lado del conductor y arrancó, pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo. Escucharon tres disparos más y el motor del SUV volviendo a la vista, pero ninguna de las dos se molestó en girarse para averiguar quién había ganado.

En vez de ir por la carretera principal, la detective se metió por uno de los caminos de arena que discurrían entre los espesos árboles. Cuando una bala estalló una de sus luces traseras, ambas compartieron una mirada angustiada. Si les estaba disparando, eso significaba que…

\- Paddy - murmuró Maura entre la desolación y el terror.

Jane aceleró más y giró bruscamente para cambiar de camino en un cruce mal señalado. Atravesaron unos matorrales y el coche dio un brusco salto antes de tocar tierra otra vez. Giró el volante para no comerse un tronco, pero el retrovisor izquierdo no tuvo tanta suerte y el árbol lo arrancó de cuajo con un sonido que les heló la sangre en las venas.

Otro disparo rompió en pedacitos el cristal trasero.

\- Agáchate – ordenó a la forense.

Sacó su Glock de la funda y se giró en un tramo recto para lanzar un par de disparos. El SUV dio un volantazo que le sacó del camino temporalmente y Jane aprovechó para meterse entre los árboles. Tras varios sustos por troncos que aparecían de golpe en el medio, lograron encontrar otra carretera polvorienta y se incorporaron a ella sin reducir la velocidad en ningún momento.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Maura tenía el reposabrazos de la puerta agarrado con tanta fuerza que sus dedos eran blancos, estaba mortalmente pálida y temblando pero asintió y Jane fue capaz de respirar con tranquilidad otra vez.

Le tendió su móvil a la forense.

\- Llama a Frost, dile lo que ha pasado, que manden refuerzos – le pidió dándole un apretón de apoyo.

Recorrieron el bosque con los faros apagados buscando desesperadamente la señal de un todoterreno persiguiéndolas pero sin ver rastro alguno. La detective soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- Creo que le hemos despistado – murmuró.

La forense, con el iPhone de la morena apretado contra la oreja, asintió de nuevo para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo y se giró para mirar a Jane.

Unas luces LED aparecieron por el lateral izquierdo del Alfa Romeo de forma repentina, cegándolas. Lo último que escucharon fue el rugido de un motor antes de que un coche las embistiera por el costado y salieran despedidas, rodando sobre sí mismas, cuesta abajo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hay una verdad universal que todos debemos afrontar, queramos o no: al final, todo se acaba".
> 
> Pues sí, mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ha sido una bonita travesía para mí y espero que vosotros también lo hayáis disfrutado a pesar de mis esporádicas actualizaciones.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por tomaros un ratito para leer las locuras que se me ocurren, y, especialmente, aquellos que además me dejan una review. Siempre ayuda saber vuestras opiniones y gustos.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo habían pasado en el Alfa Romea humeante y completamente abollado. Jane alzó la cabeza de donde se la había golpeado contra el volante y dejó escapar un gemido. Para haber sido ella la que había recibido el golpe más fuerte –el todoterreno las había embestido por su costado- sus heridas eran mínimas. Sí, sentía que alguien había tratado de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, todo le daba vueltas, algo caliente caía por su mejilla, y las costillas le palpitaban dolorosamente, pero un golpe así en otro coche y ella no habría salido de él viva para contarlo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su cerebro registró el fuerte olor que impregnaba el aire: gasolina.

Orientándose, descubrió que estaban en una especie de zanja entre dos cuestas empinadas cubiertas de maleza revuelta por el accidente y rocas. Su siguiente prioridad fue girarse tan bruscamente hacia el lado del copiloto que todo su cuerpo protestó con el gesto, pero necesitaba ver que Maura estaba bien o no sería capaz de respirar nunca más. Esquivó un hoyo en la chapa del techo del coche y descubrió con alivio que la forense estaba con los ojos abiertos, sana y salva. Relativamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz rasposa.

\- Mi pierna – gimió la rubia.

Por primera vez, Jane dejó que sus ojos vagaran más libremente por la figura apenas iluminada de Maura. Tenía un corte en la mejilla que sangraba profusamente y su pierna estaba atrapada entre la guantera y la radio de policía. Aparte de eso, no había salido muy mal parada. La detective hizo una nota mental para acordarse de agradecerle a Giovanni por mantener los airbags en perfecto estado.

La forense tenía ambas manos en su muslo izquierdo y el rostro torcido en una mueca de dolor.

\- Vale – dijo Jane tras analizar la situación. – Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Tiró de su cinturón con fuerza para desatascarlo y se libró de la tira de tela que le había salvado la vida, entre otras cosas. En un gesto reflejo, su mano izquierda voló a su cadera para comprobar con alivio que la pistola no se le había caído en una de las muchas vueltas de campana que habían dado. Con cuidado de no golpearse con el techo aboyado, se inclinó todo lo que sus doloridas costillas le permitieron y agarró la rodilla de la rubia delicadamente.

\- A la de tres tiramos, ¿vale?

Maura se limitó a asentir, respirando sonoramente, el sufrimiento escrito de manera notable en sus ojos. Jane contó en voz alta hasta el número indicado y ambas empujaron la pierna para que saliera del hueco donde se había quedado enganchada. La forense dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando consiguieron que se moviera un poco.

La detective esperó a que Maura recuperase el aliento antes de volver a intentarlo. Una vez más, la pierna se deslizó unos centímetros hacia la libertad.

\- Aguanta un poco más – susurró entre dientes, captando la imagen del sudoroso rostro de la doctora por el rabillo del ojo. – Una, dos y…

Una bala reventó el –milagrosamente intacto- retrovisor izquierdo del coche. Ambas se encogieron ante el sonido, tomadas por sorpresa. Jane masculló una maldición entre dientes y desabrochó el cinturón de Maura con algo de dificultad.

\- Abre la puerta y sal – ordenó casi en un ladrido.

\- Pero, Jane, mi pierna… - empezó a objetar la rubia.

Otra serie de disparos abrieron agujeros en la ya de por sí magullada chapa del Alfa Romeo. Saltaron un par de chispas y ambas compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – constató Maura con urgencia.

La detective se giró para encarar la ventanilla del conductor, reclinándose hacia atrás sobre el freno de mano y contra el hombro de la forense. Desenfundó su arma en cuestión de milisegundos. Sentir el peso de la Glock en las palmas de sus manos le devolvió algo de su mente fría de policía. Respondió con dos disparos, lo suficiente para darles algún tiempo pero no tanto como para quedarse sin balas.

Colocó ambos pies contra la puerta para tener una superficie de apoyo y empujó el hombro de Maura con fuerza. Esta se tragó un grito de dolor cuando su pierna salió del hueco con brusquedad y salió rodando hasta caer contra el suelo del bosque. Jane cubrió su huida con otros dos disparos, trepando con codos y piernas por los asientos para salir del coche. Paró unos segundos para recuperar su machacado iPhone del suelo del vehículo. La forense tiró de la morena para sacarla de allí antes de que una de las balas las hiciera volar por los aires.

Usando la cobertura que les proporcionaba el Alfa Romeo y la oscuridad de la noche, salieron corriendo por la zanja y escalaron la cuesta opuesta a donde Connor estaba. Tropezaron varias veces pero nunca dejaron de moverse. Ya fuera corriendo, andando o reptando cual serpientes, recorrieron lo que les pareció medio bosque con la sensación de tener al diablo pisándoles los talones.

\- Vamos – instó la detective cuando vio que Maura se había quedado algo rezagada. – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Jane, necesito parar – suplicó la forense, cojeando lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando era pequeña y viajaba con sus padres durante varias horas sin descanso en el coche, se le quedaban dormidas las piernas por tenerlas colgando tanto tiempo. Al parar en una gasolinera a hacer pis o repostar, Maura siempre tenía la sensación de que iba flotando porque no sentía los pies que ponía en el suelo para caminar.

En ese momento, huyendo entre árboles, tuvo otra vez la misma odiosa sensación. Su pierna izquierda cedió bajo su peso, eventualmente, y la forense cayó al suelo cuan larga era.

\- ¿Maura? – preguntó Jane, su miedo transparente en su voz, mientras se acercaba corriendo y se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a ella. La sacudió por los hombros, temiendo que se hubiera desmayado por una hemorragia interna o una contusión o…

\- Estoy bien – replicó la aludida con apenas un hilo de voz. Incluso bajo la pobre luz de la luna, la detective podía ver que estaba mortalmente pálida, y eso hacía destacar más aún el golpe de su mejilla. – Pero me duele mucho la pierna, Jane, no creo que pueda seguir caminando.

La detective frunció el ceño. Su pecho se agitó como si tuviera a un King Kong furioso enjaulado en su interior. Con manos temblorosas, recorrió el rostro de la forense para cerciorarse una vez más de que realmente estaba allí con ella.

\- Vale – susurró, más para sí misma que para la rubia. – Déjame ver.

Arrastró las rodillas unos centímetros y bajó la cremallera de la bota de equitación que llevaba Maura. Al quitarle el zapato y tocar la pierna herida, se le escapó una exclamación de horror y retiró la mano como si le hubiera quemado.

\- Maur, estás… Está hinchada, amoratada y fría como un cadáver. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? – tartamudeó, completamente aterrorizada.

La forense se alzó sobre los codos para echarle un vistazo a la parte inferior de su pierna izquierda. Jane tenía razón, sumado a que apenas la sentía y le dolía muchísimo, estaba hinchada y pálida como un muerto.

\- Es el síndrome compartimental. Me he debido de romper la arteria posterior tibial en el accidente cuando se me ha quedado la pierna enganchada. – Frunció el ceño pensativamente. - La presión aumenta y la sangre que se ha filtrado está ahora atrapada en uno de los compartimentos inferiores de la pierna – continuó Maura explicando. Parecía que el centrarse en sus conocimientos médicos le ayudaba a calmarse y buscar una solución.

\- No entiendo… - comenzó a negar la morena.

La forense se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, sus manos encontrando los hombros de la detective y descansando allí. Jane se estremeció ante el contacto y buscó el rostro de la rubia con desesperación. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba temblando, pero ya no por Connor o por ella misma, sino por Maura.

\- El suministro de sangre hacia la parte inferior de mi pierna está comprometido – explicó la rubia con voz calmada y clara.

\- ¡Pero has andado perfectamente!

\- Jane, perderé la pierna a no ser…

\- ¡Que te lleve a un hospital!

\- …que me hagas una fasciotomía – terminó ella con calma.

La detective palideció notablemente y sus manos temblaron con aún más fuerza. Negó con la cabeza, casi como si esperase despertarse en cualquier momento si lo hacía con la brusquedad necesaria. Ignoró el mareo, el dolor de cabeza o de cuello, debía centrarse en meter y sacar aire de sus pulmones si no quería desmayarse. Inconsciente no le sería de gran ayuda a Maura.

\- ¿Todavía tienes tu móvil? – inquirió de repente la forense.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no se me habría ocurrido usar mi móvil? Ah, quizá ¡porque está roto! – gritó Jane agitando el aparato en el aire, presa del pánico, la impotencia y el miedo paralizante.

Maura se lo quitó de la mano y lo golpeó con fuerza contra una piedra. Satisfecha al escuchar el delator crujido de la pantalla rompiéndose más de lo que ya lo estaba, dejó que un trozo triangular de cristal cayera sobre la palma extendida de su mano.

\- El cristal templado de las pantallas de los móviles es muy resistente y afilado. – Una pausa. – Quítate la camiseta.

\- ¿Qu…? Ahora definitivamente sí que te has vuelto loca.

\- La usaré para vendar la herida luego.

\- Maura, no quiero hacerlo – confesó la morena.

Pero la rubia no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Comenzó a tirar del borde de la camiseta de Jane hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

\- Necesito que me hagas una incisión de quince centímetros aquí – explicó la forense con urgencia, dejando que su dedo índice recorriera la distancia correcta del corte empezando cuatro dedos por debajo de su rodilla. – Y otra de doce centímetros aquí – giró un poco la pierna y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez en sentido ascendente desde el tobillo. – Debes tener cuidado de no cortar el nervio fibular superficial, va justo por detrás del peroné. Cuando empiece a sangrar, tienes que masajearme la pierna para que salga toda la sangre atascada – buscó los asustados ojos de la detective antes de darle el último aviso. – Será negra.

Jane se la quedó mirando, inmóvil, atónita, con la boca abierta, parpadeando cuando la rubia le tendió el trozo triangular de cristal.

\- ¿Estás loca, Maura? – estalló de forma súbita. - ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo cortarte con un trozo de cristal que has sacado de la pantalla de mi móvil!

La forense, esperando una reacción similar, agarró el rostro de la detective entre ambas manos. Conectó sus ojos antes de que a la morena le diera un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, Jane. Lo haría yo pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria.

\- Maur, no puedo…

\- Por favor – suplicó, al borde de la desesperación ella también. Cogió aire profundamente, tenía que mantener la calma por el bien de la detective. – Por favor – repitió con un poco más de firmeza. – La verdad es que le tengo mucho aprecio a mi pierna.

La morena bufó ante el débil intento de bromear de la forense pero se dio cuenta de que realmente era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Aceptó el triángulo cortante que la rubia le tendió de nuevo con manos temblorosas y colocó la punta sobre la pálida piel de la pierna de Maura justo en el punto que esta le había señalado al darle las indicaciones necesarias.

\- Adelante, estoy bien – la animó la forense, reclinándose sobre los codos con más tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía.

Jane aplicó un poco de presión y pudo ver cómo la punta desaparecía entre la carne de Maura. Con un gemido estrangulado soltó el cristal y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

\- No… - se atragantó con las palabras, lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos. Parpadeó con fuerza y recuperó el triángulo transparente del suelo. Lo apretó con tanta fuerza en la mano que pudo sentir los bordes mordiéndole la piel y la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos. – Lo siento – dijo de todo corazón. – Lo siento muchísimo.

Llena de resolución, hundió por segunda vez la punta en la carne de Maura y no se paró aunque ella se sacudió bajo su agarre.

\- Más profundo – ordenó la forense mascullando entre dientes apretados por el dolor. – Puedo soportarlo, estoy…

Su voz se apagó cuando Jane clavó con más fuerza el cristal en su carne y lo deslizó hacia abajo para hacer quince centímetros de incisión. Dejó escapar un grito que le heló la sangre en las venas a Jane y se convulsionó violentamente hasta caer contra el suelo, flácida.

\- ¡Maur! – gritó la detective lanzándose sobre ella. La sacudió pero la rubia no dio señales de volver en sí. – Oh, dios – susurró para sí misma.

Agarró de nuevo la pierna de la forense e hizo la segunda incisión. Luego comenzó a masajear como le había explicado Maura hasta que un espeso líquido negro brotó de la herida a borbotones, manchándole las manos. Contuvo una náusea y apartó la mirada pero sin dejar de masajear.

Cuando la cascada de sangre coagulada cesó, rompió su camiseta en tiras con ayuda del triángulo de cristal ensangrentado y vendó con firmeza la pierna de la forense, poniendo varias capas por miedo a que no aguantaran la sangre. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente atender sus propias heridas, estaba demasiado preocupada por Maura como para pensar en sí misma. Al terminar, se arrastró por el suelo hasta depositar la cabeza de la forense en su regazo, un brazo protectoramente cruzado por su pecho, la mano izquierda abandonando la Glock para acariciar los sucios y enredados rizos rubios en un gesto calmante para ella y –esperaba- útil para Maura.

\- Maur – la llamó en un susurro, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia el silencioso bosque.  _Demasiado_  silencioso para su gusto. – Cariño, tienes que despertar – urgió acompañado de una sacudida.

La forense murmuró una retahíla inteligible pero no abrió los ojos.

\- Vamos, Maur, vuelve conmigo – volvió a intentar Jane.

Esta vez la aludida movió la cabeza como si estuviera negando y sus párpados se agitaron. Al ver que estaba funcionando, la detective continuó susurrando cosas para atraerla a la consciencia. No le parecía seguro quedarse demasiado tiempo allí tiradas, Connor debía de estar registrando el bosque en su busca, no era tan estúpido como para creerlas muertas.

El crujido de una rama confirmó sus miedos. Jane se tensó, una mano cubriendo la boca de la forense por si volvía a tratar de decir algo, la otra agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de la Glock. Casi sin respirar, aguzó los oídos hasta que creyó captar el zumbido de su propia sangre en sus venas. Un pájaro revoloteó entre las ramas de los árboles y la morena poco más y le dispara.

\- Maur, necesito que despiertes ya – susurró acariciando el rostro de la mujer tumbada sobre ella.

La doctora, por toda respuesta, comenzó a emitir pitidos por la boca. Tenían un ritmo propio, como una cadencia que a Jane le resultaba familiar pero que no conseguía recordar.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – le preguntó aunque sospechaba que era inútil.

\- Móvil.

\- Ya te he dicho que está roto – contestó la detective, confundida.

\- Bep-bep-bep. Beeep-beeeep-beeeep. Bep-bep-bep.

Jane frunció el ceño. Corto, corto, corto; largo, largo, largo; corto, corto, corto. Punto, punto, punto; guion, guion, guion; punto, punto, punto. SOS.

\- ¡Código morse! ¡Eres un genio, Maura! – exclamó la morena, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. La forense se limitó a suspirar y seguir emitiendo pitidos. – Venga, tenemos que llegar hasta el coche.

Se levantó, tirando de la rubia con ella para incorporarla. Primero la dejó sentada, luego se arrodilló a su lado y se pasó uno de sus pesados brazos por encima del hombro. Rodeó su cintura y alzó a la forense sobre sus dos pies. Antes de caer de nuevo al suelo, desequilibrada por el peso muerto de Maura sin nada que la sujetara, pasó el otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la levantó con relativa facilidad.

A pesar de que esa no era la posición ideal, pues impedía que pudiera disparar y sujetar a la forense inconsciente a la vez, se apresuró a través de la interminable masa de árboles. Logró orientarse de alguna forma que escapaba a su entendimiento, desandando el camino que habían corrido huyendo de Connor y su gatillo fácil. Además del sonido de la costosa respiración de Jane, solo se oía el suelo crujir bajo sus botas, hasta Maura se había quedado otra vez callada, la cabeza bamboleándose al ritmo de los pasos apresurados de la detective.

El espeso bosque se terminó abruptamente para dar paso a un claro formado por la empinada cuesta que habían escalado ¿minutos?, ¿horas? atrás. Jane había perdido el sentido del tiempo hacía rato. La forense comenzaba a ser demasiado pesada para su magullado cuerpo, los músculos de los brazos y el torso le ardían por el esfuerzo de mantener un ritmo rápido y sujetar a Maura. Cada vez le costaba más meter y sacar aire de los pulmones, el camino se desenfocaba y enfocaba intermitentemente frente a ella.

Al llegar al borde de la cuesta, cayó de rodillas y dejó a Maura en el suelo con un poco más de brusquedad de la que pretendía. A cuatro patas, cerró los ojos y luchó por ser capaz de inhalar una gran bocanada de oxígeno que hiciera que la cabeza le dejara de dar vueltas, el pecho de doler y la vista de fallar.

Al escuchar el chasquido del seguro de una pistola resonar tras ella se sintió colapsar. Jane se agarró al último resquicio de fuerza que le quedaba y se tensó, las manos convirtiéndose en garras, los dedos arañando la caliente tierra del suelo.

\- Levantaos lentamente, las manos en la cabeza – ordenó la voz con acento irlandés de Connor.

La detective se resistió y el cañón del arma golpeó contra la parte trasera de su nuca para recordarle quién tenía el poder. Apretó los dientes hasta que temió romperse alguna muela y se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas, las manos estiradas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sintió el calor corporal del hombre en su espalda y el tranquilizador peso de su Glock desapareció de la funda de la cadera.

\- Está herida – musitó de forma apenas inteligible.

\- ¿Qué dices? – espetó el hombre tirando de sus rizos morenos hacia atrás.

\- Está herida – repitió la detective más claramente esta vez. – No puede levantarse por sí sola.

Justo ese momento escogió Maura para comenzar a emitir pitidos de nuevo. Connor entrecerró los ojos e hizo un juicio rápido. Empujó a Jane hacia delante, tirándola contra el duro suelo del bosque. Hizo un gesto hacia la forense con el cañón del arma.

\- Levántala.

La detective se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba calmarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Por primera vez en toda la noche fue capaz de recuperar la mente fría de su lado Rizzoli y dejar de pensar como Jane. La sangre que corría por sus venas pareció electrificarse y un torrente de adrenalina inundó su cuerpo, silenciando el dolor de sus costillas o el cansancio. Dejó de temblar, dejó de tener miedo.

Con la calma de un asesino en serie metódico y organizado, dio un paso hacia la forense y se inclinó sobre ella. Se aprovechó de la posición de Connor y de su propia posición para bloquear con su cuerpo cualquier vistazo que el irlandés pudiera echar a lo que estaba haciendo. Enganchó sus dos manos bajo los brazos de la rubia y la levantó un poco. Maura entreabrió los ojos ligeramente, parpadeando con confusión, y volvió a repetir la serie de pitidos.

\- Quédate tumbada – le indicó la morena sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

La rubia pareció captarlo porque cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el suelo. No más pitidos.

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – escupió Connor tras ella, paseándose nerviosamente. El cañón de su pistola no dejó nunca de apuntar a la detective.

Jane se incorporó, secándose la frente con un antebrazo. Los pasos del irlandés se acercaron y vio su oportunidad. Se giró con una rapidez asombrosa, preparada para darle uno de sus famosos ganchos de izquierda, pero no había contado con que Connor se hubiera acercado tanto y su mano chocó con el brazo que el irlandés tenía extendido.

Un disparo resonó en el bosque y la bala se perdió en el aire a la derecha de la detective. Jane se recuperó pronto de la sorpresa y rodeó la muñeca del hombre, torciéndola con fuerza para que no le apuntara. Connor dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor y asombro, pero, para su crédito, no soltó el agarre sobre su arma.

La detective no perdió tiempo y volvió a agarrar la dolorida muñeca del irlandés bajo una garra de hierro. Tiró con toda su fuerza del hombre hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron, el brazo que sujetaba la pistola aprisionado contra su costado. Lanzó un golpe hacia su nuez con el talón de la mano por delante, pero él lo bloqueó bajando su barbilla. El puñetazo que había llevado la intención de ahogarle fracasó, sin embargo, Jane no se detuvo. Repitió el mismo golpe pero esta vez impactando en el plexo solar de Connor. Este tropezó hacia atrás, tosiendo, y la detective le dejó marchar con un último giro a su mano. La pistola cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Distraída tratando de llegar a ella primero, no vio venir el pie del irlandés hasta que este se estampó contra su costado magullado. La vista se le nubló y trastabilló hacia un lado hasta aterrizar sobre una rodilla, rompiéndose la tela de los pantalones y arañándose la piel. Cuando Connor se agachó a recuperar su arma, la detective se alzó sobre una muñeca e hizo un barrido con su pie, tirando al hombre al suelo con una facilidad asombrosa.

A pesar de que apenas podía respirar, se lanzó en busca del arma al mismo tiempo que él. El pesado cuerpo de Connor cayó encima de ella atrapando sus manos bajo el peso de ambos. La morena se revolvió con fiereza y logró liberar un brazo. Se arrastró unos centímetros hasta que su mano se cerró alrededor del frío metal de la empuñadura de la pistola. Giró sobre sí misma aprovechando que el irlandés se había tirado a por la mano que acababa de agarrar el arma y la metió entre sus cuerpos. El peso de Connor empujó la pistola contra su dedo y el gatillo se encogió sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

En esta ocasión, el eco del disparo quedó ahogado entre ellos. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron hacia abajo a la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a extenderse rápidamente por sus ropas.

Maura despertó mientras cogía una profunda bocanada de aire igual que si fuera un nadador que llevara demasiado tiempo sumergido bajo el agua. Todavía veía la negrura extendiéndose por los bordes de su visión pero luchó por mantenerse a flote.

\- ¡Jane! – gritó hacia la figura inmóvil de la detective, atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Connor.

La morena giró el rostro para mirarla, el shock tan claro en su rostro como si alguien lo hubiera pintado con carboncillo. Se retorció y logró empujar al irlandés sobre su espalda. Tenía un gran agujero en la zona de su estómago por el que salía sangre sin pausa.

\- Él… Se ha tirado y… - empezó a explicarse, pero las palabras fallaron a la hora de expresar el torbellino de emociones que cruzaban sus ojos.

\- Lo sé – asintió Maura.

Ver a la detective sana y salva le causó tanto alivio que cuando la inconsciencia volvió a reclamarla, se dejó llevar tranquilamente. Antes de dejar la superficie por completo pudo sentir las suaves manos de la detective peinando su pelo con esmero.

\- R&I –

Alguien movió suavemente su hombro para sacarla del inquieto sueño en el que se había sumido. Se le cayó la cabeza de la mano y la sacudida la despertó de golpe. Parpadeó varias veces, cegada por las fuertes luces blancas del techo, y trató de situarse. Una cara redonda de expresión amable apareció en su campo de visión, una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios, el pelo pelirrojo sujeto en dos trenzas. Confundida, Jane miró a su alrededor y recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Maura? – preguntó con urgencia.

\- Acaba de despertar y está preguntando por ti – contestó la mujer con dulzura.

La detective asintió y se levantó de la dura silla de plástico en la que había estado sentada durante las últimas seis horas y media. Todo su cuerpo crujió placenteramente a excepción de sus costillas. El médico le había dicho que se había fracturado la quinta y que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Obviamente, no la conocía bien.

Tratando de no parecer una chiquilla ansiosa, recorrió la corta distancia desde la sala de espera en la que la había forzado a quedarse hasta la habitación trescientos siete. Golpeó la puerta de un azul pálido con los nudillos y esperó impacientemente a que una voz cansada le indicara que podía pasar.

Asomó la cabeza, dubitativa por primera vez desde que le habían dicho que ya podía verla. La deslumbrante sonrisa que le regaló la rubia al reconocerla fue suficiente para disipar todos sus miedos. Cerró tras ella y se situó a un lateral de la cama de hospital en la que Maura descansaba.

Buscó su mano con las suyas, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la zona donde le habían clavado una vía intravenosa para suministrarle antibióticos que prevendrían la infección.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió con voz rasposa.

\- Bien – contestó la forense sinceramente. – Cansada pero bien.

\- ¿Y tu pierna?

\- Sigue conmigo así que no puedo quejarme – Sus labios agrietados compusieron una sonrisa torcida que se desvaneció al adoptar una actitud seria. – Gracias a ti.

Jane sacudió la cabeza sin aceptar el agradecimiento y Maura apretó su mano para llamar su atención. Cuando aquellos atormentados ojos marrones se fijaron en ella fue como si tuvieran forma física y le hubieran dado un puñetazo que le había robado la respiración.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de que hundiera un cristal en tu pierna?

\- Si no fuera por ti me habría quedado coja, o Dios sabe qué, pero ninguna de las posibilidades era buena – Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

\- Pero te hice daño…

\- Jane, no me pidas que no te dé las gracias por salvarme la vida. No importa qué tuvieras que hacer, estoy aquí gracias a ti – dio un nuevo apretón a su mano antes de cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Una contusión y una costilla rota. Voy a tener que estar de baja casi un mes – protestó haciendo un puchero.

\- Qué horror – rio Maura. - ¿Pero estás bien, además de eso?

\- Tengo mal aspecto, lo sé, pero son solo arañazos sin importancia. Más que nada es cansancio lo que tengo.

\- No te han dejado dormir, ¿huh?

\- No, la verdad. Entre las declaraciones y mi madre, no he tenido ni un momento de paz – Como para apoyar sus palabras, un bostezo interrumpió el momento.

Maura sonrió con dulzura y se echó un poco hacia un lado, palmeando el hueco libre con la mano libre de vías y agarres. Jane arqueó las cejas, dudando al principio pero luego rodeó la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado lentamente con un suspiro de alivio. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, apretándose contra su costado derecho e inhalando profundamente ese aroma que era de Maura y solo de Maura. Esta ladeó la cabeza y depositó un beso en la frente de la morena.

El lento y seguro latir del corazón de la rubia fue el único sonido que Jane necesitó para encontrar la paz por fin. El calor del cuerpo de la forense y la firmeza de los brazos que la rodeaban le aseguraron que Maura estaba a salvo y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Lo peor había pasado ya, podía bajar la guardia un rato.

Fue así como las encontraron Frost y Korsak cuando entraron una hora más tarde para darle las últimas noticias. La forense se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándoles que mantuvieran el volumen bajo, Jane profundamente dormida sobre ella. Si uno de ellos encontró rara la escena, no hizo comentario alguno.

Después de las preguntas rutinarias sobre cómo estaba y qué tal se encontraba, ambos detectives abordaron el tema que realmente interesaba a Maura.

\- …así que Connor está en la morgue para que realicen la autopsia…

\- Estamos esperando a que Doyle despierte del coma inducido para corroborar la historia y aportar un poco más de información – añadió Frost a lo que su compañero estaba contando.

\- …aunque el caso está más que cerrado solo con vuestros testimonios – terminó Korsak.

\- ¿Doyle? – inquirió Maura con la boca súbitamente seca.

\- Sí, ¿no sabías que sigue vivo? Estuvo cerca, una de las balas no le rozó el corazón de milagro, y la operación fue bastante complicada porque tenía una hemorragia que no lograban localizar pero mala hierba nunca muere.

Vince le dio un codazo al otro detective junto con una mirada de reprimenda.

\- Perdón – se disculpó Frost, azorado. – No me había dado cuenta de que…

\- No pasa nada – le tranquilizó la forense.

\- La cosa es… – continuó Korsak para suavizar la tensión de la habitación. – El caso está cerrado ya, es bastante obvio que Connor le dio el chivatazo a Gallagad sobre las reuniones de Paddy con O'Rourke, se aliaron para que no sucediera, pero cuando las cosas se torcieron Gallagad necesitó desaparecer de forma que no pudo evitar que Doyle se saliera con la suya al final.

\- Ambos eran jóvenes y ambiciosos y ansiaban poder liderar a su bando, es comprensible – se lamentó el joven con una sacudida de cabeza. – El error de Gallagad fue ir a por ti, el de Connor es levantar demasiadas sospechas. Según Jane, a Doyle no le costó mucho darse cuenta de quién era el traidor en su familia.

Maura se estremeció, despistada cuando la morena balbuceó algo entre sueños y la abrazó con más fuerza, como si hubiera notado su incomodidad. Se dejó hacer, reconfortada por el simple calor corporal de la detective sobre su piel.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

\- Bueno, os dejamos descansar – dijo Frost clavándole un codo a Korsak en las costillas.

\- Erm, sí, recuperaos pronto – se despidió el detective con una cálida sonrisa.

Tras promesas de volver cuanto antes con más noticias sobre el caso o el mundo exterior en general, salieron por la puerta en silencio, dejando a Maura con una Jane muy dormida en brazos y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Definitivamente, lo peor había pasado ya. Con la tranquilidad que ese pensamiento le aportaba, la forense dejó de luchar contra el sueño que le provocaba la medicación que entraba de forma constante por la vía de plástico y se arrebujó contra Jane.

Lavanda y calidez fue lo último que sintió antes de quedarse domida.


End file.
